Dunia Baru Kita
by Cand Chan
Summary: Sequel Wish : CHAPTER 12 UPDATE : Bukan dunia seperti ini yang Sasuke inginkan. Dan dengan mudahnya Sasuke mengakhiri dunia baru pertama para rookie tersesat.
1. Uchiha Sasuke

**DUNIA BARU KITA**

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto Sensei

Cand hanya pengagum berat Naruto-kun saja

… xxx …

Pairing Utama : SASUKE x SAKURA, NARUTO x HINATA

Pairing Tambahan : ShikaTema, SaiIno, GaaMatsu, NejiTen, KakaShizu

Warning : AU, Romance, Rate T, Sedikit OOC, Mencoba untuk tidak ada typo karena Cand orang yang sedikit ceroboh.

Don't Like Don't Read

But Thank for your important reviews

… xxx …

Agar tidak bingung, Cand suka membedakan tanda kutip untuk percakapan.

'_blablabla'_Cand gunakan untuk percakapan dalam hati.

"blablabla" Cand gunakan untuk percakapan langsung dengan lawan bicara.

"_blablabla"_ Cand gunakan untuk mengulang flashback percakapan langsung

Semoga fanfic ini berkenan dihati para readers.

Happy Reading Minna-san ^^

…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…

**Prolog 1**

**Uchiha Sasuke, 1 bulan.**

Tuk. Tuk. Tuk.

Seorang anak laki-laki berusia sekitar 6 tahunan, Uchiha Itachi, mengulum senyuman tipis sembari memainkan jari telunjuknya di atas kening adik laki-lakinya yang terbuai mimpi. Rasanya begitu membosankan memiliki adik yang tak bisa diajak bermain karena adiknya yang lucu itu hanya tahu bagaimana caranya tertidur lelap.

"Nnngghhh…" Adik laki-lakinya yang baru menginjak usia 1 bulan menggeliat tak senang. Bukannya berhenti, Itachi justru semakin bersemangat untuk membangunkan adik kecilnya.

"Sasuke, bangunlah." Lirih Itachi.

"Temani kakak bermain," Itachi ganti mempermainkan bibir mungil nan imut bayi Sasuke.

"Nggghh…" Bayi Sasuke kembali menggeliat tak suka karena Itachi tak mau berhenti mengganggu tidurnya yang begitu berharga.

"Itachi-kun, jangan ganggu adikmu." Suara lembut seorang wanita menghentikan keasyikan Itachi bermain-main dengan bibir mungil Sasuke yang mulai menghasilkan gelembung-gelembung kecil. Itachi mendongakkan kepala dan bangun dari posisi tidur telungkupnya.

"Aku bosan sekali, ibu." Adu Itachi.

"Kapan aku bisa bermain dengan Sasuke? Dia tak pernah bosan tidur." Kepolosan Itachi membuat ibunya tak bisa menahan senyum geli.

"Nanti saat Sasuke sudah besar, kau yang akan kewalahan diajaknya bermain, Itachi-kun." Uchiha Mikoto mengelus lembut kepala anak sulungnya dengan salah satu tangannya.

"Benarkah?" Itachi terlihat meragukan kata-kata ibunya.

"Bagaimana ibu tahu? Apa ibu seorang peramal?" Tanya Itachi sangat penasaran.

"Ya… Ini namanya insting seorang ibu." Jawab Mikoto yang masih menyungging senyuman geli.

"Bawalah semangka ini keluar dan makanlah bersama ayahmu." Ucap Mikoto segera sebelum Itachinya yang jenius ini mengajukan pertanyaan lain.

"Baiklah ibu," Itachi berdiri untuk mengambil semangka yang diletakkan Mikoto dalam sebuah nampan tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

Mikoto memutuskan untuk terus mengawasi Itachi yang berjalan dengan langkah berat. Bukan karena beberapa potong semangka yang dibawanya dengan kedua tangan kecilnya, namun lebih kepada alasan dia tak bisa lagi mengganggu tidur Sasuke.

"Buuu…" Mikoto menolehkan kepalanya cepat saat pendengarannya menangkap suara kecil Sasuke.

"Ya ampun, Sasuke-kun." Mikoto segera mengelap air liur yang meleleh memenuhi bibir kecil Sasuke dengan jari-jarinya.

Tanpa sadar Mikoto menggelengkan kepala akan tingkah kedua anaknya yang bagi Mikoto benar-benar sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Setelah yakin bibir Sasuke sudah bersih dari air liur, dengan gerakan perlahan Mikoto menggangkat tubuh kecil Sasuke ke dalam gendongannya.

Cup.

"Aishiteru, Sasuke-kun." Mikoto mengecup gemas pipi gembul bayi Sasuke yang lagi-lagi menggeliat karena tidurnya terganggu, kali ini oleh gerakan Mikoto.

Mata onyx Sasuke yang terpejam terbuka pelan. Sangat pelan karena bayi itu harus membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya yang terasa sangat menyilaukan.

"Wah, apa ibu membangunkanmu, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Eh, ibu. Apa Sasuke sudah bangun?" Mikoto menolehkan kepala sejenak memandang Itachi kecilnya yang sudah kembali ke dalam rumah bersama Fugaku.

"Jagoan kecil kita sudah bisa melihat, Mikoto?" Tanya Fugaku yang berjalan santai di belakang Itachi yang berlari menghampiri Mikoto. Mikoto hanya menjawab pertanyaan Fugaku dengan senyuman kecil.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu, sayang." Nasehat Mikoto yang kembali menatap Sasuke, saat bayi Sasuke terlihat berusaha sangat keras membuka mata kecilnya.

"Ibu dia tak mau diam. Pasti dia akan jadi anak keras kepala nanti." Komentar polos Itachi, yang mendongakkan kepalanya tinggi-tinggi, membuat Fugaku mendengus geli.

"Kau ada-ada saja, Itachi." Tanggap Fugaku.

"Oooeeekkk…" Bayi Sasuke yang merasa usahanya membuka mata tak juga membuahkan hasil, menangis keras-keras.

"Eh, kok nangis Sasuke-kun?" Mikoto dibuat sibuk Sasuke dengan tangisannya. Mikoto menimang-nimang bayi Sasuke berusaha menghentikan tangis anak bungsunya itu.

"Hey, Sasuke. Apa kau kesal tak bisa membuka matamu?" Tanya Fugaku konyol.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja, Fugaku." Mikoto terkikik geli, merasa heran bagaimana bisa Itachi begitu mirip dengan Fugaku.

"Ibu. Ibu. Aku ingin menggendong Sasuke." Itachi yang jauh lebih pendek daripada Mikoto, menarik-narik baju Mikoto sepanjang jangkauan tangan kecilnya.

"Ooooeeekk… Oeeekk…" Tangis Sasuke semakin menjadi.

"Cup. Cup. Jangan menangis, Sasuke-kun." Bujuk Mikoto seoalah Sasuke tahu apa yang dikatakannya.

"Ibu, biarkan aku menggendongnya." Rengek Itachi yang merasa tak dihiraukan oleh Mikoto.

"Jangan, Itachi. Kau masih belum kuat menggendong Sasuke." Fugaku melepaskan tangan kecil Itachi yang menggenggam erat baju Mikoto.

Fugaku selanjutnya mengangkat Itachi dalam gendongannya dan mendekatkan anak sulungnya itu pada adiknya yang masih menangis manja.

"Kenapa kau menangis, Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi yang hanya dibalas tangisan lebih keras oleh adiknya.

"Apa ada hantu yang menakutimu sekarang, Sasuke?" Tebakan Itachi membuat Mikoto dan Fugaku saling memandang untuk sweatdrop bersamaan.

"Cup. Cup. Berhentilah menangis, Sasuke. Jangan takut, apapun yang terjadi kakak akan ada untuk melindungimu." Itachi mengelus-elus pipi gembul Sasuke yang basah oleh air mata Sasuke. Fugaku dan Mikoto yang mendengar bujukan Itachi mengulum sebaris senyuman bangga pada anak sulung mereka.

**oOo oOo oOo**

**Sasuke, 6 Tahun.**

"Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok." Sasuke kecil, yang berbaring malas diatas meja makan, menirukan bunyi jam yang terpasang pada dinding dapur. Mikoto tak menghentikan kegiatannya memasak karena gangguan suara malas Sasuke.

"Aku bosan, ibu!" Protes Sasuke. Sasuke melompat turun dari atas kursi makan dan berlari menghampiri Mikoto yang masih sibuk memasak di dapur.

"Kapan kakak pulang?!" Tanya Sasuke. Mikoto menundukkan kepalanya membalas tatapan tajam Sasuke padanya.

"Hari ini setelah pulang kakakmu harus berlatih basket, Sasuke-kun." Jawab Mikoto yang kembali meneruskan kegiatan memasaknya.

"Lagi?!" Suara Sasuke mengeras karena kesal.

Mikoto mengulum senyum tipis. Tebakannya 6 tahun yang lalu benar terjadi. Setelah Sasuke besar, Itachi benar-benar kewalahan menemani Sasuke bermain sepulang sekolah. Itachi masih harus menemani Sasuke bermain dengan sekotak penuh mainan Sasuke yang masih baru, walaupun tubuhnya terasa lelah setelah berlatih basket yang hampir tiap hari diadakan latihan sebagai persiapan lomba antar sekolah.

Ting Tong. Ting Tong.

Mikoto dan Sasuke memutar kepala hampir bersamaan untuk menatap pintu masuk rumah keluarga mereka yang terhalang tembok ruang makan.

"Bisa ibu minta tolong kau lihat siapa yang datang, Sasuke-kun?" Mikoto memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk mengalihkan kekesalan Sasuke. Sasuke yang memang tak punya kesibukan lain, tak punya pilihan kecuali menuruti permintaan Mikoto.

"Baiklah, Ibu." Sasuke melangkah dengan malas menuju pintu masuk, membuat Mikoto menggelengkan kepala heran dengan sikap manja Sasuke. Jika harus menyalahkan seseorang, maka salahkan Itachi dan Fugaku yang hampir selalu menuruti kemauan Sasuke sedari kecil, membuat anak bungsunya itu terkadang menjadi sangat egois dan menyebalkan.

Cklek.

Sasuke membuka pintu masuk rumahnya dengan berjingjit tinggi-tinggi. Saat pintunya terbuka lebar, Sasuke menemukan seorang anak perempuan yang hanya sedikit lebih pendek darinya berdiri dengan membawa sepiring penuh _cookies_. Sasuke menatap anak perempuan bersurai merah muda di depannya dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

Sasuke entah bagaimana merasa bahwa ini bukan pertama kalinya dia bertemu dengan anak perempuan yang mengenakan _dress_ biru, dengan kepala berhiaskan bandana biru pula, dengan motif bunga Sakura putih. Anak perempuan itu memiliki iris emerald yang berkilat-kilat indah seolah memberitahu Sasuke jika dia adalah anak perempuan yang menarik. Entah untuk alasan apa, setiap memandang iris emerald anak perempuan di depannya, Sasuke merasa dadanya menjadi begitu sesak.

Merasa diperhatikan dengan sangat intens oleh Sasuke yang memang memiliki wajah diatas rata-rata, anak perempuan bersurai permen kapas itu sedikit tersipu malu.

'_Tampan sekali,'_ Batin anak perempuan yang terpaku sesaat oleh onyx gelap Sasuke.

"Konnichiwa," Salam anak perempuan itu malu-malu. Sasuke bergeming, namun ditatapnya anak perempuan di depannya dengan pandangan tidak suka. Semakin lama melihatnya, perasaan Sasuke semakin kacau tanpa sebab yang jelas.

"Siapa kau?!" Tanya Sasuke tanpa membalas sapaan anak perempuan di depannya.

"Watashi wa Haruno Sakura desu." Sakura memamerkan sebaris senyum manis yang tipis, berharap anak laki-laki tampan di depannya akan terpesona dengan keimutannya. Tak mendapat tanggapan dari Sasuke, Sakura memutuskan untuk segera menyambung obrolan.

"Aku baru pindah rumah di sebelah. Jadi aku tetangga barumu," Sakura masih tak mau menghilangkan senyuman manis di wajahnya.

"Apa itu untukku?" Sasuke menunjukkan _cookies_ yang dibawa Sakura. Sakura menggulirkan iris emeraldnya mengikuti arah telunjuk Sasuke.

"Oh iya, ini untukmu." Jawab Sakura segera.

"Ano, boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?" Tanya Sakura malu-malu.

"Baiklah terima kasih. Kau boleh pergi."

Blum.

Sasuke segera menutup pintunya setelah berhasil mengambil alih piring _cookies_ yang dibawa Sakura dan meninggalkan gadis cilik itu terdiam tak percaya selama beberapa saat di depan pintu rumah Sasuke yang sudah tertutup rapat. Sakura merasa urat di sekitar kepalanya menegang setelah kesadarannya kembali.

"Apa?!" Pekik Sakura kesal.

"Dasar Uchiha brengsek! Seenaknya saja mengusir orang!" Sakura menendang kasar pintu rumah Sasuke. Sifat asli Sakura mulai ditampakkannya.

"Aku tak akan mau bermain denganmu! Weeee!" Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya panjang-panjang seolah Sasuke masih berdiri dihadapannya.

Sakura memutar tubuh kurusnya dan pergi dari rumah Sasuke masih dengan bersungut-sungut kesal. Menyesali sikap manis yang ditunjukkannya pada Sasuke dan berjanji dalam hati tak akan lagi bersikap manis di depan anak laki-laki paling menyebalkan yang pernah ditemui Sakura sepanjang hidupnya itu.

Padahal Sakura kecil yang saat ini berada dalam pengaruh drama cinta kesukaannya, baru-baru ini memutuskan untuk mencari cinta pertamanya di usia belia. Sakura bahkan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan selalu setia sampai dia menikah dengan cinta pertamanya.

Melihat Sasuke yang sangat tampan, Sakura sebenarnya berniat menjadikan anak laki-laki itu cinta pertamanya. Namun sikap menyebalkan Sasuke membuat Sakura segera memasukkan Sasuke ke dalam daftar hitam laki-laki yang tidak boleh Sakura jadikan cinta pertamanya tanpa perlu berfikir dua kali.

Sementara itu Sasuke kembali berjalan menuju dapur membawa piring _cookies_ dengan salah satu tangannya sementara tangannya yang lain sibuk memegangi satu bulatan _cookies_ yang sudah dikunyah separohnya.

"Siapa yang bertamu, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Mikoto yang saat ini sibuk menata makanan di atas meja makan karena sebentar lagi sudah saatnya Itachi pulang sebelum anak sulungnya itu kembali berlatih basket di sekolahnya.

"Seorang gadis aneh yang memiliki warna rambut aneh," Jawab Sasuke asal.

"Hn?" Mikoto menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung mendengar jawaban anak bungsunya itu.

"Baiklah. Sekarang darimana kau dapat kue itu, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Mikoto lagi.

"Dari gadis aneh itu, Ibu. Dia bilang baru pindah di sebelah rumah kita dan membawa sogokan sepiring kue yang tidak enak ini." Sasuke menyodorkan piring _cookies_ yang sudah kehilangan isi hampir setengah dari isi awalnya itu.

"Loh? Tetangga baru kita sudah datang?" Mikoto sedikit terlonjak kaget.

"Lalu dimana dia, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Aku memintanya segera pulang karena dia mengganggu waktu makan siangku." Jawab Sasuke tanpa beban.

"Apa?!" Mikoto sekali lagi tersentak kaget dengan jawaban Sasuke.

Dengan langkah cepat Mikoto berjalan menuju pintu masuk rumah keluarganya, berharap gadis kecil yang diceritakan Sasuke masih berdiri di sana. Tentu saja harapan Mikoto tak akan terkabulkan, tak ada orang yang mau berdiri diam setelah diusir dengan tidak sopan oleh pemilik rumah.

"Ya ampun, Sasuke-kun," Mikoto menghela nafas berat.

.

.

"Hahaha, tak perlu dipikirkan, Mikoto-san. Kami bahkan tak tahu jika Sakura sampai diusir Sasuke." Haruno Mebuki tertawa canggung, mencoba menyembunyikan rasa kesalnya kepada bungsu Uchiha yang berdiri dengan mengerucutkan bibir kesal di depannya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Mebuki-san. Aku tak pernah berfikir Sasuke bisa bersikap seburuk itu pada Sakura." Ucap Mikoto penuh sesal.

"Ayo minta maaf pada Sakura dan bibi Mebuki, Sasuke-kun!" Perintah Mikoto dengan suara tegas. Sasuke menatap kesal Mikoto. Bagaimana mungkin ibunya tega memarahi Sasuke untuk orang asing yang bahkan baru hari ini mereka kenal.

"Maafkan aku, Oba-san." Sasuke menundukkan kepala ravennya dengan tidak ikhlas.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura." Sasuke semakin kesal melihat senyum meremehkan yang diterimanya dari Sakura.

"Sudah, sudah jangan diteruskan lagi. Yang terpenting Sasuke sudah menyadari kesalahannya dan meminta maaf." Haruno Kizashi mencoba mengakhiri ketegangan yang ada.

"Ayo, silahkan dicicipi makanannya, Uchiha-san." Ucap Kizashi selanjutnya.

"Maaf ya kami belum banyak persiapan makanan dirumah." Tambah Mebuki sedikit basa-basi.

"Tidak apa-apa, Mebuki-san. Kami yang merasa tidak enak merepotkan keluarga Haruno." Balas Mikoto.

"Sasuke, temani Sakura bermain." Perintah Fugaku.

"Baiklah, ayah." Jawab Sasuke masih menyimpan kekesalan dalam hatinya.

"Ayo kita bermain diluar, Sakura." Sasuke menggandeng tangan Sakura dan berjalan sedikit menyeret Sakura.

"Ayo, ayo, silahkan masuk." Mebuki menggandeng Mikoto masuk kedalam ruang tamu rumah keluarga Haruno yang minimalis.

"Lepaskan tanganku, pantat ayam!" Sakura mengibaskan tangan Sasuke sedikit kesal setelah berada halaman depan rumahnya, yang berarti mereka berdua aman dari pengawasan kedua orangtua masing-masing.

"APA?!" Sasuke yang selama ini selalu menjadi idola di taman kanak-kanak tempatnya bersekolah menatap Sakura tak terima.

'_Bagaimana bisa anak kecil ini menghina rambut kerenku?!'_ Gerutu Sasuke dalam hati.

"Kau sendiri punya rambut pink yang aneh!" Sasuke kecil menarik ujung surai pink Sakura.

"Lepaskan rambutku, pantat ayam!" Sakura mendorong Sasuke kuat-kuat, hampir membuat Sasuke jatuh terjerembab ke belakang.

"Kau! Wanita menyebalkan!" Bentak Sasuke.

Deg.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasakan sebuah _de javu_ jika bukan pertama kalinya dia mengatakan hal yang sama pada Sakura.

"_Kau memang menyebalkan!_" Dalam bayangan asing tersebut, Sasuke dapat melihat dirinya dalam tubuh dewasa memutar kepalanya kebelakang untuk membuat seringai kepada lawan bicaranya yang tak jelas siapa.

"Kau tak boleh kasar pada anak perempuan, Sasuke!"

Kedua anak kecil yang berdiri diam untuk saling beradu mata itu menolehkan kepalanya cepat mengikuti sumber suara.

"Kakak?" Sasuke segera melupakan bayangan asing yang baru saja dilihatnya dan beralih tersenyum sangat lebar melihat kakak kesayangannya sudah berada di halaman depan rumah Sakura dengan memakai baju rapi.

"Wah, tampan sekali." Puji Sakura tanpa sadar. Sasuke dan Itachi yang bisa mendengar pujian Sakura menolehkan kepala mereka cepat dan memandang gadis cantik itu dengan ekspresi masing-masing.

Sasuke yang memandang Sakura dengan ekspresi tak senang entah karena apa. Itachi sendiri tak bisa menahan senyum geli melihat Sakura memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh kekaguman.

"Terima kasih, adik kecil." Itachi membelai kepala pink Sakura tak lupa dengan menyungging sebaris senyum hangat walau sangat tipis.

"Haruno Sakura. Namaku." Sakura tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan kagumnya dari mata onyx kelam Itachi yang menatapnya lembut.

"Uchiha Itachi. Salam kenal, Sakura-chan." Balas Itachi lembut. Kulit wajah Sakura yang putih segera saja ternoda oleh rona merah tipis.

"Kyaaa… Itachi-san, kau tampan sekali."

Itachi dan Sasuke terperanjat kaget saat gadis bersurai pink itu tanpa peringatan memeluk Itachi begitu erat. Wajah Sakura yang memerah karena tersipu malu dengan ketampanan dan keramahan Itachi, tenggelam dalam perut Itachi. Gadis kecil ini segera saja memutuskan jika Uchiha Itachi adalah cinta pertamanya.

"Aku suka padamu, Itachi-san. Kyaaa…" Sakura jejeritan tak jelas dan memeluk perut Itachi semakin erat.

"Hei! Lepaskan kakakku!" Sasuke mencoba menarik tubuh Sakura yang menempel pada perut Itachi dengan sedikit kasar.

"Lepaskan kakakku!" Sasuke masih berusaha sekuat tenaga menarik Sakura yang tak sedikitpun mau melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Jangan menggangguku!" Bentak Sakura tak suka.

"Haha." Itachi hanya bisa sweatdrop dengan kelakuan dua anak kecil yang memperebutkannya sekarang.

**oOo oOo oOo**

**Uchiha Sasuke, 14 Tahun**

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke melirik jam yang terpasang di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Sudah hampir jam ½ 3 tapi gadis bersurai pink yang sangat cerewet itu masih belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya di kamar Sasuke. Biasanya sebelum jarum pendek jam menunjuk angka 2, Haruno Sakura sudah duduk manis di atas ranjang Sasuke dengan membawa sepiring kecil penuh buah strawberry kesukaannya. Sasuke yang kesal menghempaskan tubuhnya kasar di atas kasur empuknya.

Sejak 2 minggu lalu Sakura memang rutin berkunjung di kamar Sasuke untuk memaksa pemuda tampan itu menemaninya melihat anime shouju kesukaannya yang berjudul "Kimi ni Todoke". Sialnya, diam-diam Sasuke ikut menyukai jalan cerita anime yang sempat dicerca mati-matian oleh Sasuke tidak baik bagi perkembangan otak Sakura yang jadi terlalu suka mendramatisir situasi.

"Kemana dia?" Tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

Cklek.

Sasuke memutar kepalanya cepat berfikir gadis bersurai pink, temannya sejak kecil itu, yang membuka kamarnya.

"Sasuke-kun, kau tidak lupa kan? Nanti malam akan ada rekan kerja ayah yang berkunjung ke rumah." Tanya Mikoto memastikan.

"Hn. Aku ingat, bu." Jawab Sasuke malas.

"Baiklah." Mikoto menutup pintu Sasuke sebentar sebelum membukanya kembali.

"Ibu hanya ingin memperingatkanmu untuk tidak bersikap menyebalkan pada Naruto dan Hinata seperti yang kau lakukan pada Sakura dulu. Mengerti, Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke menghela nafas panjang karena Mikoto masih saja mengingat peristiwa menyebalkan bagi Sasuke itu.

"Iya, iya, aku tahu, Ibu!" Jawab Sasuke sedikit kesal.

"Sekarang tutup pintunya, aku mau tidur!" Sasuke uring-uringan sendiri. Mikoto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum mengerti apa yang membuat Sasuke bersikap menyebalkan seperti ini.

"Hihihi. Jangan marah hanya karena Sakura tak datang, Sasuke-kun." Mikoto terkikik geli melihat anak bungsunya yang terlihat sedikit merona karena godaannya.

"Urusai!" Sasuke membalikkan badan berbaring memunggungi Mikoto.

"Dia tak bisa datang karena harus berlatih basket." Lanjut Mikoto masih dengan senyum geli terpasang di wajah cantiknya.

Blum.

Tak mendapat respons dari Sasuke dalam waktu lama, Mikoto yang masih tak bisa menghilangkan senyumnya memilih untuk kembali menyiapkan makanan di dapur. Karena hari ini adalah hari istimewa pertemuan kembali dengan sahabat sekolahnya, Uzumaki Kushina, yang sejak menikah dengan Namikaze Minato harus ikut suaminya pergi keluar kota Konoha dalam waktu sangat lama dan membuat komunikasi mereka terputus.

Beruntung sekali persahabatan mereka bisa terjalin lagi saat tanpa sengaja usaha baru Fugaku di bidang garmen menjalin kerjasama dengan Minato yang memiliki usaha jasa distribusi dan transportasi terbesar di Jepang. Begitu mendapatkan kembali nomor ponsel Kushina dari Minato, Mikoto segera mengundang Kushina dan keluarganya untuk bertamu di rumahnya sekedar melepaskan rasa rindu yang sudah terpendam lama dalam hati masing-masing.

"Dasar gadis bodoh! Selalu saja mengikuti kesukaan Itachi!" Gerutu Sasuke.

"Apa dia tidak takut menjadi lebih tinggi dari tiang listrik di depan rumahnya?!"

"Bukankah dia baru saja aku belikan handphone?! Apa tidak bisa dia mengirim sms barang 1 menit?!"

"Membuatku menunggu lama sekali! Dia pikir dia siapa?!"

Sasuke masih terus menggerutu sepanjang waktu sampai pemuda tampan itu terlelap dengan sendirinya ke alam mimpi.

**oOo TBC oOo**

Ne, ne, ne,

Ini baru chapter 1 sequel wish.

Tolong ketik review kalian ya, minna-san. Semoga berakhir dengan indah sekuel ini.

Hehehehe :D

Cand mau nitip salam buat :

**Guest **: "Owh gitu ya, Haha. Maaf ya Cand kelihatan banget sok tahunya. Tapi Cand kayakx pernah baca suffiks Chan untuk perempuan yang dekat dan disayangi. Benar gak? Terima kasih informasinya, guest-san :D"

**Guest** : "Hehe, arigatou gozaimasu buat pujiannya, Guest-san. Ditunggu reviewnya lagi di sequel ini. Tolong pake nama indahmu ya "

Ah, Cand mau sedikit konfirmasi.

Buat readers yang punya akun ffn, Cand lebih suka balesnya lewat PM biar bisa dapet lebih banyak feedback. Jadi maaf ya minna-san kalo Cand jadi kelihatan hanya bales beberapa review aja


	2. Namikaze Naruto

**DUNIA BARU KITA**

**Namikaze Naruto, 1 Tahun.**

"Ooooeeekk… Ooooeeek…" Suara cempreng tangis seorang bayi laki-laki memenuhi seluruh ruangan dalam rumah keluarga Namikaze.

"Cup. Cup. Jangan menangis lagi, Naruto." Laki-laki tampan berambut jigrak, Namikaze Minato, sibuk menimang-nimang anak laki-lakinya yang berusia 1 tahun itu dengan ekspresi putus asa. Sudah sejak 1 jam yang lalu anaknya tak mau berhenti menangis juga. Susu yang dipaksa masuk oleh Minato dimuntahkan begitu saja oleh bayi Naruto.

Minato tak punya ide lain untuk menenangkan tangis Naruto. Minato sudah berjalan mengelilingi seluruh ruangan dalam rumahnya hanya untuk menimang-nimang Naruto tanpa henti, berharap dapat menenangkan tangis anak laki-laki pertamanya itu. Tapi yang di dapatkan Minato hanyalah rasa kaku pada kedua tangannya karena bayi Naruto tetap tak mau berhenti menangis.

"Kenapa kau tak mau berhenti menangis, Nak?" Tanya Minato bingung.

"Bilang pada ayah apa yang kau mau. Ayah tak mengerti jika kau hanya menangis." Minato menatap dengan tatapan penuh harap agar Naruto sedikit saja mau mengerti kebingungannya.

"Oooeeekkk… Ooooeekk…" Tentu saja Naruto tak akan mengerti apa yang diucapkan Minato padanya.

"Ooooeeekk… Oooeeek…" Iris safir Minato membulat saat didengarnya suara tangis bayi perempuan dari lantai 2.

"Ya ampun, Naruto belum berhenti menangis, sekarang Hinata ikut menangis." Minato melangkah cepat menaiki satu per satu anak tangga menuju kamar Hinata di lantai 2. Hari liburnya kali ini benar-benar sesuatu bagi Minato.

"Ada apa sayang, kenapa kau ikut menangis?" Minato menggendong Naruto dengan sebelah tangannya sementara tangannya yang lain sibuk menepuk-nepuk lembut bayi Hinata yang menangis dalam box bayinya.

"Apa tangisan kakakmu membangunkanmu, Hinata?" Tanya Minato.

"Oooeeekk… Ooeeek…" Hinata menangis semakin keras.

"Oooeeek… Oooeeek…" Naruto sepertinya tak mau kalah suara dari Hinata.

"Hahh…" Minato menghela nafas frustasi saat kedua anaknya terlibat dalam paduan suara tangis bayi yang memekakkan telinga.

"Tadaima…" Suara penuh semangat wanita dewasa dari arah pintu depan keluarga Namikaze membawa secercah harapan pada Minato.

"Okaeriii," Teriak Minato dari kamar kedua bayinya. Minato segera menidurkan Naruto disamping Hinata dalam box bayi Hinata.

"Kalian diamlah disini." Perintah Minato.

"Ayah akan segera membawakan ibu kalian." Minato berlari cepat untuk menjemput Kushina setelah sebelumnya yakin jika Hinata dan Naruto tertidur dalam posisi aman.

.

.

"Hahahahaha, kau benar-benar masih kikuk menjadi seorang ayah, Minato." Tawa mengejek Kushina yang masih saja belum mereda membuat Minato semakin tersipu malu.

"Mana aku tahu jika Naruto menangis karena popoknya sudah penuh, Kushina." Minato membela diri. Dibantunya Kushina yang sibuk mengelap ingus dan air mata Naruto yang membanjiri hampir seluruh wajah tan Naruto.

"Nah, Naruto. Ayo minum susu dulu. Kau pasti sangat lapar setelah ayahmu membuatmu menangis selama 1 jam." Goda Kushina pada Minato.

Kushina mengangkat tubuh kecil Naruto dalam gendongannya. Tangan kecil Naruto segera bermain-main dengan botol susunya, sementara mulut kecil Naruto tak mau berhenti menyedot susu dalam botolnya. Sikap manja Naruto pada Kushina benar-benar berbeda dengan sikapnya pada Minato.

"Kau membuatku terlihat jahat di depan Naruto, Kushina." Protes Minato. Kushina mendengus geli mendengar protes suaminya.

"Ayo, Hinata. Minum susumu juga." Minato mengikuti langkah Kushina mengangkat tubuh kecil Hinata dalam gendongannya. Bayi Hinata meminum susunya jauh lebih tenang daripada kakaknya. Iris amethyst Hinata menatap lurus pada iris safir Minato.

"Kau cantik sekali, sayang." Minato bermain dengan pipi gembul Hinata, sebuah senyuman hangat yang disunggingnya saat ini menambah ketampanan Minato dalam iris violet Kushina.

"Jadi sekarang Hinata lebih cantik daripada aku, Minato?" Kushina berpura-pura kesal mendengar pujian Minato pada gadis kecilnya.

"Haha, tentu saja tidak. Kau wanita paling cantik di dunia ini bagiku, Kushina." Minato tertawa renyah sementara Kushina lagi-lagi hanya bisa mendengus geli mendengar jawaban Minato.

"Dasar gombal." Tanggap Kushina.

"Kau tak malu di dengar dua anak kita, Minato?" Ejek Kushina.

"Loh, kenapa harus malu, memang seperti itu kenyataannya. Hahahahaha." Minato kembali tertawa renyah, membuat istrinya yang cantik tertular tawa Minato. Bahkan bayi Naruto dan bayi Hinata yang sibuk meminum susu dalam botol masing-masing ikut membuat sebaris senyum tipis seolah mengerti kebahagiaan yang dirasakan kedua orangtuanya saat ini.

**oOo oOo oOo**

**Namikaze Naruto, 12 Tahun.**

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Hinata kembali mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya tanpa hasil. Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari pemilik kamar, membuat Hinata memutuskan untuk nekat melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar kedua orang tuanya saja. Malam ini rasanya Hinata tak ingin tidur sendirian. Mimpinya tentang hantu sadako membuatnya hanya bisa memejamkan mata lavendernya, tanpa bisa tertidur barang semenitpun karena pikirannya sibuk membuat bayangan-bayangan menakutkan tanpa seizin hatinya.

Kriieeet…

Baru beberapa langkah menjauhi pintu bercat jingga tersebut, Hinata segera memutar tubuhnya kembali. Suara pintu terbuka membawa secercah harapan bagi gadis indigo ini.

"Ada apa malam-malam begini, Hinata-chan?" Tanya pemilik kamar yang berdiri dengan suara sedikit serak dan ekspresi menahan kantuk.

"Maaf, Naruto-kun. Apa malam ini aku boleh tidur di kamarmu?" Tanya Hinata segera sebelum kakaknya itu kehilangan kembali kesadarannya.

Hinata tahu Naruto pasti sangat lelah karena hari ini ayah mereka mulai banyak mengajarkan bisnis pada Naruto dengan membawa Naruto berkeliling ke beberapa kantor cabang mereka, walau usia Naruto baru menginjak 12 tahun, tapi keadaan mendesak yang dirasakannya membuat Hinata tak punya pilihan lain.

"Aku baru saja bermimpi seram, dan aku takut tidur sendirian." Jelas Hinata kemudian.

"Hmm…" Naruto bergumam tak jelas.

"Masuklah, Hinata-chan." Perintah Naruto kemudian.

Naruto masuk kembali ke dalam kamarnya dengan langkah terhuyung menahan kantuk tanpa menunggu Hinata. Hinata harus menutup pintu kamar Naruto lebih dulu sebelum menyusul kakak kembarnya menuju ranjangnya. Sampai di ranjang Naruto, Naruto sudah kembali tertidur sangat lelap membuat Hinata merasa semakin tidak enak hati sudah membangunkan kakak kembarnya itu.

Hinata berjalan berputar ke sisi tempat tidur Naruto yang kosong, tempat Hinata biasa tidur jika dia takut tidur sendirian di kamarnya sejak setahun lalu. Disana masih ada boneka kodok kesayangan Hinata yang dihadiahkannya pada Naruto saat mereka berusia 6 tahun, saat Hinata harus pergi ke Amerika menemani neneknya selama kurang lebih 5 tahun lamanya. Hinata menarik selimut biru laut Naruto untuk menutupi tubuhnya, tak lupa dibenarkannya letak selimut Naruto yang hanya menutupi sebagian kecil tubuh Naruto.

.

.

'_Aku tidak bisa tidur.'_ Gerutu Hinata dalam hati.

Setelah sekitar 15 menit berada di kamar Naruto, tak lantas membuat Hinata segera terlelap. Hampir setiap menit Hinata harus membolik-balik posisi tidurnya, sekedar mencari posisi yang nyaman, walau dengan gerakan sangat pelan agar tidur Naruto tak terganggu olehnya. Posisi terakhirnya sekarang tidur berhadapan dengan Naruto, hanya saja kepala biru Hinata sedikit lebih rendah daripada posisi kepala jabrik Naruto.

Sreeet…

Hinata membuka mata lavendernya cepat merasa kaget oleh sebuah tarikan tiba-tiba, yang membuat kepalanya menempel pada dada Naruto erat. Nafas Hinata tercekat mencium bau citrus yang seingat Hinata tak pernah hilang dari tubuh kakak kembarnya itu sejak mereka kecil, seoalah sudah menjadi bau maskulin Naruto.

"Tidurlah Hinata-chan." Gumam Naruto tanpa sedikitpun membuka mata langitnya.

Hinata tak mampu bergerak untuk beberapa saat walau hanya sekadar mengintip wajah Naruto. Tangan Naruto pada pingganggnya membuat tubuhnya terasa terkunci.

Deg. Deg. Deg. Deg. Deg.

Blush!

Hinata merasakan wajahnya memanas. Entah kenapa malam ini Hinata merasakan hawa yang berbeda pada Naruto. Padahal apa yang dilakukan Naruto saat ini bukanlah yang pertama kali dilakukannya jika Hinata ingin memiliki teman untuk tidur.

Kakak kembarnya itu bahkan sering sekali mencium dan memeluk Hinata tanpa peringatan dengan alasan selalu gemas melihat wajah imut Hinata yang sering tersipu. Mungkin juga Naruto melakukannya karena Hinata sejak masih kecil cukup lama tinggal di Amerika, jadi Naruto merasakan rindu yang mendalam pada adik kembarnya itu. Untunglah tetap ada saat dimana Naruto menjaga jarak dengan Hinata seolah ingin melindunginya walau mereka berdua masih kecil.

Hinata memberanikan diri untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya dari kuncian tangan Naruto. Hinata mendongakkan kepala birunya untuk menatap wajah terlelap Naruto, dengan bertumpu pada dada Naruto, yang hanya sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

Dengan bantuan sinar bulan yang menyusup dalam kamar Naruto, Hinata dapat melihat walaupun sedikit samar wajah tampan kakak kembarnya yang tertidur lelap itu. Nafas hangat Naruto yang menerpa wajah Hinata dan bunyi dengkuran halus Naruto yang tertangkap pendengaran Hinata, membuat rona merah semakin bertambah jelas tercipta di wajah ayu Hinata. Hinata tak tahu perasaan apa yang mendorongnya untuk bergerak mendekati wajah Naruto.

Cup.

Sebuah kecupan singkat di daratkan gadis kecil itu pada bibir Naruto, membuat suara dengkuran halus Naruto tak lagi terdengar untuk sementara waktu. Suara dengkuran halus Naruto kembali tendengar saat Hinata menarik bibirnya menjauh dari bibir Naruto.

'_Naruto-kun, aku sayang padamu.'_ Batin Hinata.

Cukup lama Hinata mempertahankan posisinya untuk lebih lama menikmati wajah tampan Naruto. Entah mengapa Hinata merasa semakin dewasa semakin tak terlihat kemiripan antara dirinya dan Naruto. Apalagi sejak kembali ke Jepang satu tahun yang lalu, Hinata sering mendengar omongan orang tentang Hinata yang sebenarnya hanya seorang anak angkat jika dilihat dari ciri fisik keluarga Namikaze.

Pikiran Hinata beberapa waktu belakangan ini sukses teracuni oleh semua gosip yang di dengarnya. Surai biru gelapnya yang tak memiliki kemiripan dengan ayah ataupun ibunya seolah semakin menggoyangkan keyakinan Hinata akan statusnya dalam keluarga Namikaze. Namun tidak seperti Hinata, Naruto tak sedikitpun mau ambil pusing dengan omongan orang di luar sana.

"_Apapun yang orang katakan tentang ketidakmiripan kita, kau tetap Namikaze Hinata. Kami semua sayang padamu, Hinata-chan."_ Hinata tersenyum tipis saat mengingat kembali bagaimana Naruto mencoba menghilangkan keraguan Hinata akan statusnya dalam keluarga Namikaze.

Hinata melingkarkan tangannya pada perut Naruto dan menyandarkan surai biru pendeknya pada dada Naruto.

'_Mungkin rasa aneh ini sebagai hukuman karena aku menjauhimu, Naruto-kun.'_ Putus Hinata yang masih tak tahu arti dari perasaannya saat ini pada Naruto.

'_Aku berjanji tak akan peduli lagi pada omongan orang yang meragukan statusku sebagai saudara kembarmu,dan sebagai anak ayah dan ibu. Aku janji aku akan bersikap seperti dulu lagi, Naruto-kun.'_ Hinata semakin menyamankan dirinya dalam kuncian tangan Naruto.

"Oyasuminasai, Naruto-kun." Lirih Hinata yang membuat sebaris senyum tipis di wajah ayunya.

Gerakan naik turun dada Naruto, kehangatan tubuh Naruto, suara dengkuran halus Naruto yang teratur, dan nafas hangat Naruto yang mengenai pucuk kepalanya, entah bagaimana menjadi sihir tersendiri bagi Hinata hingga dapat terlelap tidur hanya dalam hitungan waktu kurang dari 1 menit.

**oOo oOo oOo**

**Namikaze Naruto, 14 Tahun**

"Hmm…" Naruto menyandarkan dagunya pada kepala kursi yang dibalik hanya untuk mengawasi dua orang wanita yang sedari tadi sibuk mengacak-ngacak isi lemari Hinata.

"Haruskah kau mendandani adikku serumit itu hanya untuk bertemu dengan Uchiha, Ibu." Gerutu Naruto yang sedari tadi tak dianggap oleh dua wanita kesayangannya itu.

"Kami bahkan tak mengenal mereka!" Tambah Naruto.

"Jangan ikut campur urusan wanita, Naruto!" Kushina berkacak pinggang dengan galak pada Naruto yang sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya menggerutu.

"Hey! Ini urusanku! Dia adikku!" Naruto yang tak terima menegakkan kepalanya dan membalas tatapan menantang dari Kushina.

"Ibu, sudah." Hinata mencoba meredakan kekesalan Kushina. Kushina ganti menatap Hinata garang.

"Kau selalu saja lebih membela Naruto daripada ibu, Hinata!" Protes Kushina.

"Itu karena Hinata-chan lebih sayang padaku daripada kau, Ibu. Hahahahahaha." Naruto tertawa lebar membuat Hinata sedikit sweatdrop melihatnya.

Bletak.

"Ittai!" Naruto refleks mengelus-elus kepalanya yang terasa tumbuh sebuah benjolan akibat jitakan Kushina yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di depan Naruto saja.

"Jangan pernah tertawa seperti itu di depan rekan kerja ayahmu, atau ibu akan menggantungmu!"Ancam Kushina.

"Kau kejam sekali padaku, Ibu!" Protes Naruto yang masih mengelus-elus kepala benjolnya dengan rambut jabrik kuningnya.

"Itu karena kau susah diatur! Tak bisakah kau bersikap sedikit lebih manis seperti adikmu?!" Keluh Kushina.

"Kalian ini saudara kembar, bagaimana bisa kalian tumbuh sangat berbeda?!" Hinata tersenyum tipis mendengar keluhan Kushina pada kakak kembarnya.

Hinata diam-diam selalu menyukai saat Minato ataupun Kushina membandingkan sifatnya dan Naruto dengan membawa-bawa kata "kembar". Hinata merasa seolah kedua orangtuanya ingin membantunya meneguhkan kembali statusnya sebagai anak kandung mereka dan statusnya sebagai saudara kembar Naruto yang sebenarnya.

"Ibu, ayah memanggilmu." Suara lembut Hinata memaksa Kushina memutar kepala merahnya.

"Eh, benarkah?" Tanya Kushina ragu.

"Ibu tidak mendengar suara ayahmu." Lanjut Kushina. Hinata mengangguk kepalanya pelan dengan sebuah senyum tipis tersungging di wajahnya sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Kushina.

Kushina mengerutkan keningnya. Tak mungkin jika Hinata berani berbohong padanya. Tak seperti Naruto yang sedikit nakal, adik kembar Naruto itu sangat lembut dan selalu berkata jujur seperti ayahnya.

"Baiklah, Hinata. Ibu akan menemui ayahmu dulu." Putus Kushina untuk mempercayai anak perempuannya.

"Jangan kau rusak dandananmu. Mengerti?!" Ancam Kushina sesaat sebelum pergi meninggalkan Hinata berdua bersama Naruto, yang sudah tak lagi menggosok kepala benjolnya, di kamar Hinata.

"Daijobou, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata yang segera mendekat pada Naruto yang masih duduk manis di kursi Hinata yang dibaliknya. Naruto menatap Hinata dengan mata langitnya yang hangat.

"Kau tak perlu berbohong untukku, Hinata-chan." Ucap Naruto dengan nada tak suka.

"Eh, aku tidak berbohong, Naruto-kun." Hinata membela diri.

"Aku memang mendengar ayah memanggil ibu." Jelas Hinata.

"Hountou?!" Tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Un." Hinata mengangguk mantap.

"Hahahahaha," Naruto lagi-lagi tak mengontrol tawanya.

"Syukurlah jika kau tak berbohong demi aku, Hinata-chan." Hinata mengulum sebaris senyum tipis.

.

.

Sudah hampir 1 jam lamanya Kushina masih belum kembali ke kamar Hinata. Sepertinya kedua orangtuanya membicarakan sesuatu yang penting di bawah sana. Naruto yang sudah mulai bosan menunggu, kini mulai bermain game dari ponselnya di atas ranjang Hinata. Sementara itu Hinata sendiri sibuk merapikan bajunya yang berserakan hampir di seluruh kamarnya karena kegalauan Kushina memilih baju yang cocok untuk dipakai Hinata malam ini.

"Kuso! Aku kalah lagi!" Teriakan Naruto yang begitu tiba-tiba membuat Hinata terlonjak kaget.

"Arggh! Sial! Aku tak bisa mengalahkan Akira di level ini!" Naruto sibuk mengumpat tanpa tahu jika teriakannya sudah mengagetkan adik kembarnya. Hinata menggelengkan kepala birunya heran melihat sikap kekanakan kakak kembarnya sembari melanjutkan kegiatannya membereskan kamar.

"Hahh… Akhirnya selesai juga." Hinata mendudukkan tubuhnya yang terasa lelah di ujung ranjang. Naruto menggulirkan iris safirnya untuk mengawasi adik kembarnya yang sibuk mengelap keringat di dahinya, dalam diam.

"_Kau tak sadar, Naruto? Adikmu itu cantik sekali."_

Tanpa perintah, ingatan Naruto akan percakapannya siang tadi di kantin sekolah bersama Akira terngiang kembali. Dimana Naruto hanya diam mendengarkan bagaimana Akira bercerita penuh antusias.

"_Hinata memiliki mata amethys yang sangat indah."_

'_Baiklah, jangan salahkan aku tak pernah sadar jika Hinata memiliki mata yang terlihat sangat indah. Aku sudah terlalu terbiasa melihatnya setiap hari.'_ Batin Naruto dalam hati sambil tetap terpaku pada Hinata yang mulai berjalan mengambil kipas angin.

"_Apalagi sikapnya yang sangat lemah lembut dan kepandaiannya dalam hampir segala keterampilan yang dibutuhkan oleh seorang wanita, menjadikan Hinata gadis paling diincar di sekolah kita, Naruto!"_

'_Dari kecil Hinata memang seorang gadis yang lemah lembut. Sikap lembutnya itu mungkin turunan dari ayah. Aku yakin kepintarannya juga turunan dari ayah'_ Naruto tenggelam semakin jauh dalam lamunannya.

"_Tak ada laki-laki yang tak menginginkannya."_

"_Kau laki-laki paling tidak beruntung di dunia ini karena menjadi kakak kembarnya. Hahahaha."_

'_Hey, tak mungkin bukan aku termasuk laki-laki yang menginginkannya?'_ Kening Naruto berkerut menyadari lamunannya yang sepertinya mulai terasa tak wajar untuk seorang kakak.

Baiklah, Naruto sadar sejak awal dia mengawasi Hinata dalam diam, ada yang salah dengan mata langitnya yang tak bisa lepas dari Hinata. Entah mengapa saat ini Hinata terlihat begitu cantik dengan surai biru gelap pendek yang berterbangan dipermainkan angin yang tercipta oleh kipas angin Hinata.

Hinata yang tak sadar diperhatikan Naruto asyik sendiri bermain-main dengan kipas anginnya. Entah itu menggerakkan kepala birunya kesamping kanan dan kiri sebagai refleks dia bersenandung kecil di depan kipas angin yang membuyarkan fokus suaranya, atau terkadang mendengus geli dengan sendirinya entah apa yang sedang difikirkannya.

Blush!

Naruto benar-benar sadar jika dirinya semakin terjerat oleh rona merah yang memang sangat mudah bergelanyut manja pada kulit porselen adik kembarnya itu. Naruto tahu ini sudah tidak wajar lagi dalam hubungan antar saudara kembar, namun Naruto berani bersumpah tak punya niat sedikitpun untuk tersipu dengan kecantikan Hinata.

"Naruto!" Iris safir Naruto terbelalak saat suara Kushina berdengung dalam pendengarannya. Diputarnya kepala jabriknya cepat menatap Kushina.

"Ya, Bu?" Jawab Naruto segera masih di tengah rasa kagetnya.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan?" Tanya Kushina dengan tatapan penuh curiga melihat anak laki-lakinya mengawasi adik kembarnya sendiri dengan wajah tersipu.

"Eh, aku tidak melamunkan apa-apa, Ibu. Sung-guh!" Naruto sedikit salah tingkah merasa takut jika ibunya sadar dia sedang melamunkan adiknya sendiri.

'_Sial! Apa yang aku pikirkan tentang adikku sendiri?!'_ Umpat Naruto dalam hati.

"Hahh…" Kushina menghela nafas berat.

"Baiklah. Pergi ke kamarmu dan bersiap-siaplah. 30 menit lagi kita akan berangkat ke rumah keluarga Uchiha." Kushina memutuskan untuk tak memperpanjang urusan ini.

"Baik, Ibu." Tanpa berfikir 2 kali, Naruto melompat turun dari atas ranjang Hinata dan berlari keluar kamar Hinata bahkan tanpa melirik adik kembarnya yang menatapnya bingung.

"Hinata." Kushina segera memanggil Hinata agar tak ikut melamunkan Naruto.

"Iya, Ibu." Jawab Hinata dengan suara lembut.

"Sudah ibu bilang jangan merusak dandananmu, bukan?" Tanya Kushina lembut.

"Lihat, kita harus mengulangnya lagi dari awal sekarang." Tambah Kushina yang segera mengambil posisi duduk disamping Hinata.

"Maaf, Ibu. Aku tak sengaja." Hinata tersenyum ceria kepada Kushina karena merasa sangat bahagia setiap kali Kushina menunjukkan rasa sayangnya sebagai seorang ibu kepada Hinata.

Kushina menatap Hinata dengan tatapan sendu tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata.

Melihat bagaimana Hinata bersenandung kecil dengan wajah merona bahagia membuat perasaan Kushina terusik oleh rasa bersalahnya karena menyembunyikan rahasia besar dari Naruto dan Hinata.

'_Maafkan ibu, Hinata.'_

"Ibu, apa benar Uchiha Sasuke sangat tampan seperti yang kau ceritakan?" Pertanyaan Hinata memecah lamunan Kushina.

"Un. Dia tampan sekali, Hinata." Jawab Kushina yang cepat-cepat menyungging senyum.

"Ibu punya foto Sasuke di hp ibu. Kau mau lihat, Hinata?" Tawar Kushina yang mulai sibuk menyisir surai biru pendek Hinata yang sedikit rengket oleh angin dari kipas angin yang sekarang sudah dimatikan Kushina.

"Tidak, Ibu." Tolak Hinata cepat.

"A-aku ingin melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri." Tambah Hinata dengan tatapan tak fokus.

"Jadi, dari tadi anak ibu tak melepaskan senyumnya karena melamunkan Sasuke?" Goda Kushina kemudian.

"Tidak, Ibu. Aku tidak melamunkan Uchiha Sasuke." Sanggah Hinata cepat dengan sedikit salah tingkah.

"Hihihi," Kushina terkikik geli melihat bagaimana Hinata salah tingkah.

"Kau tak bisa membohongi ibumu sendiri, Hinata."

"Kau menyukai Sasuke bahkan sebelum mengenalnya?"

"Wah, ini pasti yang namanya suratan takdir, Hinata." Kushina tak memberi kesempatan Hinata untuk membela diri.

"A-aku tak pernah bilang aku menyukai Uchiha Sasuke, Ibu!" Protes Hinata.

"Haha. Kau tak perlu merasa malu pada ibumu sendiri, Hinata." Kushina masih keukeu dengan pikirannya jika Hinata tertarik dengan putra bungsu Uchiha Mikoto dan Uchiha Fugaku yang memang memiliki wajah diatas rata-rata itu.

"Ibu! Jangan menggodaku!" Protes Hinata dengan wajah merona malu.

**oOo TBC oOo**

Alhamdulillah udah bisa update chapter 2.

Hehe.

Yosh, minna-san, langsung saja Cand mau kirim-kirim salam buat :

**You-san** : "Wehehehehe, ohayou, Yu-san. Boleh mulai sekarang Cand panggilnya Yu saja? :p Cand paling suka baca review Yu yang panjang dan detail. Yu benar-benar tahu apa yang Cand mau. Haha. Oya, Yu. Cand penasaran sama review Yu di bakteri cinta tentang Yu jadi benci Naruto-kun. Kok bisa fic Cand buat Yu suka Naruto-ku lagi? Cand bahkan gak memuji tinggi-tinggi Naruto-kun lebih dari chara lain padahal. Yosh kebanyakan kayaknya balesan Cand, ditunggu review tiap Chap ya "

**Hqhq-san** : "Ini sudah Naruhina, hqhq-san :D Ditunggu review buat Chap ini ya "


	3. Pertemuan Pertama Shinobi! Bagian Satu

**DUNIA BARU KITA**

**Pertemuan Pertama Shinobi! – Bagian Satu -**

"Hey, Ino. Cepat serahkan uang jajanmu!" Seorang anak gadis berusia 14 tahun bersurai pirang dikuncir kuda, Yamanaka Ino, berdiri dikelilingi 3 orang gadis dengan tampang sangar.

"Enak saja! Ini uangku. Kenapa aku harus memberikannya pada kalian?!" Tolak Ino.

"Kau ini berani sekali melawan kami!" Gadis bertubuh sintal menjambak kuncir kuda Ino.

"Lepaskan aku!" Ino memegangi kuncir kudanya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit di kepala pirangnya.

"Diam!" Bentak seorang gadis bersurai merah.

"Cepat pegangi dia!" Perintahnya kemudian pada kedua temannya dengan gerakan kepala.

"Baiklah, Ayane." Jawab gadis bersurai coklat pendek.

"Hey! Apa yang akan kalian lakukan padaku?!" Ino memberontak sekuat tenaga berusaha melepaskan diri dari kuncian dua teman Ayane.

Iris aquamarine Ino membulat saat Ayane mengeluarkan gunting besar dari balik saku rok sekolahnya.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan!" Ayane menyeringai licik menyadari Ino mulai merasa panik.

"Aku muak sekali melihat rambut pirangmu berkibar dimana-mana!" Jawab Ayane diantara seringai liciknya.

"Kau pikir semua laki-laki akan jatuh cinta padamu dengan kecentilanmu itu, HAH?!" Bentak Ayane penuh emosi.

"Kenapa sih kau ini! Kau gila ya?!" Ejek Ino.

"Tadi kau minta uang jajanku! Sekarang kau bilang aku centil! Dasar tidak jelas!" Ino benar-benar tak menyadari situasinya yang terjepit sekarang.

"Huh!" Ayane, yang urat kesalnya hampir terputus mendengar kata-kata Ino, mendengus geli.

"Hidup menjadi seorang putri ternyata membuat mulutmu berbisa, Ino!" Sindir Ayane. Ayane kemudian menggulirkan iris darahnya pada kedua temannya.

"Tarik rambut pirangnya yang menjijikkan itu! Kita akan memberi pelajaran berharga pada tuan putri yang sombong ini!" Perintah Ayane.

"Argh!" Tarikan yang kuat dari gadis bertubuh sintal membuat Ino memekik kesakitan.

"Kalau kau berani menggunting rambutku sedikit saja, aku bersumpah akan membuat kalian dikeluarkan dari sekolah!" Ancam Ino.

"Kau pikir aku takut dengan ancamanmu itu, I-no?!" Ayane yang kembali membuat seringai licik mulai berjalan mendekati kepala Ino yang bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri tak beraturan.

"Jangan mendekat!" Ino berteriak panik.

"Hah! Ternyata kau bisa merasa takut juga." Sindir Ayane.

"Jangan sentuh rambutku…" Suara Ino mulai terdengar bergetar.

Ayane merasa puas bisa membuat gadis yang dalam prasangkanya centil dan sombong ini ketakutan. Rasa dendamnya pada Ino sebenarnya tak memiliki alasan kuat. Ayane tak menyukai Ino hanya karena dulu pemuda yang disukainya, Shimura Sai, menolak cintanya dan mengaku jika dia menyukai seorang gadis bersurai pirang dan memiliki iris aquamarine.

Awalnya Ayane berfikir Sai mencari alasan untuk menolaknya, tapi pertemuannya dengan Ino setelah 3 tahun penolakan Sai membuat Ayane menyadari kebenaran alasan Sai. Ayane gadis yang cantik, tak ada laki-laki yang luput jika sudah menjadi incarannya. Sai adalah laki-laki pertama yang menolak pesonanya. Merasa harga dirinya terluka, Ayane berjanji akan membuat perhitungan dengan gadis yang membuatnya ditolak oleh Sai.

"Sesalilah sikap centil dan sombongmu itu, gadis pirang!" Ucap Ayane dibalik seringainya.

Grep.

Nafas Ayane tercekat saat satu tangan besar mencengkram guntingnya erat-erat. Ayane mendongakkan kepalanya takut-takut berharap bukan salah satu guru yang sedang menggenggam tangannya sekarang.

"Siapa kau?!" Kedua teman Ayane memutar kepala cepat mendengar desisan Ayane, dan spontan melepaskan kuncian mereka pada tubuh kurus Ino.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Seorang pemuda bertindik satu dengan rambut dikuncir kaku kebelakang, Nara Shikamaru, menatap ketiga gadis di depannya dengan malas.

"Apa urusanmu?!" Tantang gadis bertubuh sintal.

Shikamaru mendengus geli melihat bagaimana ketiga gadis di depannya berusaha mati-matian menahan takut. Shikamaru melirik Ino yang menangis tersedu-sedu dengan kedua tangan menutupi wajahnya.

"Dia tidak terlihat senang dengan cara bercanda kalian." ucap Shikamaru datar.

"Dia memang pandai berakting di depan laki-laki. Dia hanya gadis centil pencari perhatian!" Jawab Ayane.

"Kau tak perlu membelanya!" Tambah Ayane. Shikamaru melirik Ino lagi, menunggu reaksi gadis berdarah panas itu.

Semua jawaban Ayane yang di dengar Ino, membuat gadis beriris aquamarine itu menghentikan tangisnya. Ino menengadah dan menatap Ayane dongkol. Ino menyeka air matanya kasar dan berjalan cepat menuju Ayane.

Plak.

Ino menampar Ayane dengan sangat keras. Ayane dan kedua temannya mendelik kaget dengan keberanian Ino. Ayane menatap Ino sengit.

"Ayah dan Ibuku tak pernah sekalipun menghinaku. Jadi jangan kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu menghinaku sesuka hatimu, Ayane-san!" Ino membalas tatapan Ayane tak kalah sengit.

"Kau! Berani sekali kau menamparku!" Tangan Ayane yang terangkat untuk membalas tamparan Ino segera ditangkap dan dipegang erat-erat oleh Shikamaru.

"Hentikan pertengkaran merepotkan ini." Ucap Shikamaru.

Ino bukannya berterima kasih, sebaliknya menatap Shikamaru tak kalah sengit. Tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun, Ino berbalik kesal meninggalkan Shikamaru dan ketiga gadis yang masih terpaku di tempat masing-masing.

"Kau lihat sendiri kan?! Sikapnya sangat menyebalkan!" Ayane mencoba kembali menghasut Shikamaru.

"Sekarang lepaskan tanganku!" Tangan Ayane memberontak dalam genggaman Shikamaru.

Shikamaru segera melepaskan tangan Ayane yang tercetak jelas bekas jari jemari panjang Shikamaru.

"Apakah tanganmu sakit?" Tanya Shikamaru tak enak hati melihat bekas tangannya.

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Ayane dengan kesal.

"Aku minta maaf jika aku tak sengaja menyakitimu, Ayane-san." Ucap Shikamaru tulus.

"A-aku tak peduli!" Ayane tergagap tak menyangka Shikamaru akan bersikap lembut padanya setelah apa yang terjadi.

"Aku harap kau tidak akan mengganggu Ino lagi. Sebenarnya dia itu gadis yang baik hati walau sedikit menyebalkan." Jelas Shikamaru.

"A-apapun penjelasanmu aku tak peduli!" Sanggah Ayane.

"Ayo, pergi!" Ayane mengambil langkah panjang meninggalkan Shikamaru yang berdiri diam dengan ekspresi datar.

"Semua wanita memang merepotkan." Komentar Shikamaru tak jelas kepada siapa..

.

.

"Kau masih marah padaku?" Shikamaru yang berhasil mengejar Ino sebelum gadis itu menghilang tak tentu arah, mendudukkan Ino di bangkunya dalam kelas. Ino masih bersidekap, memalingkan wajahnya dari Shikamaru, tanpa mengeluarkan jawaban sepatah katapun.

"Hahh…" Shikamaru, yang duduk terbalik demi berhadapan dengan gadis pemilik mata laut itu, menghela nafas panjang.

"Baiklah aku kalah, Ino."

"Aku akan menemui paman Inoichi nanti malam dan akan mengatakan semua yang kau minta." Ino melirik Shikamaru dengan sudut mata lautnya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Ino tak percaya.

"Ya." Jawab Shikamaru singkat. Ino mengulum senyum kemenangan.

"Janji kau akan datang ke rumahku nanti malam?" Ino menyodorkan kelingking kanannya di hadapan Shikamaru.

"Hn. Aku janji." Jawab Shikamaru sembari mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan milik Ino.

"Hihihihi. Arigatou, Shikamaru-kun." Ino memamerkan senyum sumringah pada Shikamaru. Shikamaru tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak ikut tersenyum simpul.

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke kelasku." Shikamaru berdiri dari tempatnya duduk di hadapan Ino.

"Kau tahu? Aku pernah memiliki teman bernama Sai." Shikamaru mengurungkan sejenak niatnya untuk pergi.

"Dia laki-laki yang tampan. Dan aku yakin kau akan menyukainya." Peringatan Shikamaru.

"Dada, Shikamaru." Ino melambaikan tangan kurusnya ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan di dampingi senyum sumringah yang tak kunjung hilang dari wajah cantiknya, tanpa memperdulikan peringatan Shikamaru.

"Hahh…" Shikamaru menghela nafas panjang.

"Terserah kau sajalah, Ino." Kali ini Shikamaru benar-benar beranjak pergi dari hadapan Ino.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Ting Tong. Ting Tong.

Mikoto menghentikan kegiatannya menata makanan ringan di atas piring untuk sejenak melihat jam dinding di dapurnya.

'_Masih jam 3 sore, mungkin itu Sakura.'_ Pikir Mikoto dalam hati.

"Sasuke-kun," Panggil Mikoto pada Sasuke yang sibuk bermain game di hp nya dengan posisi berjongkok diatas kursi makannya, sambil sesekali tangannya mencomot makanan ringan yang sudah banyak terhidang untuk menyambut kedatangan keluarga Namikaze.

"Hn," Jawab Sasuke malas.

"Buka pintunya. Mungkin itu Sakura." Perintah Mikoto.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke tanpa bergerak sedikitpun dari posisi awalnya. Sakura ataupun bukan, tak boleh membuat usaha Sasuke mencapai level tertinggi di game balapannya terbuang sia-sia.

Ting Tong. Ting Tong. Ting Tong.

"Hahh…" Mikoto menghela nafas panjang melihat kelakuan anak bungsunya.

"Ibu hitung sampai 3. Jika kau tak mau berdiri juga, ibu akan membocorkan rahasiamu pada Sakura kalau kau menyukainya." Ancam Mikoto.

"Satu…"

Blush!

Kulit putih Sasuke segera ternoda warna merah. Mendengar ancaman ibunya, tanpa menunggu selesainya hitungan Mikoto, Sasuke dengan segera meletakkan handphonenya di atas meja makan dan bangkit dari kursi menuju pintu depan rumahnya yang menjerit-jerit meminta perhatian.

Mikoto menggelengkan kepala heran sembari menahan tawa geli melihat kelakuan si bungsu Uchiha.

Brug.

Sasuke yang tak berkonsentrasi dengan jalan di depannya, jatuh terduduk dengan kasar saat bertabrakan dengan Fugaku yang tiba-tiba muncul dari ruang keluarga. Fugaku menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran melihat wajah tersipu anak bungsunya itu.

"Kau sakit, Sasuke?" Tanya Fugaku.

"Tidak, ayah." Sasuke segera berdiri untuk berjalan cepat meninggalkan Fugaku, tanpa memberikan Fugaku kesempatan menanyakan pertanyaan lain.

"Ittai," Sasuke menggosok-gosok pantatnya yang berbenturan keras dengan lantai rumahnya tadi, sepanjang sisa perjalanan menuju pintu masuk rumah keluarganya.

Sasuke berhenti sejenak di depan pintu, tak segera membukanya untuk merapikan poni dan juntaian rambut ravennya yang sedikit lepek oleh keringat dingin. Tak lupa Sasuke sedikit merapikan kaos tipisnya yang terbungkus oleh jaket hitam. Walaupun begitu, Sasuke membuka pintu masuk rumahnya dengan memasang wajah dingin yang khas.

Krieeet…

Begitu pintu terbuka, yang nampak bukan seorang gadis bersurai permen kapas kesukaannya namun seorang gadis cantik bersurai biru gelap yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Sasuke kemudian menggulirkan mata onyx nya untuk menatap satu per satu anggota keluarga Namikaze yang entah bagaimana terasa tak begitu asing bagi Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, ya?" Tebak seorang wanita cantik bersurai merah yang terlihat begitu bersemangat.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke yang kelepasan dengan sifat aslinya.

"Apa kalian keluarga Namikaze?" Sasuke cepat-cepat bertanya dengan sopan.

"Iya, namaku Namikaze Kushina." Jawab Kushina sembari mengulum senyum aneh.

"Selamat datang, Kushina ba-san," Sasuke menundukkan kepala ravennya sedikit.

"Kyaaa… Sasuke-kun, kau tampan sekali." Kushina jejeritan tak jelas karena tak bisa menahan rasa gemasnya terlalu lama menatap wajah tampan Sasuke.

Minato dan Naruto yang melihat kelakuan Kushina hampir saja terjungkal kadepan karena sweatdrop. Bagaimana tidak, sejak km pertama keberangkatan mereka dari rumah, Kushina tak henti-hentinya menasehati suami dan kedua anaknya untuk menjaga sikap mereka di depan keluarga Uchiha. Tapi sekarang malah Kushina sendiri yang memekik gemas melihat ketampanan Sasuke.

"Arigatou, Oba-san." Sasuke yang sudah terbiasa menerima reaksi gemas dari ibu-ibu tetangga di komplek rumahnya, hanya membuat sebaris senyum tipis yang sialnya membuat Sasuke terlihat semakin mempeesona.

"Baiklah, boleh kami masuk, Sasuke?" Tanya Minato segera sebelum Kushina melakukan sesuatu yang lebih jauh dari sekedar menjerit gemas.

"Hn. Silahkan masuk, Oji-san." Sasuke mundur teratur untuk memberi jalan masuk pada keluarga Namikaze.

"Lihat-lihat, Minato. Dia sangat cocok bukan dengan Hinata kita?" Kushina berjalan sembari memeluk lengan Minato manja.

"Ibu…" Lirih Hinata yang merona malu karena ucapan Kushina yang tak bisa dikategorikan pelan itu, sudah pasti bisa didengar dengan sangat jelas oleh Sasuke.

"Haha, iya. Nanti saja kita bicara di dalam rumah." Minato mencoba menenangkan Kushina yang kegirangan melihat betapa banyak kemiripan Hinata dan Sasuke, yang menurut Kushina membuat mereka berdua terlihat seperti pasangan yang ditakdirkan bersama.

"Hahh…" Sasuke menghela nafas panjang melihat kehebohan Nyonya Namikaze.

Baru saja Sasuke hendak menutup pintu masuk rumah keluarganya, mata onyx Sasuke menyadari jika anak laki-laki keluarga Namikaze masih tertinggal di belakang. Pemuda berambut jigrak seperti ayahnya itu, menatap Sasuke tajam dengan mata langitnya.

"Kau tak mau masuk?" Tawar Sasuke.

"Apa aku harus menutup pintu sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke lagi saat tak mendapat tanggapan dari Naruto.

Naruto menyeringai tipis dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Naruto tak berjalan terlalu jauh karena pemilik iris safir itu berhenti tepat di hadapan Sasuke.

"Kau terlihat tak asing bagiku. Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Tanya Naruto. Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Apa kau bermaksud menggodaku?" Sasuke balik bertanya. Naruto mendengus geli, tak menyangka jika Uchiha Sasuke memiliki selera humor yang bagus.

"Namikaze Naruto." Naruto mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke akhirnya membalas uluran tangan Naruto setelah terdiam cukup lama.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu mendekati Hinataku, Sasuke-chan!" Naruto mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Sasuke yang hanya dibalas Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam. Kedua pemuda tampan itu saling memandang dalam diam, masih dengan tangan saling berjabat, entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Haruno Sakura!" Suara ceria gadis bersurai permen kapas memecah ketegangan yang tercipta antara Sasuke dan Naruto.

Sasuke dan Naruto memutar kepala mencari keberadaan gadis yang menyebutkan namanya tanpa diminta itu. Tak lama kedua pemuda itu berhasil menemukan seorang anak perempuan seumuran mereka berdiri membawa sepiring buah strawberry dengan senyum sumringah.

"Nggh!" Tiba-tiba kepala Sasuke dan Naruto terasa berdenyut-denyut saat melihat Sakura yang memakai baju merah maron dengan bandana merah terikat manis di atas kepala pink berponinya.

"_Namaku Haruno Sakura. Yang aku sukai, kyaa…_" Bayangan Sakura yang memakai baju aneh berwarna merah panjang dengan ikat kepala berlambang aneh yang dijadikannya bandana tiba-tiba berkelibatan di dalam ingatan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura bingung menatap Sasuke dan Naruto yang terlihat begitu kompak menjambak sedikit rambut mereka.

"Kakak, Ibu memanggilmu." Suara lembut Hinata memecah suasana janggal antara ketiga remaja yang berkumpul di depan pintu keluarga Uchiha. Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Hinata. Mata emerald Sakura terbelalak lebar begitu melihat sosok Hinata.

"Kyaa… Kuronuma Sawako!" Hampir saja Sasuke terjungkal kebelakang saat Sakura berlari belingsatan melewatinya demi memeluk Hinata yang berdiri diam dengan ekspresi bingung.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Wush… Wush… Wush…

Suara angin musim semi yang membawa beberapa helai bunga Sakura terdengar bercampur dengan suara penuh semangat dari seorang gadis yang duduk dengan senyum sumringah memandang teman barunya.

"Kyaa…Kau benar-benar seperti Kuronuma Sawako, Hinata-chan." Sakura tak henti-henti memeluk Hinata yang duduk di sampingnya.

"A-arigatou, Sakura-san." Hinata tersipu malu menanggapi pujian Sakura padanya.

"Lihat-lihat, bagaimana kau tersipu malu. Benar-benar mirip dengan Sawako-chan." Sakura berusaha menyakinkan Hinata dengan pendapatnya.

"Dasar wanita, selalu heboh sendiri." Komentar Naruto.

Telinga Sakura yang tajam segera bisa menangkap suara Naruto walau pemuda jabrik itu mengatakannya dengan suara lirih.

"Kau, jabrik! Jangan suka berkomentar seenak jidatmu sendiri." Sakura menunjuk Naruto kasar.

"APA?!" Naruto melotot menanggapi reaksi Sakura yang menurutnya sangat berlebihan.

"Kau, jid…" Sasuke membekap mulut Naruto cepat sebelum Naruto sempat menyempurnakan kalimatnya.

"Haha," Sasuke tertawa kikuk.

"Jangan hiraukan si jabrik ini. Kalian teruskan saja obrolan kalian." Usul Sasuke tanpa memperdulikan Naruto yang memberontak hebat karena kehabisan nafas. Sakura memilih tak menanggapi kedua laki-laki tidak jelas itu.

"Hahh! Hahh! Hahh!" Naruto mendorong tangan Sasuke kasar.

"Kau mau membunuhku, eh, Sasuke?!" Bentak Naruto.

"Cih. Jika bukan aku, Sakura yang akan membunuhmu, Dobe." Jawab Sasuke tanpa beban.

Mendengar namanya disebut-sebut, Sakura memutar kepala pink nya kembali. Menatap Sasuke dan Naruto dengan tatapan tak suka.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Entah kenapa panggilan Sasuke padanya terasa tak asing. Bahkan bagaimana mereka menjadi segera akrab walau baru pertama kali bertemu begitu mengganggu pikiran Naruto.

"Kau, jabrik! Jangan mengganggu adik iparku!" Ancam Sakura. Telinga Sasuke terasa panas mendengar cara Sakura mengancam Naruto. Sasuke merasa cemburu.

"Kau jangan ikut masalah laki-laki, Sakura!" Ucap Sasuke sedikit kesal.

"Hey, aku membelamu. Kenapa kau membentakku?!" Sakura berdiri untuk berkacak pinggang dan menatap Sasuke garang.

"Ano, teman-teman. Jangan bertengkar." Hinata mencoba melerai Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Sudah, jangan hiraukan dua orang bodoh yang saling menyukai ini, Hinata-chan." Komentar Naruto tanpa beban. Mata onyx Sasuke mendelik kaget mendengar komentar Naruto yang begitu tepat sasaran.

"Apa kau bilang, kepala kuning?!" Mata Sakura berkilat api menahan kesal seenaknya saja Naruto menjodohkan dirinya dengan Sasuke.

"Hey, jangan menghina rambut kerenku!" Protes Naruto.

"Hmmph…" Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya takut tak bisa menahan tawa geli mendengar kenarsisan Naruto, tak menyadari jika Sasuke sebenarnya sama saja dengan Naruto.

"Teme! Kau menertawakanku?" Naruto menerjang Sasuke yang masih sibuk tertawa geli.

"Hey! Jangan sentuh aku!" Sasuke mendorong kasar Naruto yang terlihat seolah akan memeluknya.

"Ano, jangan…" Hinata masih mencoba melerai teman-temannya dengan kelembutan, yang tentu saja akan kalah suara dari teriakan penuh semangat kakak dan kedua teman barunya.

"Berhenti bertengkar, bodoh!" Teriak Sakura pada Sasuke dan Naruto yang sibuk dengan pertengkaran mereka.

Keempat remaja di halaman belakang rumah keluarga Uchiha itu bahkan tak menyadari kehadiran keempat orang dewasa yang diam-diam mengintip mereka.

'Heh.. Aku tak menyangka jika Sasuke dan Naruto bisa akrab secepat itu." Komentar Mikoto heran karena baru kali ini anak bungsunya itu bisa akrab dengan teman barunya. Selama ini satu-satunya teman yang betah dengan sikap egois Sasuke hanya Sakura seorang. Mikoto sendiri tak mengerti kenapa Sasuke begitu membatasi pergaulannya dengan teman sekolahnya yang lain.

"Ya, kau benar, Mikoto." Dukung Fugaku.

"Mereka tak terlihat seperti baru saling mengenal hari ini," Sambung Minato.

"Sayang sekali ya Sasuke-kun sudah memiliki gadis yang dia sukai." Kushina, yang berkomentar dengan tema yang berbeda dari bahan obrolan, memasang ekspresi kecewa. Iris violetnya masih tak melepaskan pemandangan Sasuke yang kali ini ganti bertengkar dengan gadis bersurai pink yang mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Haruno Sakura. Sementara Naruto terlihat membisikkan sesuatu pada adik kembarnya.

**oOo oOo oOo**

"Ayo pulang, Ino." Bujuk Shikamaru untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Hari sudah hampir malam. Orangtuamu pasti sangat mengkhawatirkanmu sekarang." Ino melirik Shikamaru tak suka.

"Cerewet! 5 menit lagi, Shika!" Tolak Ino yang masih asyik memperhatikan model baju terbaru dari luar etalase sebuah toko baju.

"Hooaaam…" Shikamaru menutup mulutnya yang terbuka lebar akibat rasa bosan.

"Kankorou! Tunggu aku,"

Shikamaru tertegun beberapa saat sebelum memutar kepala nanasnya cepat untuk mencari sang pemilik suara. Tak segera menemukan pemilik suara itu, Shikamaru sekali lagi menelusuri jalanan di depannya dengan lebih teliti. Mata Shikamaru berhasil menangkap sosok seorang gadis bersurai pirang yang memakai topi dan kacamata hitam sedikit jauh dari tempatnya berdiri diam. Nafas Shikamaru tercekat, walau dalam pakaian yang tidak biasa dilihatnya, Shikamaru tidak akan salah mengenali sosok pemilik iris jade itu.

"Ada apa, Shikamaru?" Tanya Ino yang merasa suasana sedikit sunyi tanpa gerutuan Shikamaru.

"Kau, tunggu disini!" Perintah Shikamaru pada Ino.

"Eh?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban atau protes yang akan dilayangkan Ino, Shikamaru berlari cepat untuk membunuh jarak antara dirinya dengan gadis berkacamata yang memenuhi pikiran Shikamaru selama ini.

"Kau lambat sekali sih, Nee-chan." Gerutu seorang pemuda berambut coklat. Rei Kankorou.

"Gaara hilang. Kita harus mencarinya." Jawab gadis yang memakai kacamata gelap, Rei Temari.

"APA?!" Teriak Kankorou yang mendelik pada kakak perempuannya.

"Bagaimana bisa Gaara hilang di jalanan yang tak terlalu ramai ini, Nee-chan?!" Teriakan Kankoru membuat Temari spontan menutup sepasang telinganya.

"Cepat kita cari Gaara sebelum orang-orang menyadari keberadaannya." Panik Kankorou.

"Kau tak harus berteriak seperti itu kan!" Gerutu Temari.

Belum terlalu jauh Temari melangkah, Temari merasakan cengkraman pada lengannya. Temari memutar kepalanya kebelakang demi menatap seorang pemuda dengan nafas ngos-ngosan menatapnya penuh kerinduan.

"Temari." Panggil pemuda yang bahkan nafasnya belum kembali normal itu. Temari mengerutkan keningnya bingung bagaimana pemuda asing itu bisa mengenalinya bahkan saat dirinya sedang menyamar seperti ini.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Temari.

"Aku Shikamaru. Nara Shikamaru. Kau tak ingat?" Tanya Shikamaru ragu.

"Aku tak mengenalmu. Lepaskan aku." Temari memberontak mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Shikamaru yang justru bertambah erat.

"Jangan bercanda, Temari!" Suara Shikamaru sedikit mengeras.

"Hey, apa-apaan kau!" Kankorou yang mendengar keributan di belakangnya segera berbalik untuk menyelamatkan kakaknya dari cengkraman laki-laki aneh. Shikamaru menggulirkan iris kelamnya ganti menatap Kankorou.

"Kau juga tak mengingatku, Kankorou?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Jangan sok kenal dan lepaskan tangan kakakku!" Bentak Kankorou pada Shikamaru yang dalam pikirannya adalah pemuda aneh yang mencurigakan.

"Tidak sebelum kalian berhenti bercanda!" Tolak Shikamaru.

Baiklah, Shikamaru memang tak suka hal-hal merepotkan. Tapi mengetahui bukan hanya dia dan Ino yang terjebak dalam dunia baru yang aneh, membuat Shikamaru merasa sedikit lega. Apalagi jika gadis yang dulu selalu terlihat berkuncir empat itu juga ada dalam dunia baru Shikamaru, tak ada alasan bagi Shikamaru untuk melepaskannya begitu saja.

"Lepaskan tangan Temari, Shikamaru."

Ketiga remaja yang terbungkus ketegangan itu segera memutar kepala mereka mencari pemilik suara yang penuh wibawa.

"Gaara? Kau darimana saja?" Desis Kankorou senang. Gaara menjawab pertanyaan Kankorou dengan anggukan kecil.

"Shikamaru, ikuti aku." Gaara memutar kembali tubuhnya untuk berlalu dari kedua kakaknya yang saling memandang dengan tatapan bingung..

Shikamaru perlahan melepaskan cengkramannya pada lengan Temari. Dengan langkah penuh keraguan berjalan mengikuti Gaara. Dan Shikamaru benar-benar melupakan keberadaan Ino.

**oOo oOo oOo**

"Hahh…" Shikamaru menghempaskan tubuhnya kasar ke punggung kursi. Kepala nanasnya dibiarkan saja sedikit tertekuk ke belakang, sepertinya Shikamaru ingin mengalirkan oksigen dalam kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut.

"Selama ini aku berfikir hanya aku satu-satunya yang terjebak di dunia baru ini." Gumam Shikamaru pada langit-langit kafe yang sekarang menjadi tempat pertemuannya dengan Gaara.

"Aku juga punya pikiran yang sama denganmu." Tanggap Gaara.

"Aku tak pernah sekalipun bertemu dengan teman-teman kita selama ini." Cerita Gaara kemudian.

"Kau benar." Shikamaru menegakkan kembali posisi duduknya.

"Aku sendiri merasa tak pernah sekalipun bertemu teman-teman shinobi kita. Ya, tentu saja Ino sebagai pengecualiannya." Jelas Shikamaru.

"Ino? Apakah dia teman gadismu yang berambut pirang?" Tanya Gaara memastikan.

"Ya. Aku rasa kau pasti pernah melihatnya. Dia putri paman Inoichi dari divisi Intel." Jelas Shikamaru.

"Hn. Sepertinya aku tahu." Jawab Gaara, yang mulai kembali menyeruput orange jusnya.

"Tapi entah kenapa Ino seperti tak memiliki ingatan tentang dunia ninja sedikitpun," Shikamaru ikut menyesap cappuccino yang dipesannya.

"Aku pernah mencoba memancing ingatannya, tapi percuma. Yang aku dapatkan hanya benjolan di kepalaku." Cerita Shikamaru. Gaara tersenyum tipis mendengar cerita Shikamaru.

"Temari dan Kankorou pun sama." Tanggap Gaara kemudian.

"Aku tahu." Shikamaru meletakkan cangkir cappuccinonya.

"Sepertinya Temari benar-benar tak mengenaliku." Gumam Shikamaru tanpa sadar.

"Ya. Bahkan sedari aku kembali mendapatkan ingatanku, ingatan mereka hanya berkembang sejauh ingatan mereka di dunia baru kita sekarang ini." Jelas Gaara. Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangannya pada rintik hujan yang mulai semakin banyak diluar sana.

Mata Shikamaru membulat saat otak jeniusnya menyadari ada yang dilupakannya. Dengan sedikit panik Shikamaru mengobrak-abrik tas selempangnya mencari handphone miliknya.

'_Sial!'_ Umpat Shikamaru dalam hati begitu melihat _history_ panggilan tak terjawabnya. 5 panggilan tak terjawab dari Ino.

"Boleh aku menelpon sebentar, Gaara?" Tanya Shikamaru. Gaara menganggukkan kepala merahnya sebagai tanda setuju.

Shikamaru menekan tombol beberapa kali sebelum menempelkan handphone di telinganya. Tak cukup hanya 1 kali Shikamaru melakukan gerakan yang sama. Shikamaru sudah sangat paham bagaimana sifat gadis temannya sejak kecil itu. Shikamaru berani bertaruh Ino pasti marah besar padanya. Sementara Shikamaru sibuk dengan handphonenya, yang Gaara lakukan hanya mengawasi Shikamaru di balik kacamata hitamnya.

"Hahh…" Shikamaru menghela nafas berat karena panggilannya tak kunjung di terima Ino.

"Baiklah, aku akan bersiap-siap nanti malam." Gumam Shikamaru sembari mengembalikan handphonenya ke dalam tas.

"Ada masalah, Shikamaru?" Tanya Gaara.

"Tak ada." Jawab Shikamaru singkat. Tak ingin Gaara berfikir yang tidak-tidak tentang hubungannya dengan Ino. Shikamaru kembali menyeruput cappucinonya yang sudah tak terasa hangat lagi.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kita?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Entahlah." Jawab Gaara.

"Aku hanya tiba-tiba tersadar dengan masa lalu ku sebagai shinobi." Tambah Gaara.

"Sejak kapan kau mendapatkan kembali ingatanmu?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Mungkin sekitar usia 8 tahunan." Jawab Gaara yang tampak sedikit ragu.

"Semuda itu?" Shikamar sedikit terlonjak kaget.

"Hn." Gaara mengangguk pelan.

"Aku sendiri baru mendapatkan kembali ingatanku sekitar setahun yang lalu ketika tiba-tiba aku sakit panas." Cerita Shikamaru.

"Lalu, apa kau bisa menggunakan jutsumu, Gaara?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Ya. Tapi aku tak pernah memakainya." Jawab Gaara.

"Aku tak mau orang-orang akan menjauhiku karena takut padaku." Tambah Gaara.

"Kau benar." Shikamaru mengangguk setuju.

"Ibuku bahkan hampir pingsan berfikir ada hantu bayangan keluar dari dalam kamarku saat aku mencoba kagemaneku." Cerita Shikamaru diiringi dengusan geli pemuda jenius itu.

Melihat senyum tipis terukir di wajah Gaara, Shikamaru menyadari apa yang sedari tadi mengganggu pikirannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Gaara. Kacamata hitammu itu mengganggu saja, bisakah kau melepasnya?" Usul Shikamaru.

Gaara menolehkan kepala ke kanan dan ke kiri. Bukannya melepaskan kacamatanya, yang Gaara lakukan hanya memelorotkan kacamata hitamnya di ujung hidungnya yang mancung dan mengintip Shikamaru dengan mata tajamnya.

"Hey, Shikamaru. Di dunia baru kita ini, aku adalah artis terkenal." Desis Gaara dengan sikap penuh rahasia.

"Haha," Shikamaru tertawa sweatdrop mendengar penjelasan Gaara.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Huft,

Entah mengapa rasanya feelnya bener-bener gak dapet.

Minna, boleh sumbang ide? Ide Cand menguap karena kesibukan Cand. Tapi Cand gak rela kalo discontinue :'(

Kirim-kirim salam dulu yak buat :

**HqHq-san** : "Sudah baca Fic terbaru Cand belum? Judulnya It's Because I Love You. Promo bentar ya. Hohohoho :"D Insya Allah cintanya gak banyak segi, nanti Cand yang bingung sendiri klo fic nya Cand jadi sinetron. Haha. Ditunggu reviewnya selalu. Hq-san ."

**You : **"Eits, disini Hinata marganya Namikaze, Yu. Soal Hyuuga urusan di chap belakang. Hohoho.. Wah Cand jadi malu ne kayak ustadzah sudah mengembalikan Yu ke jalan yang benar :p Yu buat akun donk biar bisa PMan kayak temen reader yang lain :D Yu ababil neh gampang terpengaruh. Hehe, piss, damai, :p Yu, Cand baru update cerita NHTD judulnya It's Because I Love You. Artinya bukan Cand love Yu loh ya :D Pokoknya Cand tunggu reviewnya Yu di fic itu. Oke, Yu?"


	4. Pertemuan Pertama Shinobi! Bagian Dua

**DUNIA BARU KITA**

Sebelum mulai membaca Cand mau sedikit menjelaskan bahwa huruf tebal dalam cerita adalah isi email yang dilakukan oleh Chara. Dan nama yang diketik adalah nama pengirim email.

Happy reading ^^

**oOo -**

**Pertemuan Pertama Shinobi! - Bagian Dua –**

Tes. Tes. Tes.

Ino menengadah saat satu demi satu tetes hujan semakin banyak menimpa kepala pirangnya.

"Bagus! Hujan mulai turun dan Shikamaru masih belum kembali!" Gerutu Ino seorang diri.

Ino berlari kembali ke depan etalase toko baju tempat Shikamaru meninggalkannya, untuk berlindung dari hujan. Dimasukkan handphone barunya ke dalam tas agar tak terkena air hujan.

Cukup lama Ino berdiri di bawah rintik hujan yang tak terlalu deras namun juga tak kunjung berhenti, seorang diri. Hampir tak terlihat lagi orang-orang yang berlarian mencari tempat berlindung, karena memang sudah 13 menit waktu terlewati sejak tetes pertama air hujan membasahi tanah Konoha. Ino mulai menggigil kedinginan. Bagaimanapun juga baju sekolah Ino yang tipis dan pendek, tak cukup memberi kehangatan dalam hujan akibat peralihan musim yang tak terduga.

"Huh! Sial sekali aku hari ini!" Rutuk Ino yang sibuk menggosok-gosok tangannya mencoba menciptakan kehangatannya sendiri.

Cepuk. Cepuk. Cepuk.

Ino memutar kepala kesamping kiri. Dilihatnya seorang anak laki-laki yang berlari di bawah lindungan tas sekolahnya. Ino tak bisa mengintip wajah anak laki-laki yang warna kulitnya sangat pucat itu, entah karena kedinginan atau memang warna kulit aslinya.

Ino menggeser tubuhnya yang menggigil untuk memberi ruang pada anak laki-laki yang sepertinya berlari kearahnya untuk mencari tempat berteduh. Ya, setidaknya Ino tak akan menunggu sendirian lagi. Bahkan mungkin berbincang-bincang dengan anak laki-laki asing, yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya, itu akan membuat Ino sedikit melupakan rasa dingin yang menusuk.

'_Huaaa... Tampan sekali._' Puji Ino dalam hati saat anak laki-laki itu menurunkan tas sekolahnya dari atas kepala hitamnya.

Anak laki-laki yang ternyata sangat tampan dan memiliki mata obsidian yang tajam itu mulai menepuki tas yang sangat basah, jaket kulitnya yang sedikit basah, dan menggosok-gosok rambut hitamnya yang juga sedikit basah oleh tetes air hujan. Setiap gerakan yang dilakukannya entah kenapa terasa penuh pesona bagi Ino.

Ino tahu tak sopan bagi seorang gadis menatap laki-laki yang baru dikenalnya tanpa berkedip seperti sekarang. Tapi Ino benar-benar tak bisa mengendalikan hatinya untuk menuruti perintah otaknya agar Ino segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari anak laki-laki di sampingnya. Anak laki-laki berkulit pucat yang mulai menyadari bahwa Ino tak berhenti mengawasinya itu, menghentikan semua kesibukannya.

"Ino?" Anak laki-laki berkulit pucat itu terlonjak sedikit kaget begitu mengetahui siapa gadis disampingnya.

"Iya," Jawab Ino yang masih terjerat pesona anak laki-laki berkulit pucat itu, tanpa sadar.

'_Loh?' _ Ino mengerjapkan iris aquamarinenya beberapa kali, menyadari sesuatu yang janggal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sendirian disini?" Tanya anak laki-laki itu.

"Tunggu. Darimana kau tahu namaku?" Tanya Ino sedikit merasa takut dan mulai memperbesar jarak antara dirinya dan anak laki-laki berkulit pucat itu.

"Kau tak ingat aku?" Tanya anak laki-laki berkulit pucat itu. Ino menggelengkan kepala pirangnya pelan.

"Aku Sai." Ingatan anak laki-laki itu. Ino mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

'_Sai? Sepertinya nama itu tak asing.'_ Pikir Ino dalam diam.

"Sai? Siapa?" Tanya Ino ragu. Sai menatap Ino tajam, berusaha mencari tahu apa Ino sedang menggodanya atau tidak.

'_Sepertinya dia benar-benar tak ingat siapa aku.'_ Simpul Sai dalam hati.

"Aku Shimura Sai." Sai mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang pucat.

"Aku calon tunanganmu, Ino." Iris aquamarine Ino terbelalak lebar begitu ingat darimana Ino pernah mendengar nama lengkap Sai.

"_Adik dari Shimura Shin menyukaimu, Ino."_

"_Dia pemuda tampan. Percayalah. Ayah hanya kehilangan fotonya."_

"_Sai__ ingin bertunangan denganmu. Bagaimana jawabanmu?"_

Ino menggigit sedikit bibir bawahnya yang mulai memucat karena udara dingin, saat mengingat kembali kata-kata Inoichi padanya.

"_Kau tahu? Aku pernah memiliki teman bernama Sai."_

"_Dia laki-laki yang tampan. Dan aku yakin kau akan menyukainya."_

Kali ini peringatan Shikamaru mulai mengganggu pikirannya.

'_Sial! Ternyata dia benar-benar tampan.'_ Sesal Ino dalam hati. Ino mulai mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Menyambut tangan dingin Sai yang sedikit lama terulur di depannya.

"Ino. Yamanaka Ino." Balas Ino.

"Senang bertemu lagi denganmu, cantik." Sai membuat sebaris senyum palsu andalannya di dunia shinobi.

**oOo oOo oOo**

"Fiuh... Fiuh..." Sai meniup teh panas pesanannya sebelum mulai meminumnya sedikit demi sedikit. Tak lama kemudian Sai meletakkan cangkir tehnya. Mata obsidian Sai menatap cangkir Ino yang tak sedikitpun berkurang isinya.

"Minumlah." Pinta Sai.

"Kau tak usah takut. Aku bukan orang jahat yang akan membiusmu untuk menculikmu." Sai membuat sebaris senyum tipis, mengerti alasan kenapa Ino hanya memutar cangkir teh dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Bu-bukan itu maksudku," Gagap Ino merasa tak enak hati pada Sai yang begitu pandai membaca pikirannya.

"Tak apa. Itu hal yang wajar." Sai kembali tersenyum.

"Justru sangat aneh jika kau merasa nyaman berada di dekatku sekarang."

"Minumlah agar badanmu terasa sedikit hangat." Bujuk Sai.

Ino menundukkan kepala pirangnya, merasa sedikit malu mendapat perhatian tulus dari Sai yang bahkan rela membiarkan tubuh pucatnya kedinginan karena nekat menyelimuti tubuh Ino yang sempat menggigil dengan jaket kulitnya. Ino pun tak menyangka jika laki-laki yang mati-matian ditolaknya, dan bahkan Ino sampai harus meminta bantuan Shikamaru agar berbohong pada ayahnya jika mereka berdua saling menyukai, ternyata bisa membuatnya terpesona dalam pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau lakukan di etalase toko tadi sendirian?" Tanya Sai memecah lamunan Ino. Ino kembali menengadahkan kepala pirangnya bertukar pandang dengan obsidian tajam Sai.

"Aku sedang menunggu temanku. Dia tiba-tiba meninggalkanku sendirian tanpa alasan." Cerita Ino.

"Temanmu? Laki-laki atau perempuan?" Tanya Sai.

"Perempuan." Bohong Ino cepat.

"Apa namanya Sakura?" Tanya Sai ragu. Ino sedikit memiringkan kepala pirangnya.

"Sakura siapa?" Ino balik bertanya.

"Kau juga tak ingat siapa Sakura?" Tanya Sai memastikan. Ino menggelengkan kepala pirangnya.

"Aku tak pernah punya teman bernama Sakura. Ya, walaupun itu nama yang umum di Jepang." Jawab Ino mulai meminum sedikit tehnya yang sudah tak terasa terlalu panas.

'_Benar-benar terasa hangat.'_ Batin Ino saat air teh mulai melewati kerongkongannya.

Greeet. Greeet. Greeet.

Handphone Ino bergetar. Ino sedikit terburu-buru meletakkan cangkir tehnya dan segera merogoh tasnya untuk mencaritahu siapa yang menelponnya.

'_Shikamaru?'_ Ino mengerutkan keningnya bimbang harus mengangkat telp di depan Sai atau tidak.

'_Pasti Shikamaru baru melihat handphonenya,'_

'_Aku angkat tidak ya? Apa dia sekarang sedang mencariku?'_ Ino hanya menatap layar handphonenya yang bergetar.

"Siapa?" Tanya Sai saat Ino tak kunjung mengangkat panggilannya.

"Eh?" Ino menatap Sai sejenak sebelum cepat-cepat kembali memasukkan handphonenya ke dalam tas sekolahnya.

"Hanya nomor tak dikenal." Bohong Ino. Sai melirik tas Ino yang getarannya terdengar sampai di kursinya.

'_Gomen ne, Shikamaru,'_ Mohon Ino dalam hati.

"Kenapa tidak diangkat?" Tanya Sai.

"Biarkan saja. Pasti hanya orang iseng." Jawab Ino mengulum senyum kikuk.

"Ah, begitu?" Sai kembali membuat seulas senyum tipis.

"Kau sangat mudah tersenyum, Sai-kun." Komentar Ino. Sai menatap Ino tajam.

"Aku hanya terlalu senang bertemu denganmu. Apa kau tak suka?" Tanya Sai yang meredakan senyumannya.

"Bu-bukan. Hanya saja…" Ino kembali menundukkan kepala pirangnya tak kunjung menemukan alasan yang tak akan membuatnya malu sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Sai. Tak mungkin bukan dia jujur jika Sai terlihat tampan saat tersenyum dan Ino tak ingin banyak wanita yang jatuh hati pada tunangannya.

'_Argh, sial! Aku termakan omonganku sendiri!'_ Rutuk Ino dalam hati begitu sadar dia sudah jatuh cinta pada Sai pada pandangan pertama.

"Hanya saja?" Ulang Sai yang penasaran dengan kelanjutan kata-kata Ino.

"Tidak. Lupakan." Jawab Ino kembali meminum tehnya mencoba menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

Sai mengamati gadis pemilik aquamarine di depannya sedikit intens. Ino masih tetap cantik dan fashionable seperti saat berada di Konoha, bahkan gaya bicara dan gaya rambutnya terasa sama. Tapi kenapa gadis itu sepertinya tak ingat apapun tentang dunia ninja mereka? Padahal pertama kali melihat foto Ino di meja kakaknya, Sai merasa sangat senang ternyata bukan dia seorang yang berada di dunia baru yang terasa aneh ini sejak Sai mendapatkan kembali ingatannya pada usianya yang ke 10. Sai bahkan menaruh harapan besar menemukan keberadaan Sakura dan Naruto, atau bahkan jika mungkin teman-teman shinobinya yang lain melalui gadis pirang di depannya sekarang.

"Kenapa kau menolak bertemu denganku selama ini, Ino?" Tanya Sai memasang wajah penasaran. Ino menurunkan perlahan cangkir tehnya, walau tak segera menjawab. Ino sibuk memikirkan alasan yang tepat dan tak membuat kebohongannya dibaca Sai.

"Saat itu usiaku baru 11 tahun. Aku tak mau menikah muda jika kita segera bertemu, Sai-kun." Bohong Ino dengan polosnya.

'_Oh, Kami-sama. Maafkan aku telah membuat banyak kebohongan.'_ Doa Ino dalam hati.

"Hn?" Sai sedikit terkejut mendengar jawaban Ino yang sangat polos.

"Hahahahaha…" Sai tertawa lepas tanpa mengatur volume suaranya. Beberapa orang disekitar meja mereka refleks menoleh dan menatap Sai sedikit heran.

"Jangan tertawa, Sai-kun!" Pekik Ino spontan. Pipi putihnya segera tersipu karena merasa malu.

"Ups." Ino refleks membekap mulutnya sendiri saat menyadari ternyata dia tak bisa menyembunyikan sifat aslinya lama-lama dari Sai. Sai menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Ino masih dengan menyungging senyum geli.

"Kau tahu? Aku lebih menyukaimu yang seperti ini." Komentar Sai seolah sudah lama mengenal Ino.

"Kau yang cerewet dan apa adanya." Sai kembali tersenyum simpul. Ino menggulirkan iris aquamarinenya mencoba menghindari senyuman Sai yang sialnya begitu mudah menghangatkan hati Ino.

Deg. Deg. Deg. Deg. Deg.

Jantung Ino mulai berpacu diluar normal. Ino benar-benar terjerat cinta pemuda pemilik mata obsidian tajam yang masih saja tak mau berhenti tersenyum geli. Sai kemudian kembali meneguk teh nya mencari kehangatan yang tak didapatkannya dari baju seragam Sai yang sedikit basah.

Klang. Klang. Klang. Cring.

Suara gantungan pintu kafe yang terbuka memecah kesunyian yang tercipta antara Sai dan Ino. Sai masih tetap meneruskan kegiatannya meminum sedikit demi sedikit teh herbalnya tanpa menaruh perhatian pada pelanggan yang baru saja menambah keramaian di dalam ruang kafe.

Berbeda dengan Sai, Ino menggulirkan iris aquamarinenya mengikuti langkah ringan seorang gadis bersurai permen kapas yang bergelanyut manja di tangan seorang laki-laki tampan berambut hitam panjang. Gadis musim semi itu terlihat begitu bahagia dari senyum lebarnya. Kentara sekali betapa gadis itu begitu memuja laki-laki disampingnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sai pada Ino yang terlihat melamun.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Sai-kun." Jawab Ino segera mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pasangan berbeda usia yang baru saja diawasinya.

"Ayo berdirilah. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Sai terlihat beranjak dari kursi hangatnya.

"Eh?" Ino terlonjak sedikit kaget mendengar ajakan Sai. Diliriknya cangkir Sai yang sudah tandas isinya.

"Tak perlu repot-repot, Sai-kun." Tolak Ino kemudian.

"Rumahku jauh dari sini. Dan aku bahkan tak tahu dimana arah rumahmu, dan seberapa jauh jaraknya dari rumahku. Udara di luar mulai dingin dan baju kita masih sedikit basah. Jika kita berjalan kaki besok kau akan sakit." Jelas Ino menggebu-gebu.

"Hmph!" Sai kembali mendengus geli mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar Ino.

Ino segera merasa kesal melihat Sai mendengus geli saat Ino benar-benar mengkhawatirkan kesehatan pemuda pucat itu.

"Apa yang lucu?!" Ino mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya.

"Tak ada." Sanggah Sai masih menyungging senyuman geli yang sudah menipis.

"Tunggu disini. Jangan pergi sampai aku kembali. Mengerti, Ino?" Tanya Sai memastikan. Ino seolah tersihir, menganggukkan kepala pirangnya patuh.

.

.

Klang. Klang. Klang. Cring.

Kembali suara gantungan pintu kafe menarik perhatian Ino. Kali ini yang tertangkap dalam mata laut Ino adalah seorang pemuda tampan berambut raven, yang sedikit basah kuyup, berjalan memasuki kafe dengan wajah dingin dan berhenti tepat di belakang gadis bersurai merah muda dan laki-laki berambut panjang tadi, yang terlihat asyik mengobrol dengan penjaga kasir.

Sepertinya mereka bertiga sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain. Terlihat pemuda berambut raven itu mulai mengobrol dengan laki-laki berambut panjang., Sesudahnya laki-laki itu menepuk kepala merah muda gadis di depannya.

Ino yang duduk sangat jauh dari meja kasir tempat ketiga orang yang menarik perhatiannya itu berdiri, tak bisa menangkap isi pembicaraan mereka. Tapi yang jelas sepertinya terjalin kisah cinta yang rumit antara ketiganya. Ino berani bertaruh besar dengan intuisinya sebagai wanita.

"Ssstt…"

"Sssttt…"

Ino mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya begitu menyadari hampir semua gadis berbisik-bisik dengan teman sebelahnya atau berceloteh melalui telepon genggamnya tanpa melepaskan pandangan penuh kekaguman pada laki-laki berambut raven tadi. Ino maklum saja. Bagaimanapun pemuda itu memang memiliki wajah diatas rata-rata. Jika Ino tak tahu tunangannya ternyata tak kalah tampan dibandingkan pemuda itu, mungkin Ino sudah menjadi bagian dari semua gadis yang menatap penuh minat disekitarnya.

Klang. Klang. Klang. Cring.

Suara berisik gantungan pintu kafe kembali merebut perhatian Ino. Ino segera menyungging senyum sumringah saat Sai muncul dari balik pintu yang bernyanyi.

"Lama menunggu, Ino?" Tanya Sai begitu berdiri tepat di depan Ino. Ino menggelengkan kepala pirangnya pelan.

"Ayo, kita pulang." Sai mengulurkan sebelah tangan pucatnya.

"Tenang saja. Kita tidak akan berjalan kaki." Sai mengukir sebaris senyum tipis.

Baiklah. Ino akan merubah rutukan sebelumnya menjadi sebuah rasa syukur. Hari ini adalah hari paling membahagiakan bagi Ino. Ino bisa bertemu Sai sebelum membuat kebohongan untuk menolak lamaran Sai bersama Shikamaru, dan tahu jika Sai seorang laki-laki yang tampan dan lembut. Ngomong-ngomong soal Shikamaru, untuk kali ini saja, Ino akan memaafkannya. Bahkan mungkin Ino harus meminta maaf pada pemuda jenius itu.

"Un." Ino memasrahkan salah satu tangan kurusnya untuk kemudian tenggelam dalam genggaman dingin pangeran pucatnya.

**oOo oOo oOo**

"Terlambat 1 jam 2 menit." Gumam Gaara segera setelah mematikan mesin motornya.

Gaara melepaskan helm teropongnya dan meletakkannya begitu saja diatas motornya. Gaara kemudian berjalan santai tanpa sedikitpun mengkhawatirkan keterlambatannya yang sudah pasti tak akan selamat dari amukan sutradara gempal yang masih sangat cerewet sejak pertama kali Gaara terjun sebagai artis muda satu tahun yang lalu.

Cklek.

Gaara membuka pintu ruang yang diatasnya terpampang tulisan Ruang Artis dengan huruf tebal. Tepat setelah Gaara membuka lebar-lebar pintu masuk tersebut, semua keramaian yang sempat di dengarnya tiba-tiba saja menghilang tanpa jejak.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Suara langkah kaki berat dan cepat terdengar mendekati Gaara yang bahkan belum beranjak sedikitpun dari pintu masuk ruangan.

"Gaara, kau terlambat!" Seorang pria bertubuh gempal memandang Gaara dengan tatapan horor menahan kesal.

"Maaf," Jawab Gaara tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

'_Sialan! Bocah brengsek ini tak menghargaiku!'_ Sutradara bertubuh gempal itu hanya berani memaki Gaara dalam hati. Tak ingin ibu Garaa, Rei Karura, menarik gelontoran dana sebagai modal pembuatan film terbarunya begitu saja jika Gaara mengadu mendapat perlakuan tidak menyenangkan darinya.

"Jangan kau ulangi lagi, kau mengerti?!" Tanya sutradara bertubuh gempal itu penuh tekanan. Gaara segera menganggukkan kepala merahnya sebagai tanda mengerti tanpa banyak membantah. Pria gempal itu kemudian meninggalkan Gaara dengan masih tak henti-hentinya mengumpat akibat jadwal syuting yang terpaksa diundur karena pemeran utama laki-laki datang sangat terlambat.

"Hahh…" Gaara menghela nafas berat.

Menjadi artis memang menyebalkan. Gaara harus menahan diri untuk tak menggunakan Sabaku Ryu pada setiap orang yang marah-marah padanya. Jika saja ini di dunia shinobi, tentu mereka tak akan berani memperlakukan seorang Kazekage mantan jinchuuriki ini semena-mena.

Gaara kemudian mengedarkan pandangan mencari satu kursi yang bisa didudukinya. Rasa lelah sebenarnya mulai bergelanyut manja padanya. 3 jam lamanya bertukar cerita dengan Shikamaru membuat mulutnya terasa sedikit kaku. Tapi Gaara tak bisa segera pulang dan beristirahat. Mau bagaimana lagi, Gaara tak bisa mangkir dari jadwal syuting film romance perdananya ini. Film yang akan mengukuhkan bakatnya tanpa bayang-bayang nama besar ibunya.

Merasa menemukan satu kursi kosong, tanpa memperdulikan tatapan sinis beberapa artis senior, Gaara mulai melangkahkan kaki mendekati kursi incarannya. Gaara tak membuang banyak waktu untuk segera menduduki kursi tersebut tanpa meninggalkan wibawanya. Walau ingatannya sudah lama kembali dan Gaara telah mulai terbiasa beradaptasi dengan dunia barunya, namun wibawanya sebagai seorang Kaze tetap tak mau hilang dari Gaara.

"Cih. Baru naik daun saja sudah sombong."

"Mentang-mentang punya wajah tampan."

"Kau salah, disini uang yang bermain."

Grrrt… Grrrt… Grrrt…

Disela gunjingan beberapa artis senior di sekitarnya, Gaara mengangkat panggilan masuk dari Temari yang membuat handphonenya bergetar hebat.

"Aku dengar dia mendapatkan peran ini karena orangtuanya menyuap sutradara."

"Benarkah?"

"Kau tak tahu? Rei Karura, Ibunya adalah pemilik produksi film terbesar di Jepang."

"Moshi-moshi," Salam Gaara pada kakak perempuannya di seberang sana.

"Ya. Aku sudah sampai di tempat syuting."

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Laki-laki tadi? Kita bicarakan saja dirumah."

"Hn. Aku mengerti, Nee-san."

"Hn." Gaara menyembunyikan handphonenya kembali dalam kantong celananya.

"Uang memang bisa membeli apapun. Termasuk ketenaran."

"Kau benar. Nasib kita yang tidak punya banyak uang hanya akan menjadi figuran seumur hidup."

'_Sial! Kapan mereka akan berhenti menggunjingku.'_ Batin Gaara yang menutup mata dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding di pojok ruangan artis. Walau terlihat tak peduli, sebenarnya Gaara selalu berusaha agar orang lain mau mengakui kemampuannya berakting. Ya, walaupun Gaara seorang Kazekage di Sunagakure, tapi Gaara toh tak bisa mengabaikan kehidupan sebagai artis di dunia barunya.

'_Rasanya sama susahnya seperti mencoba meraih kepercayaan di dunia shinobi.' _Gerutu Gaara dalam hati.

"Jangan diambil hati." Suara mungil seorang gadis mengusik keasyikan Gaara. Namun Gaara tetap mempertahankan posisi awalnya.

"Kau tak sopan mengabaikan gadis cantik sepertiku." Protes sang gadis. Gaara mendengus geli dalam hati mendengar kenarsisan gadis asing ini.

Gaara akhirnya tergoda membuka mata gioknya perlahan untuk mengintip gadis yang berani mengganggu. Bayangan gadis itu awalnya nampak samar, namun tak berapa lama wajah cantiknya terbingkai jelas. Gaara secepat kilat membuka kedua matanya dan mengedip beberapa kali setelah menegakkan badannya terlebih dahulu.

"Hai, perkenalkan. Namaku Oono Matsuri." Gadis penuh semangat itu menyungging sebaris senyum manis dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya di depan wajah Gaara yang masih terpaku.

"Matsuri?!" Ulang Gaara tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa Matsuri ikut terjebak dalam dunia baru ini. Dunia yang mulai terasa semakin membingungkan sejak pertemuannya dengan Shikamaru sore hari ini.

"Ya. Itu namaku." Jawab Matsuri yang masih mempertahankan uluran tangannya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau ada disini?" Tanya Gaara masih dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Heh?" Matsuri menaikkan sebelah alisnya ikut merasa bingung. Kini tangan kurusnya yang terulur di depan Gaara mulai diturunkan.

"Aku? Tentu saja karena aku lawan mainmu di film ini." Jelas Matsuri.

"Tidak. Maksudku bagaimana kau bisa sampai berada di sini?" Tanya Gaara masih mempertahankan ekspresi bingungnya.

"Deng-an mo-bil?" Jawab Matsuri ragu.

"Bukan. Bukan itu maksudnya." Tolak Gaara.

"Aku, tak mengerti maksudmu." Balas Matsuri yang semakin bingung dengan arah pertanyaan Gaara. Gaara sendiri merasa bingung pertanyaan apa yang bisa mewakili pikirannya. Akhirnya kedua remaja itu hanya saling menatap dalam selimut kebingungan.

"Lihat, sekarang dia mulai mendekati anak sutradara."

"Cih. Dasar anak muda haus popularitas."

**oOo oOo oOo**

Slruuup… Slruuup… Slruuup…

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut jigrak kuning, Namikaze Naruto, memakan ramennya dengan penuh semangat. Ini sudah mangkok kedua namun perutnya masih saja terasa lapar. Tak masalah, toh bukan uangnya yang akan dipakai membayar ramen pesanannya.

Sementara itu teman laki-lakinya yang sejak tadi begitu serius bermain game perang terbaru disampingnya, Uchiha Sasuke, berkali-kali mendecakkan lidah kesal karena tak kunjung mengalahkan skor Naruto. Jika hari ini Sasuke tak juga mengalahkan skor Naruto, bisa dipastikan uang jajannya besok akan kembali ludes untuk mentraktir penggila ramen disampingnya.

"Hahh…" Merasa mata onyxnya sudah lelah, Sasuke membanting tubuhnya kasar pada badan sofa.

"Sudah menyerah?" Ejek Naruto dengan mulut penuh ramen. Sasuke membalas tatapan mengejek Naruto dengan sorot mata dingin khasnya.

"Hanya dalam mimpimu." Balas Sasuke. Naruto mendengus geli.

"Sampai kau tua, kau tak akan bisa mengalahkan skorku, Teme." Naruto kembali menyuap sisa-sisa ramen dalam mangkok besarnya.

"Kau lupa? Ini sudah mingggu kedua kau mentraktirku ramen." Tambah Naruto sebelum menyeruput kuah ramennya sampai tandas. Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan menanggapi ejekan Naruto. Entah mengapa kegilaan Naruto pada ramen tak membuatnya merasa heran, seolah sebelumnya Sasuke sudah tahu bagaimana hubungan antara Naruto dan semangkok ramen.

Drrrt… Drrrt… Drrrt…

Mesin pentraktir ramen Naruto yang tergenggam di tangan kanan Sasuke bergetar. Ada 1 pemberitahuan email masuk dari Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke segera memeriksa isi email yang dikirim kakaknya.

**Uchiha Itachi**

**Sasuke, bisa kau jemput Sakura di kafe bintang?**

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya begitu menangkap isi email dari kakaknya. Kafe Bintang bisa dibilang lumayan jauh dari sekolah Sasuke dan Sakura, untuk apa gadis keras kepala bagi Sasuke itu ada di sana. Tak ingin terlalu lama berfikir, jari-jari Sasuke mulai berlarian mengetik balasan email Itachi.

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Untuk apa? Kau bersamanya kan?**

Sasuke menunggu balasan Itachi dengan menyeruput minuman soda yang tergenggam di tangan kirinya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Nii-san." Jawab Sasuke tanpa melepaskan sedotan yang digigitnya dalam mulut.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto.

Drrrt… Drrrt… Drrrt…

Tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan Naruto, Sasuke segera memalingkan perhatiannya kembali pada handphone di tangan kanannya.

**Uchiha Itachi**

**Iya. Tapi aku ada urusan mendadak. Cepat kesini, Sasuke.**

Sasuke mengetikkan balasan pertanyaan Itachi tetap dengan menyeruput minumannya.

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Hn.**

Sasuke menyimpan telpon genggamnya ke dalam saku celana sekolahnya.

"Aku ada perlu." Pamit Sasuke. Naruto membuat sebaris senyuman geli.

"Pasti berhubungan dengan Sakura-chan." Sindir Naruto.

"Urusai!" Sasuke beranjak dari sofa, menyambar jaket yang tergeletak di sampingnya, dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

"Hey! Bayar dulu ramenku!" Protes Naruto saat tak ada selembar uang pun dari kantong Sasuke yang beralih padanya.

"Hutang." Jawab Sasuke tanpa menoleh.

"Loh, hey, hey, Teme! Aku tak membawa dompetku!" Sasuke terus berjalan menghiraukan teriakan Naruto yang segera mendapat lirikan tajam dari para pelayan restoran.

"Sasuke sialan! Umpat Naruto pada angin. Sasuke berhasil kabur tanpa memikirkan nasibnya.

Naruto segera mengeluarkan handphone keluaran terbaru miliknya dari saku celana seragam sekolahnya. Naruto menekan nomor adik kembarnya dan menghabiskan waktu beberapa lama sampai Hinata benar-benar mengangkat panggilannya.

"Moshi-moshi," Jawab Naruto cepat.

"Kau sibuk, Hinata-chan?"

"Cepat datang di restoran ramen Yamamoto."

"Ya, dekat sekolah Sasuke."

"Ya, benar."

"Diluar masih hujan. Kau minta antar Imura-san saja."

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Cepat kesini. Nii-chan tak bisa pulang jika belum membayar ramennya."

"Ya, aku tak membawa dompetku."

"Arigatou, Hinata-chan."

"Huft…" Naruto menyeka keringat dingin yang banyak menempel pada keningnya. Untung ada Hinata, jika tidak entah bagaimana nasib anak sulung Namikaze Minato ini.

"Sasuke brengsek!" Umpat Naruto.

Naruto yang sudah menyembunyikan kembali telepon genggam barunya, segera mengangkat satu tangannya.

"Pelayan," Panggil Naruto. Satu pelayan restoran menunduk patuh dan secepatnya memenuhi panggilan Naruto.

"Aku pesan 3 mangkok ramen lagi. Bawakan 15 menit lagi." Pesan Naruto dengan senyuman rubah khasnya.

.

.

Klang. Klang. Klang. Cring.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangan menelusuri ruangan kafe yang penuh pengunjung sesaat sebelum akhirnya menemukan seorang gadis musim semi yang bergelanyut manja di tangan laki-laki tampan berambut panjang disampingnya.

Sasuke kemudian mulai berjalan dengan wajah dinginnya, menghiraukan semua bisikan yang terdengar telinga tajamnya. Sasuke baru berhenti berjalan tepat dibelakang Uchiha Itachi dan Haruno Sakura.

"Kau benar-benar datang cepat ya," Komentar Itachi menyadari kehadiran Sasuke. Sakura segera melepaskan pelukannya pada lengan Itachi dan memutar tubuh mungilnya untuk mencari tahu siapa lawan bicara Itachi.

"Sasuke-kun? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sakura heran. Sasuke hanya memberikan sebuah lirikan tajam pada Sakura sebagai balasan dari pertanyaan Sakura.

"Ada urusan apa memanggilku?" Tanya Sasuke pada Itachi. Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya saat Sasuke lebih tertarik dengan Itachi.

Puk.

Itachi yang mengulum senyum geli melihat bagaimana Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, menepuk pelan kepala permen kapas Sakura. Sakura spontan memutar kepalanya untuk menatap Itachi.

"Maaf ya, Sakura-chan. Nii-san ada urusan mendadak."Jelas Itachi, yang membalas Sasuke dengan tak menghiraukan pertanyaan bungsu Uchiha itu, dengan lembut.

"Urusan apa?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada kecewa.

"Urusan sekolah." Jawab Itachi terlalu cepat. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, lama bergaul dengan kakak-beradik Uchiha membuatnya sedikit-banyak hafal dengan kebiasaan mereka. Dan Sakura sadar jika Itachi sekarang berbohong padanya.

"Tak bisakah aku ikut denganmu, Nii-san?" Tawar Sakura.

"Maaf, Sakura-chan. Kau tak bisa ikut." Tolak Itachi. Sasuke hanya memperhatikan Itachi dan Sakura di depannya tanpa ikut banyak berkomentar.

Klang. Klang. Klang. Cring.

Untuk kali ini, Sasuke merasa tertarik mendengar suara gantungan pintu kafe. Dilihatnya seorang anak laki-laki berkulit sangat pucat sedang bergandengan tangan dengan seorang anak perempuan berkuncir kuda. Sang gadis terlihat sangat menyukai anak laki-laki itu. Sasuke berani berfikir seperti itu karena ekspresi gadis berkuncir kuda itu mirip sekali dengan Sakura saat bersama Itachi.

"Gadis pintar." Saat memutar kepala ravennya pada tempat semula, Sasuke melihat Itachi menggosok pelan mahkota permen kapas Sakura dengan senyuman hangat yang biasa dibuat Itachi untuk membujuk Sakura. Hal yang dari dulu sangat ingin Sasuke lakukan pada Sakura namun terhalang oleh gengsinya. Sasuke sendiri merasa bingung bagaimana bisa dia mencintai Sakura dengan cara serumit ini.

"Baiklah Sasuke, kakak titip Sakura padamu." Itachi yang berhasil membujuk Sakura, mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sasuke.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kau bawa sepeda motormu, kan?" Tanya Itachi memastikan.

"Kau tak lihat bajuku basah?" Tanya Sasuke balik. Itachi mendengus geli mendengar pertanyaan balik Sasuke.

"Jika Sasuke membuatmu menangis, kau jambak saja rambut ravennya. Sasuke sangat menyukai rambut anehnya itu." Nasehat Itachi pada Sakura yang memandangnya dengan tatapan tak rela.

"Menggelikan." Komentar Sasuke.

"Jaa…" Kali ini Itachi benar-benar pergi dari hadapan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Hahh…" Sakura menghela nafas berat saat Itachi benar-benar menghilang sepanjang jarak pandangnya.

"Kita pulang?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menggulirkan iris emeraldnya untuk saling bertukar pandang dengan mata onyx tajam Sasuke. Hanya sebentar. Karena Sakura kemudian memperhatikan Sasuke yang basah hampir diseluruh bagian bajunya.

"Kau basah kuyup," Terang Sakura. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat Sakura terlihat melepas jaket Itachi yang dipakai gadis musim semi itu.

"Pakailah. Ini jaket Nii-san." Terang Sakura walau Sasuke tahu dari ukuran jaket yang terlalu besar di tubuh Sakura, bahwa itu jaket Itachi.

"Kau akan kedinginan." Tolak Sasuke. Sakura memutar kepala merah mudanya menatap jalanan yang dapat dilihat dari kaca kafe yang bening.

"Hujan hanya turun sedikit, Sasuke. Kau bisa memakainya terbalik jadi aku bisa berlindung dibelakangmu, dan menyembunyikan kedua tanganku di dalam jaket seperti yang pernah kita lakukan." Tawar Sakura.

"Itu waktu umur kita masih 10 tahun, Sakura." Tolak Sasuke.

"Memangnya kalo sekarang umur kita 14 tahun kenapa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja…" Sasuke mengalihkan mata onyxnya kesembarang arah mencoba menghindari emerald Sakura yang menatapnya tajam.

"Sudah jangan banyak alasan, ayo pulang. Aku lapar." Sakura segera berjalan menyeret Sasuke tanpa perlu berpamitan pada penjaga kasir teman Itachi karena anak laki-laki itu sibuk melayani pembayaran dari pengunjung.

"Tunggu sebentar, Saku…" Sasuke mulai merasa wajahnya memanas.

"Aku tak mau!" Protes Sasuke yang tak mendapat tanggapan dari Sakura.

'_Sial!' _Sasuke menjambak rambut ravennya sedikit frustasi.

.

.

Tubuh Sasuke sedikit menegang saat pelukan Sakura pada perutnya sedikit mengerat. Namun sejurus kemudian Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya saat perlahan-lahan pelukan Sakura terasa melemah.

"Sakura, kau tertidur?" Tanya Sasuke memastikan. Tak ada jawaban dari gadis musim semi dibelakangnya.

Sasuke melirik spion dan mengurangi kecepatan lajunya sebelum menepikan motornya. Tak berapa lama kemudian pelukan Sakura pada perutnya benar-benar terlepas. Sasuke membuka kaca helm teropongnya. Dari sedikit celah helm baru terbongkar ternyata sejak tadi Sasuke menyembunyikan wajah tampannya yang merona hebat.

"Sakura." Sasuke sedikit menggoyangkan badannya mencoba mengusik Sakura yang bersandar pada punggungnya. Sasuke mengulang gerakannya sampai 3 kali namun tak ada reaksi apapun dari Sakura.

"Hahh…" Sasuke menghela nafas berat.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tertidur dalam situasi seperti ini." Gerutu Sasuke seorang diri. Sasuke segera menumpuk kedua tangan Sakura yang terkulai lemas di atas perutnya. Tangan kiri Sasuke dipakainya untuk mengunci kedua tangan Sakura agar tak terlepas. Bahaya sekali jika sampai Sakura terjatuh karena tak mampu berpegang pada apapun dalam kondisinya yang tak sadar.

Sasuke menutup kembali kaca helmnya sebelum mulai kembali menjalankan motornya pelan. Baik Sasuke maupun Sakura yang tak saling bertatapan, tak menyadari, jika masing-masing membuat seulas senyuman tipis dibawah rintik hujan dilangit yang sama.

**oOo TBC oOo**

Yosh seperti biasa Cand mau balas repiu-repiu minna-san. Udah Cand konfirmasi belum ya? Kalo Cand suka bales repiu readers yang punya akun FFN lewat PM? Kalo memang tidak boleh, dimohon kritik dan sarannya ya, minna-san.

Cand mau kirim salam buat :

**Feigun-san : **"Arigatou ne, Feigun-san. Kalo kebanyakan konflik Cand takutnya jadi sinetron. Hehe."

**Guest-san : **"Haha.. NaruHina pasti, tapi Sasuke cuma buat Sakura aja :p"

**Yuan-san : **"Di drop? Maksudnya discontinue gitu? Wah semangatin Cand terus ya biar gak sampek gitu ^^"

**Uchan-san : **"Hehe, Insya Allah ya, Uchan-san :D"

**Hqhq-san : **"Arigatou buat repiu nya di It's Because I Love You ya, Hq-san. Hehe. Beneran nih boleh ditendang? *evilsmile. Iya, sesuai pairingnya NH dan SS "

**Login-san :** "Yosha! ^^"


	5. Konoha High School

**DUNIA BARU KITA**

**Konoha High School**

Drap. Drap. Drap.

Namikaze Minato mendongakkan kepala jabriknya seolah dapat menembus langit-langit kamarnya.

"Anak laki-laki kita bersemangat sekali." Komentar Minato.

"Mirip sekali denganmu," Minato kembali menatap Kushina dengan menyungging senyum geli melihat istrinya yang masih mengerucutkan bibir kesal.

"Jangan mengajakku bicara!" Kushina memutar kepala ke samping menghindari tatapan hangat Minato. Minato mendengus geli melihat sikap manja istrinya.

"Maaf ya, Kushina. Urusanku di Korea ini benar-benar mendadak." Bujuk Minato dengan lembut. Kushina bergeming.

"Hey, aku janji akan menggantinya nanti." Minato memutar paksa kepala Kushina menghadap padanya.

Sreeet.

Minato yang tak mendapat respon berarti dari Kushina menyeret paksa tubuh istrinya tenggelam dalam pelukan tangan kekarnya.

"Jangan cemberut seperti ini. Bagaimana jika saat merindukanmu yang aku ingat adalah wajah kesalmu?" Minato mengelus lembut surai merah Kushina, membuat wanita cantik itu terlihat sedikit melunak dengan perlakuan Minato.

"Kau tukang gombal!" Komentar Kushina membuat Minato kembali mendengus geli.

"Aku cinta padamu." Minato yang masih memeluk tubuh Kushina, mendongakkan paksa kepala Kushina agar menatapnya dan secara perlahan mulai mendekatkan wajah tampannya pada wajah Kushina yang bersemu merah.

Cup.

Minato mengecup bibir istri Kushina sedikit lama. 15 tahun lebih tinggal bersama Kushina membuat pria jabrik ini tahu kebiasaan istrinya yang harus dimanja jika sudah merajuk. Begitu Minato menjauhkan wajahnya, Kushina kembali mengerucut kesal walau sekarang dengan wajahnya telah dihiasi rona merah.

"Kau menyebalkan." Gerutu Kushina.

"Cepat pulang. Aku akan sangat merindukanmu." Kushina menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman di atas dada bidang Minato yang tertawa simpul mendengar aduan Kushina.

.

.

"Aduh," Naruto mengelus keningnya yang masih memerah akibat lemparan kamus tebal yang dilakukan adiknya. Hinata menahan kikikan geli melihat Naruto.

"Masih sakit?" Tanya Hinata.

"Tentu saja!" Pekik Naruto kesal.

"Salah sendiri kau masuk kamar gadis tanpa mengetuk pintu lebih dulu, Onii-chan," Balas Hinata dengan membuat ekspresi kesal.

"Hey, bukankah aku selalu melakukannya?!" Protes Naruto.

"Sudah, sudah, berhenti bertengkar. Cepat berangkat sekolah. Jangan sampai kalian terlambat di hari pertama sekolah." Lerai Minato.

"Ini bekal kalian." Kushina menyodorkan dua bekal makan yang masing-masing segera diterima oleh Naruto dan Hinata.

"Arigatou, Ibu." Ucap Naruto dan Hinata hampir bersamaan.

"Jangan membuat onar di sekolah, Naruto!" Kushina merapikan dasi sekolah Naruto yang tak terpasang rapi sebelum mengecup pipi anak laki-laki kesayangannya itu.

"Ha'i, Ha'i." Jawab Naruto asal-asalan.

"Jaga kakakmu ya, Hinata." Berbeda dengan Naruto, Kushina menasehati Hinata dengan suara lembut sebelum mencium pipi Hinata.

"Iya, ibu. Aku akan menjaganya." Naruto melirik Hinata yang tersenyum tipis melalui ekor matanya.

'_Semakin dewasa dia semakin cantik saja.'_ Batin Naruto.

"Cepat berangkat, nanti kalian terlambat." Ingatan Minato sekali lagi. Hinata berjalan mendekati Minato.

Cup.

Hinata mencium singkat pipi ayahnya yang tampan itu.

"Hati-hati di perjalanan, Ayah." Pesan Hinata. Minato menyungging senyuman hangat.

"Kau benar-benar anak ayah yang manis, Hinata-chan." Minato sedikit mengacak surai panjang Hinata. Hinata tertawa kecil menerima perlakuan sayang Minato padanya.

"Ayo, Hinata. Kita berangkat." Ajak Naruto. Hinata menoleh dan mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Ittekimasu." Salam Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan.

"Itterasai," Balas Kushina dan Minato yang menyungging senyum bahagia melihat keakraban kedua anak kembarnya.

Kushina dan Minato masih bertahan sedikit lama di tempat mereka mengawasi kedua anaknya, sampai keduanya menghilang di persimpangan jalan.

"Kau tak pernah menciumku lagi sekarang. Bukankah dulu kau suka sekali bermanja-manja padaku, Hinata-chan?" Protes Naruto disepanjang perjalanan menuju halte bis.

"Tidak mau. Aku sudah besar." Tolak Hinata.

"Hey, kau bahkan tak lebih tinggi dariku." Balas Naruto.

"Lagipula bertambah besar atau tidak kau tetap adikku, bukan?" Hinata mempercepat langkahnya menghiraukan protes kakak kembarnya. Naruto refleks mempercepat langkahnya juga.

"Apa kau sudah punya pacar, Hinata-chan?" Naruto berjalan mundur di depan Hinata.

"Kau tak diam-diam menyukai seseorang kan?" Hinata masih tak mau menganggapi pertanyaan Naruto.

"Atau jangan-jangan, kau jatuh cinta padaku?" Naruto nyengir tak berdosa.

Hinata segera menghentikan langkahnya. Mata indigonya terlihat sedikit melebar sebelum gadis lugu itu cepat-cepat meredakan keterkejutannya. Cengiran lebar segera menghilang dari wajah Naruto menyadari perubahan raut wajah Hinata. Melihat Hinata yang berdiri diam dengan wajah tersipu, entah mengapa membuat jantung Naruto berdesir.

"Hinata, jangan bilang jika…"

"Hahahahaha…" Naruto tertegun melihat tawa adiknya yang tak biasa dan terlihat sangat dibuat-buat.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku jatuh cinta dengan kakakku sendiri, Naruto-kun no baka!" Hinata melanjutkan langkahnya, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tertegun di tempatnya berdiri.

"Hahh…" Naruto menghela nafas berat.

.

.

"Ayo, kalian mau masuk tidak?" Tanya supir bus sedikit kesal. Naruto memutar kepala menatap Hinata.

"Bagaimana, Hinata-chan? Jika tidak naik bis ini kita akan terlambat sampai sekolah." Bujuk Naruto.

"Demo, Naruto-kun," Hinata menatap ragu. Di dalam bis terlihat begitu sesak penumpang.

Saat masih SMP dulu, Naruto biasanya membonceng Hinata dengan sepeda kayuh karena memang jarak sekolah SMP mereka tak terlalu jauh dari rumah. Tapi sekarang, Naruto dan Hinata harus naik bis untuk sampai di SMA Konoha yang berada di perbatasan antara Konoha dan Suna.

"Tak apa, aku akan menjagamu." Naruto tersenyum tipis berusaha menepis semua keraguan Hinata.

"Ayo," Naruto sedikit menyeret Hinata naik ke dalam bis.

Slap. Brum.

Akhirnya bis umum Konoha berangkat juga dengan membawa Naruto dan Hinata di dalamnya. Kedua remaja yang baru akan memulai cerita baru di SMA Konoha itu berdiri berdesakan dengan banyak orang di dalam bis. Terhuyun ke kanan dan ke kiri, ke depan dan ke belakang. Naruto tak sedikitpun melepaskan Hinata dari pengawasan mata langitnya.

"Bagaimana? Menyenangkan bukan naik bis ke sekolah?" Bisik Naruto pada Hinata yang terlihat sangat tak nyaman dengan keadaan mereka sekarang.

"Tidak sama sekali," Balas Hinata dengan berbisik pula.

"Haha," Naruto tertawa simpul mendengar jawaban Hinata.

"Bersabarlah. 15 menit lagi kita akan sampai di sekolah baru kita." Naruto tersenyum simpul pada Hinata.

"Un." Hinata menganggukkan kepala birunya dan membuat senyum simpul yang sama.

**oOo oOo oOo**

"Ya ampun, masih belum turun juga, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Mebuki yang membawa segelas air putih dingin untuk Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke sedikit menganggukkan kepala ravennya.

"Anak itu. Apa saja yang dilakukannya di kamar." Gerutu Mebuki.

"Baiklah, bibi harus berangkat kerja dulu. Ini berikan kunci rumah pada Sakura. Bibi akan pulang terlambat hari ini." Sasuke berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan menerima kunci rumah keluarga Haruno dari Mebuki.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Oba-san." Sasuke menundukkan sedikit kepalanya. Mebuki tersenyum.

"Ya, kalian juga. Jaga Sakura ya, Sasuke-kun" Pesan Mebuki sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri di dalam ruang tamu keluarga Haruno.

"Hahh…" Sasuke yang sudah kembali duduk manis di atas sofa dan meminum sedikit air putihnya, melirik jam tangan hadiah ulang tahunnya tahun ini dari Sakura untuk yang kesekian kali. Sudah jam 7 lebih 10 menit. Hampir 15 menit Sasuke menunggu Sakura yang masih belum juga selesai berdandan. Sasuke mulai berfikir hal yang sama dengan Mebuki. Apa sih yang dilakukan gadis itu di dalam kamar sekarang.

Drap. Drap. Drap.

Suara langkah kaki dari lantai 2 seperti menjadi peringatan bagi Sasuke atas kehadiran Sakura tak lama lagi.

"Menunggu lama, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura yang membuat sebuah cengiran tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke.

"Ini kuncimu. Ayo berangkat." Sasuke yang sebelumnya sempat meletakkan kunci rumah di atas meja Sakura, segera berdiri dan berjalan melewati Sakura.

"Eh, tunggu dulu." Sakura menghentikan pergerakan pemuda dingin itu dengan mencengkram pelan lengan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana penampilanku?" Sakura membuat senyum semanis mungkin, lupa atas janji masa kecilnya dulu. Dengan wajah dinginnya, Sasuke memperhatikan penampilan Sakura dari pucuk kepala sampai ujung sepatu gadis musim semi itu.

"Tenang saja, tak ada yang aneh denganmu." Jawaban Sasuke membuat Sakura sedikit sweatdrop.

"Hish! Kau benar-benar tidak asyik, Sasuke-kun." Sakura menyambar kunci rumah yang tergeletak di atas meja sebelum melangkah lebar menyusul Uchiha Sasuke.

"Apa kau tak sadar? Aku sedikit berdandan pagi ini." Gerutu Sakura.

Cklek.

Sakura memeriksa pintu rumahnya sebentar untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa rumahnya sudah terkunci rapat. Sakura segera berlari kecil menyusul Sasuke yang bahkan tak berhenti untuk sekedar menunggunya mengunci pintu.

"Kau tak lihat bandana di atas kepalaku? Bukankah aku terlihat lebih manis?" Sakura masih melanjutkan gerutuannya pada Sasuke.

"Tak bisakah kau berkomentar jika aku terlihat cantik pagi ini?"

"Sedari kecil kau tak pernah memujiku seperti Itachi Nii-san!" Sakura masih terus menggerutu di samping Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik Sakura dari sudut mata onyxnya. Tentu saja jika boleh jujur, Sasuke tahu Sakura sedikit berdandan pagi ini. Dan soal bandana merah yang terpasang manis di kepala merah mudanya, tak mungkin Sasuke tak menyadarinya. Hanya saja sudah menjadi sifat Sasuke tak bisa jujur dengan perasaannya sendiri di depan gadis musim seminya itu. Sasuke terlalu malu untuk memuji kecantikan Sakura, tak seperti kakaknya yang bisa begitu mudah memuji Sakura di depannya. Jikapun Sasuke ingin memuji gadis cerewet di sampingnya sekarang, Sasuke tak pernah melakukannya secara terang-terangan.

.

.

Ckluk. Ckluk. Ckluk.

Sakura kembali melirik pemuda tampan yang berdiri dengan wajah mengantuk di sampingnya.

'_Dia pasti bermain game lagi semalaman untuk mengalahkan skor Naruto.'_ Batin Sakura.

'_Dasar, Sasuke! Apa enaknya sih jadi orang yang selalu unggul.'_ Tanpa sadar Sakura menggeleng pelan.

"Sasuke-kun!" Panggil Sakura lirih. Sasuke mendongakkan kepala dan menatap Sakura dengan wajah mengantuk.

"Kau mengantuk?" Pertanyaan retoris Sakura tak mendapat tanggapan dari Sasuke.

"Hey, kau lihat? Di ujung sana ada bangku kosong. Tidurlah di sana." Sasuke memutar kepala ravennya mengikuti arah Sakura menunjuk.

"Jangan mengkhawatirkanku. Aku tak apa berdiri sendiri di sini." Yakin Sakura.

"Baiklah." Sasuke mulai berjalan di atas kereta yang melaju menuju bangku kosong di sudut gerbong. Sakura sedikit sweatdrop saat Sasuke meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Sasuke sialan! Tak bisakah dia sedikit basa-basi menawarkan tempat duduk padaku?!" Gerutu Sakura dengan urat menegang karena kesal.

"Bisa saja kau berpura-pura menolaknya karena tak tega meninggalkanku sendirian di sini. Kan?!" Beberapa orang di sekitar Sakura menatap gadis musim semi yang sibuk mengomel sendiri itu dengan tatapan heran.

"Huh! Awas saja jika kereta ini berhenti kau masih tertidur. Aku tak akan membangunkanmu!" Tekad Sakura penuh dendam. Sementara di sudut gerbong, Sasuke terlihat menyandarkan kepala ravennya dan memejamkan mata onyxnya. Sayang sekali Sakura yang masih asyik menggerutu di sudut lain tak melihat senyuman tipis yang tersungging di wajah tampan Sasuke.

**oOo oOo oOo**

"Akhirnya, Nyuugaku Shiki berakhir juga," Gumam Naruto yang menyandarkan kepala jabriknya pada kedua tangan yang saling terikat di belakang kepala.

"Kau tahu? Hampir saja aku mati bosan, Hinata-chan." Hinata tersenyum simpul mendengar gerutuan Naruto padanya.

Hinata dan Naruto saat ini sedang berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah mencari ruang kelas dengan tulisan I-A di atas pintu.

"Naruto-kun, di depan sana." Naruto memutar kepala mengikuti arah Hinata menunjuk.

"Kau benar, Hinata-chan." Naruto membuat cengiran besar penuh semangat. Akhirnya ketemu juga ruangan untuk membuat cerita kehidupan masa SMA Naruto setahun kedepan.

"Ayo." Naruto berjalan sedikit cepat di depan Hinata yang tak segera menyusul langkah cepatnya.

Brug.

"Whoaaa…" Naruto tanpa sengaja bertabrakan dengan seorang gadis. Entah bagaimana, Naruto spontan menarik gadis yang hampir terjatuh itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Menjauh dariku!" Gadis itu segera menjauhkan tubuh Naruto darinya.

Hinata terlonjak kaget melihat kakak kembarnya bertabrakan dan berakhir dengan memeluk seorang gadis cantik bersurai pirang yang di kepang dua.

"Kau, jabrik! Kemana matamu saat berjalan?!" Umpat gadis itu kesal pada Naruto.

"Hey, aku tak tahu jika ada simpangan disini!" Naruto membela diri.

"Lagi pula kau sendiri yang menabrakku! Kenapa kau menyalahkanku?!" Protes Naruto tak mau mengalah.

"Daijobou?" Tanya Hinata kepada gadis pirang yang di tabrak Naruto.

"Kau pacarnya?!" Gadis pirang berkepang dua itu berkacak pinggang pada Hinata.

"Eh, bu..."

"Nasehati dia untuk tak seenaknya memeluk seorang gadis!" Sela gadis itu penuh tekanan bahkan sebelum Hinata sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Heh! Siapa yang ingin memeluk gadis kerempeng sepertimu!" Tolak Naruto.

Bletak.

Sebuah jitakan mendarat mulus di atas kepala jabrik Naruto. Gadis berkepang dua dengan wajah memerah menahan kesal itu berjalan meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata tanpa banyak berkomentar lagi.

"Argh! Sial!" Umpat Naruto yang masih menggosok-gosok kepala jabriknya yang berdenyut sakit.

"Daijobou, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Argggh! Gadis menyebalkan!" Umpat Naruto keras-keras berharap gadis berkepang dua itu mendengarnya, tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Hinata.

Hinata menatap Naruto yang kesal dalam diam. Entah mengapa hatinya tak tenang melihat pertemuan Naruto dan gadis pirang berkepang dua itu. Bukankah dalam banyak dorama Jepang, dua remaja akan saling menyukai saat mengalami pertemuan tak terduga seperti sekarang?

"Hinata-chan." Suara berat Naruto mengembalikan kesadaran Hinata.

"Ayo, kita masuk kelas." Ajak Naruto. Hinata menganggukkan kepala birunya dan mulai berjalan di samping Naruto.

"Argh! Sialan gadis itu. Merusak suasana hatiku saja." Naruto kembali menggerutu.

"Awas saja jika aku bertemu lagi dengannya." Ancam Naruto.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Sraaak.

Begitu pintu kelas terbuka suasana ramai dalam kelas mereda. Semua siswa yang berhenti berceloteh memutar kepala ke arah pintu yang terbuka mencari tahu siapa pelaku yang menggeser pintu kelas terlalu keras. Nmun tak lama kemudian obrolan kembali menggema hampir di seluruh ruang kelas karena pelakunya hanyalah murid seperti mereka.

"Sakura-chan. Teme." Naruto melambaikan tangan ke atas mencoba menarik perhatian Sasuke dan Sakura. Iris emerald Sakura membulat ceria.

"Heh? Naruto? Jadi kau juga di kelas ini?" Sakura tersenyum sumringah dan berjalan cepat mendahului Sasuke.

Sasuke yang kembali menggeser pintu, kemudian berjalan santai dengan wajah dinginnya yang khas. Walau tahu beberapa pasang mata sibuk mengawasinya, Sasuke memilih untuk tak perduli.

"Ohayou, Sakura-san." Salam Hinata dengan senyuman tipis yang menambah manis wajah tembemnya.

"Ohayou Hinata-chan," Sakura memeluk Hinata penuh suka cita.

"Akhirnya kita bisa satu kelas juga." Sakura bergelanyut manja pada Hinata yang balas memeluk tubuh kurus Sakura.

"Ne, Sakura-chan. Kau tak ingin memelukku juga?" Goda Naruto yang membuat cengiran lebar.

"Jangan bermimpi. Aku tak akan memeluk laki-laki lain selain Itachi Nii-san!" Tolak Sakura berkacak pinggang di depan Naruto.

"Heh… Bukankah kau suka berpelukan dengan Sasuke?" Sindir Naruto.

Dug.

Sebuah tas sekolah menghantam kepala jabrik Naruto tanpa peringatan. Sakura terkikik geli sedangkan Hinata memandang khawatir pada kesehatan kepala jabrik Naruto yang sering sekali menjadi sasaran amukan banyak orang, bahkan ibu mereka sendiri.

"Ittai!" Pekik Naruto.

"Jadi kita ada di kelas yang sama?" Tanya Sasuke pada Naruto yang masih meringkik kesakitan.

"Tentu saja! Memangnya untuk apa aku disini?!" Bentak Naruto.

"Hahh…" Sasuke meletakkan tas nya di atas meja kosong di samping Hinata.

"Nasibku sial sekali." Lirih Sasuke. Sasuke kemudian meletakkan kepala ravennya di atas tasnya untuk melanjutkan kembali tidunya dalam kereta.

"Na, Hinata-chan. Kau naik apa ke sekolah?" Tanya Sakura yang meletakkan tas nya di meja belakang tempat duduk Sasuke.

"Naik bis umum, Sakura-san." Jawab Hinata.

"Heh? Kenapa tidak naik kereta saja? Kita kan bisa berangkat dan pulang bersama-sama." Usul Sakura dengan mata berbinar penuh harap.

"Naruto Nii-chan tak suka naik kereta, Sakura-san." Jelas Hinata.

"Benarkah? Apa Naruto punya trauma dengan kereta api?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"Tidak. Onii-chan tak menyukai kereta karena tak bisa mampir di jalan." Jawab Hinata.

"Cih. Dasar bodoh!" Komentar Sakura.

"Hey, Teme! Teme! Kau sudah bisa mengalahkan rekorku?" Iris emerald Sakura bergulir menatap Naruto yang kini asyik mengganggu tidur Sasuke.

"Jangan menggangguku!" Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto yang menusuk-nusuk kepala ravennya dengan kasar.

"Melihatmu kesal, kau pasti tak bisa mengalahkanku. Hahaha." Naruto tertawa mengejek. Sasuke bergeming, masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik tas sekolahnya.

"Hey, Teme! Kau benar-benar tak bisa mengalahkan rekorku?!" Sepertinya Naruto benar-benar ingin memancing emosi Sasuke.

"Urusai!" Bentak Sasuke yang merasa tidurnya terganggu.

"Dasar! Mereka selalu saja bertengkar." Komentar Sakura melihat Sasuke dan Naruto yang kembali memulai pertengkaran mereka. Sementara Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis melihat keakraban Naruto dan Sasuke.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Sraaak.

Pintu kelas kembali bergeser. Namun kali ini bukan hanya seorang pemuda tampan berambut merah yang berdiri di depan pintu yang terbuka. Dibelakangnya, seorang laki-laki tampan berambut perak ikut berdiri dengan membawa sebuah buku di tangan kirinya.

"Masuklah, Gaara." Perintah laki-laki tampan itu. Gaara mengangguk patuh.

Begitu laki-laki berambut perak itu melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam kelas, semua murid segera berlarian untuk kembali pada tempat duduk mereka.

Untuk sampai ke tempat duduknya, Gaara harus melewati meja seorang pemuda bertindik satu yang mengikat rambutnya kaku ke belakang. Gaara dan pemuda itu saling bertukar pandang. Gaara sempat melihat pemuda itu menganggukkan kepala nanasnya. Mengerti arti anggukannya, Gaara sekilas menatap tempat duduk Naruto dan Sasuke di pojok kelas. Gaara kemudian meletakkan tas sekolahnya dan duduk di meja belajar di samping seorang gadis bersurai pirang yang dikepang dua.

"Ohayou, minna." Salam laki-laki bersurai perak di depan kelas penuh semangat begitu Gaara terlihat duduk nyaman di kursinya.

"Ohayou," Balas murid kelas I-A serentak, tak terkecuali Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku adalah wali kelas kalian." Laki-laki berambut perak itu membuat sebaris senyum tipis.

"Kita akan berkenalan lebih dulu."

"Namaku Hatake Kakashi."

"Ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan padaku?" Tawar Kakashi pada murid kelas I-A yang melongo dengan perkenalan singkat Kakashi.

'_Menggelikan. Perkenalan macam apa itu.'_ Komentar Sasuke dalam hati.

Cukup makan waktu bagi Kakashi untuk mendapatkan pertanyaan pertama dari seorang murid bersurai coklat.

"Sensei, kau tampan sekali. Apa kau punya pacar?" Tanya gadis bersurai coklat itu penuh semangat.

"Huuu…." Sorak beberapa anak laki-laki dalam kelas.

"Kau masih terlalu muda untuk jatuh cinta padaku." Jawab Kakashi dengan menyungging senyum tipisnya.

"Hahaha…" Tawa satu kelas pecah mendengar jawaban Kakashi. Mereka segera saja menyukai wali kelas mereka yang sepertinya lucu walau terasa sedikit aneh itu.

"Kalau begitu apa kau sudah menikah, Sensei?" Tanya seorang gadis bersurai merah.

"Menikah ya. Hmm... Kalian akan mengetahuinya nanti." Jawab Kakashi penuh rahasia.

"Sensei, apa hobimu?" Kali ini seorang gadis bersurai hitam yang bertanya.

"Hobiku? Macam-macam sih. Sepertinya tak penting untuk kalian tahu." Kakashi kembali membuat senyum tipis. Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar semua jawaban Kakashi.

"Akhirnya kita hanya tahu namanya saja." Bisik Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Sasuke memutar kepala ravennya menatap Naruto yang tiba-tiba menjadi pendiam. Naruto saat ini menatap Kakashi dengan mata langitnya tanpa berkedip. Kening pemuda jabrik itu berkerut, terlihat sekali saat ini Naruto sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang berat.

Sasuke kemudian memutar kembali kepala ravennya untuk mengawasi Kakashi yang masih berbalut senyum di depan sana. Sadar sedang diawasi, Kakashi menggulirkan matanya membalas tatapan Sasuke dengan wajah serius sebelum kembali membuat sebaris senyum yang selalu di buatnya untuk Tim 7 kesayangannya.

.

.

"Baiklah perkenalan sudah selesai. Sekarang saatnya memilih pengurus kelas." Ucap Kakashi.

"Siapa yang ingin mencalonkan diri?" Tawar Kakashi. Tak ada seorang muridpun yang mengangkat tangannya.

"Sudah ku duga." Lirih Kakashi.

"Baiklah karena tak ada yang ingin merelakan dirinya, aku yang akan menentukan." Putus Kakashi.

Kakashi meraih buku presensi siswa yang dibawanya dari kantor guru. Matanya terlihat bergulir menelusuri satu demi satu nama yang tertulis di dalamnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Panggil Kakashi. Mata Sasuke membulat terkejut, walau reaksinya terbilang cepat.

"Ha'i." Jawab Sasuke kemudian.

"Kau yang akan jadi ketua kelas." Putus Kakashi.

'_Apa?!' _Pekik Sasuke dalam hati. Namun wajah tampannya tak menunjukkan perubahan yang berarti.

Menghiraukan tatapan tajam Sasuke yang sepertinya keberatan dengan keputusannya, Kakashi kembali menggulirkan matanya mencari satu lagi nama murid untuk dijadikan wakil Sasuke.

"Nara Shikamaru." Panggil Kakashi.

"Ha'i, Kakashi Sensei." Jawab Shikamaru segera.

"Kau murid yang menerima penghargaan pemilik nilai tertinggi di Nyuugaku Shiki tadi bukan?" Tanya Kakashi. Shikamaru mengerutkan keningnya bingung untuk apa Kakashi membahas nilainya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menjadikanmu wakil ketua, tapi sepertinya kau lebih cocok sebagai ketua." Kakashi menggosok-gosok dagunya seolah memikirkan masalah krusial.

"Bagaimana jika Shikamaru yang menggantikan posisi ketua kelas, Sasuke?" Tawar Kakashi. Selanjutnya Kakashi dan Sasuke hanya saling bertukar pandangan tajam dalam diam.

"Entah mengapa aku merasa jika Kakashi sensei dan Uchiha Sasuke saling mengenal," Gaara mendengar bisikan murid yang duduk di belakangnya. Gaara kemudian memutar kepala merahnya menatap Sasuke.

'_Apa mungkin Sasuke sudah mendapatkan ingatannya?'_ Pikir Gaara dalam hati.

"Bagaimana, Sasuke?" Desak Kakashi.

'_Kakashi brengsek!'_ Umpat Sasuke.

"Tidak. Aku yang akan jadi ketua." Tolak Sasuke. Kakashi mengulum senyum kemenangan ternyata bahkan di dunia baru mereka, sifat muridnya itu tak banyak berubah.

"Baiklah, sudah diputuskan. Yang akan menjadi ketua kelas adalah Uchiha Saske, dan yang akan jadi wakil ketua adalah Haruno Sakura." Putus Kakashi yang bahkan tak melirik buku presensi sedikitpun saat nama Sakura meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Eh?! Kenapa aku?!" Pekik Sakura kaget.

"Untuk pengurus kelas yang lain akan diatur oleh ketua dan wakil ketua kelas kalian." Jelas Kakashi menghiraukan protes Sakura dan wajah bingung murid satu kelas.

"Setelah bel istirahat, kalian akan memulai pelajaran pertama kalian." Kakashi kembali membuat sebuah senyuman.

"Jaa, minna." Kakashi segera beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan meninggalkan kelas yang masih diselimuti aura kebingungan dengan cara Kakashi menentukan ketua dan wakil ketua kelas mereka.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Tang. Tang. Tang.

"Baiklah anak-anak, karena bel pulang sudah berbunyi kalian bisa melanjutkan latihan hari ini di rumah." Seorang wanita bersurai pirang membereskan buku-buku pelajaran matematika yang berserakan di mejanya.

"Ha'i, Sensei!" Jawab murid satu kelas serempak.

"Hati-hati saat pulang ya." Pesan guru wanita itu sebelum beranjak keluar kelas.

Suasana riuh kembali mendominasi kelas begitu wanita cantik bersurai pirang itu meninggalkan kelas. Beberapa murid berhamburan keluar kelas. Tapi lebih banyak yang masih tinggal dalam kelas untuk sejenak bercengkrama dengan teman baru mereka.

"Hey, besok kau akan mendaftar klub apa?"

"Tentu saja karate."

"Kau yakin?"

"Hahahaha, badan kerempeng sepertimu pasti akan meninggal dalam sekali bantingan."

"Hahahahaha,"

"Sialan kalian!" Segerombolan murid laki-laki terlihat asyik bercanda.

"Gaara-san, kapan film barumu akan dirilis?"

"Hmm, mungkin sekitar satu bulan lagi."

"Wah… bolehkan aku minta tanda tanganmu nanti?"

"Hn, boleh saja."

"Ne, ne, Gaara-san. Apa kau sudah punya kekasih?"

"Ya, ya. Siapakah kekasihmu?"

"Apa benar kau berpacaran dengan Oono Matsuri?" Beberapa gadis terlihat sedang mengerubungi artis kelas mereka yang tampan.

"Hinata-chan, kau tak ingin mendekat juga?" Tawar Sakura pada Hinata yang terlihat mengawasi Gaara dan segerombolan fansgirlnya.

"Ti-tidak, Sakura-san." Tolak Hinata. Naruto melirik Hinata yang tersipu malu.

"Aku akan menemanimu. Bukankah kau menyukainya?" Tawar Sakura lagi.

"Demo, Sakura-san. Aku malu." Ragu Hinata.

"Haha. Tenanglah Hinata-chan. Kau hanya meminta tanda tangannya, bukan menembaknya." Sakura menepuk pelan kepala biru Hinata.

"Cih, apa sih yang mereka sukai dari laki-laki kepala merah itu," Desis Naruto.

"Aku pergi dulu." Pamit Sasuke.

"Sasuke mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kamar kecil." Jawab Sasuke.

"Eh, aku ikut." Naruto segera beranjak dari kursinya dan merangkul leher Sasuke.

"Hey! Kalian berdua jangan kabur! Kita piket hari ini!" Teriak Sakura yang tak mendapat tanggapan dari dua pemuda tampan yang berjalan akrab itu.

"Hey, Teme. Aku punya game perang baru. Kau mau coba?" Tawar Naruto.

"Tidak mau." Tolak Sasuke.

"Hahaha, kau takut kalah denganku lagi?" Naruto tertawa mengejek. Sasuke melirik Naruto kesal.

"Singkirkan tanganmu dari leherku!" Sasuke melepaskan pelukan Naruto pada lehernya dengan kasar.

"Kau ini kasar sekali. Pantas saja Sakura-chan tak membalas cintamu."

"Hey, Teme. Jangan ngambek."

Gaara dan dua pemuda lain hanya mengawasi keakraban Sasuke dan Naruto dalam diam.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Cresh. Cresh. Chuuur.

Hinata berdiri diam mengawasi air yang mengalir keluar dari kran dengan mata indigonya. Seulas senyum tipis tak jua mau menghilang dari wajah tembemnya. Hari ini akhirnya Hinata berhasil mendapatkan tanda tangan dari artis yang sudah sejak lama dikaguminya, Rei Gaara. Yang lebih membahagiakan adalah fakta jika Hinata bisa satu kelas dengan idolanya sejak pertama kali Gaara memulai debut keartisannya.

"Butuh bantuan?" Hinata memutar kepala mencari pemilik suara lembut yang memecah lamunannya. Ternyata pemiliknya adalah seorang anak laki-laki terpandai di angkatannya.

"Shikamaru-kun?" Hinata mengerutkan kening heran.

"Yo." Balas Shikamaru.

"A-ada apa?" Tanya Hinata pada Shikamaru, namun mata indigonya melirik gadis berkepang dua yang hanya berdiri diam di samping Shikamaru.

"Ya, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mengantar gadis disampingku ini bertemu denganmu, Hinata." Jawab Shikamaru tanpa merasa canggung sedikitpun pada Hinata yang notabene baru kali ini mereka bertemu dalam kelas yang sama.

"Ino! Jangan diam saja. Kau bilang ingin meminta maaf pada Hinata." Shikamaru menyenggol bahu Ino dengan ujung sikunya. Ino memutar kepala pirangnya cepat menatap Shikamaru dengan sengit.

'_Apa-apaan dia?! Bukankah tadi Shikamaru yang membujukku untuk minta maaf agar tak lagi memiliki musuh di kelas? Kenapa sekarang Shikamaru memojokkan ku?!"_ Gerutu Ino dalam hati.

"Yamanaka Ino-san." Panggil Hinata lembut. Ino kembali memutar kepala pirangnya, kali ini untuk menatap Hinata heran. Bagaimana cara Hinata tahu nama lengkapnya.

"Yoroshiku ne," Hinata membuat senyuman tulus untuk Ino. Ino cukup terperangah juga dengan kepolosan gadis indigo di depannya. Kepolosan gadis cantik dengan iris yang tak biasa.

Shikamaru mengulum senyum kemenangan dalam kediamannya.

'_Akhirnya mereka bisa berteman juga.'_ Batin Shikamaru.

.

.

"Hey! Berhenti bertengkar!" Teriak Sakura pada Sasuke dan Naruto yang berebut menghapus papan tulis agar tak mendapat tugas menyapu kelas yang lumayan luas ini.

"Minggir, Teme! Aku dulu yang memegang penghapusnya!" Ucap Naruto sengit.

"Kau lupa? Aku ketua kelas. Aku yang berhak memilih!" Bantah Sasuke.

"Tak ada kaitan menghapus papan dengan jabatanmu itu!" Jawab Naruto.

"Hahh…" Sakura menghela nafas berat.

"Sudahlah. Biar aku yang menyapu kelas." Putus Sakura.

Sraaak.

Sakura memutar kepala menatap pintu kelas yang terbuka. Disana berdiri seorang laki-laki berkulit pucat yang tak kalah tampan dengan Sasuke.

"Butuh bantuan?" Tawar Sai.

"Apa sekarang waktumu piket?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku hanya ingin menjadi bagian dari kalian." Sai membuat sebaris senyum palsu.

'_Seperti dulu.'_ Lanjut Sai dalam hati.

"Hah?" Sakura melongo mendengar jawaban Sai yang membuatnya bingung.

"Baiklah. Namaku Haruno Sakura." Sakura mengulurkan tangan di depan Sai.

"Shimura Sai." Sai balas menjabat uluran tangan Sakura.

Puk. Grep.

Sasuke memutar kepala ravennya kaku menatap Naruto yang mencengkram bahu Sasuke dengan onyx tajamnya.

"Sasuke. Kau boleh menghapus papan tulisnya." Naruto yang menyungging senyum geli, meletakkan penghapus papan di tangan Sasuke dengan sedikit tekanan.

"Biar aku yang menjaga Sakura-chan untukmu." Naruto berlari meninggalkan Sasuke masih dengan menyungging seulas senyum geli menyadari Sasuke yang berusaha menyembunyikan rasa cemburu di balik wajah dinginnya.

"Hey, siapa namamu?" Tanya Naruto begitu tiba dihadapan Sakura dan Sai yang masih saling berjabat tangan. Sai menoleh dan membuat sebaris senyum tipis untuk Naruto.

"Hahh…" Sasuke menghela nafas panjang dan segera memutar tubuh kurusnya untuk menghapus papan tulis seorang diri.

**oOo TBC oOo**

Wah, entah kenapa buat AU Cand jadi kangen ttebayou nya Naruto-kun :'(

Langsung saja ya, Cand mau berbalas pesan ^^

**Gian-kun : **"Hambar? Kurang garam apa kurang gula :p Iya dong suka Ino masak suka Gian, hehe. Kiba ya? Hmm… Ada gak ya."

**Feigun-san : **"Wah2 dilarang sebut2 merek sinetron, apalagi channelnya. Wkwkwk. Kriminal Case ya? *berfikir keras. Cand gak pinter buat adegan action :'( Haha. Trio Sannin kalo muncul juga nanti Cand jadi buat cerita naruto versi AU dong :p"

**Hq-san :** "Eh jutsu Cand bisa menembus tembok setebal apapun loh. Be aware! :p NH kak kakak-beradik, sepertinya gak bisa terlalu banyak adegan romance dibanding SS. Hehe. Arigatou buat semangatnya, Hq-san. Tetep baca sampai habis ya. Jangan lupa repiunya "

**Guest-san : **"Yosh! ^^"

**Uchan-san : **"Siap, ttebayou ^^"

**Sarti-san : **"Hountou ka? Hehe. Cand jadi tersanjung. Arigatou buat dukungan dan pujiannya, Sartu-san :D"


	6. Terbukanya Rahasia Hati

**DUNIA BARU KITA**

**Terbukanya Rahasia Hati!**

Tang. Tang. Tang.

Bel sekolah yang berbunyi segera disambut sorakan gembira penghuni kelas I-A yang sedari tadi mati-matian menahan kantuk mendengar guru sejarah mereka bercerita panjang lebar seorang diri di depan kelas.

"Baiklah anak-anak sepertinya pelajaran hari ini harus berakhir disini." Guru sejarah yang sudah licin kepala bagian depannya itu mulai membereskan buku sejarah yang banyak berserakan di meja guru.

"Minggu depan kita kuis." Pemberitahuan guru sejarah itu segera saja mendapat gerutuan keras dari para murid.

"Tenang saja, soalnya tak jauh dari penjelasan sensei tadi." Guru sejarah itu tersenyum, mencoba menenangkan hati murid I-A yang dirundung galau, sebelum memutuskan beranjak pergi dari dalam kelas.

"Hah?! Apa kata si botak?!"

"Sial, daritadi aku hanya tidur saja,"

"Memangnya daritadi apa yang sensei ceritakan sih?"

"Shikamaru! Minggu depan pindah di kursi belakang, ya?"

"Argggh! Tidak mungkin! Aku tidak suka sejarah!" Naruto mengacak rambut jabriknya sedikit frustasi.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar keluhan teman-teman sekelasnya, sepertinya karena terbawa perasaan panik mereka semua lupa jika minggu depan libur musim panas sudah dimulai.

Sraaak…

Sakura beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju meja Hinata yang berada di samping kiri meja Sasuke tanpa sedikitpun melirik Sasuke.

Sudah sejak 3 hari yang lalu Sakura melancarkan perang dingin pada Sasuke. Alasannya cukup sepele. Mereka berdua bertengkar hanya karena berebut sebuah kalung yang tak sengaja dilihat Sakura di meja belajar Sasuke. Kalung yang cukup unik memang. Kalung dengan bandul perak berbentuk kipas kertas berwarna merah pada bagian atasnya dan warna putih pada bagian bawah. Namun yang lebih membuat Sakura penasaran sebenarnya adalah tulisan dibalik bandul perak kalung itu.

Alasan sepele lain adalah ketidakmauan Sasuke meminta maaf. Jika Sasuke mau meminta maaf lebih dulu pada Sakura karena sudah membentak Sakura yang tak sengaja memutuskan rantai kalung saat menarik paksa kalung itu dari genggaman Sasuke, Sakura tak akan mendiamkan Sasuke selama ini. Tapi begitulah sifat Sasuke. Begitu pandai menyembunyikan perasaan di balik wajah dinginnya.

"Ayo, Hinata-chan." Ajak Sakura yang memeluk erat-erat baju olahraganya. Sasuke diam-diam mengawasi Sakura dari suara sang gadis.

"Tunggu sebentar, Sakura-san. Aku tidak membawa celana olahragaku." Hinata mengacak isi tasnya sedikit panik.

"Heh? Kok bisa?" Heran Sakura sedikit memiringkan kepala merah mudanya untuk ikut mengintip isi tas Hinata.

Hinata diam dan memandang Sakura dengan wajah bingung. Tak mungkin Hinata tak ikut pelajaran olahraga, guru olahraga yang mengajar I-A bisa dikatakan memiliki tingkat disiplin yang tinggi dan Hinata tak ingin berlarian mengelilingi lapangan sepak bola seorang diri di bawah terik matahari yang bisa membuat botak kepala birunya.

Bluk.

Naruto meletakkan celana olahraga Hinata di atas tas Hinata. Hinata segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada cengiran lebar pemilik mata langit di depannya.

"Kau meninggalkannya di atas tempat tidurku semalam, Hinata-chan." Jelas Naruto seolah tahu pertanyaan yang tersembunyi di balik iris amethyst Hinata.

"Hinata, Sakura, ayo!" Teriak Ino yang berdiri di depan papan tulis ditemani Sai yang terlihat sibuk mengutak-atik telepon genggamnya.

"Ya!" Jawab Sakura.

"Ayo, Hinata-chan." Sakura segera menyeret Hinata yang sedikit gelagapan memunguti baju dan celana olahraganya di tempat terpisah, bahkan gadis bersurai biru itu belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih pada kakak kembarnya.

Naruto yang tak ingin ambil pusing, mulai mengacak tas selempangnya untuk mengeluarkan baju olahraga miliknya.

Bluk.

Naruto mendongakkan kepala menatap pemuda bertindik satu yang melemparkan sebuah tempat CD di atas tasnya.

"Ini yang kau cari?" Tanya Shikamaru. Naruto menahan jawabannya untuk terlebih dahulu memeriksa isi tempat CD yang dilempar Shikamaru.

"Hey, ini _limited edition._ Darimana kau mendapatkannya?!" Kaget Naruto.

"Yah, sedikit mengejutkan mungkin. Tapi aku juga seorang gamer sepertimu." Shikamaru menggaruk-garuk pipi dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Aku mendapatkannya saat mengalahkan teman SMP ku." Cerita Shikamaru.

"Benarkah?" Ragu Naruto pada saingan Sasuke di depannya itu. Tidak pernah terlintas dalam pikiran Naruto sedikitpun jika si jenius Nara Shikamaru ternyata seorang gamer.

Sraaak…

Suara kursi Sasuke yang terdorong ke belakang membuat Naruto dan Shikamaru mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Sasuke berdiri dengan membawa seragam olahraga yang terjepit diantara pinggul dan tangan atasnya, tentu saja dengan gaya keren Uchiha.

"Heh? Kau mau ikut para gadis itu ganti baju, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto dengan konyolnya.

"Baka!" Umpat Sasuke atas tuduhan Naruto, tanpa menghentikan satupun langkahnya.

"Mau kemana, Sasuke?!" Teriak Naruto yang belum mendapatkan jawaban dari Sasuke.

Sraaak… Blum.

"Cih, Uchiha brengsek!" Umpat Naruto pada Sasuke yang mengacuhkannya begitu saja.

"Yah, dia memang seperti itu." Lirih Shikamaru.

"Kau bicara sesuatu, Shikamaru?" Tanya Naruto yang merasa ragu dengan pendengarannya. Shikamaru cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepala nanasnya.

"Jangan dipikirkan." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau jadi meminjamnya?" Shikamaru mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Naruto.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan membuat Akira tercengang dengan kemampuanku. Hahahahaha..." Tawa lebar Naruto membuat Shikamaru menyungging seringai tipis.

"Hey, ada apa memanggilku?" Watanabe Akira, rival game Naruto dari SMP Konoha yang mendengar namanya di sebut, segera berjalan cepat mendekati Shikamaru dan Naruto untuk terlibat dalam obrolan keduanya.

.

.

"Rambutmu sudah panjang ya. Hinata-chan?" Sakura mengelus surai biru gelap Hinata.

"Ya, Naruto Nii-chan memintaku memanjangkannya." Jawab Hinata.

"Apa Naruto suka wanita berambut panjang, Hinata?" Tanya Ino.

"Tidak tahu, Ino-san. Hanya saja Naruto Nii-chan bilang rambut pendekku terlihat mirip Sasuke-kun jika dilihat dari belakang." Jawab Hinata. Mendengar jawaban Hinata, Sakura segera menggali ingatannya saat pertama kali mereka bertemu di rumah Sasuke. Saat itu memang rambut Hinata masih pendek sekali.

'_Kalau dipikir-pikir, memang agak mirip sih.'_ Batin Sakura.

"Memangnya kenapa jika rambutmu terlihat mirip Sasuke?" Tanya Ino.

"Jangan bilang Naruto cemburu pada Sasuke?" Tebak Ino kemudian.

"Ti-tidak, bu-bukan itu maksudku." Hinata yang wajahnya mulai merona sedikit gelagapan mencari penjelasan yang tepat dari pertanyaan Ino.

"Kau mau bilang Naruto jatuh cinta dengan Hinata?!" Pertanyaan Sakura membuat Hinata semakin merona.

"Tidak, bukan itu maksudku." Ino menggelengkan kepala pirangnya.

"Mungkin saja Naruto itu pengidap _sister complex._" Jelas Ino. Hinata menggigit sedikit bibir bawahnya menyadari kemungkinan besar apa yang baru saja Ino ucapkan benar adanya jika sebenarnya Naruto pengidap _sister complex _dan bukan karena cemburu pada Sasuke.

"Yo, anak-anak." Suara laki-laki dewasa berambut perak dari depan, mencuri perhatian ketiga gadis yang begitu menikmati perbincangan mereka.

"Cepatlah menuju lapangan, hari ini aku yang akan mengajar." Ujar Kakashi.

"Heh? Memangnya kemana Sakamoto sensei?" Tanya Ino dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Sakamoto-san sedang sakit hari ini dan dia memintaku menggantikannya mengajar kalian." Jelas Kakashi.

"Me-memangnya boleh, Kakashi sensei?" Tanya Hinata.

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa, Hinata." Jawab Kakashi dibalik senyum tipisnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan menunggu kalian di lapangan. Jaa…" Pamit Kakashi.

"Ah, hampir saja aku melupakan sesuatu." Kakashi berbalik kembali.

"Kalian bertiga, berjuanglah mendapatkan ingatan kalian." Kakashi mengacak surai ketiga muridnya itu sedikit gemas, sebelum benar-benar pergi menuju lapangan olahraga.

"Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Sakura mulai sibuk merapikan surai permen kapasnya yang diacak Kakashi.

"Entahlah." Ino mengendikkan bahu, sementara kedua tangannya juga sibuk merapikan rambut yang tak kalah acak-acakan dibandingkan Sakura.

"Bukankah Kakashi sensei terkadang memang bertingkah aneh?" Ingatkan Ino.

"Haha. Kau benar Ino." Sakura mengamini. Sementara kedua temannya sibuk berceloteh, Hinata memilih merapikan surai biru gelapnya dalam diam.

.

.

"Jadi apa yang biasa kalian lakukan saat pelajaran olahraga?" Pertanyaan Kakashi membuat murid-murid I-A bertukar pandang dengan teman sebelahnya.

"Bermain sepak bola, Sensei!" Usul pertama berasal dari Watanabe Akira, yang mengacungkan jari telunjuk kanannya dengan penuh semangat.

"Tidak, tidak, bermain voli saja, Sensei." Tolak Yui cepat, yang mendapat anggukan setuju sebagian besar murid perempuan.

"Bermain bola saja, Sensei." Teriak Naruto yang kemudian melakukan tos dengan Akira.

"Sensei, olahraga dalam ruang saja," Usul Ino.

"Diluar panas sekali," Bujuk Ino.

"Ya, matahari terik sekali. Bagaimana jika kulitku gosong seperti Naruto?" Gurau Sai dibalik senyum palsunya.

"Sai! Tutup mulutmu!" Teriak Naruto kesal.

"Hahahaha…" Murid-murid kelas I-A tertawa serentak.

"Hoaaam," Shikamaru menguap lebar.

"Tidur-tiduran saja, Sensei." Desisan Shikamaru tenggelam di dalam tawa teman-temannya.

Kakashi sibuk mengawasi para shinobi dan kunoichi Konoha yang memiliki beragam ekspresi. Sasuke yang menyembunyikan tawa dalam seringainya. Gaara dengan senyuman tipis penuh wibawa. Shikamaru masih sibuk menguap, sepertinya pemuda jenius ini benar-benar mengantuk. Hinata yang berusaha untuk tak ikut tertawa. Sakura dan Ino yang terkikik dengan gaya yang sedikit mirip. Dan jangan lupakan Sai yang masih setia menyungging senyum palsu kebanggaannya.

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Cukup."

"Sasuke! Kau putuskan apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang!" Putus Kakashi. Sasuke menatap Kakashi sedikit kesal. Kakashi selalu saja menimpakan masalah yang tak bisa diatasinya sendiri pada Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik sejenak Sakura yang masih tak ingin menoleh padanya sedikitpun.

"Kita akan bermain sepak bola." Putus Sasuke yang kemudian berbalik menuju lapangan sepak bola.

"Yey! Kau benar-benar laki-laki, Sasuke!" Akira bersorak gembira, dirangkulnya leher Sasuke dengan paksa karena bungsu Uchiha ini memang paling tidak suka disentuh daerah sekitar lehernya.

"Tidak adil, Sensei! Sasuke-kun laki-laki pasti lebih membela anak laki-laki." Protes Ino.

"Hei, Naruto! Kau jadi kelompokku ya?!" Shota segera merangkul bahu Naruto.

"Oke!" Tanggap Naruto dengan sebuah cengiran lebar.

"Sensei! Kami tidak bisa bermain sepak bola!" Protes seorang murid perempuan bersurai coklat pendek.

"Anak laki-laki tak akan mengajak kita bermain!" Dukung Ando.

"Sai, ayo kita suit." Usul Gaara.

"Untuk apa, Gaara?" Sai mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Akira, kelompok denganku saja!"

"Tidak! Akira satu kelompok denganku!"

"Sensei tidak adil!"

"Ya, Kakashi sensei. Kau tak boleh mengabaikan anak perempuan!"

"Hooaamm… Merepotkan!"

"Shikamaru! Jangan menguap terus!"

Tanpa peduli rengekan murid-murid perempuan, murid laki-laki segera membubarkan diri dan sibuk mencari anggota tim masing-masing.

"Sensei, apa yang akan kita lakukan?!" Protes Ino.

Puk.

Kakashi menepuk kepala pirang Ino lembut, tanpa sadar seorang laki-laki berkulit pucat diam-diam mengawasi semua interaksi yang dilakukan Kakashi dengan Ino.

"Kalian bisa duduk di pinggir lapangan dan menyaksikan pertandingan teman-teman tampan kalian di bawah pohon rindang." Jawab Kakashi di balik senyum tipisnya, sebelum ikut bergabung dengan murid laki-laki untuk menjadi wasit.

"Sial! Dia kabur!" Umpat Sakura.

"Lebih baik kita mencari tempat teduh dan bersantai." Usul Yui.

"Yui-chan benar."

"Kesana yuk, Sato."

"Tunggu aku,"

Satu per satu murid perempuan pun membubarkan diri, dengan membentuk kelompok-kelompok kecil, mencari tempat teduh untuk bersantai.

"Lalu kita kemana?" Tanya Ino pada Sakura dan Hinata. Sakura mengedarkan pandangan mencari jawaban untuk Ino.

"Kesana saja," Sakura menunjuk tempat teduh yang sedikit jauh dari lapangan sepak bola. Ino dan Hinata saling memandang sejenak sebelum mengangguk setuju.

.

.

"Kyaaa… Sasuke-kun, kau keren sekali!" Beberapa gadis berteriak girang saat tiba giliran Sasuke menggiring bola. Apalagi pemuda emo yang sangat jarang memamerkan senyum itu terlihat begitu bersemangat walau peluh banyak bergantung di wajah tampannya.

"Sasuke-kun, ganbatte!" Teriakan para gadis I-A semakin jelas menggema.

"Sai! Hadang Sasuke!" Teriakan Naruto terdengar bahkan sampai ditempat Ino, Hinata, dan Sakura berteduh.

'_Ganbatte, Naruto-kun._' Semangat Hinata dalam hati. Hinata membiarkan dirinya larut dalam bayangan Naruto yang penuh semangat mengarahkan teman-temannya, seolah dirinya adalah pengatur strategi profesional.

Tanpa sadar Hinata mengulum sebuah senyum penuh rasa kagum pada sosok Naruto yang terlihat begitu tampan saat sedang bersemangat. Walau teman-teman mereka sering menjadikan warna kulit tan Naruto sebagai bahan olokan, bagi Hinata justru disanalah daya tarik yang dimiliki kakak laki-lakinya itu. Toh ayah mereka, Namikaze Minato, sudah membuktikan bahwa kulit tan nya tak mampu menghalangi ketampanan Minato.

"Cih, aku tidak akan mau membuang energi untuk berteriak seperti mereka." Komentar Ino tentang teman-teman perempuannya yang berteriak sepenuh hati untuk memberi semangat Sasuke yang kemudian terlibat dalam perebutan bola dengan Sai.

"Sai-kun, ganbatte! Kalahkan Sasuke!" Teriak Ino penuh semangat. Sakura mendengus geli melihat ketidak konsistenan Ino pada kata-katanya sendiri, bahkan sebelum genap 1 menit Ino menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Eh, Hinata-chan. Aku cepol rambutmu, ya?" Pinta Sakura tiba-tiba, menghiraukan kehebohan Ino yang duduk di samping Hinata. Hinata tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala birunya pelan sebagai tanda setuju.

"Duke! Hampir saja berhasil!" Umpat Ino saat Sasuke berhasil lolos dari hadangan Sai.

Ino memutar kepala menatap Sakura yang sedari tadi lebih memilih untuk bermain dengan surai lembut Hinata daripada melihat permainan Sasuke yang menyita perhatian sebagian besar gadis di kelasnya.

"Masih bertengkar dengan Sasuke?" Pancing Ino. Sakura tak merespons.

"Hahh...Kalian seperti anak kecil saja, Sakura." Gumam Ino. Sakura masih tak mau memberikan respons berarti.

"Ano, Sakura-san. Bukankah hari ini ulang tahun Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Hinata mencoba membantu memecahkan keheningan antara mereka bertiga. Ino menggulirkan mata lautnya memastikan tanggapan Sakura.

"Sepertinya begitu." Jawab Sakura singkat.

"Ya ampun, Sakura! Jangan seperti anak kecil!" Gerutu Ino.

"Hanya karena sebuah kalung kalian tidak saling menyapa selama 3 hari?!" Tanya Ino tak mengerti.

"Memangnya apa sih istimewanya kalung itu?!"

"Tanyakan itu pada Sasuke-kun, Ino!" Jawab Sakura dengan nada sedikit ketus.

"Bagaimana mungkin hanya karena sebuah kalung dia membentakku bahkan mengusirku keluar dari kamarnya?!" Sakura mulai menumpahkan kekesalan yang cukup lama dipendamnya seorang diri.

"Mungkin Sasuke-kun sedang banyak pikiran, Sakura-san." Hinata mencoba membuyarkan kekesalan Sakura.

"Iya, tak usah berlebihan seperti itu." Sindir Ino.

"Seperti kau tidak hafal sifat Sasuke-kun saja." Kata-kata Ino membuat Sakura tertegun sebentar.

'_Benar juga, kenapa aku harus marah ya? Seperti aku tak hafal sifat Sasuke-kun saja.'_ Pikir Sakura dalam hati.

"Sakura-san." Panggilan Hinata menyeret kesadaran Sakura kembali.

"Hinata, mana kuncirmu." Sakura mencoba mengalihkan topik obrolan mereka dengan mengulurkan sebelah tangannya di depan Hinata, yang segera memberikan sebuah kuncir rambut dengan simbol pusaran air klan Uzumaki yang dihadiahkan Gaara padanya beberapa hari lalu.

"Sakura, jangan bilang kau cemburu karena berfikir Sasuke akan memberikan kalung itu pada seorang gadis?" Goda Ino.

"Kau bilang kalung itu punya bandul yang unik." Ingatan Ino.

"Sudah selesai," Tanpa menganggapi Ino, Sakura tersenyum girang dengan hasil kerjanya mencepol rambut Hinata yang membuat gadis indigo itu terlihat semakin cantik.

"Kawaiiii…" Sakura jejeritan tanpa memperdulikan kedua teman gadisnya yang sweatdrop.

"Tunggu, aku akan memotretmu!" Usul Sakura.

"Sial! Aku lupa kita sedang memakai baju olahraga," Ekspresi Sakura segera melemas.

"Sakura, rambut Hinata lucu sekali." Sakura memutar kepala menatap Ino untuk membuat sebuah senyuman bangga.

"Bisa kau melakukannya padaku?" Pinta Ino. Sakura menganggukkan kepala.

"_As you wish_." Sakura menyanggupi permintaan Ino.

.

.

"Sai! Tendang kesini!" Teriak Naruto dengan tangan melambai penuh semangat pada Sai yang akhirnya berhasil merebut bola dari kaki Gaara melalui _sliding tackle_.

Sai memutar kepala hitamnya ke kanan dan ke kiri membaca situasi. Baiklah, kali ini Naruto adalah pilihan yang paling tepat untuk mendapat operan bola.

"Naruto!" Teriak Sai yang menendang bola keras-keras.

Naruto berlari mundur mengikuti arah bola Sai yang melayang terlalu tinggi, tanpa menyadari keberadaan Sasuke di belakangnya.

Gaara mengangkat satu tangannya. Dengan gerakan halus diterbangkannya pasir-pasir di sekitar Naruto yang kemudian berkumpul di sekitar kaki Naruto demi mencegah pergerakan pemuda jabrik yang hampir mendapatkan operan bola dari Sai itu. Shikamaru yang menyadari perbuatan Gaara sedikit tertegun, tidak menyangka jika seorang Kazekage pun tak mau kalah saat bermain bola.

"Whoo whoo whooooa…" Naruto yang kakinya menjadi berat oleh pasir Gaara terhuyung-huyung ke belakang menuju Sasuke yang berdiri di pinggir lapangan untuk mengawasi gadis musim seminya yang sibuk berdebat dengan Ino.

Sreeeet. Brug.

Naruto jatuh terjerembab dengan tubuh menghantam tanah berdebu tanpa tahu kehebohan yang baru saja dibuatnya.

Blush!

Uchiha Sasuke terpaku di tempatnya dengan mata melebar dan wajah memerah padam.

"Kyaaaa…" Teriakan gemas para gadis menggema di lapangan. Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata refleks memutar kepala mencari tahu sumber masalah yang membuat pipi teman-teman gadis kelas mereka merona serentak.

"Ittai!" Desis Naruto sembari mengangkat kepala jabriknya pelan.

"HEH?!" Mata langit Naruto membulat tak percaya begitu sadar tangannya yang bergerak liar mencari pegangan ternyata dengan tidak sopannya menarik celana olahraga sasuke hingga melorot ke bawah.

Sasuke mungkin beruntung karena kebiasaannya memakai celana pendek di dalam celana olahraganya jika saja saat ini bukan celana pendek dengan dasaran merah muda berhiaskan tanda hati yang bercampur gambar strawberry berwarna merah, yang merupakan hadiah pertama ulang tahun Sasuke dari Sakura 2 lalu yang dipakainya.

'_Jadi karena ini Sasuke sampai harus mengganti pakaian olahraganya di tempat lain?' _Pikir Shikamaru yang telah sadar dari keterkejutannya.

Di tempatnya berteduh, Sakura melongo tak percaya. Surai pirang Ino yang tergenggam dalam tangannya terlepas begitu saja. Bahkan nafas gadis cantik ini sampai tercekat akibat terlalu shock melihat keadaan Uchiha Sasuke di depan sana.

"Kyaaa…" Hinata menutupi wajahnya yang memerah malu melihat celana pendek Sasuke yang menggemaskan.

"Hmmmph, hahahahaha." Ino tak bisa menahan tawa besarnya menikmati pemandangan Uchiha Sasuke yang mati-matian menahan malu.

Sasuke memutar kepala ravennya kaku menatap Naruto di bawahnya, yang masih setia menggenggam celana olahraganya, dengan tatapan penuh dendam.

Glek.

Naruto meneguk ludah dengan susah payah melihat kilatan dendam Sasuke padanya.

"Go-gomen, Sasuke." Naruto tersenyum kikuk.

"Minggir!" Desis Sasuke. Sasuke menarik celana olahraganya kasar dan membenarkannya kembali sebagaimana mestinya celana itu terpakai.

"Huahahahaha," Gema tawa teman-teman sekelasnya masih belum juga mereda.

Kakashi sendiri tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak ikut tertawa. Sungguh, sebuah kejadian yang sangat jarang dapat dilihatnya di Konoha. Untunglah otaknya yang terlatih membuat tangannya bereaksi cepat mengabadikan tingkah konyol dua anggota tim 7. Sai sendiri tak luput dari tawa geli yang sangat jarang dipamerkannya. Bahkan Kazekage Suna yang tampan ikut tertawa walau tak berlebihan seperti teman-teman lainnya.

"Sa-Sas-Sasuke!" Naruto merangkak mundur melihat kilatan membunuh di mata Sasuke.

"A-aku tidak sengaja, sungguh!" Bujuk Naruto.

"Naruto! Kau akan mati!" Desis Sasuke penuh tekanan.

"Huaaa… Ampun Sasuke!" Naruto segera berlari menyelamatkan diri.

"Jangan kabur, Naruto!" Sasuke berlari kencang mengejar Naruto yang berlari kembali ke gedung sekolah.

"Huahaaahaaa, Naruto berjuanglah!" Teriak beberapa murid I-A yang masih saja belum dapat menghentikan tawa mereka, hampir bersamaan menyemangati Naruto.

**oOo oOo oOo**

"Sialan! Kemana si jabrik itu!" Mata dan kepala Sasuke bergerak liar mencari keberadaan Naruto tanpa tahu jika incarannya bersembunyi di dalam kamar mandi wanita.

Naruto memeriksa jam tangannya. Sudah 15 menit lebih Naruto bersembunyi sendirian di dalam kamar mandi. Lama-lama bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri juga. Karena tak lagi bisa menahan hayalan-hayalan liarnya tentang hantu kamar mandi wanita, Naruto memutuskan untuk keluar dengan berjingkat setelah memastikan terlebih dahulu jika tak ada gadis di dalam kamar mandi.

Jika sampai ketahuan Naruto bersembunyi di kamar mandi wanita, Naruto hanya akan punya pilihan mati di tangan Sasuke atau para gadis.

'_Huft. Aman.'_ Naruto menghela nafas lega saat tak ada pihak-pihak yang membahayakan nyawa disekitarnya. Tentu saja, bel istirahat masing kurang 25 menit lagi untuk berbunyi.

"Naruto!" Otot Naruto menegang saat suara baritone Sasuke terdengar tak jauh dari belakangnya.

"Hey! Jangan lari!" Sasuke kembali berlari mengejar Naruto yang kembali berlari tanpa menoleh sedikitpun padanya.

"Huuuaaa! Sasuke, maafkan aku...!" Naruto berlari kencang sepanjang koridor sekolah menghindari Sasuke yang mengejarnya dengan sebuah pedang kayu di tangannya. Sepertinya Sasuke mengambilnya dari ruang kesenian.

"Ya ampun, aku harus lari kemana lagi?!" Mata langit Naruto sibuk menyusuri jalanan yang akan dilewatinya dalam hitungan detik. Beberapa kali Naruto menoleh kebelakang memastikan dirinya berada pada jarak aman dari Sasuke.

"Sialan! Lari Sasuke cepat sekali!" Rutuk Naruto yang menambah kecepatan larinya.

"Naruto! Berhenti! Biarkan aku membunuhmu!" Teriak Sasuke tanpa peduli jika aksi kejar-kejaran mereka akan mendapat sanksi nanti.

"Tak ada orang yang mau berhenti lari jika tahu akan dibunuh, Sasuke!" Balas Naruto dengan suara frustasi.

Sraaak.

Benar saja. Teriakan Sasuke dan Naruto memancing beberapa guru menggeser pintu kelas tempat masing-masing mengajar.

"Hey! Siapa wali kelas kalian?! Jangan berkejaran di lorong sekolah!" Bentak seorang guru laki-laki berambut jigrak.

Naruto dan Sasuke tak peduli. Mereka berdua tetap berlari sekuat tenaga. Bahkan jika saja mereka sadar, beberapa kali, gerakan mereka lebih mirip dengan orang yang melompat daripada berlarian di atas lantai.

"Huaaaa…. Hinata-chan, minggir!" Teriak Naruto saat Hinata dan Ino tiba-tiba muncul dari lorong yang luput dari perhatian Naruto.

"Eh?" Hinata yang masih belum mencerna apa yang terjadi, hanya terpaku di tempat seolah menyambut Naruto yang berlari terlalu kencang itu.

"Huwaaa…" Naruto berusaha keras mengerem larinya.

"Fiuh!" Naruto menyeka keringatnya. Untung saja dengan cara ajaib Naruto berhasil menghentikan larinya, walau jaraknya masih terlalu dekat dengan adik kembarnya itu.

"Heh? Apa yang kau lakukan pada rambutmu, Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto yang melupakan keberadaan Sasuke di belakangnya.

"Sakura-san yang melakukannya padaku, Nii-san" Jawab Hinata.

"Hmm, kau terlihat can…"

"Kena kau!"

Cup.

"Kyaaa…" Ino menjerit saat bibir Naruto dan Hinata saling bertabrakan. Sasuke dengan konyolnya mendorong punggung Naruto tanpa tahu keberadaan Hinata yang tertutupi tubuh Naruto. Melihat Ino menjerit, Sasuke segera berjalan ke samping. Mata onyx nya sedikit membulat saat menyadari hasil perbuatannya.

Mengabaikan semua hal di sekitar mereka, mata Naruto dan Hinata membulat bersamaan saat keduanya mampu merasakan kelembutan bibir masing-masing. Mungkin Naruto sedari kecil memang suka mencium Hinata, dan beberapa kali di bibir mungil adiknya. Tapi itu saat mereka masih kecil. Naruto sudah mulai berhenti melakukannya walau masih sering menggoda adik kembarnya itu untuk menciumnya. Tentu saja setelah dewasa Naruto tahu arti dari sebuah ciuman, apalagi sebuah ciuman di bibir seorang gadis.

Deg. Deg. Deg. Deg. Deg.

Saat ini entah bagaimana jantung Naruto berdetak sangat kencang, bahkan pemuda jabrik itu seolah bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri. Wajah keduanya terasa sangat panas.

"Haaaa…" Jika saja Hinata tak jatuh kebelakang karena pingsan, entah berapa lama kakak-beradik itu akan terjebak dalam keterkejutan mereka tanpa saling melepaskan bibir masing-masing.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Ino menangkap tubuh Hinata. Cepolan Hinata bahkan sampai terlepas karena gerakan spontan Ino.

"Sasuke-kun, bantu aku!" Rengek Ino yang tak kuat terlalu lama menjadi sandaran Hinata. Sasuke melempar pedang kayunya kesembarang arah dan membantu Ino membawa Hinata dalam gendongannya.

"Huh!" Sasuke mendengus geli begitu melihat wajah Naruto yang memerah padam dan meletakkan punggung tangan kanannya di atas bibirnya sendiri. Sepertinya Naruto berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Sasuke-kun, ayo kita bawa ke UKS." Ino menyeret lengan Sasuke.

"Jangan menarikku, Ino. Bagaimana jika Hinata jatuh." Protes Sasuke.

"Iya, iya, aku tahu!" Ino mendengus kesal.

**oOo oOo oOo**

"Nggh…" Hinata mengerjapkan mata indigonya beberapa kali untuk membiasakan diri dengan cahaya senja.

"Sakura-san?" Lirih Hinata begitu mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali.

"Sudah baikan, Hinata-chan?" Sakura tersenyum hangat dan membantu Hinata menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok.

"Apa yang terjadi? Aku kaget sekali waktu Ino bilang kau pingsan." Tanya Sakura.

Hinata dan Naruto yang berdiri di samping Sasuke, tanpa sengaja bertemu pandang saat Sakura menunggu jawaban Hinata. Keduanya segera membuang pandangan mereka masing-masing dengan wajah yang kembali merona malu.

"Wajahmu memerah, Hinata-chan. Kau sakit?" Sakura meletakkan punggung tangannya di atas kening Hinata untuk mengecek suhu tubuh Hinata. Mungkin saja gadis cantik ini terkena demam musim panas lebih awal.

"A-aku baik-baik saja, Sakura-san." Jawab Hinata sedikit gagap.

"Aku sudah menelpon Imura-san memintanya menjemput kita." Cerita Naruto tanpa memandang Hinata.

"Tapi ternyata ayah sudah pulang dan dia yang akan menjemput kita bersama ibu." Lanjut Naruto.

"A-arigatou, Nii-san." Jawab Hinata juga tanpa memandang Naruto. Sakura memiringkan kepala bingung dengan kelakuan Hinata dan Naruto yang terlihat malu-malu satu sama lain. Sebenarnya Sakura ingin bertanya pada Sasuke, tapi karena terlalu gengsi Sakura memutuskan untuk menyimpan pertanyaan dalam pikirannya saja.

"Ayo, pulang. Kau mau bermalam di sekolah karena tertinggal kereta?" Tanya Sasuke.

'_Cih! Selalu saja terlalu malu untuk meminta maaf!'_ Pikir Sakura dalam hati.

"Kenapa tidak pulang bersama Naruto dan Hinata saja?" Jawab Sakura yang memutuskan untuk mengakhiri perang dinginnya dengan Sasuke. Sasuke mengulum sebuah seringai tipis.

"Waktunya tidak tepat." Tolak Sasuke. Sasuke berbalik. Namun sebelum beranjak pergi, Sasuke menepuk bahu Naruto dan memberikan sedikit tekanan seperti yang sering dilakukan Naruto untuk menyindirnya.

"Aku anggap kita impas." Desis Sasuke.

"Urusai!" Naruto menurunkan tangan Sasuke dengan bahunya yang bergerak kasar.

"Ayo, Sakura!" Sasuke mulai berjalan pergi dengan membawa senyuman puas karena berhasil membalas kejahilan Naruto selama ini padanya.

"Hinata-chan, maaf ya. Aku pulang dulu." Pamit Sakura. Hinata mengangguk penuh pengertian.

"Jika kau sudah sampai rumah, telepon aku, ya." Pinta Sakura. Hinata mengangguk setuju.

"Hati-hati dijalan, Sakura-san." Ingatkan Hinata. Sakura mengangguk dengan senyuman terukir di wajah cantiknya.

"Jaa… Hinata, Naruto." Pamit Sakura sebelum berlari menyusul Sasuke dan meninggalkan Hinata berdua bersama Naruto di dalam ruang UKS.

Hinata dan Naruto tetap tak saling memandang. Kedua masih sangat malu entah untuk alasan apa. Naruto yang tak tahan dengan suasana canggung yang tercipta, berjalan mendekati jendela ruang UKS berpura-pura mengamati keindahan senja langit Konoha.

"Panas sekali." Gerutu Naruto. Hinata memberanikan diri untuk diam-diam menatap Naruto yang ternyata sedang mengipas wajahnya yang merona merah dengan seragam bagian atas yang kancingnya sengaja dibiarkan terbuka oleh Naruto.

Hinata kembali menundukkan kepala birunya. Mungkin rasa panas yang Naruto rasakan sama dengan yang dirasakannya. Rasa panas bukan karena musim, tapi lebih kepada wajah mereka yang memerah padam tak bisa melupakan kejadian yang baru saja mereka alami. Hinata meremas sedikit selimutnya, berusaha menyingkirkan bayangan wajah tersipu Naruto yang terlihat semakin mempesona dengan efek senja Konoha.

**oOo oOo oOo**

"Hahaha." Sakura menghapus setitik air mata di sudut matanya karena tawa geli yang tak kunjung berhenti sejak Sakura mengingat kembali kejadian memalukan sepanjang sejarah hidup Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sayang sekali aku tak membawa kamera. Jika Itachi Nii-san tahu, entah seperti apa dia akan tertawa." Sakura sepertinya begitu menikmati tawa mengejeknya sekarang.

Sasuke mati-matian berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malu di balik ekspresi dingin kebanggaannya.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke-kun? Aku masih tak percaya kau memakai hadiah yang kau bilang menjijikkan dulu." Ucap Sakura.

"Padahal gara-gara kata-katamu itu aku berjanji tak memberimu hadiah ulang tahun lagi." Sasuke melirik Sakura dengan sudut mata onyx nya.

'_Jadi karena itu dia tak pernah memberiku kado?'_ Batin Sasuke dalam hati.

"Tapi sepertinya aku harus mencabut pernyataanku dulu." Sakura masih tak rela melepaskan tawa geli dari wajahnya yang merona karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Hahh… " Sasuke menghela nafas berat.

"Berhenti tertawa!" Perintah Sasuke.

"Kita sudah sampai di depan rumahmu, Sakura." Ingatkan Sasuke.

"Eh?" Sakura memandang sekelilingnya. Terlalu asyik menggoda Sasuke membuat gadis musim semi ini tak sadar jalanan yang dilewatinya.

"Kau benar, kita sudah sampai rumahku." Gumam Sakura yang sudah melupakan keasyikannya tertawa.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu." Pamit Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, tunggu!" Panggil Sakura. Sasuke refleks menghentikan langkah panjangnya dan memutar kembali tubuhnya untuk menatap Sakura.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tunggu sebentar disini. Aku akan mengambil sesuatu!" Perintah Sakura yang segera berlari masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa menunggu jawaban Sasuke.

.

.

Sasuke menengadah, menikmati keindahan bulan di atas langit. Sebuah senyuman hangat tanpa sadar disunggingnya. Walaupun sedikit memalukan, tapi ulang tahunnya kali ini begitu penuh cerita. Setidaknya suatu hari Sasuke akan memiliki kisah lucu yang akan diceritakannya pada anak-anaknya nanti. Berbicara tentang hari ulang tahun, Sasuke baru sadar jika kali ini Sakura tak menyinggung sedikitpun tentang ulang tahun Sasuke walau Sakura sudah berhenti ngambek padanya.

'_Apa kepalanya terlalu penuh dengan Itachi sampai tak ada tempat untuk sekedar mengingat hari ulang tahunku?'_ Pikir Sasuke dalam hati.

"Sasuke-kun." Suara Sakura membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke yang memutar tubuh untuk menatap Sakura.

"Pejamkan matamu, 1 menit saja." Pinta Sakura yang menyungging sebuah senyuman penuh rahasia.

"Baiklah." Sanggup Sasuke yang segera memejamkan matanya. Sepertinya pikiran Sasuke terlalu berlebihan. Sasuke berani bertaruh jika dibalik tangan Sakura yang tertekuk ke belakang pastilah tersembunyi hadiah ulang tahun Sasuke.

Begitu yakin Sasuke benar-benar memejamkan matanya, Sakura berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Otanjoubi Omedettou, Sasuke-kun." Bisik Sakura sembari mengalungkan syal merah yang dirajutnya sendiri untuk dipasangnya dengan rapi di leher Sasuke. Sasuke membuka mata onyxnya perlahan saat rasa hangat menyelimuti lehernya.

"Aku tahu hadiahku tidak cocok diberikan di hari ulang tahunmu, Sasuke-kun." Sakura menatap lekat mata onyx Sasuke.

"Tapi kau harus tahu jika aku banyak mengorbankan waktu istirahatku untuk merajut syal ini." Alasan Sakura untuk menutupi kebingungannya memilih hadiah yang cocok bagi Sasuke.

"Jadilah laki-laki dewasa yang kuat, Sasuke-kun."

"Tapi kau tak usah malu mengungkapkan apa yang ada di hatimu. Kau tahu? Wajah dinginmu itu membuat banyak orang tak akan percaya kau sebenarnya laki-laki yang hangat." Walau tak menganggapi sepatah katapun perkataan Sakura, mata onyx Sasuke benar-benar terpaku pada bayangan Sakura yang tersenyum begitu manis di depannya.

"Banyaklah tersenyum seperti yang kau lakukan tadi, itu akan membuatmu semakin tampan." Sakura terkikik geli dengan tangan yang masih bersandar di syal yang terpasang rapi di dada Sasuke.

Sasuke tercengang. Hatinya berdesir melihat Sakura yang tampak sangat cantik terbingkai dalam mata onyxnya walau hanya dalam balutan seragam sekolah. Apalagi sejak tadi Sakura selalu memamerkan senyuman yang sangat dirindukan Sasuke dari gadis musim semi itu, yang hampir tak pernah ditujukan Sakura pada Sasuke sejak perang dingin dimulai Sakura. Tanpa bisa menahan dirinya lagi, Sasuke menarik Sakura dan mengunci tubuh mungil gadis itu dalam pelukannya.

"Sasuke-kun?" Desis Sakura yang kaget dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba Sasuke. Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh kurus Sakura.

"Sakura, aku suka padamu." Akhirnya rasa yang terpendam bertahun-tahun di dalam hati Sasuke mampu diucapkan pemuda emo itu dengan sangat lancar.

Iris emerald Sakura melebar. Mendengar pernyataan cinta Sasuke, membuat fungsi otak Sakura seolah berhenti bekerja dengan normal. Bahkan ketika Sasuke perlahan membunuh jarak keduanya, gadis musim semi itu hanya diam membisu.

"Jadilah milikku, Sakura. Lupakah Itachi." Bisik Sasuke sebelum mencuri ciuman pertama gadis musim semi yang memejamkan mata dalam pelukannya itu.

Deg. Deg. Deg. Deg. Deg.

Jantung kedua remaja itu berdetak sangat kencang. Nafas hangat yang menerpa wajah seolah ikut mengambil andil terciptanya rona merah yang mulai bergelanyut manja pada wajah keduanya. Rasa manis dan kelembutan yang dikecap dari bibir masing-masing seolah menjadi candu yang membuat keduanya tak rela melepaskan momen manis yang sangat sulit tercipta selama ini. Bahkan sepertinya kedua remaja itu sudah melupakan bagaimana mereka membutuhkan udara untuk bernafas.

"_Aku sangat, sangat, sangat mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun!" _Tiba-tiba bayangan Sakura, dalam usia kisaran 12 tahun dengan air mata mengalir deras dari kedua matanya, berputar-putar dalam kepala Sasuke.

"_Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, Sasuke-kun!"_

"_Aku mohon tetaplah tinggal!_"

"_Aku akan membantumu membalaskan dendammu!"_

"_Aku akan sungguh-sungguh melakukannya. Aku berjanji padamu!"_

"_Jadi tinggallah bersamaku!"_

"_Jika tidak, bawalah aku pergi bersamamu._"

"_Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" _Sasuke kini melihat bayangan dirinya sendiri yang menatap Sakura dengan wajah dinginnya.

"_Jangan pergi!_"

"_Jika kau tetap pergi,aku akan berteriak dan.._" Sasuke membuka mata onyxnya yang sempat terpejam tepat saat bayangan liar di dalam alam bawah sadarnya memperlihatkan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja berada di belakang Sakura.

Sasuke perlahan melepaskan bibirnya dari Sakura dan mendorong tubuh Sakura, memaksa gadis musim semi yang merona merah itu beradu pandang dengan mata onyx tajamnya. Tak ada yang dilakukan Sasuke selain menatap Sakura yang berdiri dengan nafas tak beraturan. Bayangan-bayangan aneh yang baru saja dilihatnya membuat otak Sasuke terasa panas.

"Masuklah," Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang menutupi bibirnya dengan kedua mulutnya tanpa sedikitpun melepaskan pandanannya dari punggung Sasuke yang semakin mengecil.

"Kuso!" Umpat Sasuke dengan suara berdesis tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke belakang.

**oOo TBC oOo**

Pengennya update pas hari ulang tahun Sasuke-kun. Tapi gara-gara banyak hal yang terjadi telaaaat sampek akhir bulan.

Huhuhu :'(

Doa Cand sama kayak Sakura-san saja. Idem. Hehe.

Oya hampir lupa.

Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri minna-san,

Mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya.

Waktunya berbalas salam neh :

**Raa-san : **"Haha.. tenang saja Raa-san, Cand gak hobi nimpuk orang kok :p Haha.. Nanti pertanyaan kamu Cand jawabnya lewat cerita ya. Romance Sasusaku ya? Wah ketahuan, penggemarnya SasuSaku ya ^^"

**Guest-san : **"Iya Kakashi sudah ingat. Nikah sama siapa? Sama Cand. Haha."

**Feigun-san :** "^^"

**Hqhq-san :** "Haha, tenang saja Hq-san mereka akan bersama di komik aslinya. Pasti. *smirk"

**Uchan-san : **"Yoshaa!"


	7. Rasa yang Mulai Berkembang!

**DUNIA BARU KITA**

**Rasa yang Mulai Berkembang!**

Kriiing… Kriiing… Kriiing…

Jam beker Sasuke berteriak nyaring dan menggema diseluruh kamar Sasuke. Sang pemilik jam, Uchiha Sasuke, membuka mata menantang langit-langit kamarnya dengan mata yang berganti warna merah berhiaskan tiga tomoe yang berjajar rapi.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk bangun dari tidurnya. Sasuke mengibaskan selimut birunya kasar. Selanjutnya dengan langkah pelan Sasuke berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya, membuka bagian tengah lemari tersebut untuk sejenak mengintip apa yang terjadi dengan kedua matanya yang terasa panas.

Bayangan dirinya yang terpantul saat ini tak lantas membuat pemuda dingin ini menampakkan ekspresi berlebih. Yang dilakukannya hanya menatap bayangannya sendiri tanpa berkedip sedikitpun.

'_Tak ada yang aneh dengan mataku, kenapa rasanya panas sekali tadi?!' _Batin Sasuke dalam hati saat bayangannya menunjukkan matanya yang kembali menghitam seperti mata aslinya selama ini.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Mendengar suara ketukan pintu, Sasuke segera menutup lemari pakaian tempat kaca kecilnya berada.

"Masuk," Jawab Sasuke.

Pintu kamar Sasuke perlahan terbuka. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam kecoklatan yang diikat jatuh ke belakang masuk dengan sebuah senyuman hangat yang selalu disunggingnya untuk Sasuke.

"Ano, Sasuke. Boleh Nii-san pinjam laptopmu?" Tanya Itachi segera. Sasuke tak segera menjawab. Entah mengapa kali ini memandang wajah kakaknya membuat hati Sasuke bergemuruh hebat terusik kerinduan yang begitu dalam akan sosok hangat Itachi. Sebuah perasaan yang sangat aneh menurut Sasuke mengingat setiap hari Sasuke selalu bertemu dengan Itachi.

"Pakai saja," Jawab Sasuke sambil lalu menuju kamar mandi, tak ingin terlalu lama hanyut dalam sebuah suasana melankolis bersama kakaknya.

"Arigatou, Sasuke." Itachi segera berjalan menuju meja belajar Sasuke tempat biasanya adiknya itu meletakkan laptop.

"Apa ini?" Itachi mengulurkan tangan mengambil sebuah kalung berbandul perak lambang Uchiha yang tergeletak begitu saja disamping laptop Sasuke.

"Hmmmph!" Itachi hampir saja tak bisa menahan tawa geli membaca tulisan yang ada di belakang bandul itu. Cepat-cepat Itachi meninggalkannya sebelum tertangkap basah oleh Sasuke sedang mengamati kalungnya. Hari masih pagi dan Itachi tak ingin mendengar rengekan manja Sasuke pada Mikoto.

"Baka otouto." Gumam Itachi. Disambarnya laptop Sasuke masih dengan menyungging sebuah senyuman geli.

.

.

"_Sakura,aku suka padamu."_

"_Jadilah milikku, Sakura. Lupakan Itachi."_

"Arrrrgggh!" Sakura dengan wajah merona merah berguling-guling ke kanan dan ke kiri diatas kasurnya berusaha menghilangkan ingatannya akan suara Sasuke yang sejak semalam tak mau hilang dari pikirannya.

Ting. Tong. Ting. Tong. Ting Tong.

Hampir saja jantung Sakura copot mendengar bel pintu rumahnya berbunyi yang entah mengapa kali ini terasa lebih nyaring dari biasanya. Sakura segera bangkit dari aksi bergulingnya dan berlari cepat menuju meja rias untuk mengamati wajahnya yang terasa panas.

"Ya ampun, merah sekali." Gerutu Sakura. Sekura mulai memoles kembali wajahnya, berfikir untuk menyembunyikan rona merah pada kedua pipinya di balik make up tebal.

Tok. Tok Tok.

"Sakura." Panggil seseorang dari balik pintu kamarnya yang sangat diyakini Sakura sebagai suara Sasuke.

Suara Sasuke membuat Sakura sempat terlonjak kaget. Gadis musim semi itu semakin panik menyadari usahanya mempertebal make up tak membantu sama sekali untuk menyembunyikan rona merahnya.

Deg. Deg. Deg. Deg.

"Aduh, bagaimana ini?" Panik Sakura saat jantungnya mulai berdetak diluar normal.

"Ba-bagaimana i-ni?" Sakura menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya sedikit kasar, berharap dapat merontokkan semua rona merah yang bergelanyut di kedua pipinya.

Tok. Tok Tok.

"I-iya, tunggu se-ben-tar." Jawab Sakura tanpa bisa menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"Cepatlah. Kita hampir terlambat." Ingatkan Sasuke dari balik pintu kamar Sakura.

Sakura mengintip jam tangannya, benar juga. 20 menit lagi kereta yang akan membawanya dan Sasuke menuju sekolah berangkat. Sakura memutuskan untuk tak lagi memperdulikan rona merah yang masih bergelanyut manja pada kedua pipinya, tak juga memperdulikan debaran jantungnya yang belum normal. Bagi Sakura, yang lebih penting kali ini adalah tidak terlambat datang ke sekolah atau dia akan dihukum membersihkan kamar mandi bersama Sasuke.

"Hah?!" Pekik Sakura kaget. Hampir saja dia menabrak dada Sasuke yang ternyata masih berdiri diam di depan pintu kamarnya. Sakura menunduk tak mampu beradu pandang dengan Sasuke yang entah mengapa menatapnya begitu tajam dibalik kacamatanya.

"_Aku sangat, sangat, sangat mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun!_" Ternyata Sasuke sedang memutar kembali ingatannya yang janggal tentang Sakura ditengah ciumannya kemarin malam.

"Menor sekali dandananmu pagi ini." Komentar Sasuke sambil lalu, berjalan mendahului Sakura tanpa memiliki niat menunggu jawaban Sakura.

Sakura mendongakkan kepala merah jambunya dan menatap punggung Sasuke kesal. Bagaimana bisa bungsu Uchiha itu masih tetap dan bahkan terasa semakin menyebalkan setelah apa yang dilakukannya semalam pada Sakura. Bahkan Sasuke tak bertanya sedikitpun tentang jawaban pernyataan cinta Sasuke semalam pada Sakura, atau bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan mereka ke depan. Atau bertanya seputar apapun yang sejak tadi malam menjadi hayalan Sakura.

"Baka!" Umpat Sakura dengan suara berdesis saat menyadari Sasuke acuh saja dengannya.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Sraaak…

Sasuke menggeser pintu kelas dengan memasang tampang dinginnya yang biasa. Entah kenapa pagi ini bungsu Uchiha ini memilih untuk mengenakan kacamata bacanya yang biasanya hanya digunakan Sasuke saat pelajaran dimulai atau jika Sasuke sedang membaca buku.

"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun," Sapa Sasaki Yui dengan menyungging sebuah senyuman aneh.

"Hn, ohayou." Jawab Sasuke berpura-pura tak menyadari senyum geli Yui.

"Ohayou, Sakura!" Yui ganti menyapa Sakura.

"Ohayou, Yui." Balas Sakura dengan sebuah senyum manis tersungging di wajahnya.

"Eh, mau kemana?!" Kaget Sakura saat Yui tiba-tiba menariknya menjauh dari Sasuke. Sasuke segera menggeser kembali pintu kelasnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Sakura menuju meja Shikamaru dengan memasang wajah tebal menghiraukan kikikan geli teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Sakura, apa kau menyukai Sasuke-kun?" Bisik Yui.

"Ten-tentu saja tidak!" Jawab Sakura sedikit tergagap karena kaget.

"Ssst…!" Yui meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Sakura.

"Jangan keras-keras!" Protes Yui.

"Baguslah kalau kau tak menyukai Sasuke-kun."

"Bisa bantu aku menyerahkan surat ini pada Sasuke-kun, Sakura?" Yui mengeluarkan sebuah surat dalam amplop merah muda dari saku seragam atasnya.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Surat cinta," Jawab Yui.

Sakura memutar bola matanya menatap Yui dengan kening sedikit berkerut. Seharusnya Sakura sudah terbiasa sejak SD saat ada teman perempuannya yang menitipkan surat cinta untuk Sasuke. Salahkan Sasuke yang seenaknya mencium Sakura dan menyatakan cinta pada Sakura jika saat ini Sakura memiliki perasaan aneh yang sangat membingungkannya.

"Sakura," Panggil Yui menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya.

"Ya, aku mau." Sakura menyungging sebaris senyum palsu, menyembunyikan semua pikirannya tentang Sasuke.

Sementara Sakura sibuk bersama para Yui, Sasuke memilih berjalan mendekati Shikamaru yang tertidur di bangkunya membiarkan Yamamoto Haru sibuk bercengkrama dengan Watanabe Akira. Setelah berada di samping mereka baru Sasuke tahu jika keduanya tengah membahas game baru yang sedang digandrungi para gamer.

"Shikamaru," Panggil Sasuke. Shikamaru mengangkat kepala nanasnya menatap Sasuke dengan kening berkerut, tak langsung membalas panggilan Sasuke. Jika boleh jujur Shikamaru merasa sedikit kaget saat ini. Tak biasanya Sasuke memanggilnya lebih dulu mengingat hubungan keduanya yang tak terlalu akrab. Setelah mendapatkan ingatannya kembali, Shikamaru memang tak bisa begitu saja melupakan sifat asli teman-temannya dari dunia ninja.

"Woy, Sasuke _my man._" Akira menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke dengan senyuman lebar.

"Hn," Balas Sasuke.

"Haha. Apa kau masih memakai celana pendekmu yang lucu kemaren, Sasuke?" Sindir Akira.

"Kau tahu? Sebelumnya aku tak pernah percaya saat Naruto mengatakan kau sebenarnya orang yang lucu." Kata Akira selanjutnya.

"Ya, kau benar, Akira." Dukung Haru.

"Sekarang kami baru percaya jika Naruto berkata benar. Hahaha." Haru dan Akira terlihat begitu menikmati tawa geli mereka tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke yang sedikit merona malu.

"Urusai!" Bentak Sasuke berusaha menutupi rasa malunya.

"Hahahahaha," Tampaknya pandangan teman-temannya tentang Sasuke berbalik dari sebelumnya. Mereka benar-benar memandang Sasuke sebagai pribadi yang lucu dan menyenangkan. Mereka bahkan melupakan semua sikap dingin Sasuke selama ini.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" Tanya Shikamaru mengabaikan tawa besar Akira dan Haru.

"Pinjam pr matematikamu." Jawab Sasuke cepat.

"Hah?" Shikamaru melongo tak percaya. Setelah insiden celana pink kemarin, sekarang Sasuke ingin mencontek pr matematika.

'_Kuso! Dunia ini semakin aneh saja!'_ Umpat Shikamaru dalam hati.

"Eh, memang kita punya pr matematika?" Tanya Akira yang sudah menghentikan tawa besarnya pada Haru.

"Hoooaaaam, tentu saja kau tak ingat. Waktu itu kau membolos di UKS bersama Kin." Sasuke, Akira, Haru dan Shikamaru memutar kepala mencari pemilik suara cempreng yang seenaknya melibatkan diri dalam obrolan.

"Hoy, Naruto. Ohayou." Sapa Haru.

"Hmm, ohayou." Balas Naruto dengan wajah mengantuk.

"Memangnya kau sudah mengerjakannya, Naruto?" Tanya Akira. Naruto menghentikan kuapannya dan meringis.

"Hehe. Aku baru akan mengerjakannya sekarang." Jawab Naruto.

"Kau mau menyontek pr Shikamaru juga?" Tanya Akira.

"Kenapa kau tak mencontek milik Hinata? Bukankah dia pintar matematika?" Haru menambah pertanyaan untuk Naruto. Sasuke melirik Naruto mencari tahu bagaimana sahabatnya itu akan bereaksi.

"Hmm, Hinata-chan tertidur semalam." Bohong Naruto.

"Shikamaru! Cepat keluarkan pr mu!" Naruto mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, khawatir Sasuke akan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya malu sehubungan dengan insiden ciumannya kemarin.

"Mendokusai na." Gerutu Shikamaru sembari mengeluarkan buku matematikanya di atas meja.

"Shikamaru, kau benar-benar pantas menyandang gelar genius." Akira memberikan jempol kanannya untuk Shikamaru.

"Haha. Ya, ya, Akira benar." Dukung Naruto.

Tanpa memperdulikan Naruto dan Akira yang mencoba mengambil hati Shikamaru, Sasuke segera membawa buku matematika Shikamaru untuk disalin di meja nya sendiri.

"Lho? Hey, Sasuke!" Teriak Naruto. Sasuke tetap berjalan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Sasuke! Jangan menconteknya sendirian!" Protes Naruto yang segera berlari menyusul Sasuke dengan diikuti oleh Haru dan Akira.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Kriieet…

Mata Hinata membulat kaget saat beradu pandang dengan Naruto yang entah bagaimana membuka pintu kamar mereka bersamaan.

"Ohayou, Hinata-chan. Hooaaam…" Sapa Naruto tanpa bisa menahan kuapan lebarnya.

"O-ohayou, Naruto-kun." Balas Hinata dengan pipi yang sudah merona saja.

"Hoooaaam…" Naruto berjalan mendahului Hinata yang masih berdiri dengan kepala sedikit menunduk karena mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tersipu merah.

Hinata mendongakkan kepala birunya saat suara langkah Naruto terdengar semakin menjauh. Hinata mulai berjalan menyusul langkah panjang kakak kembarnya tanpa melepaskan pengawasannya pada punggung Naruto yang semakin mengecil. Hinata menggigit sedikit bibir bawahnya, hatinya seperti tercubit melihat sikap Naruto yang biasa saja setelah apa yang terjadi pada mereka di lorong sekolah kemarin.

'_Hinata no baka!'_ Umpat Hinata untuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati begitu menyadari posisinya sebagai adik kandung Naruto. Tak seharusnya Hinata mengharapkan sesuatu yang mustahil seperti cinta dalam bentuk lain.

"Ohayou, Kaa-chan." Sapa Hinata begitu sampai di meja makan dan menggeser kursinya di samping Naruto yang masih tak berhenti menguap sembari menunggu Kushina mempersiapkan nasinya dan Hinata dalam mangkok masing-masing.

"Ohayou, Hinata-chan." Balas Kushina dengan menyungging sebuah senyum hangat untuk Hinata.

"Cepat duduk dan habiskan sarapanmu, Hinata-chan." Perintah Kushina.

"Ibu tidak ingin anak ibu sakit dan pingsan lagi seperti kemarin." Lanjut Kushina sembari meletakkan mangkok nasi Naruto dan Hinata di depan keduanya.

"Uhuk, uhuk." Naruto tersedak air putih yang diminumnya.

"Ba-baik, Ibu." Hinata mengangguk pelan dengan wajah yang kembali ternoda rona merah.

"Uhuk, uhuk."

"Jangan melamun jika sedang minum, Naruto!" Nasehat Kushina pada Naruto yang masih sibuk terbatuk-batuk akibat air yang tersasar dalam tenggorokannya.

"Kalian berdua makanlah tanpa ibu dan ayah. Ibu harus membantu ayah kalian berberes lebih dulu." Pamit Kushina yang beranjak kembali ke dalam kamar pribadinya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari kedua anaknya terlebih dulu.

"Uhuk, uhuk." Suara batuk Naruto yang hidungnya masih terasa sedikit panas.

Melihat Hinata mulai menyuap nasinya, Naruto memutuskan untuk mengikuti langkah Hinata memulai sarapannya. Naruto dan Hinata selanjutnya menikmati sarapan mereka dalam suasana canggung yang tak biasa.

"Ayah mau pergi lagi, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata memecah kesunyian diantara keduanya.

"Ya, sehertinya ke Haihand. (Ya, sepertinya ke Thailand)." Jawab Naruto segera dengan mulut penuh. Hinata tersenyum geli melihat wajah lucu Naruto yang tak bisa membuka mulut terlalu lebar itu.

"Telan dulu makananmu, Naruto-kun." Hinata mengangkat salah satu tangannya untuk mengusap sudut bibir Naruto yang tertempel beberapa butir nasi.

Glek.

Naruto menelan makanannya dengan susah payah. Disunggingnya sebuah cengiran lebar untuk Hinata.

"Hehe. Arigatou, Hinata-chan." Kali ini Naruto mengatakannya dengan sangat jelas. Hinata membalas ucapan terima kasih Naruto dengan sebuah anggukan kepala dan senyuman tipis.

'_Aku tahu. Sampai kapanpun, kau hanya akan menganggapku sebagai seorang adik, Naruto-kun.'_ Batin Hinata dalam hati tanpa sedikitpun melepaskan tatapan mata indigonya pada cengiran yang masih tersungging di wajah Naruto.

'_Tak akan pernah lebih dari seorang adik.'_ Hinata cepat menunduk kembali berusaha menyembunyikan raut kecewanya dari mata langit tajam Naruto.

.

.

"Hoooaaam." Naruto kembali menguap lebar. Hinata yang sebelumnya sibuk menikmati pemandangan di luar bis, memutar kepala menatap Naruto yang terkantuk-kantuk di sampingnya. Untunglah pagi ini keduanya berhasil mendapatkan tempat duduk yang sangat jarang bisa mereka nikmati baik saat berangkat maupun pulang sekolah.

"Kau tak tidur semalam, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata. Naruto membalas tatapan mata indigo Hinata dengan wajah sayu menahan kantuk.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur semalam, Hinata-chan." Adu Naruto.

"Kau ingat ceritaku waktu kita kecil dulu? Tentang suara gaib." Tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Tentang suara tanpa wujud yang suka memanggilmu gaki?" Hinata membalas pertanyaan Naruto tak yakin.

"Ya, cerita itu." Naruto memasang wajah serius.

"Semalam suara itu datang lagi. Bahkan lebih jelas dari sebelumnya, Hinata-chan" Naruto kembali bercerita.

"Sekarang suara itu mulai memanggil namaku."

"Eh?" Kaget Hinata.

"Memanggil namamu?" Ulang Hinata. Naruto mengangguk cepat.

"Tapi anehnya dia memanggilku Uzumaki Naruto." Lanjut Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" Eja Hinata bingung. Bagaimana tidak bingung. Nama keluarga mereka adalah Namikaze dan bukan Uzumaki, membuat Hinata bahkan sempat memiliki pemikiran mungkin saja hantu yang mengganggu Naruto salah alamat.

"Ya. Dia memanggilku Uzumaki Naruto dengan suara yang berat dan menyeramkam sekali, Hinata-chan." Jawab Naruto.

"Hmm, jika aku tak salah ingat, sepertinya dia juga menyebut namamu." Naruto bersidekap dan menundukkan kepala jabriknya dengan kening berkerut.

"Hinata. Ya, dia juga menyebut namamu. Hyuuga Hinata." Gumam Naruto yang mendongakkan kepala jabriknya kembali menatap Hinata.

"Hey, apa mungkin nanti malam dia akan mampir ke kamarmu untuk menyapamu, Hinata-chan?" Naruto tak tahan untuk tak menggoda Hinata setelah melihat keseriusan adik kembarnya itu mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Eh?" Kaget Hinata yang segera memasang wajah ketakutan.

"Mungkin saja dia mau menampakkan wujudnya padamu. Dari suaranya, sepertinya hantunya laki-laki." Naruto semakin semangat menggoda Hinata.

"Ja-jangan diteruskan, Naruto-kun." Hinata menutupi erat-erat kedua telinganya.

"Haha. Kau tak usah takut, Hinata-chan. Lempar saja hantu itu dengan kamus bahasa inggris seperti yang pernah kau lakukan padaku dulu." Sindir Naruto.

"Kau bahkan terasa lebih menyeramkan dari hantu saat kau marah." Naruto semakin menikmati tawa gelinya. Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal mengira jika sejak awal Naruto bercerita hanya untuk menggodanya.

"Kau jahat sekali, Naruto-kun!" Protes Hinata yang mencubit sedikit perut Naruto.

"Ouch! Haha. Ampun, Hinata-chan!" Naruto menggeliat menahan rasa geli akibat cubitan yang dilancarkan beberapa kali oleh Hinata.

Naruto dan Hinata tak menyadari jika banyak orang yang memperhatikan mereka, dan ikut tersenyum geli, berprasangka jika mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih yang baru mengecap manisnya cerita masa muda.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Sraaak…

Segera setelah Naruto menggeser pintu kelasnya, suara cengkrama di hampir setiap sudut kelas menyeruak keluar kelas.

"Hoooammm…" Naruto kembali menguap lebar.

"Hinata-chan." Panggil Sakura yang berada di bangku Ino penuh semangat. Hinata memutar kepala birunya mencari keberadaan Sakura.

"Sini, sini." Panggil Ino. Hinata mengangguk pelan dan segera melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Naruto.

"Hinata-chan!" Langkah Hinata terhenti begitu Naruto menggenggam lengan Hinata erat.

"Ada apa, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata bingung.

"Hmm, ano." Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal dengan telunjuk kanannya.

"Jangan ceritakan apapun pada Sakura dan Ino, ya?" Pinta Naruto.

"Tentang hantu?" Tanya Hinata memastikan.

"Tentu saja tidak!" Pekik Naruto sweatdrop.

"Tentang apa, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata bingung.

"Ten-teng, ehm, tentang ci-uman kita." Lirih Naruto mati-matian menahan malu.

Blush!

Hinata cepat-cepat meninggalkan Naruto memenuhi panggilan Sakura dan Ino tanpa menanggapi permintaan Naruto. Kali ini Hinata tak mampu menyembunyikan rasa malunya mendengar permintaan Naruto seolah ciuman mereka terjadi bukan sebagai sebuah kecelakaan.

"O-ohayou," Sapa Hinata pada kedua teman gadisnya.

"Ohayou," Balas Ino dan Sakura serempak setelah sebelumnya saling melirik melihat wajah Hinata yang memerah padam.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Ino.

"I-iya, Ino-san." Jawab Hinata segera.

"Gomen ne, Sakura-san. Tadi malam ibu memintaku untuk segera tidur begitu sampai di rumah." Hinata segera menjelaskan alasan dia tak bisa menepati janjinya kemarin pada Sakura.

"Tak apa, Hinata-chan." Sakura tersenyum maklum.

"Ino sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku." Lanjutan perkataan Sakura membuat Hinata kembali merona.

Melihat Hinata yang meninggalkannya begitu saja, Naruto memutuskan untuk berjalan mendekati Shikamaru, Sasuke, Haru dan Akira yang berdiri menggerombol di depan meja Shikamaru.

"Eh, memang kita punya pr matematika?" Naruto baru sampai di meja Shikamaru saat Akira memasang wajah kaget setelah mendengar kata pr dan matematika.

"Hoooaaaam, tentu saja kau tak ingat. Waktu itu kau membolos di UKS bersama Kin." Sasuke, Akira, Haru dan Shikamaru memutar kepala mencari pemilik suara cempreng yang seenaknya melibatkan diri dalam obrolan.

"Hoy, Naruto. Ohayou." Sapa Haru.

"Hmm, ohayou." Balas Naruto dengan wajah mengantuk.

"Memangnya kau sudah mengerjakannya, Naruto?" Tanya Akira. Naruto menghentikan kuapannya dan meringis.

"Hehe. Aku baru akan mengerjakannya sekarang." Jawab Naruto.

"Kau mau menyontek pr Shikamaru juga?" Tanya Akira.

"Kenapa kau tak mencontek milik Hinata? Bukankah dia pintar matematika?" Haru menambah pertanyaan untuk Naruto. Sasuke melirik Naruto mencari tahu bagaimana sahabatnya itu akan bereaksi.

"Hmm, Hinata-chan tertidur semalam." Bohong Naruto.

"Shikamaru! Cepat keluarkan pr mu!" Naruto mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, khawatir Sasuke akan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya malu sehubungan dengan insiden ciumannya kemarin.

"Mendokusai na." Gerutu Shikamaru sembari mengeluarkan buku matematikanya di atas meja.

"Shikamaru, kau benar-benar pantas menyandang gelar genius." Akira memberikan jempol kanannya untuk Shikamaru.

"Haha. Ya, ya, Akira benar." Dukung Naruto.

Tanpa memperdulikan Naruto dan Akira yang mencoba mengambil hati Shikamaru, Sasuke segera membawa buku matematika Shikamaru untuk disalin di meja nya sendiri.

"Lho? Hey, Sasuke!" Teriak Naruto. Sasuke tetap berjalan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Sasuke! Jangan menconteknya sendirian!" Protes Naruto yang segera berlari menyusul Sasuke dengan diikuti oleh Haru dan Akira.

**oOo oOo oOo**

"Minggir, Haru! Aku tak bisa menulis!" Sasuke mendorong tangan Haru yang bersinggungan dengan tangan Sasuke sedikit kasar.

"Kuso!" Umpat Haru saat buku tulisnya tercoret pena akibat dorongan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya melirik buku tulis Haru tanpa memiliki inisiatif meminjamkan tipe x nya. Dengan mata coklatnya, Haru menyisir meja Sasuke untuk mencari tipe x yang ternyata berada di depan Naruto. Tanpa banyak membuang waktu, Haru mengambilnya untuk kemudian menghapus coretan pena pada buku catatannya.

Sraaak…

Seorang pemuda tampan berambut merah memasuki ruang kelas I-A dengan gaya kerennya.

"Ohayou, Gaara-kun." Sapa beberapa teman gadis pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Ohayou," Balas Gaara didampingi sebuah senyuman tipis.

Gaara kemudian berjalan menuju meja belajarnya. Membiarkan tas sekolahnya tergeletak di atas meja untuk selanjutnya berjalan menuju meja Ino.

"Hinata," Panggil Gaara. Hinata memutar tubuh menghadap Gaara.

"Iya, Gaara-kun." Jawab Hinata.

"Aku sudah memikirkan tawaranmu kemarin." Kata Gaara.

"Aku ikut." Mata Indigo Hinata membulat senang mendengar kalimat terakhir Gaara.

"Hountou ka?" Tanya Hinata tak yakin. Gaara mengangguk pelan dengan menyungging senyum hangat.

"Arigatou, Gaara-kun." Hinata tertawa kecil terlalu senang Gaara mengabulkan permintaannya untuk bergabung dengan klub drama sekolah.

Ino dan Sakura saling menatap dalam diam. Kedua gadis itu kemudian menyungging sebuah seringai penuh arti di wajah cantik masing-masing.

Poft.

Tanpa disadari seorang murid pun, tiba-tiba wali kelas I-A muncul di depan kelas.

"Ohayou, minna!" Sapa Kakashi penuh semangat.

Seluruh murid I-A sontak terkejut dengan keberadaan Kakashi yang terlalu tiba-tiba. Tak terdengar satupun suara derap langkah. Tak juga terdengar sedikitpun suara pintu kelas yang bergeser. Kakashi sudah saja tersenyum lebar di depan kelas menyapa penghuni I-A. Para murid yang sudah sadar dari kekagetannya segera berlarian tak beraturan menuju meja masing-masing tanpa membalas sapaan Kakashi. Bahkan beberapa murid saling bertabrakan satu sama lain karena tak memperhatikan langkah mereka.

"Lho? Ternyata aku salah kelas." Kakashi menggosok belakang kepala peraknya yang tak gatal.

"Gomen. Gomen." Kakashi menundukkan sedikit kepala peraknya cepat beberapa kali, sebelum berjalan keluar kelas begitu saja meninggalkan seluruh murid I-A yang sweatdrop di tempat duduk mereka masing-masing.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Tang. Tang. Tang.

Euforia bel tanda istirahat yang berbunyi terdengar dari seluruh ruang kelas siswa SMA Konoha, mulai dari kelas I sampai dengan kelas III. Sensei yang mengajar mereka hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala heran dengan sambutan gembira para murid.

Setelah kepergian guru matematika dari kelas, semua murid I-A segera beranjak meninggalkan meja belajar mereka. Beberapa orang berjalan bergerombol menuju kantin sekolah. Beberapa anak menuju perpustakaan membaca buku. Dan banyak juga yang tetap berada dalam kelas memakan bekal mereka bersama teman akrab mereka.

"Hinata-chan, aku pergi dulu, ya." Pamit Naruto. Hinata mengangguk paham jika kakak kembarnya itu selalu memakan bekal makannya di kantin bersama teman-teman laki-lakinya.

"Sasuke, tunggu!" Panggil Naruto setengah berteriak.

Hinata juga mulai beranjak dari duduknya. Dengan membawa bekal makannya, Hinata berjalan menuju meja Ino. Ternyata Sakura sudah lebih dulu duduk di samping kiri Ino. Sesampainya di meja Ino, Hinata menggeser kursi Matsumoto dan duduk di samping kanan Ino.

.

.

"Apa rencana kalian liburan musim panas nanti?" Tanya Ino dengan mulut penuh oleh telur dadar yang baru saja disuapnya.

"Entahlah," Sakura mengendikkan bahu, membiarkan sumpitnya terapung di udara beberapa lama.

"Sepertinya aku tak punya rencana liburan musim panas ini. Membosankan." Sakura membayangkan kesuraman liburan musim panasnya yang sudah akan dimulai besok lusa.

"Kalau kau, Hinata?" Ino memutar kepala menatap Hinata yang baru saja menyuap sepotong wortel ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aku mungkin akan pergi ke Amerika, Ino-san." Jawab Hinata menahan sepotong wortel di dalam mulutnya.

"Amerika?" Ulang Ino. Hinata menganggukkan kepala birunya, mulutnya sendiri mulai bergerak mengunyah sepotong wortelnya.

"Enak sekali kau bisa liburan ke Amerika, Hinata-chan. Aku hanya pernah mendengar nama negara itu saja." Komentar Sakura yang menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursinya membawa sedikit rasa kecewa dengan liburan musim panasnya yang tak pernah terlalu spesial.

"Setiap tahun saat liburan musim panas aku selalu pergi ke Amerika." Jelas Hinata.

"Kau punya keluarga disana?" Tanya Ino kembali menyuap telur gulung dalam mulutnya.

"Nenekku tinggal di Amerika." Jawab Hinata.

"Saat usiaku 6 tahun sampai usiaku 11 tahun aku tinggal di Amerika bersama nenek." Cerita Hinata kemudian.

'_Pantas saja Hinata begitu mahir berbahasa Inggris.'_ Batin Sakura dan Ino dalam hati masing-masing.

"Tapi karena Naruto Nii-chan selalu merengek memintaku kembali ke Jepang, Nenek mengabulkannya dengan syarat setiap liburan panjang aku harus berkunjung ke Amerika dengan atau tanpa Onii-chan." Lanjut Hinata.

"Memangnya kenapa kau menanyakan liburan kami, Ino?" Tanya Sakura.

"Sebenarnya Sai-kun mengajakku ke vilanya yang ada di Kiri. Di sana banyak laut dan pantai. Sai-kun bilang Kiri selalu ramai di musim panas karena pemandangan laut dan pantainya yang indah." Cerita Ino.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajak kalian berlibur bersama kami. Rasanya lebih menyenangkan jika kita berlibur ramai-ramai."

"Bagaimana? Kalian mau?"Ajak Ino yang menatap Hinata dan Sakura bergantian dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"Apa ini tawaran paket liburan gratis, Ino?" Tanya Sakura yang sepertinya tertarik dengan tawaran Ino.

"Tentu saja. Kecuali berbelanja, semua biaya akan ditanggung oleh Sai-kun." Putus Ino seenaknya.

"Eh, aku mau!" Sakura terlihat begitu bersemangat. Namun sesaat kemudian tubuhnya kembali melemas.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Ino bingung.

"Ibu dan ayah tak akan mengizinkanku berlibur jauh sendirian." Jelas Sakura.

"Kau tidak sendirian, Sakura." Ino kembali menyumpit telur gulungnya.

"Ada aku dan Sai-kun. Jika Sasuke-kun mau kau bisa mengajaknya." Jelas Ino.

"Dan kau, Hinata!" Hinata menggigit sumpitnya membalas tatapan Ino.

"Kau harus ikut bersama Naruto! Aku tak mau tahu bagaimana caranya kau membujuk nenekmu." Perintah Ino sepihak.

"Demo, Ino-san…"

"Tidak ada alasan untuk menolak." Ino menyela protes Hinata.

"Yosh! Semua sudah lengkap!" Gumam Ino.

"Kyaaa… Akhirnya aku bisa berkencan romantis dengan Sai-kun." Ino tiba-tiba memekik girang membayangkan hal-hal romantis di tepi pantai, walau tahu Sai bukan tipe laki-laki yang akan mewujudkan imajinasi liarnya.

"_Sakura, aku suka padamu."_

"_Jadilah milikku, Sakura. Lupakan Itachi."_

Pok. Pok. Pok.

Sakura menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya yang kembali memanas saat tiba-tiba rekaman pernyataan cinta Sasuke kembali berputar tanpa izin dalam ingatannya.

Sementara kedua temannya sibuk dengan hayalan mereka masing-masing, Hinata berfikir keras mencari jalan untuk mendapatkan izin dari neneknya di Amerika.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Naruto-kun," Panggil Hinata pelan.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata sedikit mengeraskan suaranya.

Tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dari kakak kembarnya, Hinata nekat masuk kamar Naruto walau tanpa izin pemiliknya.

Krieeet…

"Hah!" Hinata memekik tertahan karena begitu membuka pintu kamar Naruto, pemandangan Naruto yang bertelanjang dada dengan salah satu tangan sibuk mengeringkan rambut pirangnya yang basah, tersaji di depan Hinata.

Mendengar pekikan kecil Hinata, Naruto memutar tubuh menghadap adik kembarnya yang berdiri dengan wajah memerah padam dan kedua tangan mungilnya bertumpuk di depan mulutnya.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto memandang heran Hinata, tanpa menghentikan kesibukannya mengeringkan rambut jigraknya dengan handuk.

"A-ano, apa kau sibuk, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata dengan suara lirih.

Naruto menyampirkan handuknya di salah satu bahunya yang basah. Naruto kemudian mendudukan diri di tepi ranjangnya dan menepuk sisi sebelah kanannya yang kosong.

"Kemarilah, Hinata-chan. Jangan hanya berdiri di depan pintu."

Walau dengan langkah penuh keraguan, Hinata memutuskan untuk memenuhi panggilan Naruto. Namun Hinata yang masih memerah padam, mengambil tempat sedikit jauh dari tempat Naruto duduk.

"Ada apa, Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto. Hinata mati-matian mencoba menetralkan detak jantung yang berdetak terlalu keras melihat dari dekat wajah tampan Naruto dengan tetesan air dari ujung rambut jabriknya.

"A-ano," Hinata menggigit sedikit bibir bawahnyas berdoa dalam hati semoga Naruto tak mendengar detak jantung Hinata yang semakin lama bertambah semakin keras. Naruto menunggu Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan sabar.

"I-Ino-san menga-jak-ku berli-bur ke Kiri." Cerita Hinata. Naruto menyungging sebuah senyum tipis segera tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Hinata selanjutnya.

"Demo…"

"Kau ingin aku meminta izin pada Grandma?" Tebak Naruto sebelum Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"I-iya." Hinata mengangguk pelan tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari pesona mata langit Naruto, merasa takjub dengan kehebatan Naruto menebak apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Naruto sedikit melebarkan senyumnya untuk Hinata.

"Baiklah," Naruto memutar tubuh dan menggapai telepon rumah tanpa kabelnya dengan sedikit usaha.

Setelah menekan beberapa nomor, Naruto menempelkan telepon tanpa kabel itu di telinga kanannya menunggu seseorang mengangkat panggilannya.

"Diamlah. Biar aku yang membujuk nenek untukmu." Ucap Naruto dengan suara berbisik. Hinata mengangguk dalam diam.

"Hello, Grandma." Sahut Naruto cepat. Sepertinya nenek mereka sendiri yang mengangkat panggilan Naruto.

"It's Naruto."

"Yeah. Of course I'm your grandchild. Did you forget me?"

"Oh man, Grandma. I'm your grandchild too. Why you just only ask for Hinata-chan?" Hinata tersenyum geli melihat wajah lucu Naruto saat sedang merajuk.

"Oke, I get it."

Drrrt… Drrrt… Drrrt…

Ponselnya yang bergetar memecah konsentrasi Hinata mendengarkan percakapan Naruto dengan nenek mereka. Naruto melirik Hinata yang menunduk disampingnya membaca nama pemanggil yang tercetak di layar ponselnya.

"She looks pale today,"

Getaran ponselnya yang tak kunjung berhenti membuat Hinata memutuskan menjauh dari Naruto menuju beranda kamar Naruto.

"Moshi-moshi, Shikamaru-kun." Salam Hinata.

"Ya, Mouri sensei belum mengembalikan buku fisika kelas kita."

"Ha'i, wakatta."

"Nanti malam aku akan mengirimkan jawaban pr bahasa inggris yang kau tanyakan."

"Dou itashimashite, Shikamaru-kun."

Hinata menatap sedikit lama layar ponselnya sebelum memutuskan berjalan kembali ke dalam kamar Naruto. Sepertinya Hinata melewatkan bagian penting dalam negosiasi Naruto dengan nenek mereka karena Naruto sudah saja mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan neneknya.

"Yeah, I'm promise."

"Thank you so much, Grandma."

"Hn, We love you too." Begitu menyelesaikan percakapannya, Naruto mengembalikan telepon tanpa kabelnya pada tempat semula.

"Bagaimana, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata dengan wajah penasaran. Naruto menggelengkan kepala jabriknya yang sudah tak lagi terlalu basah.

"Nenek tak memberiku izin ya, Naruto-kun?" Hinata mencoba menebak arti gelengan Naruto.

"Tentu saja." Jawaban Naruto membuat Hinata menunduk sedih. Baru saja Hinata berhayal akan mendapatkan pengalaman pertama berlibur dengan teman-teman barunya, semua hayalannya harus gagal karena terhalang izin dari neneknya.

Melihat ekspresi kecewa yang tak bisa disembunyikan Hinata sedikitpun, Naruto tak tega untuk melanjutkan keasyikannya menggoda Hinata.

"Tentu saja aku berhasil membujuk nenek agar liburan musim panas ini kau berada di Jepang, Hinata-chan." Hinata mendongakkan kepala birunya cepat menatap Naruto yang membuat sebuah cengiran lebar.

"Hountou ka?" Ragu Hinata.

"Hey, kau tak percaya kemampuan negosiasi kakakmu ini?" Hinata tahu Naruto hanya berpura-pura memasang wajah kesal saat ini. Senyum bahagia segera berkembang di wajah cantik Hinata.

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun." Tanpa peringatan Hinata memeluk leher Naruto erat, membuat nafas pemuda itu tercekat di tengah perjalanannya keluar dari tenggorokan.

"Arigatou," Hinata semakin mempererat pelukannya.

'_Kuso!'_ Umpat Naruto dalam hati saat dirasa tubuhnya menegang merasakan kulit tannya bersentuhan dengan kulit Hinata.

Hinata tak tahu sementara dia tertawa bahagia menghayalkan kesenangan berlibur bersama teman-temannya dalam posisi memeluk leher Naruto, kakak kembarnya itu sibuk merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati karena pikiran-pikiran liarnya yang semakin susah dikendalikan pemuda jabrik itu dan bertambah parah sejak insiden ciumannya dengan Hinata di lorong sekolah.

**oOo TBC oOo**

Wew, akhirnya selesai tepat waktu juga.

*Eh, telat sekali, Caaaand! #digebukin reader :p

Gomen semakin lama updatenya, Terima kasih buat readers yang selalu menagih update-tan chapter 7. Gak gitu Cand bakalan gak update2. Wkwk, bercanda.

Yosha! Waktunya Cand berbalas pesan ^^

**Hq-san : **"Haha. Jadi Hq-san penggemar NH apa SS ini?"

**Ge-san : **"Eh, manisan juga Cand. Wkwk *jangan percaya -_- Hey, Cand gak bermaksud sedikitpun menistakan Sasuke-kun. Waaa, Gomen ne, Sasuke-kun q sayaaang :'( Kok bisa ceritanya tambah rumit kalo Naru inget lagi, Ge-san? Iya, Doumo arigatou gozaimasu, Ge-san buat semangatnya "

**Feigun-san : **"Loh, feigun-san pengen dinyatain cinta sama Sasuke-kun juga ta? *Cand pasang wajah shock. Cand gak bilang loh ya kalo Hinata-chan anak angkat MinaKushi. Feigun-san yang nebak sendiri :p"

**Raa-san : **"ets, jangan loncat-loncat nanti jatuh. Haha. *owh tidak jangan erat-erat Cand tidak bisa bernafas. Panggil Sasuke-kun buat ngasih nafas buatan :p Haduh sedikit susah ya, Cand gak pinter buat adegan romantis, Raa-san. Entah kenapa lebih mudah membuat cerita bakteri cinta. Hohoho *curcol sedikit."

**Dragon : **"Ome-chan, Are you ok? Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri? :p"


	8. Liburan Musim Panas, Persiapan Ke Kiri!

**DUNIA BARU KITA**

**Libur Musim Panas, Persiapan Ke Kiri!**

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Suara langkah kaki berat dibelakangnya menggoda Sakura memutar kepala demi mencari tahu siapa pemilik langkah tegap itu.

"Fugaku Ji-san, konnichiwa." Sakura refleks berdiri dan segera membungkukkan sedikit badannya memberi hormat pada Fugaku yang berpakaian kerja lengkap.

"Konnichiwa, Sakura." Fugaku tersenyum tipis pada Sakura.

"Menunggu Sasuke?" Tanya Fugaku kemudian.

"Iya, Paman." Jawab Sakura dengan beberapa anggukan kepala.

"Melihat wajah kesalmu pasti Sasuke membuatmu lama menunggunya." Tebakan Fugaku membuat Sakura tersenyum kikuk.

"Ti-tidak juga, Paman." Kilah Sakura.

"Baiklah, paman harus berangkat sekarang." Pamit Fugaku.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Paman." Jawab Sakura cepat.

"Hn." Balas Fugaku sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Sakura seorang diri lagi di ruang keluarga Uchiha.

"Sekarang aku tahu dari mana Sasuke-kun meniru kata-kata favoritnya itu." Komentar Sakura setelah Fugaku benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Hahh…" Sakura membanting tubuh kurusnya ke badan sofa.

"Sasuke-kun, kau lama sekali." Gerutu Sakura seorang diri.

Drrrt…Drrrt… Drrrt…

Sakura merogoh saku jaketnya yang tergeletak di meja ruang tamu keluarga Uchiha.

**Yamanaka Ino**

**Sakura, sudah siap?**

Jari jemari Sakura berlarian di atas _keypad_ ponselnya untuk membalas email Ino.

**Haruno Sakura**

**Masih menunggu Sasuke berdandan.**

Sakura tersenyum geli seorang diri membaca email balasannya. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sakura untuk kembali mendapatkan balasan email dari Ino.

**Yamanaka Ino**

**Haha, dia pasti lebih cantik darimu.**

Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya pada badan sofa yang sedikit menggembung di bagian tepinya.

"Hoooaaam," Sakura menguap lebar. Ditutupnya ponsel pink yang dibelikan Sasuke dan dimasukkannya kembali ke dalam saku jaketnya tanpa lebih dulu membalas email Ino.

Belum juga lewat satu menit Sakura menyelesaikan kuapannya, gadis musim semi itu sudah saja terbuai dalam alam mimpi.

.

.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Sasuke-kun," Panggil Mikoto.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Sasuke-kun," Ulang Mikoto.

Kriiieeet…

Tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dari Sasuke, Mikoto memutuskan untuk masuk kamar Sasuke walau tanpa izin dari Sasuke.

Klik.

Mikoto menekan tombol lampu di dinding dekat pintu masuk kamar Sasuke. Mikoto memandang heran Sasuke yang duduk dengan menyangga kepalanya pada kedua tangannya di tepi ranjang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dalam gelap, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Apa kau tahu? Sakura sampai ketiduran di sofa karena menunggumu." Cerita Mikoto. Mikoto mulai merasa khawatir karena Sasuke tak segera menjawab, bahkan bungsu Uchiha itu tak bereaksi sedikitpun.

"Kau sakit, sayang?" Tanya Mikoto di tengah langkahnya mendekati Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, ada apa?" Mikoto yang telah mengambil posisi duduk di samping kiri Sasuke, membelai lembut rambut raven Sasuke.

"Kau ada masalah? Ceritakan pada ibu." Bujuk Mikoto.

Akhirnya usaha Mikoto membuahkan hasil. Uchiha Sasuke perlahan mengangkat kepalanya, memaksa Mikoto menghentikan belaiannya pada kepala Sasuke. Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan, menatap Mikoto yang memasang wajah terkejut di depannya.

"Sasuke-kun, matamu." Kaget Mikoto.

"Aku tahu, ibu." Sasuke membuang muka menghindari tatapan terkejut dari Mikoto.

Mikoto menghela nafas panjang. Perlahan di bimbingnya kepala Sasuke untuk bersandar pada pundaknya. Mata Sasuke yang memerah dengan tiga tomoe yang berbaris rapi membulat haru.

"Tak apa. Ibu mengerti," Ucap Mikoto mencoba menenangkan kegalauan hati Sasuke. Satu tangan Mikoto tak berhenti mengelus lembut punggung Sasuke sementara tangan yang lain memeluk perut Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku, Ibu." Sasuke tak bisa menahan diri lebih lama lagi untuk tak memeluk tubuh Mikoto yang sekarang jauh lebih kecil dari tubuhnya itu.

"Tak usah takut, Ibu juga pernah muda." Jawab Mikoto.

"Aku merindukanmu, Ibu." Suara Sasuke mulai bergetar menahan tangis kerinduan.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu." Sasuke mempererat pelukannya pada Mikoto.

Walau tak benar-benar tahu apa yang dibicarakan Sasuke, Mikoto terus mengelus punggung Sasuke lembut.

"Ibu juga sayang padamu, Sasuke-kun." Balas Mikoto.

"Ehem." Suara deheman Itachi menghentikan air mata yang hampir saja berjatuhan dari mata merah Sasuke.

"Ehm, apa aku mengganggu kalian?" Pertanyaan Itachi terdengar seperti sindiran bagi Sasuke. Dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Mikoto.

"Ada apa, Itachi?" Tanya Mikoto menahan tawa geli melihat wajah Sasuke yang sedikit tersipu malu ketahuan kakaknya sedang bermanja dengan Mikoto.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya apa yang akan kita lakukan pada Sakura yang tertidur di bawah." Jawab Itachi.

Mikoto menatap Sasuke seolah itu menjadi sebuah pertanyaan yang harus di jawab Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Sasuke yang telah kembali pada sikap dinginnya beranjak pergi meninggalkan Mikoto duduk seorang diri di tepi ranjangnya.

Sebelum benar-benar pergi dari kamarnya, Sasuke mengambil ranselnya yang disandarkan pemuda tampan itu di atas kursi belajarnya. Sasuke mulai berjalan melewati Itachi yang bersandar di pintu kamarnya. Walau merasakan kerinduan yang sama dalamya kepada Itachi, Sasuke memilih untuk menahan diri dibalik sikap dinginnya.

Kening Itachi berkerut saat Sasuke berjalan melewatinya.

"Sejak kapan Sasuke memakai _contact lens?_" Tanya Itachi pada Mikoto. Mikoto mengendikkan bahu.

"Mungkin saat ini _contact lens_ menjadi tren di sekolah Sasuke." Tebak Mikoto.

"Sepertinya dia begitu takut aku akan marah karena dia memakainya." Lanjut Mikoto. Itachi mendengus geli mendengar tebakan Mikoto.

"Setelah kalung menggelikan itu, sekarang _contact lens?_" Gumam Itachi pada dirinya sendiri.

"Baka otouto." Komentar Itachi dalam balutan senyum geli.

.

.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Sesampainya di sofa tempat Sakura tertidur, Sasuke tak segera membangunkan gadis musim seminya ini. Sasuke memilih untuk menikmati wajah tertidur Sakura. Entah apa yang dimimpikan gadis itu sampai kedua pipinya terlihat merona saat ini.

Tanpa harus memejamkan mata onyx yang telah kembali menghitam, ingatan tentang detik-detik terakhir saat Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura yang dibuatnya pingsan di kursi taman dekat pintu keluar desa Konoha berputar liar. Sasuke menyeringai tipis, berharap wajah tersipu Sakura saat ini bisa menghapus kenangan buruknya dulu.

Sasuke menyandarkan tas ranselnya pada bagian sofa yang tak tertiduri oleh Sakura.

"Bangun, Sakura!" Panggil Sasuke dengan suaranya yang sudah berubah lebih berat.

"Bangunlah, kita berangkat!" Sasuke mengulurkan satu tangannya untuk mengguncang bahu Sakura yang menurut Sasuke tertidur dalam posisi yang sangat tak nyaman karena kedua kakinya tak diselonjorkan gadis itu di sisa sofa yang didudukinya, melainkan ditekuk seperti posisi orang duduk.

"Ngghhh," Bukannya merasa terganggu, Sakura justru menggeram manja.

"Itachi Nii-san, _kiss me,_" Gumam Sakura dibalik senyum konyolnya. Urat kepala Sasuke tiba-tiba mengeras begitu tahu siapa yang dimimpikan Sakura sampai gadis itu merona.

"Bangunlah!" Sasuke menarik ujung hidung Sakura keras meluapkan rasa kesalnya.

"I-I-I-ittai!" Pekik Sakura dengan wajah bingung karena dipaksa Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya. Dengan menggosok-gosok hidungnya yang memerah, Sakura menatap Sasuke kesal.

"Sakit, tahu!" Protes Sakura.

"Ayo berangkat. Aku lelah membaca email Ino." Alasan Sasuke yang mulai melangkah pergi.

"Seperti inikah sikapmu pada wanita yang kau sukai?!" Pekik Sakura kesal sembari sibuk menggosok ujung hidungnya yang memerah.

Sakura dengan gerakan limpung menyambar kopernya yang seingatnya di sandarkannya di bawah kaki Sakura.

"Loh? Ini ransel Sasuke?" Bingung Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, ranselmu!" Teriak Sakura.

"Bawakan." Jawab Sasuke enteng dengan sedikit mengeraskan suaranya tanpa menoleh pada Sakura.

"APA?!" Teriak Sakura tak terima.

"Pantat ayam brengsek! Memangnya kau pikir aku pembantumu?!" Umpat Sakura seorang diri namun tetap dibawanya ransel Sasuke walau sangat merepotkan.

"Cih! Kau pikir aku akan jatuh cinta pada pemuda dingin sepertimu?!"

"Walau kau menciumku 100 kali pun aku tak akan pernah jatuh cinta padamu!"

"Sasuke-kun, kau dengar aku?!" Teriak Sakura.

"Berat sekali sih! Apa kau membawa gunung dalam ranselmu, Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura masih asyik mengomel pada Sasuke walau dengan langkah tertatih karena beban koper yang di tariknya dan beban ransel Sasuke di bahunya.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun! Bantu aku!"

.

.

"Kita pakai motor?" Protes Sakura.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke tanpa menghentikan kesibukannya mengecek kondisi motornya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan koperku, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura mulai tak tenang.

"Bukankah aku sudah memintamu membawa ransel?" Sasuke yang sudah selesai mengecek seluruh kondisi motornya segera memakai helm teropongnya.

"Tapi aku pikir kita akan memakai mobilmu," Bantah Sakura.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Sasuke menenteng koper merah muda Sakura. Menghiraukan teriakan kesal Sakura, Sasuke mengikat koper merah muda Sakura dengan tali tambang kecil dibagian belakang motornya. Setelah memastikan ikatan tas Sakura benar-benar kencang, Sasuke merebut tas ranselnya dari pundak Sakura dan dipasangnya dalam posisi terbalik di depan dada.

"Naiklah." Perintah Sasuke yang telah duduk manis diatas motornya yang siap melaju.

"Tidak mungkin. Ini sempit sekali." Tolak Sakura melihat sempitnya ruang kosong untuk dipakainya duduk. Bukan berarti tidak cukup, hanya saja itu berarti Sakura harus duduk menempel pada tubuh Sasuke. Sakura masih terlalu malu untuk melakukannya, apalagi dengan ketidakjelasan status diatara mereka walau Sakura sangat suka menyindir Sasuke.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar penolakan Sakura.

'_Kita bahkan sangat sering berpelukan selama menjalankan misi.'_ Gumam Sasuke dalam hati.

"Naik atau kau ku tinggal!" Ancam Sasuke. Mata emerald Sakura membulat kaget mendengar ancaman Sasuke. Pasalnya selama ini Sasuke hampir selalu melaksanakan semua ancamannya pada Sakura.

"Ba-baiklah." Sakura mengalah. Dengan sedikit usaha akhirnya Sakura berhasil duduk di ruang kosong antara Sasuke dengan kopernya.

'_Ternyata tak sesempit kelihatannya,'_ Pikir Sakura dalam hati.

"Pegangan Sakura."

"Eh, apa?"

"Kyaaa…"

Tanpa memberikan waktu bagi Sakura mencerna gumaman tak jelas Sasuke yang terhalang helm teropongnya, Sasuke melajukan motornya kencang. Membuat Sakura tak punya pilihan lain kecuali memeluk erat pemuda yang menyeringai jahil di balik helm teropongnya.

'_Bukankah ini yang selalu diam-diam kita inginkan, Sakura? Menikmati dunia yang damai. Dunia yang mengizinkanku menunjukkan sisi lain diriku. Membebaskanku dari rasa dendam yang memaksaku mengabaikan perasaanmu.'_ Sasuke tersenyum di dalam helmnya, menikmati tiap detik jerit manja Sakura padanya.

"Sasuke-kun! Pelankan motormu atau aku akan membunuhmu!" Teriak Sakura dengan nada mengancam.

Bukannya mengurangi kecepatan lajunya, Sasuke justru menambah kecepatannya. Membuat Sakura semakin erat memeluknya. Ditengah ketegangan yang dirasakannya Sakura tak menyadari jika dari leher Sasuke, beberapa binatang kecil seperti kutu berwarna hitam kelam marambat menuju leher Sakura dan menembus kulit gadis cantik ini, menerobos pertahanan dinding kulit Sakura begitu mudahnya.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Seorang gadis cantik beriris aquamarine tengah berbincang dengan seseorang melalui ponsel. Kedua kaki kurusnya terlihat begitu ringan melangkah menuruni tangga walau tak mendapat perhatian penuh dari sang gadis.

"Sakura sedang menunggu Sasuke dirumahnya. Kau sudah siap?" Gadis cantik ini berbelok ke kanan menuju ruang tamu yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari tangga ruang atas rumahnya.

"Baiklah, jangan sampai terlambat."

"Pastikan kau benar-benar tiba satu jam lagi Hinata. Jaa…"

Klik.

Setelah menyelesaikan percakapannya, Ino mempercepat langkahnya mendekat pada pemuda berkulit pucat yang tak sedikitpun terusik oleh kehadirannya.

Brug.

Ino membanting tubuh kurusnya kasar ke badan sofa. Diliriknya Sai yang masih tak merasa terganggu sedikitpun oleh aksinya yang sengaja dilakukan Ino untuk menarik perhatian Sai.

"Sai-kun." Panggil Ino sedikit manja.

"Ya," Sai tak se-centi-pun melepaskan mata dan pikirannya dari buku sedang dibacanya.

Ino bersidekap dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya sepenuhnya pada punggung sofa, bibirnya mengerucut kesal. Ingin sekali Ino merebut paksa buku Sai, tapi Ino tahu Sai-kun tak menyukai wanita kasar.

"Sai-kun, apa kau benar-benar cinta padaku?" Rajuk Ino.

"Hahh…" Sai menghela nafas panjang. Jika pertanyaan seperti ini sudah meluncur keluar dari mulut gadisnya, Sai segera tahu arah pembicaraan Ino selanjutnya. Setahun lebih bertunangan dengan Ino membuat Sai sedikit banyak mulai hafal kebiasaan dan sifat gadis bunganya ini.

Daripada Sai terbawa dalam perdebatan panjang dengan Ino, Sai memilih menutup bukunya dan memberi Ino perhatian penuh.

"Apa kau akan percaya jika aku bilang aku mencintaimu?" Sai memberi Ino tatapan mata obsidian yang begitu tajam. Ino menggeleng cepat.

"Aku tak percaya," Jawab Ino.

'_Yappari,'_ batin Sai.

"Kau membuatku diejek teman-temanku sebagai gadis cupu." Adu Ino.

"Bagaimana mungkin?" Tanya Sai tak percaya. Sepanjang pengetahuan Sai, dibandingkan teman-teman gadisnya yang lain, Ino masuk dalam kategori gadis _fashionable._

"Karena…"

Drrrt… Drrrt… Drrrt…

"Tunggu sebentar." Putus Ino.

**Nara Shikamaru**

**Aku sudah di rumah Temari.**

Tak ingin membuang banyak waktu, Ino segera membalas email Shikamaru.

**Yamanaka Ino**

**Good Job :")**

"Karena kita tak pernah berciuman, Sai-kun." Lanjut Ino segera. Sai memutar bola mata obsidiannya kesamping merasa sedikit sweatdrop dengan jawaban Ino.

"Sai-kun!" Rajuk Ino saat tak segera mendapatkan tanggapan dari pemuda pucat itu.

"Ino, bukankah aku sudah sering mengatakannya?"

"Bukan aku tak ingin menciummu."

"Kita akan melakukannya. Tapi tidak di masa ini." Ino segera merengut kecewa mendengar alasan Sai yang tak pernah berubah sejak Ino bertanya pertama kali dengan ekspresi malu-malu.

"Kau jahad!" Ino kembali membanting tubuhnya ke punggung sofa. Menghindari tatapan Sai dan merengut kesal.

"Hahh…" Sekali lagi Sai menghela nafas panjang. Tak pernah tahu alasan kenapa gadisnya ini begitu ingin mereka berciuman. Padahal Sai yang notabene seorang laki-laki merasa sangat malu jika harus mencium Ino tanpa alasan kuat. Jika ingatan gadis itu kembali, Sai tak tahu bagaimana harus menghadapinya.

Sai berdiam diri cukup lama sebelum memutuskan untuk menarik paksa dagu Ino untuk kembali beradu pandang dengannya.

"Apa kau begitu menginginkan sebuah ciuman, cantik?" Tanya Sai. Ino menganggukkan kepala tak bebas karena kuncian tangan besar Sai pada dagunya.

Mata laut Ino membulat saat Sai dengan mata terpejam mulai membunuh jarak antara mereka. Ino meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah saat nafas hangat Sai mulai menyapu wajah Ino yang memanas. Jantung Ino berdetak sangat tak beraturan. Ino bahkan bisa merasakan tubuhnya bergetar hebat menahan debaran jantungnya saat ini. Walaupun selama ini Ino terkesan begitu berani menantang Sai untuk berciuman, bagaimanapun ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya.

"Bu-bukankah kau bilang tak ingin menciumku?" Lirih Ino. Sai tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan konyol Ino. Pemuda pucat ini hanya berkonsetrasi dengan apa yang dilakukannya saat ini. Semakin membunuh jarak dengan bibir seksi Ino yang berkilau oleh _lipgloss._

'_Sai-kun.'_ Ino akhirnya ikut memejamkan mata. Tak kuasa hatinya melihat bibir Sai lebih lama lagi.

Tuk.

"Ah, ittai!" Ino menggosok cepat keningnya yang disentil Sai sangat keras.

"Dasar gadis mesum!" Ejek Sai. Ino merengut kesal menyadari ternyata Sai hanya menggodanya.

"Ini tak lucu sama sekali, Sai-kun!" Protes Ino masih tak berhenti mengelus keningnya yang sudah semerah pipi tirusnya. Sai mundur ke belakang, mengambil jarak dengan Ino.

"Hahaha, kau lucu sekali." Sai tertawa. Tertawa yang sangat jarang diperlihatkannya. Walau kesal, entah kenapa ada kelegaan yang menyusup dalam hati Ino melihat tawa kekasihnya yang begitu lepas.

"Ehem!" Suara deheman tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk membuat Sai dan Ino memutar kepala menuju sumber suara.

"Ayah?!" Mata laut Ino membulat kaget. Sai sendiri tak kalah kaget dari Ino.

"A-ayah?!" Gagap Sai. Kedua pipinya merona tipis, merasa malu apa yang baru saja dilakukannya ketahuan oleh Inoichi.

"Se-sejak kapan ayah disini?" Tanya Ino.

"Sejak kau bertanya bukankah Sai tak ingin menciummu." Jawaban Inoichi membuat kedua remaja di depannya memerah padam.

"Ayah hanya ingin memberitahu kalian jika bekal kalian sudah siap." Inoichi berjalan mendekati Ino dan Sai yang menundukkan kepala dalam, tak kuat menahan malu.

"Dan kunci mobil ini." Inoichi mati-matian menahan tawa geli melihat ekspresi malu anak dan calon menantunya.

"Ayah akan berangkat sekarang."

"Ha-hati-hati, ayah." Pesan Ino tanpa menatap Inoichi.

"Ya." Jawab Inoichi.

"Sai! Kau jagalah Ino." Pesan Inoichi. Sai memaksakan diri untuk mengangkat kepalanya membalas tatapan geli Inoichi padanya.

"Baik ayah. Aku janji akan menjaganya." Jawab Sai.

"Baiklah. Teruskan apa yang ingin kalian lakukan." Sindiran Inoichi membuat Ino dan Sai semakin menciut karena malu.

"A-aku akan menelpon Hinata dulu, Sai-kun." Ino memilih kabur dari situasi tak menyenangkan ini.

"Ba-baiklah." Jawab Sai tak kalah gugup dari Ino.

**oOo oOo oOo**

"Celana pendek, sudah."

"Celana dalam, banyak."

"Baju tidur, ehm, sepertinya lima sudah cukup."

"Kaos pendek, kemeja, cukuplah." Naruto sibuk mendata barang-barang pribadi yang akan dibawanya berlibur di Kiri bersama Hinata dan teman-temannya.

"Apa yang aku lupakan ya," Naruto memeras otak. Jika hatinya gelisah seperti ini, Naruto berani bertaruh ada satu atau lebih barang wajib yang luput dari ingatannya.

"Benar juga!" Naruto menepuk kepalan tangannya di atas telapak tangan yang lain.

"Headphone ku belum dikembalikan Hinata-chan." Naruto berbalik dan berjalan cepat menuju kamar Hinata yang berada tepat di depan kamarnya.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Naruto mengetuk pintu kamar Hinata walau pintu itu tak tertutup rapat. Sejak kejadian pelemparan kamus oleh Hinata di hari pertama mereka masuk sekolah, Naruto tak berani masuk ke dalam kamar Hinata sesuka hatinya lagi ada atau tidak ada adik kembarnya itu di dalam kamar.

"Hinata-chan," Panggil Naruto.

"Aku masuk ya," Naruto membuka pintu kamar Hinata perlahan mengantisipasi kamus terbang menuju kepala jabriknya untuk yang kedua kali. Namun kali ini, bahkan sampai pintu kamar Hinata terbuka seluruhnya, tak ada satupun suara yang tercipta oleh pemilik kamar lavender itu.

"Kemana dia?" Gumam Naruto yang mulai melangkah masuk lebih dalam menuju ranjang Hinata saat dilihatnya koper Hinata tergeletak begitu saja di lantai.

Pipi pemuda jabrik itu segera saja merona merah saat mata langitnya menangkap pemandangan baju dalam Hinata yang di dominasi warna lavender dan merah berjajar rapi di atas ranjang Hinata.

Naruto yang tak ingin lama-lama menatap pakaian dalam adiknya itu segera memutar tubuh menjauhi ranjang Hinata. Waktu memang cepat berlalu. Seingat Naruto baru kemarin dia dan Hinata diajak kedua orangtuanya membeli pakaian dalam dengan gambar yang lucu-lucu. Jika dulu mereka berdua akan saling memamerkan pakaian dalam mereka satu sama lain, kali ini hanya melihat saja Naruto sudah merasa badannya panas dingin.

Naruto refleks menggelengkan kepala jabriknya sedikit keras berusaha merontokkan semua pikiran mesum jiwa mudanya.

"Dimana ya Hinata-chan menyimpan headphoneku?" Naruto menyisir setiap sudut kamar Hinata, kecuali ranjang Hinata yang dibelakanginya, mencari barang wajib yang harus dibawanya sebelum Naruto kembali melupakannya.

Naruto kembali melangkah berniat menunggu sampai Hinata ada di dalam kamarnya saja untuk melanjutkan pencariannya. Namun sebuah benda kecil kesukaan Hinata, yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja belajar Hinata, segera menarik perhatian Naruto. Naruto beralih arah mendekati meja belajar Hinata.

"Cih! Apa bagusnya benda ini?!" Naruto memutar jepit rambut berlambang klan Uzumaki, yang merupakan pemberian Gaara itu, dengan ekspresi tak suka. Naruto masih tak tahu alasan Hinata begitu menyukai jepit rambut berwarna hijau itu sampai-sampai hampir setiap hari Naruto selalu bisa menemukannya terpasang manis di kepala biru adik kembarnya.

Naruto tanpa mengukur kekuatannya melempar jepit rambut kesayangan Hinata terlalu keras, membuat jepit kecil itu melayang dan hilang begitu saja tanpa jejak.

"Heh?! Kemana benda itu?!" Panik Naruto begitu menyadari ketidakadaan jepit rambut Hinata dalam jangkauan pandang Naruto.

Sedikit panik Naruto mulai mencari keberadaan jepit rambut Hinata. Tak hanya mencari dalam posisi berdiri ataupun berjongkok, beberapa kali Naruto harus melakukan posisi nungging demi mencari keberadaan benda merepotkan itu.

"Siaaal! Kemana jepit rambut jelek itu!" Naruto mengacak rambut jabriknya frustasi.

Naruto merangkak kembali mendekati meja belajar Hinata dengan bola mata safir yang bergerak liar menyisir tiap jengkal lantai kamar Hinata.

"Hn? Apa itu?" Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri saat menyadari keberadaan rak buatan tangan yang tersembunyi sedikit dalam di bawah meja belajar Hinata.

Terdorong oleh rasa penasarannya, Naruto merogoh ruang dalam rak buatan tangan itu. Tak perlu merogoh terlalu dalam untuk Naruto berhasil mengeluarkan sebuah buku berwarna lavender dengan banyak hiasan kupu-kupu kecil buatan tangan yang berwarna-warni tertempel begitu rapi pada sampul depannya.

"Apa ini diary Hinata, ya?" Naruto, yang saat ini duduk bersila, menimbang-nimbang keputusan untuk mengintip isi buku harian adiknya atau tidak.

"Maaf ya, Hinata-chan. Aku hanya mengintip sedikit saja." Pamit Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Naruto mulai membuka buku yang ternyata benar adalah buku harian Hinata dan mulai membaca lembar pertamanya.

Mata langit Naruto bergerak beraturan membaca tiap huruf kanji yang begitu rapi ditulis oleh Hinata. Karena hampir beberapa lembar acak yang dia baca hanya menceritakan tentang kegiatan dan perasaan Hinata dengan teman-teman satu kelasnya, Naruto memutuskan untuk langsung membaca lembar terakhir buku harian Hinata yang ternyata baru ditulis gadis indigo itu dua hari yang lalu.

Iris safir pemuda jabrik itu membulat kaget begitu membaca deret pertama lembar terakhir buku harian Hinata.

"_Semakin tak bisa menahan rasa ini. Naruto-kun, ingin sekali aku jujur padamu jika aku mencintaimu._"

Tak cukup hanya sekali dua kali Naruto mengulang kalimat yang baru saja dibacanya. 5 kali. Tidak. Jika dihitung-hitung, 10 kali lebih Naruto mengulang kata demi kata kalimat yang mampu membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat itu. Kali terakhir Naruto mengulang kalimat itu, sebuah senyum berkembang di wajah tan nya.

Perlahan Naruto menutup buku harian Hinata. Tak begitu tertarik dengan tulisan selanjutnya. Lagipula Hinata bisa kembali ke dalam kamarnya sewaktu-waktu, jadi Naruto memutuskan untuk mengembalikan buku harian Hinata kembali ke dalam rak buatan tangan Hinata.

'_Dia benar-benar gadis yang kreatif.' _Komentar Naruto dalam hati terhadap rak buatan tangan Hinata yang bisa dibilang cukup rapi hasilnya.

"Hmm?" Kening Naruto berkerut bingung saat mata langitnya berhasil menemukan benda kecil merepotkan yang dicarinya berkeliling kamar Hinata tak kurang dari 2 kali sampai harus melotot karena berfikir matanya kurang awas mencari.

"Sejak kapan jepit rambut ini ada di sini?" Gumam Naruto heran.

"Bukankah aku sudah memeriksa tempat ini sebelumnya?" Naruto berdiri dari posisi menunggingnya dengan wajah bingung.

"Ah, sudahlah. Yang penting aku sudah menemukannya." Naruto tak ingin ambil pusing. Di lemparnya lagi jepit rambut pemberian Gaara itu walau tidak sekuat lemparan pertamanya.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Suara derap langkah kaki mengagetkan Naruto yang bahkan belum sempat keluar dari kamar Hinata.

'_Gawat! Bagaimana ini?!'_ Panik Naruto dalam hati.

"Iya, Ino-san. Satu jam lagi aku dan Naruto nii-chan akan berangkat ke rumahmu."

Suara Hinata yang terdengar begitu jelas di lorong kamar mereka semakin menambah kepanikan Naruto. Kepala jabrik Naruto berputar liar mencari tempat sembunyi.

"Semua sudah siap, aku hanya perlu mengganti pakaianku."

'_Shimatta!'_ Naruto yang putus asa tak punya pilihan lagi. Satu-satunya yang bisa dia jadikan tempat bersembunyi adalah bawah ranjang Hinata. Naruto segera berlari dengan sedikit berjinjit dan segera merangkak masuk dalam kolong ranjang Hinata.

"Jaa, Ino-san." Tepat saat perbincangan Hinata dan Ino berakhir, Naruto berhasil menyembunyikan seluruh tubuhnya dalam kolong ranjang Hinata.

"Are? Apa tadi aku lupa menutup pintu?" Gumam Hinata pada dirinya sendiri, merasa heran dengan pintu kamarnya yang telah terbuka sepenuhnya.

Di bawah kolong, Naruto sibuk berdoa pada Kami-sama agar ada satu saja orang yang memanggil Hinata ke lantai bawah dan memberikan Naruto waktu untuk kembali ke kamarnya dengan selamat.

Tapi sepertinya doa Naruto hanya menjadi sebuah doa saja. Mungkin Naruto kurang beramal karena Hinata yang tak ingin terlalu banyak membuang waktu, berjalan masuk dalam kamarnya dan bahkan mengunci pintu kamarnya. Hinata meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja belajarnya sebelum berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya mencari kaos merah yang baru saja dibelinya bersama Ino dan Sakura.

"Dimana kaos merahku, ya?" Hinata mulai mengobrak-abrik isi lemari pakaiannya.

'_Kami-sama, jangan bilang Hinata-chan akan berganti pakaian.'_ Panik Naruto dalam hati. Mata langitnya tak sedikitpun lepas dari kaki putih Hinata yang berjinjit karena memeriksa lemari pakaian bagian atasnya.

"Benar juga, aku meninggalkan bajuku di mobil Ino-san." Hinata menghentikan kesibukannya mencari kaos barunya saat kembali mendapatkan ingatannya jika kaosnya tertinggal di mobil Ino.

"Lebih baik aku pakai baju lain saja." Hinata kembali mencari baju musim panasnya yang lama dan pas untuk dipakainya.

Blush!

Wajah Naruto segera memerah padam begitu Hinata menjatuhkan pakaian luarnya satu per satu dan membiarkannya tergeletak begitu saja di sekitar kakinya. Naruto merasa otot tubuhnya menegang, darahnya berdesir cepat, jantung berdegup di luar normal. Bahkan untuk sekedar menelan ludahnya karena tiba-tiba tenggorokannya terasa begitu kering, Naruto harus melakukannya dengan susah payah.

Naruto tak sadar jika menahan nafas saat dilihatnya Hinata berjalan mendekati ranjangnya.

"Apa aku harus mengganti pakaian dalamku juga, ya?" Hinata menimbang seorang diri. Sial bagi Naruto, pertanyaan Hinata untuk dirinya sendiri sukses membuat celananya terasa sesak.

'_Kusso!'_ Umpat Naruto dalam hati.

Drrrt… Drrrt… Drrrt…

Getar ponsel Hinata di atas meja belajar Hinata memberi waktu bagi Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega. Setidaknya Hinata yang berjalan menjauhi ranjangnya, sedikit mengurangi ketegangan Naruto.

"Moshi-moshi," Suara lembut Hinata mulai terdengar kembali.

"Aku sudah membawanya, Ino-san."

Naruto kembali mengumpat dalam hati karena Hinata berjalan mendekati ranjangnya.

"A-aku tidak suka memakai bikini, Ino-san."

Mata langit Naruto membulat kaget mendengar penolakan Hinata barusan.

'_Kuso! Apa gadis pirang itu ingin membuat Hinataku memamerkan tubuhnya?!'_ Sepertinya hari ini Naruto terlalu sering mengumpat. Kami-sama pasti tak menyukainya.

"Iya, aku membawa baju pantaiku."

"Warnanya?"

"Ehmm, aku lebih nyaman memakai warna lavender, Ino-san."

'_Owh, ayolah Hinata-chan. Cepat matikan ponselmu dan pakailah pakaianmu. Bagaimana jika kau sakit?'_ Batin Naruto. Hinata terlihat begitu menikmati percakapannya dengan Ino. Gadis indigo itu bahkan sudah duduk di atas ranjangnya dan mengayunkan kakinya yang tergantung ke depan dan ke belakang.

"Naruto Nii-chan? Aku belum melihatnya."

"Ya, mungkin Onii-chan masih sibuk membereskan barang bawaannya."

"Wakatta, Ino-san."

"Tidak, aku janji kita akan berada di rumahmu satu jam lagi."

"Un. Wakatta,"

Setelah obrolan berakhir, Hinata memutar tubuh untuk meletakkan ponselnya di meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Karena posisi meja yang sedikit jauh dari tempat Hinata duduk, butuh usaha lebih bagi Hinata untuk dapat meletakkan ponselnya. Gerakan Hinata yang sedikit kasar membuat gadis cantik itu tanpa sengaja menyenggol tumpukan celana dalamnya.

Mata safir Naruto terbelalak kaget saat celana dalam Hinata yang sebelumnya terjajar rapi dan tinggi itu berjatuhan di atas lantai, tepat di depan mata langitnya.

'_Shit!'_ Naruto punya firasat jelek saat tangan putih Hinata mulai terulur ke bawah.

'_Oh, God. Please save me!'_ Benar saja. Belum semenit Naruto berdoa, kepala biru Hinata sudah berada di depannya begitu saja.

Entah bagaimana Hinata merasa perasaannya tak enak. Seperti ada yang mengawasi dari kolong tempat tidurnya. Hinata memberanikan diri untuk menoleh ke kolong tempat tidur, tempat Naruto bersembunyi.

Mata indigo Hinata membulat penuh melihat Naruto dengan wajah merona tertawa kikuk padanya.

"KYAAAA!" Jeritan Hinata menggema keseantero rumah keluarga Namikaze. Malang bagi Naruto, jeritan Hinata mengagetkannya, membuat pemuda jabrik itu berjingkat sampai kepalanya menghantam kayu ranjang Hinata.

Hinata sendiri segera meloncat ke atas ranjangnya untuk bersembunyi di balik selimut karena gadis itu memang hanya memakai pakaian dalam.

Drap. Drap. Drap. Drap. Drap. Drap.

Terdengar suara langkah lari tak hanya dari satu orang. Sepertinya jeritan Hinata memancing kepanikan seluruh orang yang sedang berada di dalam rumah keluarga Namikaze.

'_Aku pasti mati muda.'_ Batin Naruto putus asa membayangkan kemarahan Kushina padanya nanti.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Ting Tong. Ting Tong.

Seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi dan bertindik pada salah satu telinganya, menekan bel pintu masuk keluarga Rei.

"Hooaaamm…" Pemuda Nara itu menutup mulutnya yang terbuka lebar dengan tangan yang baru saja dipakainya untuk menekan bel.

Tap.

Shikamaru memutar tubuh saat merasakan keberadaan orang lain di belakangnya yang ternyata adalah anak bungsu pemilik rumah.

"Kau yakin bisa menyelesaikan misi dari Kakashi-sensei?" Tanya Gaara tanpa basa-basi.

"Entahlah." Shikamaru mengendikkan bahu.

"Semoga saja aku tak mati muda di tangan Sasuke." Doa tulus Shikamaru mendapat dengusan geli Gaara.

"Sasuke tak akan sekejam itu." Gaara mencoba menenangkan Shikamaru. Shikamaru membuat seringai ragu.

"Kau yang lebih tahu bagaimana menakutkannya Uchiha Sasuke." Sanggah Shikamaru.

"Itu dulu."

"Di dunia baru kita, aku bisa merasakan jika Sasuke tumbuh berbeda dari sebelumnya." Gaara berargumen. Shikamaru menatap Gaara serius.

"Mungkin kau benar."

"Sedikit banyak aku mulai menyukai dunia ini, Gaara." Gaara melihat kesungguhan dalam ucapan Shikamaru. Gaara tak menjawab. Lebih tepatnya bingung harus menjawab apa. Gaara sendiri mulai merasa nyaman berada di dunia barunya, semua yang di sayanginya ada di sini. Semua yang dimimpikannya terwujud di sini. Tapi Gaara tak bisa menampik kebenaran yang disampaikan Kakashi jika di dunia shinobi yang nyata, teman-teman mereka masih berada dalam perang dan membutuhkan kekuatan mereka.

Drap. Drap. Drap.

Suara lari dari dalam rumah membuat Gaara menghilang dari pandangan Shikamaru.

Cklek.

Seorang gadis bersurai pirang tergerai panjang tersenyum bahagia melihat sosok pemuda yang masih membelakanginya.

"Shikamaru!" Panggil Temari setengah berteriak. Shikamaru kembali memutar tubuh menatap gadisnya.

"Yo." Balas Shikamaru dalam senyum tipisnya.

"Kau datang lama sekali! Aku sampai bosan menunggu!" Temari berkacak pinggang di depan Shikamaru dengan ekspresi berubah kesal. Shikamaru mendengus geli melihat ekspresi Temari yang begitu cepat berganti.

Puk.

Shikamaru menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Temari.

"Aku merindukanmu, Temari." Shikamaru tersenyum hangat pada Temari. Pipi Temari segera merona mendengar ungkapan Shikamaru yang tak pasti sebulan sekali bisa di dengarnya langsung.

"Ja-jangan memainkan kepalaku." Gugup Temari yang tak terbiasa menerima perlakuan lembut Shikamaru. Temari menurunkan kepala Shikamaru dari kepala pirangnya.

"Aku lebih tua darimu, kau lupa?!" Temari berpura-pura kuat di hadapan Shikamaru walau hatinya sudah benar-benar meleleh oleh kata sederhana yang baru saja diucapkan Shikamaru padanya.

Di atas salah satu dahan pohon yang tubuh besar di halaman depan keluarga Rei, Gaara berdiri dengan gagah mengawasi Shikamaru yang membelakanginya dan kakak perempuannya yang merona merah.

Poft.

Gaara tersenyum tipis sebelum menghilang dari dahan tersebut begitu saja. Tak ingin mengintip terlalu jauh. Lagipula Gaara harus pergi ke lokasi syuting untuk menuntaskan bagiannya dan menculik seorang wanita yang mulai menjadi bagian penting dalam hidupnya.

**oOo TBC oOo**

Cand langsung aja bales-bales pesan ya.

**SS NH-San : **"Gomen, Cand semakin telat updatenya. Jangan dijewer ya ^^ Ditunggu review untuk Chap ini."

**Hq-san : **"Hahaha, gaya Rock Lee dan Guy Sensei-kah? Wah, harus lihat authornya ini. Manis sekali loh. Wkwkwk *promosi diri"

**Feigun-san : **"Kalo gak salah episode awal pertama mereka bertemu Naruto gak sampai pingsan kan ya walaupun kagetnya setengah mati? Hati-hati dibelakangmu loh feigun-san, jangan-jangan yang manggil bukan Kurama tapi hantu beneran :p"


	9. Bertemu Neji!

**DUNIA BARU KITA**

**Bertemu Neji!**

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Pintu kamar Hinata diketuk sangat kasar dari luar. Naruto dan Hinata ditempat masing-masing terlonjak kaget dan memandang horor ke arah pintu kamar Hinata yang bergetar.

"Hinata! Ada apa?! Cepat buka pintunya!" Suara Kushina menggema masuk melalui celah pintu dan memenuhi kamar Hinata.

"Naruto-kun cepat keluar dari kamarku!" Desis Hinata.

"Bagaimana caranya?! Ibu berada di luar! Aku bisa dibunuhnya, Hinata-chan!" Pekik Naruto selirih mungkin. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya berfikir secepat yang dia bisa dengan kepala bergerak liar menelusuri kamarnya mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan Naruto.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Cepat buka pintu kamarmu, Hinata-chan!" Desak Kushina tak sabar.

"Jendela!" Pekik Hinata.

"Melompatlah dari jendela kamarku!" Usul Hinata.

"Apa?! Kamarmu dilantai 2! Kau ingin membunuhku?!" Pekik Naruto tak terima berfikir bahwa adik kembarnya ini diam-diam menyembunyikan dendam padanya.

"Bu-bukan!" Sanggah Hinata dengan kepala bergeleng.

"Kau bisa melompat ke pohon di samping jendela kamarku." Jelas Hinata.

"Bukankah kau pintar memanjat pohon?" Ingatan Hinata pada Naruto.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Suara ketukan pintu dari luar kamar Hinata semakin keras terdengar.

"Hinata! Buka pintumu atau ibu akan mendobraknya!" Ancam Kushina. Hinata dan Naruto membulatkan mata panik mendengar ancaman Kushina.

"Ja-jangan masuk dulu, Ibu!" Teriak Hinata dari dalam selimutnya cepat.

Jika tidak menjawab panggilan Kushina, Hinata takut keadaan bertambah semakin buruk dengan posisinya yang hanya memakai baju dalam dan keberadaan Naruto yang bersembunyi di kolong tempat tidurnya. Hinata tidak ingin ibunya salah sangka seandainya kakak kembarnya itu terpergok oleh Kushina.

"A-aku sedang berganti pakaian." Hinata yang tak ingin berbohong, segera melompat dari ranjangnya dan meraih pakaian yang sebelumnya diletakkan Hinata di atas meja belajarnya asal. Hinata mengabaikan sejenak keberadaan Naruto di bawah kolong tempat tidurnya.

"Baiklah, cepat ganti pakaianmu dan segera buka pintu kamarmu!" Perintah Kushina dengan suara keras.

"Jangan mengintip!" Desis Hinata pada Naruto penuh ancaman walau Hinata sebenarnya tak perlu merasa khawatir Naruto akan mengintipnya di balik kolong tempat tidurnya karena pemuda jabrik itu sedang sibuk berdoa di bawah sana, menyerahkan kehidupannya setelah ini pada Kami-sama dengan mata terpejam.

"Tidak akan!" Pekik Naruto menanggapi ancaman Hinata sedikit sweatdrop.

"Keluarlah sekarang." Perintah Hinata segera setelah pakaian luarnya lengkap terpakai.

Naruto secepat kilat beringsut keluar dari bawah kolong ranjang Hinata dengan posisi menungging. Setelah dapat berdiri tegak dengan debu yang mengotori sebagian besar kaos putih dan celana abu-abunya, Naruto berjalan cepat mendekati jendela kamar Hinata.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Hinata-chan. Masih belum selesai juga?" Desak Kushina tak sabar.

"Se-sebentar lagi, Ibu." Hinata mencoba mengulur waktu sedikit lebih lama untuk memberi kesempatan bagi Naruto melompat keluar.

"Arigatou, Hinata-chan." Ucap Naruto cepat sebelum nekat melompat ke atas dahan pohon yang menjulur di depan jendela kamar Hinata.

Dengan gerakan yang sangat lincah Naruto mulai menuruni dahan demi dahan pohon yang tumbuh besar dan menjulang tanpa halangan berarti.

Hinata memutar tubuh cepat, berdiri diam sejenak di depan kaca riasnya demi merapikan baju dan rambutnya untuk menghindari kecurigaan Kushina dan para pekerja wanita keluarga Namikaze yang beberapa orang memang sedikit cerewet.

Cklek.

Hinata memutar kunci dan membuka pintu kamarnya lebar-lebar.

"Kenapa lama sekali?!" Sidang Kushina segera.

"Maaf, Ibu." Jawab Hinata singkat. Sebisa mungkin Hinata memang tak ingin terlalu banyak bicara.

"Ada apa tadi kau menjerit sekeras itu, Hinata-chan?" Tanya Kushina langsung pada intinya.

"Ah," Hinata kembali harus memutar otak cepat.

"A-aku hanya kaget melihat kecoa merambati kakiku, Ibu." Hinata menelan kegugupannya sepelan mungkin saat Kushina tak kunjung memberi respons atas jawabannya.

"Bukankah Anda tidak takut kecoa, Hinata ojou sama?" Tanya seorang pekerja perempuan yang merasa aneh dengan jawaban Hinata.

"Iya, saat kecil bukankah Hinata ojou sama bahkan suka sekali menggoda Naruto-sama dengan kecoa?" Pertanyaan dukungan dari pekerja perempuan setengah baya yang lain.

Hinata lagi-lagi menelan kegugupannya dengan susah payah. Jantungnya mulai berdebar kencang merasa takut kebohongannya akan terbongkar oleh Kushina. Namun walau sekeras apapun Hinata mencoba menyembunyikan kegugupannya, mata violet Kushina berhasil menangkap ketidakberesan sikap anak gadisnya itu. Tentu saja itu karena Kushina adalah seorang ibu.

"Hinata-chan, Ibu tak suka anak gadis ibu seorang pembohong." Peringatan Kushina.

"A-aku tidak berbohong. Aku memang tidak takut kecoa ibu, aku hanya merasa kaget." Kilah Hinata. Sekuat tenaga Hinata berusaha untuk meyakinkan Kushina dengan tak sedikitpun melarikan matanya dari tatapan penuh selidik Kushina.

"Baiklah jika kau bersikeras. Ibu akan mempercayaimu karena kau tak pernah berbohong sebelumnya pada ibu." Putus Kushina. Hinata menggigit bagian dalam bibir bawahnya.

'_Maafkan aku, Ibu.'_ Batin Hinata dalam hati.

"Apa kau butuh bantuan membereskan pakaianmu, sayang?" Tawar Kushina dengan suara yang sudah kembali melembut. Mata violet Kushina melirik pakaian dalam Hinata yang berserakan tak beraturan di bawah ranjang Hinata.

"Ti-tidak usah, Ibu. Aku bisa membereskannya sendiri." Tolak Hinata cepat.

"Hahh…" Kushina menghela nafas berat tak menemukan celah untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang berusaha disembunyikan oleh anak gadisnya itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ibu tak akan mengganggumu lagi." Kushina berbalik dan berjalan mendahului para pekerja di rumah keluarganya.

"Kami permisi dulu, Hinata ojou sama." Pamit ketiga pekerja perempuan dan kedua pekerja laki-laki di keluarga Namikaze dengan menundukkan kepala mereka sedikit.

"Maaf merepotkan." Hinata membalas sopan.

Gerakan Hinata terlihat begitu kaku saat gadis indigo itu melangkah mundur masuk kembali dalam kamarnya. Dengan gerakan kaku pula Hinata menutup kembali pintu kamarnya. Tak segera membereskan pakaian dalamnya yang berserakan, Hinata memutar tubuh untuk menyandarkan diri pada badan pintu.

"Huwaaa…" Hinata melorot dan berjongkok dengan punggung menempel pada pintu kamarnya. Gadis tembem ini menutupi seluruh wajahnya yang memerah padam dengan kedua tangannya.

"Naruto-kun no baka!" Gerutu Hinata yang tentu saja tak akan terdengar oleh Naruto yang sudah berjingkat menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua kamarnya dan Hinata, seolah si jabrik itu baru saja kembali dari luar dan tak tahu apa-apa tentang keributan yang baru saja diciptakannya.

**oOo oOo oOo**

"Hahaha, kau harus merasakan dinginnya salju ini, Akihito-kun." Gadis bermata obsidian tertawa begitu bahagia dengan bola salju yang tergenggam erat di salah satu tangannya.

"Dingin, Hoshiko-chan." Pemuda berambut merah melindungi wajahnya dari bola salju yang tergenggam di tangan kekasihnya dengan satu tangannya, sementara tangan yang lain digunakannya untuk menyangga tubuhnya.

"Ayo, katakan kau mencintaiku." Bujuk Hoshiko.

"Aku berjanji tak akan melemparkan bola salju ini padamu." Mimik wajah _innocent_ Hoshiko_,_ membuat pemuda di depannya tersenyum gemas.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya hampir setiap hari?" Tanya Akihito dengan sabar. Sebuah senyum penuh kasih berkembang di wajah tampannya.

"Aku ingin selalu mendengarnya," Jawab Hoshiko dengan wajah merona, entah karena dinginnya udara bersalju atau merasa malu dengan kata-katanya sendiri. Kali ini Akihito menyungging seringai geli.

"Baiklah, akan aku tunjukkan rasa cintaku padamu, Hoshiko-chan."

Akihito mengulurkan satu tangannya menggapai dagu Hoshiko. Pemuda tampan dengan tato "ai" di kening kirinya ini perlahan namun pasti mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah kekasihnya.

"Aishiteru yo, Hishiko-chan." Dekatnya jarak antara Hoshiko dan Akihito membuat keduanya mampu merasakan hangat nafas masing-masing.

"CUT!" Suara sutradara segera menggema tepat sebelum Gaara benar-benar mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir Matsuri.

Cup.

Kepalang tanggung Gaara nekat saja menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir mungil Matsuri.

Blush!

Wajah Matsuri merona. Namun kemudian sebuah tawa kecil menghiasi wajah bahagianya. Gaara tersenyum tipis. Selalu menyukai ekspresi bahagia muridnya ini.

"HUAAAA! GAARA! APA-APAAN KAU?!" Teriakan Sutradara melewati spiker yang dipegangnya membuat suara sutradara menggema keras memenuhi seluruh ruang syuting. Seluruh orang yang berada di dalam ruang spontan menutup erat-erat telinga mereka, bahkan Gaara sekalipun merasakan telinganya berdengung bising.

"Matsuri! Kemari sayang!" Panggil sutradara pada Matsuri masih melalui spiker.

Matsuri berdiri kesal. Sudah berulang kali gadis ini melakukan protes dengan sikap ayahnya yang terlalu protektif padanya, namun ternyata sang ayah tak menghiraukan protesnya sama sekali.

"Ayah! Sudah aku bilang berhenti bersikap menyebalkan! Aku malu!" Matsuri menghentakkan satu kakinya di depan sang ayah.

Gaara dengan wajah tampannya sibuk menepuk-nepuk telinganya yang masih terasa berdengung, sebelum berdiri dan menepuk bajunya yang tertempel banyak salju buatan untuk adegan musim salju film terbarunya bersama Matsuri. Sementara itu kru dan pemain film yang lain mulai berseliweran di sekitarnya mempersiapkan adegan selanjutnya.

Drrrt… Drrrt… Drrrt…

Gaara merogoh kantung celananya mencari ponsel yang bergetar hebat menggelitik pahanya. Membaca sebentar nama orang yang tertera di layar ponsel, sebelum mengangkat panggilan dari kakaknya itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Gaara tanpa basa-basi.

"Berangkatlah dulu, Nee-san. Aku belum menyelesaikan syutingku."

"Ya, hati-hatilah."

"Matsuri?"

"Tentu saja aku akan menculiknya." Gaara tak melepaskan tatapan jade tajamnya pada gadis manis bersurai coklat sebahu yang masih sibuk memarahi ayahnya disudut sana.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Brum. Brum. Ckiiiit…

Mendengar suara kendaraan berhenti, Ino berlari cepat meninggalkan Sai sendirian di garasi untuk mengintip siapa yang datang. Sai hanya mengawasi gadis bunganya dibalik kop mobil selama beberapa saat sebelum kembali melanjutkan kesibukannya memeriksa mesin mobil Ino.

'_Sepertinya teman-teman sudah mulai berdatangan_.'Batin Sai dalam hati.

Senyum sumringah berkembang diwajah Ino saat mata lautnya berhasil menangkap sosok pemuda tampan berambut raven dan sedikit surai merah muda mengintip dibalik bahu sang pemuda.

"Sakura!" Panggil Ino dalam larinya bahkan sebelum gadis yang memakai jepit hijau sewarna iris matanya itu sempat turun dari atas motor.

"Lama sekali kalian!" Protes Ino di depan Sasuke yang sedang membantu Sakura menuruni motor dengan memegang erat-erat satu tangan Sakura.

"Kau ini, protes saja, Ino!" Gerutu Sakura yang mulai merapikan surai pinknya begitu Sasuke melepaskan tangannya.

"Kau tak tahu kan, aku hampir saja mati terbawa angin karena Sasuke-kun tak mau melajukan motornya pelan!" Ganti Ino yang mendapat gerutuan panjang dari Sakura.

Tak menanggapi gerutuan Sakura, mata aquamarine Ino asyik mengamati penampilan Sasuke dan Sakura yang terlihat seragam. Sakura dengan celana selutut putih dan baju tanpa lengan berwarna hijau dan Sasuke yang memakai celana panjang putih dengan kaos lengan pendek berwarna hijau. Entah mereka janjian atau hanya sebuah kebetulan, yang jelas kedua nampak sangat serasi sebagai pasangan muda.

'_Sial! Mereka membuatku iri saja!'_ Gerutu Ino dalam hati.

"Masuklah ke dalam bersama Ino, aku akan mengurus kopermu." Ucap Sasuke menghentikan gerutuan Sakura yang tak kunjung berhenti. Sakura memutar kepala menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi heran.

"Benarkah?" Ragu Sakura dengan ekspresi tak percaya.

"Hn." Tak ingin memperpanjang perdebatan mereka, Sasuke mulai mencoba mengurai tali yang mengikat erat koper Sakura di bagian belakang motornya. Sakura memiringkan kepala permen kapasnya, entah kenapa Sasuke terasa sedikit berbeda dari biasanya.

"Sakura, ayo kita masuk. Aku akan menunjukkan koleksi bikiniku padamu." Seret Ino. Kata-kata Ino segera mengalihkan perhatian Sakura pada kejanggalan sikap Sasuke.

"Kau mau pamer? Walau tak mahal punyaku pasti lebih bagus darimu!" Tanggap Sakura tak mau kalah.

"Kau boleh mengatakannya setelah melihat milikku. Aku baru membelinya bersama Sai-kun kemaren malam." Ino meringis kecil.

"HEH?! Kau tak malu membelinya bersama Sai?!" Kaget Sakura.

"Kenapa? Toh dia akan menjaadi suamiku kelak." Jawab Ino santai diselingi tawa geli.

Dengan tangan yang sibuk mencari gunting di tas ranselnya karena ternyata ikatan pada koper Sakura terlalu kencang, Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan dibalik kacamata hitamnya mendengar obrolan dua kunoichi di depannya itu.

.

.

Brum. Brum. Ckiiiit…

Sasuke mendongakkan kepala mencari pelaku yang membuat telinganya sedikit sakit oleh suara bising rem motor.

"Apa semua orang sudah datang, Sasuke?" Tanya Shikamaru segera begitu kepala nanasnya terlepas dari helm teropongnya.

"Sepertinya dobe dan Gaara belum datang." Jawab Sasuke sembari melirik Temari dibalik kacamata hitamnya. Walau surai pirangnya dibiarkan tergerai, dalam artian tak dikuncir empat seperti kebiasaan gadis Suna itu di dunia ninja, Sasuke segera bisa menebak siapa wanita di belakang Shikamaru.

'_Apa yang dilakukan kakak Kazekage Suna disini?'_ Batin Sasuke dengan kening berkerut tipis.

"Lalu dimana Ino dan Sakura?" Tanya Shikamaru setelah berhasil turun dari atas motornya dan membantu Temari turun juga.

"Sepertinya dua gadis itu pergi ke kamar Ino," Jawab Sasuke. Sasuke kemudian kembali melanjutkan kesibukannya melepaskan ikatan tali pada koper Sakura yang sangat merepotkan.

Shikamaru segera paham apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ini. Setelah mengacak saku celananya beberapa saat, Shikamaru mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel dan menekan beberapa tombol sebelum menempelkan ponsel di telinga kanannya.

"Ino, aku sudah diluar." Kata Shikamaru setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

"Ya, bersama Temari."

"Tidak. Gaara akan menyusul kita."

"Cih. Merepotkan."

Shikamaru kembali mengantongi ponselnya dan menundukkan kepala beradu pandang dengan mata jade Temari, rona merah walau sangat tipis terlihat menghiasi pipi Shikamaru. Entah apa yang Ino katakan pada pemuda ini tadi.

"Masuklah ke kamar Ino. Dia dan Sakura menunggumu di depan ruang tamu sekarang." Ucap Shikamaru lembut.

"Baiklah." Temari mengangguk mengerti.

"Bagaimana dengan koperku?" Tanya Temari.

"Biar aku yang mengurusnya." Jawab Shikamaru.

Temari melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Shikamaru setelah menganggukkan kepala sekali. Shikamaru tak melepaskan pandangannya mengawasi Temari sampai gadis itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Dia kekasihmu, Shikamaru?" Tanya Sasuke begitu penasaran tak menyangka jika Shikamaru bisa menjalin hubungan khusus dengan kakak Kazekage.

Seingat Sasuke selama mereka berdua menjadi teman akademi dan beberapa kali menjalankan misi gabungan, Shikamaru tipe laki-laki pemalas yang tak suka hal-hal merepotkan seperti berurusan dengan cinta dan wanita. Tapi ternyata selama menjadi nuke-nin, ternyata Sasuke tertinggal banyak gosip tentang teman-teman angkatannya.

"Hmm," Gumam Shikamaru tak jelas.

Jika boleh jujur, Shikamaru bingung bagaimana harus menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Jika Shikamaru menjawab tidak, nyatanya di dunia baru mereka Temari adalah kekasihnya. Dan butuh perjuangan bagi Shikamaru untuk Temari menerimanya dulu. Tapi jika Shikamaru menjawab iya, walau tahu Sasuke bukan laki-laki yang bermulut ember seperti Naruto, tapi tidak menampik kemungkinan kenyataan bahwa dia menyukai Temari akan bocor dan menyebar secepat bayangannya berlari di Konoha. Shikamaru pasti akan menjadi bahan ejekan teman-teman angkatannya, terutama Ino dan Naruto.

"Ya. Kau bisa katakan, dia gadis yang sama pentingnya seperti Sakura bagimu." Jawab Shikamaru begitu pintarnya berkilah. Sasuke bahkan tak memberi tanggapan apapun terlalu shock dengan jawaban si jenius Nara Shikamaru.

.

.

Nnngggg….

Deru mobil Ferrari merah memasuki halaman depan rumah Ino menyelamatkan Sasuke dari suasana canggung bersama Shikamaru. Sungguh rasanya tak nyaman harus beradu pandang dengan Shikamaru dalam diam.

Begitu mobil berhenti, seorang laki-laki tua dengan rambut yang sudah memutih seluruhnya keluar cepat dari dalam mobil untuk membuka pintu mobil di belakangnya. Gerakan laki-laki tua itu membuka pintu mobil bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu mobil sisi berlawanan oleh seorang pemuda jabrik.

"Arigatou, Imura-san." Ucap gadis cantik bersurai biru gelap panjang pada laki-laki tua yang membukakan pintunya.

"Tak perlu sungkan, Hinata-sama." Jawab Imura diiringi oleh senyuman hangatnya.

"Hoy, Imura-san! Bantu aku!" Teriak Naruto dari arah bagasi mobil.

"Ah, maafkan saya, Naruto-sama." Imura melangkah cepat mendekati bagasi mobil tempat Naruto memanggilnya.

Drrrt… Drrrt… Drrrt…

Hinata mengacak tas kecil yang terpanggul di bahu kirinya.

"Moshi-moshi, Ino-san." Jawab Hinata cepat.

"Gomen ne, aku telat. Ada sesuatu dirumah tadi."

"Sesuatu yang tidak terlalu penting."

"Aku sudah ada di depan rumahmu sekarang." Hinata segera mengalihkan topik pembicaraan tak ingin hal memalukan yang dialaminya dan Naruto terbongkar.

"Un. Aku akan segera naik ke kamarmu."

Hinata menatap sejenak ponselnya, berharap Ino dan Sakura tak akan berusaha mengorek alasannya terlambat datang.

"Hinata-chan." Hinata memutar kepala menatap Naruto yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Hinata menggenggam erat ponselnya.

"Iya, Nii-san." Jawab Hinata.

"Imura-san ingin berpamitan denganmu." Naruto meninggalkan Hinata dan Imura dengan membawa rona merah tipis di kedua pipi tannya.

Imura melangkah mendekati Hinata dan tersenyum geli pada Hinata. Hinata mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti arti senyum geli Hinata.

"Hinata-sama, hati-hatilah selama berada di Kiri." Nasehat Imura.

"Wakatta, Imura-san." Angguk Hinata dengan sebuah senyum tipis yang berkembang di wajahnya.

"Dan jangan biarkan Naruto-sama mengintip anda lagi." Senyuman Imura segera merubah warna wajah Hinata memerah padam. Hinata tak menyangka sopir pribadi ayahnya yang bahkan sudah seperti kakeknya dan Naruto karena terlalu dekat hubungan ketiganya itu tahu jika Hinata sebenarnya menjerit karena terlalu kaget melihat wajah mesum Naruto yang tertawa kikuk di kolong tempat tidurnya.

"Ba-bagaimana kau tahu, Imura-san?" Tanya Hinata dengan suara berbisik.

"Itu karena saya tanpa sengaja melihat Naruto-sama melompat dari atas pohon disamping kamar anda tadi." Jawab Imura masih menyungging senyum gelinya. Sekarang Hinata tahu alasan pipi kakak kembarnya terlihat sedikit tersipu tadi.

"Aku malu." Pekik Hinata yang menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik telapak tangannya.

**oOo oOo oOo**

"Jadi, kita berangkat dengan dua mobil." Instruksi Sai.

"Aku, Ino, Shikamaru, dan Temari-san akan berangkat dengan mobil Ino."

"Lalu Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, dan Naruto. Kalian bisa memakai mobilku."

"Gaara akan menyusul kita dengan motornya sendiri karena dia masih harus menyelesaikan syutingnya."

"Apa Gaara-kun tahu jalan?" Tanya Hinata memastikan. Naruto memalingkan wajah ke atas dengan mulut mengerucut kesal.

"Kau lihat? Penyakit _sister complex _Naruto mulai kambuh." Bisik Ino di telinga Sakura. Sakura hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapi bisikan Ino.

"Tenang saja, Hinata. Kami akan mengirim peta perjalanan ke ponsel Gaara." Jawab Sai.

"Sasuke dan Naruto, kalian bisa menyetir mobil kan?" Tanya Sai kemudian. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar pertanyaan konyol Sai.

"Cih, kau meremehkanku, Sai!" Jawab Naruto masih dengan mulut mengerucut.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku sudah menyediakan peta manual di dalam laci mobil jika kalian tak tahu jalan." Ino menyela.

"Tapi kalian tak usah khawatir, kalian bisa tetap memantau mobilku dengan gps yang terpasang di mobil Sai-kun." Jelas Ino.

"Bagaimana jika kita segera berangkat?" Usul Temari.

"Benar juga. Ayo kita segera berangkat. Perjalanan kita masih panjang." Ino menjadi orang pertama yang berdiri dengan penuh semangat.

Ke delapan muda mudi Konoha ini segera menyebar menuju mobil yang akan membawa mereka berlibur ke Kiri. Membawa dan memasukkan koper dan ransel masing-masing penumpang ke dalam bagasi sebelum memasuki mobil yang sudah dibagi sebelumnya oleh Sai.

"Siapa yang akan menjadi sopir pertama?" Tanya Naruto pada ketiga temannya.

"Kau saja!" Usul Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun tak mau melepaskan kacamata hitamnya, aku khawatir jangan-jangan diam-diam matanya belekan." Tuduh Sakura.

"Enak saja kau bicara," Sergah Sasuke kesal.

Ingin sekali rasanya Sasuke sekali-sekali menjitak kepala merah muda Sakura yang entah kenapa di dunia baru mereka suka sekali bicara sembarangan padanya. Sungguh berbeda dengan Sakura yang selalu salah tingkah jika berhadapan dengannya saat di dunia shinobi. Tapi entah kenapa Sasuke lebih merasa nyaman dengan hubungan mereka yang seperti ini.

"Sudahlah jangan cerewet! Masuk saja dan duduk manis di belakang bersama Hinata!" Sasuke membalik badan Sakura dan mendorong tubuh kurus Sakura masuk dengan paksa ke dalam mobil. Naruto dan Hinata saling bertukar pandang. Hanya perasaan mereka saja atau Sasuke jadi sedikit lebih mesra pada Sakura hari ini dibandingkan biasanya.

"Apa mereka sudah jadian?" Bisik Naruto. Hinata mengendikkan bahunya.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita juga masuk, Hinata-chan." Ajak Naruto yang kemudian melangkah terlebih dahulu daripada Hinata untuk mengambil duduk di kursi depan samping Sasuke.

**oOo oOo oOo**

"Adokenai konna kimochi mo."

"Hajiketobu hodo waraiaeta himo."

Sasuke yang sudah melepaskan kacamatanya melirik Hinata dan Sakura yang bernyanyi penuh semangat di kursi belakang mengikuti lagu pembuka anime kesukaan dua gadis ini, dari kaca spion atas.

"Taisetsu ni sodateteikeruyouni."

"Togiretogire no toki wo koete."

"Argh! Sial! Aku kalah lagi!" Kali ini umpatan Naruto pada game baru tantangan dari Akira menarik perhatian Sasuke walau hanya sekilas.

"Takusan no hajimete wo kureta."

"Tsunagatteyuke todoke,"

"Huaaa! Menyenangkan sekali!" Kemudian teriakan penuh semangat Sakura menarik perhatian Sasuke kembali.

"Bagaimana jika kita mengulang lagunya lagi?" Usul Sakura. Hinata menganggukkan kepala birunya cepat banyak kali tanda setuju.

"Tunggu sebentar." Sakura sibuk dengan ponselnya beberapa lama sebelum kembali menempelkan headset di telingannya.

"Yasashii hidamari ni chaimu ga direi suru." Sakura dan Hinata kembali memulai diet maut mereka yang menggelegar tak merdu.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil menikmati pekerjaannya saat ini. Menjadi sopir teman-temannya tidak buruk juga. Sasuke bisa sepuas hatinya mencuri tawa Sakura untuk mengisi kekosongan hatinya selama menjadi nuke-nin.

'_Sakura. Apa kau masih mencintaiku?'_ Pikir Sauske dengan mata masih mengawasi Sakura dari tawan renyahnya.

**oOo oOo oOo**

"Itu! Disana ada tempat peristirahatan!" Teriak Naruto penuh semangat. Hasratnya membuang air kecil sudah tak mampu di tahannya lagi.

"Berisik!" Bentak Sasuke.

"Cepatlah, Sasuke-chan! Aku benar-benar tak bisa menahannya." Naruto bergelanyut mesra di lengan Sasuke.

"Jika aku ngompol di mobil Sai, aku akan dibunuhnya." Rengekan Naruto benar-benar mengganggu konsentrasi Sasuke mengendalikan mobil. Jika saja Sasuke tak menyembunyikan kenyataan dari teman-temannya jika dia sudah mendapatkan ingatan ninjanya kembali, mungkin Naruto sudah dibakarnya habis dengan amaterasu.

'_Tunggu dulu. Aku bahkan belum tahu apakah sharinganku bisa digunakan atau tidak.'_ Pikir Sasuke dalam hati.

"Sasuke-chan! Parkir di sebelah sana! Disana kosong!" Naruto menarik satu lengan Sasuke yang berada di dekat tubuhnya.

"Jangan mengganggu, Naruto!" Bentak Sasuke kembali. Sasuke benar-benar merasa kesal dengan kebisingan Naruto yang tak berubah sedikitpun bahkan di dunia baru ini.

Sasuke berkonsentrasi penuh memarkir mobil Sai di tempat yang sedari tadi ditunjuk oleh Naruto dengan berisiknya. Segera setelah roda mobil berhenti berputar, Naruto membuka pintu mobil cepat. Namun baru beberapa langkah meninggalkan mobil, Naruto berbalik dan mengintip Sasuke dari kaca mobil yang dibiarkannya terbuka.

"Tunggu aku! Awas jika kau meninggalkanku!" Ancam Naruto sebelum berlari meninggalkan Sasuke dengan langkah aneh karena harus menahan hasrat terpendamnya.

Sasuke melirik dari kaca spion atas Sakura yang tertidur begitu lelap dengan kepala bertumpukan dengan kepala Hinata. Tanpa sadar Sasuke mengulum senyum tipis. Setelah ingatan ninjanya kembali, momen seperti ini menjadi sesuatu yang sangat berharga baginya mengingat bagaimana dulu dia harus mati-matian membunuh rasa rindunya pada Sakura dan harus menyembunyikannya dibalik wajah dinginnya yang memikat.

"Apa yang aku lakukan. Aku sudah tertular virus mesum Naruto." Sasuke memijir keningnya dengan sedikit frustasi yang tiba-tiba dirasakannya.

.

.

"Ck." Sasuke berdecak kesal. 10 menit waktu yang terlalu lama bagi seorang laki-laki hanya untuk buang air kecil.

"Apa yang dilakukan si bodoh itu!" Gerutu Sasuke melepaskan sabuk pengamannya.

Sasuke kembali melirik spion atasnya mengawasi Sakura yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya sebelum akhirnya memutuskan keluar menyusul Naruto.

Baru beberapa menit Sasuke meninggalkan mobil, Sakura mulai menampakkan geliat kehidupan.

"Ngggh…" Sakura menggeliat kecil.

"Hoooammm…" Sakura menguap dengan mata terpejam.

"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun." Gumam Sakura yang ternyata kesadarannya masih belum kembali sepenuhnya.

"Konbanwa, Sakura-san." Hinata menjawab dengan tawa gelinya.

Mata emerald Sakura melebar, rasa kantuknya seketika lenyap tak berbekas saat suara tawa geli Hinata merasuki gendang telinganya.

"Eh, haha. Konbanwa, Hinata-chan." Sakura tertawa kikuk menyadari kebodohannya.

"Ne, Sakura-san."

"Jujurlah padaku."

"Kau jadian dengan Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Hinata penuh rasa penasaran. Sakura mendelik kaget dengan pertanyaan Hinata yang terlalu _to the point_.

"Te-tentu saja tidak!" Sanggah Sakura dengan senyum kikuk. Walau mengatakan sejujurnya hubungan antara dia dan Sasuke, entah kenapa jantung Sakura tetap berdebar di luar normal mendengar kata "jadian".

Gara-gara kenekatan Sasuke menyatakan cinta dan menciumnya di malam hari ulang tahun Sasuke, Sakura merasa perasaannya jadi kacau. Sakura mulai meragukan keteguhan hatinya memilih Itachi sebagai cinta pertama dan terakhirnya. Sejak hari pengakuan Sasuke, kehadiran Sasuke sedikit demi sedikit mulai menjadi sesuatu yang spesial untuknya. Bahkan Sasuke semakin sering hadir dalam mimpi Sakura.

"Kau tidak boleh berbohong, Sakura-san. Naruto Nii-chan bilang hidungmu akan tumbuh panjang jika kau berbohong." Goda Hinata.

"Hey, Aku berkata jujur!" Pekik Sakura termakan oleh godaan Hinata.

"Lihat, wajahmu merona, Sakura-san." Hinata masih melanjutkan godaannya.

"Hinata-chan! Sejak kapan kau suka menggoda?!" Protes Sakura hanya mendapatkan tawa geli dari Hinata.

Detik selanjutnya kedua gadis remaja ini melupakan kekosongan kursi di depan mereka dan lebih memilih asyik bercanda di dunia mereka sendiri.

.

.

"Lama sekali sih dua bocah itu!" Gerutu Sakura. Kepalanya dikeluarkan dari dalam mobil untuk memudahkannya menoleh ke segala arah mencari keberadaan Sasuke dan Naruto yang terlalu lama menghilang.

"Tak mungkin kan mereka meninggalkan kita berdua disini?" Gumam Sakura lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Sakura memasukkan kembali kepalanya ke dalam mobil.

"Hinata-chan, bagaimana jika kita mencari mereka?" Usul Sakura yang memutar kepala menatap Hinata.

"Hinata-chan?" Lirih Sakura menyadari Hinata sedang terpaku memandang sesuatu diluar dengan wajah sendu.

Mata indigo Hinata memang sedang membulat penuh. Rasa terkejut menguasai hati dan pikiran Hinata saat tanpa sengaja mata indigonya menangkap sosok laki-laki berambut coklat panjang dan memiliki mata sepertinya duduk melamun di samping sepeda motornya.

Tes. Tes. Tes.

Hinata tak tahu ada apa dengannya yang jelas tiba-tiba saja dadanya terasa sangat sesak, seolah dirinya sangat merindukan laki-laki yang bahkan Hinata tak tahu siapa namanya.

"Eh, Hinata-chan? Kenapa kau menangis?" Kaget Sakura.

Apa yang dilakukan Hinata kemudian seolah terjadi diluar kendalinya. Hinata membuka pintu mobil dan berlari cepat menuju pemuda tampan yang mampu mengacaukan perasaannya itu tanpa memberi Sakura kesempatan untuk menahan langkah kakinya.

"Hinata!" Teriak Sakura. Tak ingin membuang banyak waktu, Sakura ikut membuka pintu mobil dan berlari menyusul Hinata.

'_Ada apa dengannya?'_ Batin Sakura tak mengerti.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Pemuda beriris amethyst memutar kepala merasa terganggu oleh suara lari seseorang yang mendekatinya. Mata amethyst pemuda itu membulat sedikit menyadari ternyata Hinata yang berlari mendekat padanya.

'_Eh, Hinata? Kenapa dia berla…'_

Greep.

Mata amethyst pemuda itu membulat penuh, wajahnya segera ternoda warna merah muda begitu Hinata memeluknya dengan erat. Terlalu erat untuk ukuran seseorang yang baru satu kali ini bertemu.

"A-ano, a-apa yang kau lakukan?" Pemuda bermata amethyst itu terlihat mulai salah tingkah saat Hinata menumpahkan air mata kerinduan di dada bidang sang pemuda.

"Hiks. Hiks. Hiks." Tangis Hinata.

Sakura menghentikan larinya spontan. Merasa sedikit kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Tak pernah sekalipun Sakura melihat pemuda yang sedang dipeluk Hinata, tapi sepertinya Hinata begitu akrab dengan sang pemuda. Bahkan entah mengapa Hinata terlihat lebih nyaman memeluk pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu daripada Naruto kakak kembar Hinata sendiri.

.

.

"Haha. Kau lihat laki-laki bertubuh kekar tadi, Sasuke? Dia takut denganku." Tawa Naruto menggema keras.

"Biar kurus dan tak lebih tinggi darimu, aku cukup mengesankan untuk seorang laki-laki."

"Kau yang sama kurusnya dengan Sai tak akan mampu menakuti laki-laki itu seperti yang aku lakukan tadi." Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar sesumbar Naruto. Jika saja Naruto tahu yang ditakuti laki-laki yang mengganggunya tadi adalah mata merah Sasuke dengan sharingan yang aktif, mungkin Naruto akan lebih ketakutan dibanding laki-laki pengecut tadi. Sasuke berani bertaruh tak sampai hitungan kelima Naruto akan pingsan ditempat.

"Jika kau ada masalah dengan seseorang, katakan saja pa…"

Naruto tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya dan kehilangan minat meneruskan kata-katanya yang belum sempurna. Kediaman Naruto yang tiba-tiba membuat Sasuke ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan berdiri diam mencaritahu apa yang terjadi pada sahabat jabriknya.

"Hinata?" Desis Naruto tak yakin. Sasuke memutar kepala mengikuti arah pandangan kaget Naruto.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya merasa sedikit kaget melihat Hinata yang sedang memeluk seorang pemuda. Namun rasa kagetnya segera hilang karena begitu menajamkan pandangannya, Sasuke menyadari jika pemuda yang dipeluk Hinata adalah Hyuga Neji, kakak sepupu Hinata.

'_Jika Hinata memeluk sepupunya seerat itu, apa mungkin gadis itu juga sudah mendapatkan ingatan ninjanya?'_ Pikir Sasuke.

"Cih!" Naruto berdecih. Diambilnya langkah panjang dengan amarah yang jelas tak bisa ditahan. Sasuke kembali memutar bola matanya bosan sebelum mengekor dibelakang Naruto.

Ditengah jalan Sasuke baru menyadari kebekuan gadis musim seminya di sisi yang lain. Sasuke berfikir Sakura mungkin merasa sama kagetnya dengan Naruto melihat Hinata memeluk pemuda asing karena ingatan ninjanya memang belum kembali.

Ditengah kebimbangan harus mendampingi siapa, akhirnya Sasuke lebih memilih mendampingi Sakura. Bukankah Sasuke merelakan semua cakranya memang untuk membuat dunia dimana dia bisa bebas mengekspresikan perasaannya dan rasa cinta yang diam-diam dipendamnya lama untuk Sakura?! Jadi tak ada salahnya Sasuke mengabaikan Naruto. Lagipula masalah ini bukan masalah besar yang harus mempertaruhkan nyawa si jabrik Naruto.

"Brengsek! Siapa kau!" Naruto menarik paksa pemuda beriris amethyst dari pelukan Hinata. Sang pemuda menatap tajam Naruto dengan mata amethyst dan wajah yang tersipu malu. Mulutnya terbuka bermaksud menjelaskan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi pada Naruto.

Mata amethyst sang pemuda membekukan semua pergerakan Naruto. Bahkan Naruto sampai merasakan jika untuk menarik nafas saja rasanya begitu berat dilakukannya.

"_Tim medis!"_

"_Dimana kau?! Disini ada yang terluka parah!"_

"_Cepat!"_

Dengan mata membulat kaget, Naruto perlahan melangkah mundur ke belakang beberapa langkah.

"Dengar Naruto, aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya." Pemuda bermata amethys itu lebih memilih mendekati Naruto dan meninggalkan Hinata.

"_Tidak…"_

"_Aku sudah…"_

"_Neji!"_

Air muka Naruto menunjukkan ekspresi ketidakpercayaan yang sangat.

"_Naruto…"_

"_Hinata-sama, bersedia mati untukmu."_

"_Tolong diingat hidupmu bukan untuk dirimu saja."_

"_Dan sepertinya untuk diriku juga."_

"Tidak mungkin!" Naruto menggeleng kaku.

"_Kenapa? Kenapa kau mengatakan itu!"_

"_Bukannya kau akan merubah Hyuga!"_

"_Kenapa kau sampai segitunya?"_

"_Sampai memberikan nyawamu…"_

Mulut Naruto terbuka namun tak satupun suara keluar dari mulutnya.

"_Karena kau memanggilku jenius…"_

Angin malam berhembus memainkan juntaian rambut mereka yang terselimuti kebingungan tanpa tahu penyebabnya.

"Neji!" Gumam Naruto.

**oOo TBC oOo**

Waaaah…

Semakin ngaret saja Cand updatenya.

Gomen minna, maksud hati ingin update cepat, apa daya otak tak sampai -_-

Like usually, Cand mau bales-bales repiew ^^

**Guest : **"Haha, iya yah. Tapi Cand gak maksud gitu kok sebenerny. :p"

**Feigun :** "Wew, hayooo. Kalo gak ketahuan kenapa emange Feigun-san? Mau ngintip bareng Naruto ya?"

**Hq-san : **"Hehe. Naruto-kun karakter utama manga, jadi tak mungkin Cand membuatnya terlihat tidak keren *hohohoho evilsmrink.

**SS NH-san : **"Iya gak pa2, mulai chapter ini dan sampai akhir harus review loh, SS-san ^^"


	10. Kembalinya Ingatan Naruto

**DUNIA BARU KITA**

**Cerita Sebelumnya**

"Brengsek! Siapa kau!" Naruto menarik paksa pemuda beriris amethyst dari pelukan Hinata. Sang pemuda menatap tajam Naruto dengan mata amethyst dan wajah yang tersipu malu. Mulutnya terbuka bermaksud menjelaskan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi pada Naruto.

Mata amethyst sang pemuda membekukan semua pergerakan Naruto. Bahkan Naruto sampai merasa jika untuk menarik nafas saja rasanya begitu berat.

"_Tim medis!"_

"_Dimana kau?! Disini ada yang terluka parah!"_

"_Cepat!"_

Dengan mata membulat kaget, Naruto perlahan melangkah mundur ke belakang beberapa langkah.

"Dengar Naruto, aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya." Pemuda bermata amethys itu lebih memilih mendekati Naruto dan meninggalkan Hinata.

"_Tidak…"_

"_Aku sudah…"_

"_Neji!"_

Air muka Naruto menunjukkan ekspresi ketidakpercayaan yang sangat.

"_Naruto…"_

"_Hinata-sama, bersedia mati untukmu."_

"_Tolong diingat hidupmu bukan untuk dirimu saja."_

"_Dan sepertinya untuk diriku juga."_

"Tidak mungkin!" Naruto menggeleng kaku.

"_Kenapa? Kenapa kau mengatakan itu!"_

"_Bukannya kau akan merubah Hyuga!"_

"_Kenapa kau sampai segitunya?"_

"_Sampai memberikan nyawamu…"_

Mulut Naruto terbuka namun tak satupun suara keluar dari mulutnya.

"_Karena kau memanggilku jenius…"_

Angin malam berhembus memainkan juntaian rambut mereka yang terselimuti kebingungan tanpa tahu penyebabnya.

"Neji!" Gumam Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**Kembalinya Ingatan Naruto**

Sasuke membeku di tempatnya berdiri, dibiarkan saja Sakura berjalan melewatinya mendekati Hinata yang terpaku seorang diri di belakang pemuda beriris amethyst, Sasuke merasa sedikit janggal dengan reaksi Naruto saat ini.

"Ne-neji?" Panggil Naruto masih dengan ekspresi tak percaya.

"Naruto." Balas Neji.

Hening sejenak.

"Neji." Sekali lagi Naruto mengulang panggilannya.

"Naruto." Balas Neji kembali.

"Ka-ka-kau… Neji…"

"Naruto,"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan, merasa sedikit mual dengan adegan dramatis Neji dan Naruto yang saling memanggil nama masing-masing.

"Neji." Kali ini sepertinya Naruto sudah sedikit menguasai rasa kagetnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau ada disini, ttebayou?!" Teriak Naruto.

Mendengar si jabrik mengucapkan kata andalannya "dattebayou", mata onyx Sasuke membulat.

'_Dia mendapatkan kembali ingatannya?'_ Pikir Sasuke dalam hati.

"Kau sudah mati, Neji!" Pekik Naruto.

'_Apa?' _Mata onyx Sasuke membulat semakin lebar merasa kaget dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya. Sasuke menatap Neji penuh selidik. Sasuke tahu rinnegan adalah mata dewa. Tapi Sasuke bahkan tak pernah tahu jika dia bisa menghidupkan kembali orang mati.

'_Tunggu dulu. Kenapa aku harus kaget? Semua orang yang ada di dunia ini kebanyakan memang sudah mati kan?'_ Sasuke berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Naruto." Panggil Neji kembali.

"Owh, shit! Jangan bilang mereka akan saling memanggil nama lagi." Desis Sasuke.

"Ne.." Sahutan Naruto tak mendapatkan perhatian Sasuke yang sibuk mengumpat.

"Hinata-chan!" Pekikan Sakura membuat urat kesal Sasuke semakin menegang.

'_Kau jangan ikut-ikutan, Sakura!'_ Teriak Sasuke dalam hati.

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto!" Merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan suara panik Sakura, Sasuke memutar kepala mencari keberadaan Sakura.

Ternyata suara panik Sakura dikarenakan Hinata jatuh pingsan dan bertumpu pada tubuh kurus Sakura sepenuhnya. Sasuke melirik Naruto yang tak seperti biasanya akan bereaksi cepat jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan Hinata, adik kembarnya, dalam dunia baru mereka.

"Ayo, Naruto!" Ajak Sasuke.

Sasuke segera mengambil alih tanggungjawab Naruto sebagai kakak dengan melangkahkan kaki cepat mendekati Sakura dan membiarkan begitu saja Naruto mengekor di belakangnya.

"Dia pingsan lagi?!" Tanya Sasuke begitu tiba di dekat Sakura.

"Naruto! Cepat angkat adikmu! Berat!" Semprot Sakura kesal mengabaikan pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Eh? Apa? Adikku? Hinata?" Naruto memandang Sakura bingung.

"Sasuke-kun…" Rengek Sakura.

"Hahh…" Sasuke menghela nafas panjang.

Tidak di dunia shinobi, tidak di dunia baru ini, entah kenapa Naruto dan Sakura tak pernah berhenti membuatnya repot dan kesal.

"Berikan padaku." Sasuke mengambil alih tubuh Hinata dan segera membopong Hinata, menempelkan kepala biru Hinata pada dadanya. Nafas hangat Hinata yang menyapu dada Sasuke, membuat pemuda tampan ini kembali menghela nafas panjang.

"BAKA! Kenapa kau diam saja melihat adikmu pingsan?!" Teriak Sakura, yang berkacak pinggang pada Naruto, penuh rasa kesal.

"A-apa maksudmu, Sakura-chan?!" Air muka Naruto terlihat penuh tekanan rasa bingung.

"Maksudku sudah jelas sekali, Aho!" Umpat Sakura.

'_Bolehkan aku membakar mereka dengan amaterasu?'_ Pikir Sasuke dibalik tampang dinginnya.

"Kenapa Hinata harus menjadi adikku, ttebayou?!" Pekik Naruto semakin tak mengerti. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

'_Jangan katakan kau mendapatkan ingatan ninjamu kembali dan kau kehilangan ingatanmu di dunia ini, Dobe?!'_ Tebak Sasuke dalam hati.

Sasuke memilih diam dan berpura-pura bersikap polos apa adanya dia di dunia baru mereka karena memang tak ingin teman-teman shinobinya tahu jika dia sudah mendapatkan ingatan ninjanya kembali. Tak ingin mereka memaksa Sasuke mengakhiri dunia baru yang diciptakan dengan mengorbankan hampir seluruh cakranya dan Sakura saat itu.

"Aho! Apa yang kau katakan!" Amarah Sakura semakin memuncak.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak mengakui adikmu sendiri?!"

"Kalau kau berani mengatakannya sekali lagi di depan Hinata, aku akan membunuhmu!" Teriak Sakura penuh emosi.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan, Sakura-chan!" Rengek Naruto frustasi.

"Hahh…" Sasuke kembali menghela nafas panjang.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk melangkah pergi membiarkan saja Naruto dan Sakura bertengkar menuju mobil Sai. Sasuke tak ingin mengambil resiko Hinata akan pingsan sekali lagi jika sampai gadis pemalu dalam gendongannya ini bangun dan menyadari berada terlalu dekat dengannya.

Lagipula tidak enak rasanya menggendong gadis Naruto ini terlalu lama. Bukan karena Hinata terasa berat, tapi Sasuke adalah sorang nuke-nin dan terlalu lama menjadi murid Orochimaru membuatnya merasa sedikit kikuk berhubungan dengan wanita lain selain Sakura.

'_Kenapa hanya bertemu sepupu Hinata dia sampai seperti itu?'_ Pikir Sasuke dalam hati, ditatapnya wajah cantik Hinata yang masih menyisakan bekas air mata yang hampir mengering.

'_Lagipula kenapa harus melalui sepupu Hinata, Naruto mendapatkan ingatannya kembali?'_ Sasuke berfikir semakin keras tanpa berhenti menatap Hinata.

Terlalu asyik dengan kesibukan mereka masing-masing, Sasuke, Sakura, dan Naruto sepertinya melupakan keberadaan pemuda beriris amethyst yang berdiri diam dan terabaikan.

Drrrt… Drrrt… Drrrt…

Ponsel sang pemuda bergetar hebat.

**Oono Matsuri**

**Apa Fansgirlmu sudah pergi? Aku lelah bersembunyi :'(**

"Gawat! Aku lupa meninggalkan Matsuri sendirian di kamar mandi." Gumam pemuda yang dipanggil Neji oleh Naruto, seorang diri.

Pemuda tampan bermata perak seperti Hinata itu menatap Naruto yang masih sibuk bertengkar dengan Sakura.

'_Untunglah Sakura belum mendapatkan ingatan ninjanya, jadi kepala jabrik Naruto aman dari pukulan mematikan Sakura_.' Batin sang pemuda bermata perak.

Dengan menyungging senyum tipis dan terlihat seperti sedang mencari nomor seseorang di ponselnya, sang pemuda berjalan meninggalkan Naruto dan Sakura.

"Kakashi-sensei, maaf mengganggumu semalam ini." Sang pemuda mulai bercengkrama melalui ponsel di tengah perjalanannya menyusul Matsuri di kamar mandi wanita.

"Naruto sudah mendapatkan ingatannya."

"Tidak. Baru saja."

"Aku tak sengaja melakukannya."

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti padamu."

"Mungkin aku hanya sedang beruntung. Tapi misiku berhasil."

"Ha'i, Kakashi- sensei."

Pemuda beriris amethyst itu memasukkan kembali ponselnya dalam saku jaket kulit coklatnya.

"Kai."

Poft.

Sebelum menelpon gadis yang bersembunyi di dalam kamar mandi, sang pemuda beriris amethyst berubah wujud menjadi pemuda beriris jade pudar dengan rambut merah maron. Rei Gaara.

**oOo oOo oOo**

**Villa Sai, Kamar Perempuan.**

"Apa kau yakin Hinata-chan baik-baik saja, Ino?" Bisik Sakura dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"Hish! Diamlah, Sakura! Kau membuatku takut saja!" Jawab Ino berdesis kesal.

"Tapi dia pingsan sangat lama." Ucap Sakura dengan suara bergetar menahan khawatir.

"Kalian berdua tenanglah," Nasehat Temari.

"Hinata akan baik-baik saja. Kita hanya perlu menunggunya bangun." Temari kembali mendekatkan minyak kayu putih ke hidung Hinata, mencoba memancing kesadaran gadis ini.

"Untung kau ada di sini, Temari-san." Ucap Ino.

"Ya, jadi merasa tenang." Sakura mengangguk setuju. Temari hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar pujian dua teman Shikamaru.

"Aku penasaran, kira-kira siapa pemuda yang dipeluk Hinata?" Ino kembali membahas penyebab pingsannya Hinata.

"Aku juga." Kata Sakura dengan nada ragu.

"Hinata-chan terlihat sangat menyayangi pemuda itu." Sakura kembali menggali ingatannya saat Hinata memeluk pemuda asing bermata perak seperti Hinata.

"Selama mengenal Hinata-chan, aku tak pernah melihatnya memeluk Naruto seerat dan penuh perasaan seperti itu."

"Memangnya seperti apa pemuda yang dipeluk Hinata? Apakah sangat tampan?" Selidik Ino.

"Pemuda itu…" Tiba-tiba ingatan kejadian setengah tahun yang lalu, saat Hinata menangis dalam kamarnya, berputar cepat dalam ingatan Sakura. Menghentikan suara yang akan keluar dari mulut Sakura.

"_Hiks. Hiks. Hiks."_

"_Aku mohon padamu, Sakura-san. Jangan katakan apapun pada Naruto Nii-chan. Juga Sasuke-kun. Aku… Aku…"_

"_Aku sangat menyayangi keluargaku. Hiks. Hiks."_

"Sakura! Kenapa melamun?" Goyangan Ino pada lengan Sakura membuat gadis cerry itu terhentak sedikit kaget.

"Hahh…" Sakura menghela nafas berat.

"Bisakah kita tak membicarakan Hinata-chan lagi?" Sakura memutuskan untuk menyimpan sendiri bagaimana ciri fisik pemuda yang begitu mirip dengan Hinata dibandingkan Naruto yang notabene adalah kakak kembar Hinata.

"Ngggh…" Kepala ketiga gadis yang terlibat dalam percakapan serius, segera berputar cepat menatap Hinata sebagai tanggapan dari erangan kecil Hinata.

"Hinata-chan." Pekik Sakura senang.

Sakura setengah berlari mendekati Hinata yang terlihat sedang berusaha berdamai dengan cahaya lampu yang menyilaukan.

.

.

**Villa Sai, Kamar Laki-laki.**

"Kau benar-benar merepotkan, Naruto." Shikamaru memijit keningnya dengan membawa rasa frustasi.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau kehilangan ingatanmu di dunia ini saat ingatan ninjamu kembali?" Gumam Shikamaru.

"Mana aku tahu." Naruto mengendikkan bahunya sekali.

"Aku sendiri juga bingung." Naruto menggaruk kepala jabriknya yang tak gatal.

"Mendokusai." Gerutu Shikamaru.

"Ano, Shikamaru."

"Dunia asing ini, sebenarnya dunia apa?" Naruto mulai memasang tampang serius.

"Hn?" Shikamaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku sendiri tak begitu paham." Jawab Shikamaru setelah berfikir sedikit lama.

"Tapi yang jelas kita bukan berada di dunia kita yang sebenarnya."

"Ada kemungkinan kita berada di dunia genjutsu buatan Sasuke."

"…." Naruto terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu dalam pikirannya.

"Tapi sayang sekali Sasuke masih belum mendapatkan kembali ingatan ninjanya."

"Karena mungkin satu-satunya jalan pulang kita adalah sharingan Sasuke."

Penjelasan Shikamaru tak membuat Naruto angkat bicara. Jinchuuriki kyubi ini sibuk berfikir bahwa jika benar semua yang dikatakan Shikamaru, besar kemungkinan Neji yang dilihatnya adalah nyata.

'_Tapi kenapa Neji menghilang begitu saja tanpa menjelaskan apapun?'_ Pikir Naruto dalam hati.

"Lalu, bagaimana Hinata bisa pingsan?" Pertanyaan Shikamaru menghentikan lamunan Naruto.

"Jangan bilang kau melakukan sesuatu yang mesum lagi padanya." Tuduh Shikamaru.

"Eh? Apa maksud pertanyaanmu, Shikamaru?!"

"Tega sekali kau menuduhku seperti itu!" Protes Naruto. Shikamaru hanya nyengir tak bersalah.

Tap.

Seorang pemuda berkulit pucat tiba-tiba muncul dari samping Naruto dan Shikamaru yang sibuk bercengkrama di lantai kamar.

"Kalian berdua. Apa diskusi kalian belum selesai? Sasuke sudah kembali ke kamar." Lapor Sai.

"Hampir saja aku lupa."

"Bagaimana caranya mengembalikan ingatan Sasuke lalu kita kembali ke Konoha, Shikamaru?!"

"Kau kan bisa gunakan otak jeniusmu itu." Naruto mengabaikan pertanyaan Sai.

"Hahh…" Shikamaru menghela nafas berat.

"Aku selalu merasa gugup tiap kali memikirkan cara mengembalikan ingatan Sasuke." Jawab Shikamaru dengan memasang wajah frustasi.

"Dia memiliki keluarga yang utuh. Kehidupan yang normal. Sakura berada dekat dengannya."

"Sepertinya hampir semua keinginannya terwujud di dunia ciptaannya."

"Jika kita memaksa ingatannya kembali, apa itu tidak akan berakibat buruk lagi pada kejiwaan Sasuke?"

Pertanyaan Shikamaru benar adanya. Naruto dan Sai saling memandang tak tahu harus memberi tanggapan seperti apa. Bahkan ketika Kakashi memberikan misi pada Shikamaru untuk mengawasi dan mengembalikan ingatan Sasuke lalu Shikamaru memberikan pertanyaan yang sama, reaksi Kakashi tak ada bedanya dengan dua temannya ini.

"Jadi kau ingin berkata kita harus menunggu dengan sangat sabar sampai ingatan Sasuke kembali dengan sendirinya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Entahlah." Shikamaru mengendikkan bahu.

"Mungkin aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan nyawaku dari amukan Uchiha Sasuke." Jawab Shikamaru. Naruto mendengus geli.

'_Ah, jadi Shikamaru takut dengan Sasuke?'_ Batin bunshin Sai.

"Kau tahu? Aku dan Sakura-chan pernah terjebak dalam dunia genjutsu Uchiha Obito." Cerita Naruto.

"Memang benar kebahagiaan dalam dunia genjutsu bisa sangat membuai."

"Tapi akan tiba saatnya kita merasa tak nyaman berada di dunia ini." Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya dalam posisi terlentang. Banyak hal yang melayang-layang dalam otaknya saat ini.

"Mungkin, kau benar."

"Kita akan terlihat sangat egois merebut kebahagiaan Sasuke begitu saja jika kita memaksanya mengakhiri genjutsu ini."

"Tapi kau harus ingat, Shikamaru. Terlalu lama di dunia ini akan membuat kita melupakan dunia nyata."

"Jadi lebih baik kita nikmati saja peran kita sekarang sampai dunia ini berakhir dengan sendirinya." Naruto nyengir lebar pada Shikamaru dan bunshin Sai.

"Tsk." Shikamaru berdecak.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi begitu bijak, Naruto." Cibir Shikamaru dibalik seringainya.

"Hehe," Naruto nyengir semakin lebar.

Cklek.

Poft.

Tepat saat pintu kamar terbuka, bunshin Sai menghilang. Sasuke masuk dengan membawa semangkok besar popcorn dan sebotol besar coke, berjalan mendekati Shikamaru dan Naruto yang sudah bangkit dari tidur terlentangnya.

"Apa yang kau bawa, Teme?" Tanya Naruto segera.

"Popcorn." Jawab Sasuke meletakkan mangkok popcorn.

"Dan coke." Sasuke meletakkan sebotol besar coke yang dibawanya dengan dijepit dibawah ketiaknya.

"Sai bilang kita akan melihat film horor bersama para gadis." Cerita Sasuke.

"Kau bercanda?" Tanya Shikamaru tak percaya.

"Akan sangat merepotkan jika semua gadis itu menjerit karena ketakutan." Keluh Shikamaru. Sasuke hanya mengendikkan bahunya santai.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa Hinata sudah sadar, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto.

"Entahlah. Sai yang menemui para gadis di kamar mereka." Jawab Sasuke.

Setelah berfikir sedikit lama, Naruto bangkit dari duduknya.

"A-aku akan melihat adikku sebentar." Kata Naruto sangat kaku. Aneh sekali rasanya memanggil Hinata adik walau gadis itu memang lebih muda beberapa bulan darinya.

Naruto berjalan keluar kamar menuju kamar Hinata dibawah pengawasan Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

.

.

"Naruto. Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sai saat keduanya berpapasan di jalan menuju kamar para gadis.

"Menemui Hinata." Jawab Naruto singkat, karena perhatiannya tersita oleh para gadis yang memakai _hotpants_ dan kaos tanpa lengan berjalan mendekatinya dan Sai.

Glek.

Naruto menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Seingatnya di Konoha para gadis hanya memakai pakaian yang sama setiap kali menjalankan misi. Walau pakaian mereka bisa dikatakan pendek, tapi entah kenapa rasanya tak semenarik sekarang.

Duk.

"Ittai!" Naruto memekik kecil mendapat sikutan pada perutnya dari Sai.

"Hapus ilermu, Naruto." Ucap Sai asal.

"Aku nggak ngiler!" Protes Naruto memekik setengah sweatdrop.

"Naruto!" Panggilan Sakura membuat Naruto memutar kepala.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini dengan Sai?" Tanya Sakura yang membawa semangkok besar camilan.

"Aku ingin melihat Hinata." Jawab Naruto. Sakura dan Ino saling menatap dalam balutan rasa bingung. Telinga keduanya sedang tidak beres atau Naruto memang tak lagi menambahkan suffiks "chan" di belakang nama Hinata.

"Dia sudah sadar tadi tapi aku memintanya tidur." Otak Sakura masih mengambang.

"Hinata-chan mengeluhkan tengkuknya terasa panas dan kepalanya sedikit pusing." Cerita Sakura.

"Uhm. Baiklah. Aku akan ke kamarnya sekarang." Naruto mengangguk mantap.

"Sai. Antar aku!" Naruto menyeret Sai menjauhi para gadis.

"Sai-kun. Jangan lama-lama." Teriak kecil Ino. Sai hanya mengangkat jempolnya sebagai tanda mengiyakan tanpa menoleh karena masih berusaha menyeimbangkan langkahnya yang terseret oleh Naruto.

Sakura memiringkan kepala merah mudanya, memikirkan sesuatu.

'_Entah kenapa sikap Naruto dan Sasuke-kun terasa aneh hari ini.'_

"Jangan melamun. Ayo pergi." Ajak Temari.

"Ah, gomen." Sakura mulai melangkahkan kaki berdampingan dengan Ino dan Temari menuju kamar para laki-laki.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Di kamar para gadis, mata langit Naruto tak mau lepas dari wajah cantik Hinata yang memejamkan mata dengan sangat tenang.

"_Di dunia baru kita, kau dan Hinata adalah saudara kembar."_

"_Bagaimana mungkin?!"_

"_Aku sendiri tak tahu tapi seperti itulah keadaan kalian sekarang."_

Ingatan Naruto tentang cerita dan penjelasan Shikamaru kembali berputar cepat dalam pikirannya.

"_Aku bertemu dengan Neji. Apa kau percaya, Shikamaru?!"_

"_Kenapa tidak, Naruto. Ayahku. Ibu Temari. Paman Inoichi. Kakak Sai. Kedua orangtuamu. Keluarga Sasuke. Mereka semua sudah meninggal dan berada dalam dunia ini."_

"_Kau benar juga."_

"_Mungkin Hinata sebenarnya sangat merindukan Neji."_

"_Ya. Itu sangat mungkin, Shikamaru."_

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya. Menyibak poni Hinata dengan gerakan lembut karena takut membangunkan Hinata dari tidur damainya.

"Maafkan aku membuatku kehilangan Neji, Hinata." Lirih Naruto masih dengan jari-jari yang memainkan poni Hinata.

"_Naruto."_

"_Hinata dan para kunoichi yang lain belum mendapatkan kembali ingatan mereka di dunia baru kita."_

"_Karena itu aku harap kau bisa bersikap biasa."_

"_Bahkan jika itu berarti kau harus menjadi kakak Hinata."_

"_Bagaimana bisa aku bersikap sama jika aku tak ingat apa yang aku lakukan sebelumnya, ttebayou?!"_

"_Hahh…"_

"_Kau benar-benar merepotkan, Naruto._"

"_Bagaimana mungkin kau kehilangan ingatanmu di dunia ini saat ingatan ninjamu kembali?_"

"Aku akan menggantikan posisi Neji sebagai kakakmu dalam dunia ini, Hinata. Sampai kita kembali ke dunia kita."

"Aku akan menjagamu seperti yang Neji lakukan."

"Aku janji."

Cup.

Naruto mengecup pelan bibir pucat Hinata sedikit lama. Jika gadis itu dalam keadaan sadar pastilah wajahnya sudah memerah padam. Ah, rasanya Naruto rindu sekali melihat rona tersipu Hinata.

"Anggap saja ini bayaran atas kesabaranku berperan menjadi kakakmu, Hinata." Naruto nyengir walau Hinata masih memejamkan matanya dan tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun.

Tiba-tiba mata Naruto membulat. Cengiran rubahnya menghilang begitu saja. Wajah Naruto pun perlahan memucat.

'_Kuso!'_

'_Apa yang aku lakukan, ttebayou!'_

'_Aku baru saja menciumnya! Ciuman pertamaku dengannya!'_

'_Arrrgh!' _Naruto mengobrak-abrik rambut jabriknya yang tumbuh panjang. Merasa frustasi dengan kebodohan yang baru saja dilakukannya.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Cpuk. Cpuk. Cpuk.

Kening Naruto berkerut walau matanya terpejam erat. Suara tetesan air ini entah kenapa terasa tak asing baginya.

Cpuk. Cpuk. Cpuk.

Naruto segera membuka mata langitnya cepat begitu ingatannya tentang suara ini kembali. Ini suara air di kandang Kurama. Naruto sangat hafal suara ini.

Benar saja. Naruto saat ini berada di sebuah lorong remang dengan air yang menggenang dimana-mana. Tak ingin membuang banyak waktu, Naruto berlari dengan tidak sabar mencari ujung lorong, meninggalkan bunyi kecipak air yang menggema jelas.

Mata langit Naruto membulat penuh. Detik berikutnya sebuah tawa besar disunggingnya saat dia berhasil menangkap sosok kyuubi yang tidur tenang dan mendengkur di dalam kandangnya.

"Kurama!" Panggil Naruto penuh semangat. Telinga kyuubi bergerak sedikit menangkap suara Naruto.

Tak mendapatkan respons berarti dari Kurama, Naruto berlari mendekat dan masuk dalam kandang Kurama.

"Kurama! Aku sangat merindukanmu!" Naruto memeluk hidung Kurama dengan kedua tangannya yang walaupun dibuka sangat lebar tetap tak mampu menggapai seluruh hidung kyubi.

Kyuubi membuka mata namun tak menggerakkan kepalanya sedikitpun menikmati pelukan hangat Naruto pada hidungnya.

"Kurama!" Panggil Naruto kembali dengan penuh semangat saat menyadari kyuubi sudah membuka matanya, begitu Naruto melepaskan pelukannya pada hidung Kurama.

"Jadi si bodoh sudah mendapatkan ingatannya kembali?" Sindir Kurama yang masih tak menggerakkan kepalanya, menyamakan tatapan matanya dengan Naruto.

"Hehehe." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan tertawa tanpa dosa.

"Maafkan aku, Kurama. Apa kau kesepian tak ada teman bermain?" Tanya Naruto penuh percaya diri.

"Grrr…" Kyuubi memamerkan barisan gigi depannya. Mungkin maksudnya tertawa geli mendengar pertanyaan Naruto.

"Kau satu-satunya jinchuurikiku yang sangat berisik, Naruto." Sindiran Kurama menghentikan tawa Naruto.

"Hee… Kau masih saja suka ngambek seperti Shino." Sindir Naruto balik.

"Kemarilah, Gaki. Aku akan memberikan ingatanmu di dunia ini."

Kurama menegakkan kepalanya dan mengangkat satu jari tangannya. Walau tak sepenuhnya paham maksud dari perintah Kurama, Naruto tetap berjalan ke bawah jari tangan Kurama yang terangkat.

"Pejamkan matamu, Naruto." Perintah Kurama.

Tanpa banyak bertanya, Naruto memejamkan mata. Bersamaan dengan beban berat jari Kurama di atas kepala jabriknya, ingatan Naruto tentang dunia barunya berputar-putar sangat cepat dalam pikiran Naruto.

**oOo oOo oOo**

"Ngggh…" Naruto menggeliat pelan merasakan belaian lembut di rambut jabriknya.

"Naruto Nii-chan, bangunlah." Suara lembut Hinata menyeruak masuk dalam telinga sang jinchuuriki.

Saat Naruto mengangkat pelan kepala jabriknya dari atas tumpukan lengannya, Hinata menarik tangannya dari atas kepala Naruto. Naruto mengerjapkan mata langitnya beberapa kali melihat senyum manis Hinata, yang duduk di tepi ranjang di sampingnya. Entah bagaimana setelah pertemuan Naruto dengan Kurama, semua ingatan tentang dunia barunya kembali.

"Teman-teman sudah menunggumu di meja makan, Nii-chan." Jelas Hinata. Naruto bergeming tanpa melarikan tatapan matanya pada Hinata.

"Ada apa, Nii-chan?" Tanya Hinata heran dengan kediaman Naruto.

"Imo-u-to?" Eja Naruto.

"Ya, Nii-chan." Jawab Hinata yang berfikir jika Naruto memanggilnya.

'_Duke! Aku ingat sekarang semua kenanganku dan Hinata sebagai saudara!'_ Umpat Naruto dalam hati.

"Aku minta kau menjaga Hinata-chan tapi malah Hinata-chan yang menjagamu, Baka!"

Naruto memutar kepala ke belakang, menatap Sakura yang lagi-lagi berpakaian seksi menurut versi Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini dengan pakaian seperti itu, Sakura-chan?!" Pekik Naruto kaget.

"Hah?!" Sakura melongo tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan pakaianku!" Protes Sakura.

"Mungkin otakmu yang sedang error!" Sakura yang sebelumnya memilih menunggu Hinata di pintu kamar, akhirnya melangkah maju mendekat pada Naruto dan Hinata.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu memerah, Naruto." Ucap Sakura.

"Huwaaa…" Naruto berdiri cepat menghindari tangan Sakura yang terulur, sepertinya Sakura bermaksud mengukur suhu tubuh Naruto.

"Baiklah-baiklah aku akan keluar." Naruto berjalan cepat meninggalkan Hinata dan Sakura yang saling memandang bingung begitu saja.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku tak tahu, Sakura-san." Hinata menggeleng bingung.

Kedua gadis ini diam sejenak sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Ano, Sakura-san. Sejak kapan Nii-chan punya kumis di kedua pipinya?" Sakura memandang Hinata dengan tatapan bingung.

"Eh? Bukankah sejak lahir Naruto memiliki kumis?" Tanya Sakura balik.

"Benarkah?" Hinata memiringkan kepala birunya, merasa bingung.

**oOo oOo oOo**

"Yey, pantai…."

Para gadis berteriak girang dan berlarian, berlomba sampai di tepi pantai paling pertama, walau dengan membawa pelampung dan bola pantai.

"Hoi, Temari! Jangan berlarian seperti itu!" Teriak Shikamaru.

"Ternyata tebakanku benar. Diam-diam kau menyukai kakak Gaara, Shikamaru." Bisik Naruto centil di telinga Shikamaru.

Blush!

"Urusai!"

Tak ingin menanggapi lebih jauh sindiran Naruto dan terlibat dalam pembicaraan merepotkan, Shikamaru bangkit melangkah menjauh dari Naruto dengan membawa rona merah pada wajahnya.

"Hihihi. Dia pemuda yang pemalu." Kikik Naruto.

"Benarkan, Sai?" Naruto memutar kepala menatap Sai yang ternyata sibuk mengawasi Ino bermain air di tengah pantai bersama Sakura.

"Hee… Aku juga tak menyangka kau bisa jatuh cinta dengan Ino." Cibir Naruto pada Sai yang bahkan tak melepaskan pengawasannya pada Ino sedetikpun. Sepertinya Sai begitu mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Ino yang bermain air tanpa menyadari ombak yang sedikit besar. Jika saja ingatan ninja Ino sudah kembali, mungkin Sai tak harus selalu mengkhawatirkan gadis bunganya itu.

Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tikar yang sudah disiapkan para gadis untuk tempat beristirahat, selesainya mereka bermain pasir dan air di tengah pantai. Pikiran Naruto berkelana ke segala arah.

"Dunia ini benar-benar membahayakan jiwa para laki-laki." Simpul Naruto seorang diri.

"Ya, walaupun tak ada ruginya menikmati tubuh seksi para kunoichi. Hehe." Naruto membuat seringai mesum.

"Nii-chan."

Mata langit Naruto membulat terkejut saat Hinata tiba-tiba dengan hanya memakai bikini biru gelapnya menundukkan kepala di atas Naruto. Surai biru Hinata bahkan sampai tergerai di pipi tan Naruto dan membuat geli daerah itu.

Blush!

Rona merah menjalar cepat ke seluruh wajah tan Naruto saat mata langitnya tak bisa lepas dari belahan dada Hinata yang tersaji terlalu dekat dengan mata langitnya.

Glek.

Naruto menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Tubuhnya terasa bergejolak hebat tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Nii, Nii-chan, kau mimisan." Kaget Hinata.

Naruto meraba cairan merah setengah kental yang mengalir pelan keluar dari dalam hidungnya.

"Huaaah!" Naruto bangkit dengan kasar. Teriakannya mengagetkan Sai yang refleks menoleh padanya.

"Naruto? Kau mimisan?" Tanya Sai retoris.

"Kau sudah tak bisa menahan pikiran mesummu lagi ternyata." Sai tertawa kecil. Kata-kata polos dan tawa kecil Sai, terdengar seperti sebuah sindiran bagi Naruto.

"Sai! Aku akan…"

"Nii-chan, daijobou?" Sebelum Naruto sempat menyelesaikan umpatannya pada Sai, Hinata berjongkok dan kembali memamerkan tubuh moleknya di depan mata langit Naruto.

"HUAAAAH!" Naruto terlonjak kaget ke belakang.

'_Kenapa Uchiha sangat suka membuat Hinata berpakaian seksi?!_' Mata langit Naruto mulai berkunang-kunang. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut keras tak bisa menahan godaan tubuh Hinata yang terlalu ekstrim, atau memang pikiran Naruto yang terlalu mesum.

Brug.

"Nii-chan! Nii-chan!" Hinata dengan panik mengguncang bahu Naruto yang terlihat seperti tak sadarkan diri. Sai hanya menyungging senyum andalannya, tak menganggap ketidaksadaran Naruto adalah sesuatu yang besar.

"Dunia ini benar-benar berbahaya, ttebayou." Gumam Naruto terbata-bata dalam ketidaksadarannya.

**oOo oOo oOo**

"HUAAAAH!"

Teriakan Naruto menarik perhatian Sakura dan Ino yang masih asyik bermain bola plastik di dalam air, serta Sasuke yang duduk di tepi pantai mengawasi Sakura dengan menggenggam sebatang kayu.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Sakura pada Ino.

"Mana aku tahu? Mungkin penyakit ayan Naruto kambuh." Jawab Ino asal.

"Hush! Jangan bicara sembarangan!" Balas Sakura tak suka.

"Hehe. Hanya bercanda." Ino menjulurkan lidah dan memasang wajah centil.

"Hey, Sakura. Kenapa Gaara masih belum datang juga ya?" Tanya Ino mulai melempar bola pada Sakura.

"Mungkin dia masih belum menyelesaikan syutingnya." Tebak Sakura, yang melempar balik bola plastik pada Ino.

"Aku bosan bermain bola. Aku ingin membuat istana pasir." Ino tak lagi melempar bola yang dipeluknya erat-erat.

Sakura memutar kepala, memandang Sasuke yang terlihat asyik mencoret pasir dengan batang kayu yang entah dari mana di temukan bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Jujurlah padaku, Sakura."

"Kau menyukai Sasuke-kun kan?" Ino kembali melempar bola plastik yang hampir lepas dari tangkapan Sakura yang tak siap menerima lemparan bola dari Ino.

"Tidak! Aku hanya menyukai Nii-san." Bantah Sakura sembari melemparkan kembali bola pada Ino.

"Kau boleh berkilah. Tapi matamu tak mampu membohongiku." Ino mengunci bola di bawah ketiaknya.

"Kau mungkin hanya tak ingin jujur pada perasaanmu bahwa sebenarnya laki-laki yang kau suka adalah Sasuke-kun dan bukan Itachi-san."

"Mungkin saja kau hanya mengagumi kedewasaan Itachi-san, bukan?" Tebak Ino.

"Cih. Seperti kau tahu perasaanku saja." Gerutu Sakura.

"Kita lihat saja nanti. Kau pasti juga akan menyadarinya sendiri." Tantang Ino.

"Lemparkan bolanya lagi, Ino!" Perintah Sakura.

"Aku rasa Sasuke-kun menyukaimu." Ino masih berusaha mengorek perasaan Sakura sebenarnya.

"Tidak. Tidak. Dia hanya pemuda egois yang belum dewasa." Sakura masih menutupi kenyataan bahwa Sasuke sudah pernah mengatakan cinta padanya.

"Lihat. Benarkan? Kau hanya mengagumi kedewasaan Itahi-san!"

Skak mat. Sakura tak mampu berkilah.

"Kau tahu, Sakura? Aku rasa Sasuke-kun benar-benar menyukaimu."

"Kalian teman sejak kecil bukan?"

"Menyatakan cinta pada teman sejak kecil membutuhkan keberanian yang sangat besar."

"Jika kau menolaknya, dia akan membawa beban di hatinya."

"Tapi dia juga tak bisa menghindarimu begitu saja."

"Mungkin karena itu Sasuke-kun masih ragu mengakui perasaannya padamu."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya dalam diam. Semua perkataan Ino membuatnya merasa menjadi gadis jahat yang tak mempertimbangkan perasaan Sasuke.

"Sakura!"

Sakura tanpa meneruskan kalimatnya, menoleh cepat mencari pemilik suara berat yang baru saja memanggil namanya.

"Keluar dari air sekarang. Ombaknya semakin tinggi." Teriak Sasuke.

"Tidak mau! Aku masih ingin bermain!" Balas Sakura dengan berteriak tak kalah kencang.

'_Ya ampun. Dua orang ini jika sudah bertengkar lupa segalanya.'_ Batin Ino sweatdrop. Baru saja Sakura memasang wajah serius, tanda Ino berhasil mempengaruhi jalan pikirannya. Sekarang Sakura saling berteriak dengan Sasuke seolah sebelumnya tak ada pembicaraan serius dengan Ino.

"Keluar atau aku akan menyeretmu!" Ancam Sasuke.

"Kemarilah kalau kau berani pantat ayam!" Tantang Sakura.

Sasuke dalam dunia baru memang tak bisa berenang. Tapi Sakura tak tahu jika setelah ingatannya kembali, Sasuke adalah pemuda yang tak takut apapun. Mungkin satu-satunya yang Sasuke takutkan sekarang adalah kehilangan Sakura.

Urat kesal Sasuke mengeras mendengar julukan Sakura padanya sejak mereka kecil. Jika ini dunia shinobi, tak mungkin Sakura berani memanggilnya seperti itu.

'_Sial! Gadis itu sungguh menyebalkan!'_ Batin Sasuke.

"Tsk. Kalian seperti anak kecil saja." Ino menggeleng heran.

"Ino, mau kemana?" Cegat Sakura saat Ino mulai melangkah mendekati tepi air.

"Menemani Sai-kun." Jawab Ino tanpa menoleh.

"Lagipula aku tak ingin terlibat dalam drama komedimu bersama Sasuke-kun." Sindir Ino.

"Enak saja kau bilang drama komedi, Ino! Ini pertengkaran dari lubuk hati." Protes Sakura yang ikut melangkahkan kaki pelan membelah air yang baru disadarinya sudah berada di perutnya menuju tepi pantai.

"Ya, terserah." Gumam Ino tak ingin ambil pusing.

.

.

"Apa ini?" Kening Sakura berkerut heran melihat coret-coretan gambar Sasuke.

"Wah… Kenapa aku tak pernah tahu kau pintar menggambar seperti Sai?" Tanya Sakura dengan mata berbinar kagum.

"Jangan cerewet! Ayo pulang!" Sasuke bangkit, menepuk celana pendek biru tuanya untuk meruntuhkan seluruh pasir yang menempel.

"Eh, Sasuke-kun. Bisakah kita membuat istana pasir? Aku selalu ingin melakukannya." Rengek Sakura.

Sasuke menatap diam Sakura yang hanya mengenakan bikini berwarna putih gading di depannya.

'_Hahh! Sial!'_ Sasuke memalingkan segera wajah tampannya yang terasa panas.

"Mau, ya?" Sakura mengembangkan sebuah senyuman tipis yang manis.

"Aku lapar, Sakura. Buatkan aku makanan dulu." Sasuke masih memalingkan wajahnya yang terlihat aneh karena berusaha menyembunyikan rona tipis di pipinya.

"Ah, benar juga. Sudah masuk jam makan siangmu, ya?" Gumam Sakura.

"Yosh! Laksanakan, Tuan Uchiha!" Sakura menghormat centil pada Sasuke.

Sasuke diam tak menanggapi. Yang dilakukan pemuda berambut raven ini adalah memutar tubuh dan melangkah mendahului Sakura yang masih menghormat padanya.

'_Sial! Aku tak tahu bisa bersikap malu-malu seperti ini.' _Gerutu Sasuke dalam hati. Sasuke mulai melangkah menyusuri tepian pantai untuk kembali ke villa. Dimasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantong celana pendeknya dengan masih mempertahankan wajah tersipu menahan malu.

"Dia mengacuhkanku." Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Ittai!" Pekik Sakura kecil. Kaki telanjangnya yang melangkah menyusul Sasuke seperti mengincak sesuatu yang sedikit lancip.

'_Eh? Apa itu?'_ Tangan Sakura terulur ragu mengangkat benda yang timbul di pasir tempat Sasuke duduk sebelumnya, yang ternyata adalah kalung berlambang kipas Uchiha yang dulu sempat menjadi benda yang membuat Sasuke dan Sakura bertengkar dan saling mendiamkan selama beberapa hari.

"Sepertinya Sasuke-kun tak sadar menjatuhkan kalungnya." Gumam Sakura seorang diri.

"Sa…" Sakura segera menghentikan niatnya memanggil Sasuke.

'_Tidak. Tidak. Ini kesempatanku.'_

'_Aku sangat penasaran apa yang membuat Sasuke-kun sampai semarah itu padaku._' Mata emerald Sakura kemudian meneliti bandul kalung Sasuke yang menggembung.

Begitu menemukan kaitan kecil untuk membuka bandul, Sakura dapat melihat isi di dalam bandul yang ternyata adalah potret dirinya saat kecil yang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu.

'_Heh?! Pantas saja dia benar-benar tak ingin aku melihat isinya!'_

'_Hanya lelucon Uchiha yang menyebalkan!'_ Hati Sakura memanas, berfikir jika Sasuke membuatnya sebagai bahan lelucon dengan menyimpan foto memalukan Sakura yang Sakura bahkan tak ingat kapan pernah menangis separah itu.

"Sasuke breng…" Umpatan Sakura terhenti saat mata emeraldnya menangkap barisan kata di bawah fotonya.

"_Selalu aku yang jadi alasanmu menangis. Maaf, Sakura. Tapi aku tak ingin kau berhenti mencintaiku seperti yang diam-diam aku lakukan."_

Blush!

Pipi Sakura menghangat. Tentu saja bukan karena terik matahari musim panas. Ini karena kalimat Sasuke yang entah kenapa terasa sangat dalam maknanya.

'_Cih! Percaya diri sekali pangeran Uchiha jika aku mencintainya?!'_

'_Dan apa maksudnya menggunakan kata selalu? Aku bahkan belum mengiyakan pernyataan cintanya!'_ Omel Sakura dalam hati.

Walau Sakura berusaha membuat nada suaranya seperti sedang merasa kesal, tapi detak jantungnya yang tak normal, mata emeraldnya yang berbinar, dan rona merah tipis di kedua pipinya tak mampu menyembunyikan perasaannya yang berbunga.

"Sakura, ayo!" Sasuke memutar tubuh yang entah sejak kapan sudah menanggalkan kemeja putihnya, menatap Sakura masih dengan wajah menahan malunya, karena gadis itu tak kunjung menyusulnya juga.

"Eh, iya. Tunggu sebentar!" Sakura menyembunyikan kalung Uchiha Sasuke di dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Ayo," Ajak Sakura begitu menyamakan posisi di samping Sasuke.

"Panas sekali udaranya." Gumam Sasuke. Entah kenapa bungsu Uchiha ini memasang wajah yang semakin aneh. Kening berkerut dengan rona merah yang tercetak lebih jelas dari sebelumnya. Sepertinya Sasuke mati-matian menahan rasa malu.

"Bawakan kemejaku!" Sasuke menyampirkan kemeja putih tipisnya di bahu Sakura dan kembali melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berfikir.

"_Seperti yang diam-diam aku lakukan."_

Sakura tersenyum mengingat kembali kata-kata Sasuke dalam kalungnya.

"Aku mengerti." Gumam Sakura.

"Kau ingin aku memakai kemejamu agar kulitku tak terlalu lama tersengat matahari, kan?" Tanya Sakura seorang diri. Sakura mulai memakai kemeja Sasuke dan memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk mengembalikan diam-diam kalung Sasuke ke dalam saku kemeja putih Sasuke.

'_Sekarang aku tahu apa maksud kata-katamu tadi, Ino._' Gumam Sakura dalam hati di dalam langkah cepatnya menyusul Sasuke.

"Eh, Sasuke-kun. Temani aku nanti sore melihat matahari tenggelam, ya?" Pinta Sakura yang begitu sumringah segera begitu dapat menyamai langkah Sasuke.

"Hn." Gumaman andalan Sasuke.

"Lalu temani aku berbelanja bahan makanan ke kota, ya?"

"Hn."

"Lalu bantu aku memasak untuk sarapan pagi besok, ya?"

"Hn?" Sasuke menundukkan kepala menatap Sakura dengan wajah bingung, hanya perasaannya saja atau memang permintaan Sakura semakin bertambah banyak.

"Lalu, bantu aku…"

"Hey! Kau mau memperbudakku?!" Protes Sasuke.

"Hihihihi. Tidak-tidak. Hanya ingin memanfaatkan tenagamu." Tawa bahagia yang sangat lebar berkembang di wajah cantik Sakura, membuat Sasuke semakin terjebak dalam pesona gadis musim seminya.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke yang segera mengalihkan pandangannya kembali dari wajah cantik Sakura, sebelum tenggelam terlalu jauh dalam pesona gadis musim seminya itu.

Sasuke tak ingin kejadian yang membuatnya tak bisa mengontrol diri mencium Sakura di malam ulang tahunnya dulu terulang kembali. Lagipula apa-apaan semua rona merah yang membuat wajahnya terasa panas ini. Benar-benar tak cocok dengan kepribadiannya yang keren.

'_Sial! Aku tak tahu dia bisa secantik ini.'_ Umpat Sasuke dalam hati.

'_Sepertinya musim panas memang bisa membuat orang berubah aneh.'_ Sasuke mencoba mencari pembenaran.

**oOo TBC oOo**

Huft!

Update cepat sebagai permintaan maaf ^^

**Hanazono-san : **"Haha. Gomen. Kemaren Cand lagi banyak kontroversi hati :p"

**Feigun-san : **"Itachi tak dapat ingatan apa-apa karena Itachi hanya ilusi ^^ Haha. Gomen. Cand udah berusaha gak telat tapi apa daya otak tak mau bekerja :D"

**Hq-san : **"Loh kasihan kenapa Hq-san? Hinata kalo dapet ingatannya kehidupan Naruhina akan semakin ruwet."

**Sarti-san :** "Lee sama Tenten ya? Wah... ^^"

**Guest-san : **"Ingatan Kunoichi dikunci dulu untuk suatu alasan. Hehe ^^"

**Kuro-san : **"Arigatou buat pujiannya, Kuro-san ^^ Haha kalo dikutuk cerita tak akan berlanjut."

**Cvot-san : **"Iya ini udah diupdate ^^ Makasih banyak pujiannya "

**Mikuru-san :** "Iya gak pa-pa panggil Cand aja ^^ Haha. Karena sudah tertulis pairnya di depan, Cand gak berani gak memunculkan NejiTen. Sabar ya. Ini sudah update, ditunggu reviewnya :D"

**Guest-san :** "Iya ini abang kemana aja ^^"

**SS HH-san : **"Wah kenapa harus tersinggung? Cand sendiri juga lebih suka settingan canon. Hohoho."

**Raa-san :** "Wah, Gomen Raa-san. Cand sedikit kesusahan juga buat adegan Sasusaku yang gak buat mereka OOC."

**Ayumu-san :** "Yosh ^^"


	11. Kecemburuan Sasuke!

**DUNIA BARU KITA**

**Kecemburuan Sasuke!**

"Sasuke-kun, kau tahu? Ada yang aneh dengan Naruto." Sasuke menoleh dan melirik ke samping bawah tempat Sakura berjalan disampingnya dengan langkah ringan.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Dia tak memanggil Hinata dengan suffiks chan lagi." Adu Sakura.

"Dia juga jadi terlihat lebih mesum dari biasanya." Sakura mulai menghitung dengan jari tangan kirinya. Sasuke mendengus geli.

"Dan apa kau sadar, dia sekarang menambahkan kata aneh dattebayou pada kata akhirnya." Sakura menengadah, memasang wajah seriusnya pada Sasuke.

"Mungkin dia sedang meniru artis," Sasuke memalingkan tatapannya dari emerald Sakura yang berkilat penuh rasa penasaran. Tak ingin menanggapi obrolan tentang Naruto lebih jauh.

"Hmm, benarkah?" Sakura memiringkan kepala merah mudanya merasa sangsi dengan jawaban Sasuke. Lamunan singkatnya tanpa sadar membuat langkahnya tertinggal sedikit jauh dari Sasuke.

"Ta…" Sasuke memutar kepala cepat mencari Uchiha Sasuke yang tak berada disampingnya lagi.

"Sasuke-kun! Tunggu aku!" Sakura berlari. Begitu sampai di samping Sasuke segera digenggamnya tangan Sasuke, membuat langkah Sasuke terhenti begitu saja.

Sasuke dengan tatapan terkejut memandang tangan mungil Sakura yang menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Kau marah?" Sasuke merubah objek yang ditatapnya, memandang wajah polos Sakura dengan surai berkibaran oleh permainan angin pantai.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke setelah sedikit lama.

Sasuke kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, kali ini dengan membawa Sakura bersamanya. Walau tangannya tergenggam oleh Sakura, Sasuke hanya menatap lurus ke depan berusaha menyembunyikan rona tipis yang mulai menodai wajah tampannya.

"Kau bohong. Aku tahu kau marah."

"Kau bahkan tidak membalas genggaman tanganku." Tuduh Sakura.

"Aku tidak marah, Sakura!" Sanggah Sasuke.

Sakura melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan berlari mendahului Sasuke. Kemudian berjalan mundur tepat di depan Sasuke.

"Lalu kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau jarang menatapku jika kita sedang bicara?" Goda Sakura berpura-pura tak tahu jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

"Siapa bilang." Bukan membalas tatapan emerald Sakura, Sasuke semakin memalingkan wajahnya yang tersipu dari Sakura yang asyik tertawa geli.

"Hey, kata bibi Mikoto. Kalau kau bohong, bibirmu berkedut."

"Lihat! Lihat! Bibirmu benar-benar berkedut!"

"Haha… Lucu Sekali!" Tawa Sakura renyah.

"Huh! Jangan bercanda!" Sasuke mendengus geli.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Kriiiet…

Sakura harus mengeluarkan tenaga yang tak sedikit hanya untuk mendorong pintu masuk villa Sai.

"Dorong lebih kuat!" Perintah Sasuke.

"Jangan bicara saja dan bantu aku, Uchiha!" Pekik Sakura kesal.

"Kau gadis yang kuat. Berjuanglah!" Sasuke menyemangati Sakura dibalik seringai tipisnya.

"Hosh. Hosh. Hosh."

Begitu pintu terbuka, Sakura terengah-engah dengan badan yang dibungkukkan dan tangan yang berpangku penuh pada kedua lututnya.

"Sial! Apa sih maksud Sai memasang pintu masuk seberat gajah." Gerutu Sakura.

"Dasar nenek-nenek begitu saja kau mengeluh!" Ejek Sasuke.

"Bicaralah. Hosh. Sesukamu. Hosh."

"Pergi. Pergi. Hosh." Sakura mengibaskan tangannya ke depan dan ke belakang mengusir Sasuke yang membuatnya kesal saja.

Pluk.

Mata onyx Sasuke segera membulat lebar saat kalungnya jatuh dari saku kemeja yang dipakai Sakura. Sakura sendiri tak kalah terkejutnya dengan Sasuke. Sasuke refleks merogoh kedua kantong celana pendeknya.

'_Sial!'_ Umpat Sasuke dalam hati.

Sasuke ingat benar jika sebelumnya dia menyimpan kalung Uchihanya dalam kantong celana pendeknya. Jika tiba-tiba jatuh dari kantong kemeja yang dipakai Sakura, sangat besar kemungkinan kalungnya terjatuh dan Sakura pasti sudah melihat isi di dalam kalungnya.

Sakura mengambil cepat kalung Sasuke yang terjatuh. Dadanya bergemuruh hebat, merasa takut Sasuke akan marah besar seperti sebelumnya.

"Ano, Sasuke-kun." Gagap Sakura yang nafasnya secara ajaib sudah kembali normal.

"Kalungmu terjatuh dan aku…"

"Kau sudah tahu isinya?" Tanya Sasuke tak sabar. Sakura mengangguk takuk-takut.

"Hahh…" Sasuke menghela nafas berat. Terbongkar sudah isi hatinya oleh gadis musim seminya sendiri.

"Berikan padaku." Sasuke menengadahkan tangannya di depan Sakura.

Dengan gerakan lambat, Sakura meletakkan kalung Sasuke di atas tangan Sasuke yang segera menggenggam penuh kalungnya.

"Jika makan siangku sudah matang, panggil aku di kamar." Pesan Sasuke yang segera meninggalkan Sakura yang masih membatu ditempatnya berdiri.

"Fiuh," Sakura menyeka keringat yang bahkan sebenarnya tak ada di keningnya.

"Sepertinya mood Sasuke sedang bagus." Komentar Sakura seorang diri.

.

.

"Loh? Gaara? Kapan kau datang?" Sakura tertawa sumringah saat menangkap sosok tampan Gaara yang sedang duduk santai dengan sebuah laptop di pangkuannya, di ruang depan villa Sai.

Mendengar suara penuh semangat Sakura, Gaara menengadahkan kepala merahnya untuk membalas tatapan Sakura.

"Baru saja." Jawab Gaara.

"Lalu, dimana Oono Matsuri-san?" Tanya Sakura penuh semangat. Pasalnya Sakura lumayan mengidolakan Matsuri sejak gadis itu menjadi lawan main Gaara di drama baru mereka.

"Dia tidak jadi ikut." Jawab Gaara.

"Eh, benarkah? Kenapa?" Sakura masih berusaha menyembunyikan rasa kecewa.

"Dia harus melakukan syuting iklan makanan bayi." Gaara membuat alasan.

"Ah, sayang sekali."

"Padahal aku ingin meminta tanda tangannya." Kali ini Sakura benar-benar menunjukkan rasa kecewanya.

"Sakura." Panggil Gaara.

"Hm?" Balas Sakura.

"Dimana Nee-san?" Tanya Gaara.

"Ah, Temari-san masih dipantai bersama Shikamaru dan yang lainnya." Jawab Sakura cepat.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Aku lapar sekali." Adu Gaara. Wajahnya yang merajuk terlihat begitu imut di mata Sakura. Walau kata imut mungkin sudah tidak cocok lagi dipakai oleh pemuda seusia Gaara.

"Jika kau mau kau bisa makan bersamaku dan Sasuke-kun, Gaara." Tawar Sakura.

"Bolehkah?" Tanya Gaara.

"Haha. Tentu saja." Sakura tertawa renyah. Merasa lucu dengan pertanyaan Gaara.

"Arigatou, Sakura." Gaara tersenyum sedikit lebar, hampir membuat sebuah tawa kecil. Sebuah senyuman yang sangat jarang diperlihatkan oleh Gaara di depan umum kecuali saat sedang berakting.

'_Wah, Gaara tampan sekali.'_ Puji Sakura dalam hati.

"Tapi ada syaratnya. Kau harus membantuku memasak." Tiba-tiba timbul keisengan Sakura untuk menggoda Gaara yang menurut Sakura tergolong sebagai pemuda yang masih lugu walaupun dia seorang artis terkenal.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak pernah masak." Tolak Gaara sedikit menggeleng.

"Nee-san selalu menjewerku jika aku mengganggunya memasak." Adu Gaara dengan wajah polosnya yang tampan.

"Haha…" Sakura tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak tertawa besar.

"Hountou ka?" Tanya Sakura dibalik tawanya yang sedikit mereda. Gaara mengangguk sekali sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Sakura, bersamaan dengan gerakan Sakura menyeka setetes air mata di sudut matanya akibat tawanya yang terlalu nikmat.

"Tenang saja aku tak akan menjewermu." Janji Sakura yang membuat sebuah tanda "janji" dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"Ayo." Ajak Sakura dengan gerakan kepala.

Gaara menimbang sesuatu dalam diam. Tak berapa lama Gaara berkonsentrasi penuh pada layar laptopnya sebelum menutup laptopnya, meninggalkannya di atas meja dan berjalan menyusul Sakura menuju dapur.

"Sakura," Panggil Gaara begitu dapat menyusul langkah Sakura.

"Hm?" Tanya Sakura yang menengadahkan kepala berusaha mensejajarkan pandangan matanya dengan Gaara.

"Kau yakin tak ingin memakai celana dulu?"

"Tidakkah kau merasa dingin di kakimu?" Pertanyaan polos Gaara membuat Sakura sedikit sweatdrop.

"Haha," Sakura hanya dapat tertawa kikuk.

**oOo oOo oOo**

"Ngggh…" Mulai nampak kembali geliat kehidupan pada tubuh Namikaze Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, daijoubu?" Tanya Hinata segera bahkan sebelum Naruto mendapatkan kesadaran penuh.

"Hinata?" Naruto berusaha duduk tegak dengan bantuan Hinata.

'_Dia lagi-lagi hanya memanggil namaku.'_ Batin Hinata dalam hati.

"Apa yang terjadi, ttebayou?" Tanya Naruto masih sedikit linglung.

'_Sekarang dia selalu memakai, ttebayou,'_ Hinata masih membatin dalam hati.

"Kau pingsan, Naruto-kun." Jawab Hinata.

"Ah, kau benar juga." Naruto memijit keningnya yang masih terasa sedikit pusing.

"Sial!" Umpat Naruto yang sudah kembali ingat kejadian konyol sebelum dia pingsan.

Naruto memutar kepala jabriknya menatap Hinata yang beruntung sudah memakai kemeja biru laut yang terlihat terlalu besar untuknya. Walaupun tipis setidaknya Hinata tak memamerkan kembali bagian tubuh terlarangnya pada Naruto.

"Baju siapa yang kau pakai?" Tanya Naruto ingin tahu.

"Ini baju Sai-kun." Jawab Hinata. Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

"Lalu dimana Sai?" Tanya Naruto kembali

"Ino-san mengajak Sai-kun membuat istana pasir, Naruto-kun." Jawab Hinata.

Naruto dan Hinata cukup lama terdiam. Entah kenapa sejak malam Hinata pingsan, hubungan mereka berdua menjadi terasa canggung. Mereka berdua seolah merasa bingung harus bagaimana bersikap pada saudaranya sendiri.

"Hinata," Panggil Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

"Iya, Naruto-kun." Jawab Hinata.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Naruto. Hinata menganggukkan pelan kepala birunya. Entah kenapa perasaannya tidak enak.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku dua panggilan yang berbeda? Naruto-kun dan Naruto Nii-chan?" Benar tebakan Hinata. Pertanyaan Naruto tak tahu kenapa membuat Hinata tiba-tiba merasakan perih di dadanya.

"Kenapa kau menanyakannya?" Hinata berusaha sekuat tenaga agar suaranya tak terdengar bergetar.

"Hanya merasa aneh saja." Naruto menggaruk pipi berkumisnya yang entah mengapa juga terasa janggal bagi Hinata.

"Kau yang memintanya sendiri." Jawab Hinata. Naruto mendengarkan penjelasan Hinata dengan seksama.

"Kau bilang ingin membuatku merasa dekat denganmu. Karena itu kau tak mengizinkanku memanggilmu Nii-chan saat kita hanya berdua saja." Jelas Hinata.

"Benarkah?" Keraguan yang tersirat dalam pertanyaan Naruto membuat hati Hinata terasa semakin perih.

"Kalau begitu bisakah mulai sekarang kau memanggilku kakak saja, Hinata?" Pinta Naruto. Hinata tak segera menjawab. Gadis indigo ini menundukkan kepala sedikit dalam, berusaha menahan air mata yang berdesakan keluar, begitu tak mau memahami kondisinya.

"Ada atau tidak ada orang lain diantara kita."

"Aku merasa lebih nyaman dengan panggilan kakak darimu."

"Bukankah aku ini memang kakakmu?"

Walau tahu kesedihan Hinata, Naruto tak punya pilihan lain. Dengan hanya memanggil namanya saja, Naruto takut tiba hari dimana dia melupakan perannya sebagai seorang kakak bagi Hinata dalam dunia baru ini, dan membuatnya melanggar janjinya sendiri.

Lagipula rasa sukanya yang mulai tumbuh pada Hinata, membuat Naruto harus semakin hati-hati untuk menutupi perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada Hinata. Tulisan tangan Hinata dalam buku harian tentang rasa sukanya yang sangat pada Naruto membuat Naruto selalu saja mengingat kehidupan ninja mereka. Dan sekali lagi bagi seorang kakak, memiliki rasa cinta untuk adiknya sendiri adalah tidak benar.

"Wakatta." Lirih Hinata walau masih dapat di dengar oleh Naruto.

"Gomenasai, Nii-chan." Saat mengangkat kepalanya kembali, Hinata menyungging sebuah senyum palsu yang susah payah dibuat oleh gadis itu untuk menutupi perasaannya yang terluka atas permintaan Naruto yang seperti ingin menegaskan hubungan mereka berdua sebagai saudara, dan menandaskan harapan Hinata untuk disambut cintanya sebagai seorang gadis oleh Naruto.

"Arigatou, Hinata." Naruto pun membuat senyum palsu untuk Hinata. Diacaknya surai biru gelap Hinata yang dipermainkan angin sejak tadi.

"Ayo kita kembali." Naruto bangkit. Tak ditepuknya pasir yang banyak menempel pada celananya karena takut pasir itu akan berterbangan dan masuk ke dalam mata perak Hinata.

"Kembalilah dulu, Nii-chan." Tolak Hinata.

"Tadi aku sudah berjanji dengan Ino-san akan menunggunya untuk membantunya membawa peralatan." Hinata membuat alasan.

"Hmm… Baiklah." Naruto melangkah cepat meninggalkan Hinata. Hinata masih tak mau melepaskan senyuman yang tersungging di wajahnya walau Naruto sudah berbalik membelakanginya.

"Hiks. Hiks. Hiks." Begitu Naruto berjalan sedikit jauh darinya, Hinata menumpahkan seluruh air mata yang sejak tadi mati-matian di tahannya.

Hinata kemudian merubah posisi duduknya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam kedua lututnya, berusaha menahan isakan yang semakin keras, karena tak ingin isakannya terdengar oleh Naruto. Entah tahu atau tidak jika Hinata menangis keras, yang jelas tak sedikitpun pemuda jabrik kuning itu memutar kepalanya ke belakang untuk mengecek kondisi Hinata.

**oOo oOo oOo**

"Eh? Hinata menangis?" Kaget Ino yang tanpa sengaja mengalihkan perhatiannya dari istana pasir yang dibuat Sai, pada tempatnya meninggalkan Hinata yang menunggui Naruto siuman.

Sai yang sebelumnya asyik memoles istana pasirnya agar semakin padat dan kuat, memutar kepala mengikuti tatapan mata aquamarine Ino yang menyiratkan kejengkelan hati gadis itu.

"Naruto no baka!" Ino bangkit dengan kesal berniat menenangkan Hinata yang terlihat sesegukan di tempatnya meringkuk.

"Ino, jangan!" Sai ikut bangkit cepat untuk menahan langkah Ino dengan mencengkram bahu gadis bunganya kuat-kuat.

"Kenapa, Sai-kun?!" Tanya Ino tak mengerti.

"Kita tak boleh ikut campur masalah mereka kecuali mereka yang memintanya." Nasehat Sai.

"Tapi Hinata sahabatku!" Sanggah Ino.

"Kau pikir aku akan diam saja membiarkannya menangis sesegukan seperti itu?! Dia terlihat begitu terpukul." Ino menunjuk Hinata dengan satu tangannya yang bebas.

Sai kembali menatap diam Hinata, mempertimbangkan berbagai hal dengan pikiran rasionalnya.

"Aku tahu kau gadis yang baik. Selalu peduli dengan keadaan temanmu." Pujian Sai membuat urat kesal Ino mengeras. Bagi Ino tidak tepat saatnya untuk Sai memujinya.

"Itu yang membuatku jatuh cinta padamu." Jika Ino jeli pasti Ino menyadari kejanggalan dari ungkapan jujur Sai. Pasalnya di dunia baru mereka, Sai menyukai Ino bahkan sebelum Ino mengenal pemuda tampan berkulit pucat ini.

"Tapi saat ini bukan waktunya kita terlibat dalam masalah Naruto dan Hinata." Bujuk Sai.

"Jika Hinata sudah tenang kau bisa menanyakan sebab dia menangis." Usul Sai.

"Hish! Kau ini!" Sergah Ino cepat.

"Gadis itu butuh seseorang minimal untuk mendengarkan ceritanya saat dia sedang sedih."

"Bukan saat kesedihannya sudah hilang."

"Karena saat kau menanyakannya, dia akan kembali mengingat dan merasakan kesedihannya!" Semprot Ino.

"Aku belum pernah melihat Hinata menangis seperti itu kecuali saat kami melihat drama percintaan."

"Naruto pasti mengatakan sesuatu yang menyakiti hatinya!" Suara Ino semakin lama semakin kencang terdengar.

"Hahh…" Sai menghela nafas berat. Niatnya mencoba mempraktekkan apa yang tertulis dalam buku yang baru semalam dibacanya tentang "Menjadi Pria Bijaksana Dimata Wanita", yang didapatkannya justru kemarahan Ino.

"Kalian para laki-laki tidak tahu bagaimana tipisnya perasaan seorang gadis!"

'_Hahh… Wanita ini cerewet sekali.'_ Gerutu Sai dalam hati.

"Sedikit saja tersakiti, maka dia…"

"Kyaa…"

Begitu mudahnya bagi Sai menggendong Ino di atas satu pundaknya, seolah Ino tak memiliki bobot yang berarti.

"Turunkan aku!" Protes Ino memberondong punggung putih Sai dengan cubitan kecilnya.

"Aw!" Pekik kecil Sai.

"Tidak sampai kau di... aww!"

"Ino berhen… aww!"

"Haha… Rasakan!" Ino dengan mudahnya teralihkan pikirannya dari Hinata. Menikmati kesibukannya mencubit gemas punggung Sai yang mulai banyak meninggalkan warna merah seperti bekas di gigit nyamuk.

**oOo oOo oOo**

"Shikamaru! Turunkan aku!"

"Aku malu." Rajuk Temari.

"Sudah aku bilang, kan? Jangan berlarian di sana. Kau tidak percaya." Omel Shikamaru.

"Mana aku tahu jika di sana banyak kulit kerang?!" Temari yang kesal sengaja mengeraskan suaranya tepat di lubang telinga Shikamaru.

"Merepotkan." Umpat Shikamaru yang tak bisa refleks menutup telinganya karena kedua tangannya di gunakan pemuda jenius ini untuk menopang tubuh Temari di atas punggungnya.

"Biar!" Temari mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

'_Hahh…'_ Shikamaru menghela nafas panjang dalam hati. Seingat Shikamaru dulu dia juga menggendong Temari seperti ini dalam keadaan yang sama, Temari terluka di kakinya. Ini hanya permainan takdir atau apa, yang jelas Shikamaru tak mampu menemukan jawaban dengan otak jeniusnya.

"Temari." Panggil Shikamaru.

"Apa?!" Jawab Temari dengan nada dongkol.

"Suki desu."

Blush!

Ungkapan tiba-tiba dari Shikamaru melelehkan semua kekesalan gadis bersurai pirang ini. Dengan menyungging sebuah senyuman bahagia yang tak mampu disembunyikan sedikitpun, Temari menyandarkan kepalanya dengan manja pada pundak kiri Shikamaru.

"Aku juga." Balas Temari semakin merapatkan tangannya pada leher Shikamaru.

"Hey, jangan banyak bergerak. Kau berat." Protes Shikamaru dengan wajah sedikit merona malu.

"Biar." Temari justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Shikamaru dengan tawa bahagia yang tersungging jelas di wajah cantiknya, seolah ingin menyalurkan rasa cintanya yang membuncah pada pemuda yang usianya lebih muda 3 tahun darinya ini.

**oOo oOo oOo **

Sasuke dengan posisi tidur terlentang dan kaki ditekuk satu di atas kasur, memainkan kalung Uchihanya. Satu tangannya yang sebelumnya bebas terangkat, mulai terulur untuk membuka liontin Uchihanya.

Sasuke menatap lekat potret Sakura kecil yang menangis begitu hebat dengan mulut menganga untuk menjerit keras. Foto yang sebenarnya diam-diam diambil oleh Itachi saat Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya membuat Sakura menangis hebat karena Sasuke tanpa sengaja mendorong Sakura dan membuat baju kesayangan Sakura robek di bagian bawah belakanganya. Sasuke mendapatkan foto itu pun tak sengaja saat Itachi meminta Sasuke memperbaiki aplikasi ponselnya yang sedikit error.

Foto Sakura dalam liontin ini selalu mengingatkan Sasuke tentang pertama kalinya Sakura tak mau menyapa Sasuke sampai hampir satu bulan. Membuat Sasuke semakin sering melihat bayangan Sakura yang menangis dalam settingan dunia ninja. Membuat Sasuke bingung dan sangat mudah uring-uringan. Membuat Sasuke waktu itu mulai menyadari perasaan sukanya pada Sakura, bahkan sebelum ingatan ninjanya kembali.

Mata onyx Sasuke kemudian menyusuri tiap kata yang terukir kecil di bawah foto Sakura.

"_Selalu aku yang menjadi alasanmu menangis. Maaf, Sakura. Tapi aku tak ingin kau berhenti mencintaiku seperti yang diam-diam aku lakukan."_

Blush!

Pok.

Sasuke dengan gerakan refleks menepuk keras keningnya. Bagaimana bisa dia hilang kendali membuat sebuah kalung memalukan seperti ini. Ini semua gara-gara Gaara tiba-tiba memberinya kalung dengan lambang Uchiha dan Kakashi yang bercerita tentang bagaimana temannya mengukir kata dan menyimpan foto kekasihnya sebagai ungkapan perasaannya pada sang gadis. Sekarang Sasuke baru tahu jika tujuan sebenarnya Gaara dan Kakashi mungkin ingin mengembalikan ingatan ninjanya.

Sasuke bangkit dari tidurnya. Duduk disamping ranjang masih dengan kalung yang terbuka. Sekarang tak ada gunanya lagi membakar kalung di depannya dengan amaterasu. Sakura pasti sudah membaca ungkapan hatinya. Sakura pasti diam-diam menertawainya.

"Arrghh! Sial!" Sasuke mengacak rambut ravennya frustasi dengan satu tangannya.

Duak.

"Kyaaa!"

Mata onyx Sasuke membulat kaget mendengar suara berdegum yang sangat keras dan jeritan Sakura dari arah dapur di lantai dasar.

"Sakura!" Tak mau membuang banyak waktu, Sasuke mengantongi kembali kalungnya dan segera berlari keluar kamar, menuju dapur.

**oOo oOo oOo **

"Potong seperti yang aku lakukan."

Tak.

Sakura memotong wortel di atas telenan dengan sedikit tenaga karena kebetulan wortel yang dijadikannya contoh memang sudah tua.

"Karena wortelnya sudah tua, kau butuh tenaga lebih." Jelas Sakura.

"Kau bisa?" Tanya Sakura, yang masih hanya mengenakan kemeja putih Sasuke, pada Gaara. Gaara mengangguk mantap.

"Cobalah." Perintah Sakura.

Duak.

"Kyaaa!" Jerit Sakura spontan.

Sakura tahu jika Gaara dan Sai ikut klub karate dibawah bimbingan Hatake Kakashi. Tapi Sakura tak menyangka jika kekuatan Gaara bahkan mampu memecah telenan menjadi dua.

"Su-sudah, sudah." Sakura merebut pisau dari tangan Gaara sebelum terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

"Bi-biar aku masak sendiri saja, Gaara." Sakura meringis kikuk.

"Ka-kau tunggu saja di luar."

"Biar aku yang melanjutkan." Usul Sakura.

"Sudah aku bilang kalau aku tidak bisa masak, Sakura." Ingatkan Gaara.

"Haha…" Sakura tertawa kikuk. Mungkin alasan Temari yang sesungguhnya melarang Gaara memasak bukan karena Gaara tidak bisa masak melainkan Gaara terlalu berbahaya dibiarkan memegang peralatan dapur terutama pisau.

"Maaf, maaf." Sakura masih mempertahankan tawa kikuknya.

.

.

Gaara berjalan kembali ke ruang depan untuk melanjutkan game baru dari Shikamaru yang dimainkannya sebelum menerima tawaran Sakura belajar memasak, walau hasilnya Gaara terusir juga dari dapur.

"Hinata?" Sapa Gaara sedikit bingung dengan wajah linglung Hinata.

"Gaara-kun?" Hinata membalas sapaan Gaara dengan suara lirih dan bergetar.

"Kau baru menangis?" Tanya Gaara penuh rasa heran.

"Hiks. Hiks. Hiks." Tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba saja Hinata tak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi.

"Hinata, ada apa?" Dengan langkah panik Gaara mendekati Hinata.

"Hiks. Hiks. Hiks. Gaara-kun…" Hinata entah sadar atau tidak menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Gaara. Walau sedikit terkejut dengan langkah berani Hinata yang tak terduga, Gaara memutuskan untuk mengabaikan keterkejutannya.

"Sudah. Jangan menangis." Gaara mencoba menenangkan Hinata dengan meniru cara yang biasanya dilakukan Kankorou pada Temari saat mereka bertiga masih kecil dulu.

"Hiks. Hiks." Rasa nyaman yang didapatkannya dari Gaara, membuat Hinata semakin tak bisa menahan air matanya. Urusan tanya jawab dengan Gaara akan dipikirkan nanti.

"Hahh…" Naruto, yang ternyata diam-diam mengikuti Hinata dengan penyamarannya, menghela nafas berat. Naruto mengambil sebuah kesimpulan bahwa ternyata tidak mudah jadi seorang kakak terlebih jika kau diam-diam mulai menyukai adikmu sendiri.

.

.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Mendengar suara langkah cepat dari tangga yang letaknya memang sedikit berdekatan dengan dapur, Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya memotong wortel yang belum diselesaikannya.

"Sakura!" Suara panik Sasuke membuat Sakura memutar tubuhnya menatap Sasuke dengan tanda tanya besar di sorot matanya.

"Eh? Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura sedikit bingung dengan wajah panik Sasuke.

"Ada apa? Kenapa menjerit?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada panik dan langkah cepat mendekati Sakura yang memegang pisau yang berkilat tajam membahayakan.

"Ah, itu?" Sakura mulai memahami situasi.

"Singkirkan pisau itu dariku!" Sasuke mendorong paksa tangan Sakura yang menggenggam pisau yang terarah tepat di dada Sasuke, begitu sampai di depan Sakura.

"Aku hanya terkejut saat Gaara memotong wortel," Cerita Sakura jujur.

"Kau lihat? Telenan kayu Sai yang sangat tebal itu pecah jadi dua." Sasuke memutar bola matanya mengikuti arah pisau Sakura mengarah.

"Kau masak dengan Gaara hanya memakai baju seminim ini?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada sangat kesal.

"Iya." Sasuke semakin kesal menatap wajah _innocent _Sakura.

"Kenapa?!" Pekik Sasuke kesal.

"Eh, kenapa kau marah, Sasuke-kun?"

"Bukankah aku sering berpakaian seperti ini di depan teman-teman laki-laki kita?" Ingatan Sakura.

'_Sial!'_ Umpat Sasuke dalam hati karena tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan jujur.

"Tunggulah! Aku akan mengambilkanmu celana." Sasuke melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja.

"Hey! Kau membuatku seperti aku sedang telanjang!" Protes Sakura tak terima.

**oOo oOo oOo**

"Lihat, Sai-kun. Teman-teman meninggalkan semua ini begitu saja!" Adu Ino pada Sai dengan menunjuk kasar semua tas, paying pantai, tikar, dan bola besar yang dimainkannya dengan Sakura sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana cara kita membawa semua ini sendirian, Sai-kun?" Tanya Ino dengan tatapan kesal pada Sai.

"Kita kembali saja tanpa membawa apapun, Cantik."

"Nanti aku akan meminta bantuan teman-teman yang lain." Jawab Sai santai.

"Benar juga. Ini memang tugas laki-laki." Ino mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita kembali. Aku lapar sekali." Ajak Ino.

Sai dan Ino berbalik dan berjalan dengan saling bergandengan tangan. Memang hanya sejauh ini yang Sai lakukan sebagai seorang kekasih. Sai tidak seperti laki-laki pada umumnya yang sangat suka bermesraan dengan gadisnya. Bukannya Ino tidak senang Sai selalu bersikap sopan padanya. Hanya saja sebagai seorang gadis, terkadang Ino butuh bermanjaan dengan Sai.

"_Jangan menggoda Sai terus-terusan, Ino."_

"_Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perjuangan Sai mati-matian menahan hasrat laki-lakinya hanya untuk menjagamu."_

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sai saat tanpa sadar Ino, yang melamunkan nasehat Shikamaru semalam padanya, mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Sai-kun. Gomenasai." Ucap Ino sedikit lirih dengan nada penuh sesal. Sai bergeming, menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Ino.

"Aku selama ini udah menjadi gadis egois dan menyebalkan." Sai tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak tersenyum geli.

"Kau memang gadis yang egois dan menyebalkan." Ino segera merengut kesal mendengar persetujuan Sai yang begitu menusuk.

"Tapi aku sudah terlanjur mencintai semua tentangmu." Sai tersenyum tipis andalannya.

Blush.

"Gombal." Gumam Ino, yang memalingkan wajahnya yang tersipu mendengar ungkapan Sai padanya.

.

.

"Naruto? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Naruto memutar kepala terkejut, menyadari kecerobohannya melamun sampai tak menyadari kehadiran Shikamaru dan Temari.

"Ah, aku baru saja mau masuk." Naruto kelimpungan mencari alasan.

"Ta-tapi tidak jadi. Aku ingat harus membantu Sai membawa barang-barang kita, ttebayou." Akhirnya Naruto menjawab sekenanya.

"Jaa…" Naruto mengambil langkah seribu dari hadapan Shikamaru dan Temari yang masih berada dalam gendongan Shikamaru.

"Kau tidak ingin membantu Naruto, Shikamaru?" Tanya Temari.

"Tidak. Aku harus membawamu ke dalam."

"Lagipula Naruto pasti bisa mengatasi semua barang itu." Jawab Shikamaru, yang kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti di depan pintu masuk karena Naruto.

"Kau lupa ya? Barang-barang kita banyak sekali." Ingatkan Temari.

"Memangnya kau pikir Naruto laba-laba yang punya banyak tangan?"

"Kasihan kan jika Naruto harus bolak-balik." Shikamaru memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Ada Sai dan Ino yang akan membantunya, Temari." Balas Shikamaru.

"Lagipu…la…" Shikamaru terpana tak percaya melihat pemandangan di depannya. Gaara sedang memeluk Hinata. Yang lebih membuat Shikamaru terkejut, Kazekage muda itu mengelus lembut surai biru Hinata.

"Shikamaru." Bisik Temari begitu lirih tepat dilubang telinga kiri Shikamaru.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya Temari.

'_Jadi, Naruto merasa terpukul melihat ini?'_ Batin Shikamaru dalam hati.

"Hey, Shikamaru." Temari mengulang panggilannya.

'_Apa mungkin Naruto berubah suka pada Hinata di dunia ini ya?'_ Shikamaru terlalu asyik dengan lamunannya sampai tak menyadari Temari yang berkali-kali dengan suara berbisik memanggil nama Shikamaru.

"AAARRGH!" Shikamaru spontan memekik kesakitan saat dengan kesal Temari menggigit telinga kirinya. Mata jade Temari membulat kaget tak menyangka teriakan Shikamaru akan sekeras ini, sampai membuat telinganya berdengung.

Hinata yang mendengar suara teriakan Shikamaru segera melepaskan diri dari pelukan Gaara. Tanpa berkata apapun, Hinata berlari menjauh dari Gaara.

"Eh, oh. Hehe. Hai Gaara…" Sapa Temari kikuk melihat tatapan tajam jade pucat Gaara padanya dan Shikamaru.

"Nee-san? Kenapa kau nongkrong dipunggung Shikamaru?" Tanya Gaara.

'_Sial…! Dia pikir punggungku ini apa?!' _Umpat Shikamaru dalam hati.

"Ah, kakiku terkena kulit kerang dan sedikit terluka."

"Karena terlalu lama berjalan timpang, Shikamaru menawarkan tumpangan." Jelas Temari.

"Sialan kalian berdua seenaknya saja memakai istilah-istilah aneh untuk punggungku!" Umpat Shikamaru.

"Ah. Maaf jika kau tersinggung, Shikamaru." Ucap Gaara, yang mulai berjalan mendekati kakaknya.

"Benar, kakimu terluka." Gaara menundukkan tubuh untuk memeriksa kaki Temari yang terluka.

"Bisakah kau menurunkannya? Biar aku yang membawa Nee-san ke kamarnya." Pinta Gaara.

"Ya. Terserah kau saja, Gaara." Shikamaru dengan hati-hati mulai menurunkan Temari, yang hanya mengenakan bikini hijau tua, dari punggungnya.

Begitu turun sepenuhnya dari punggung Shikamaru, Gaara segera membopong Temari dengan begitu mudahnya.

"Arigatou, Shikamaru." Ucap Gaara sebelum meninggalkan Shikamaru yang berdiri diam mengawasi Gaara dan Temari yang entah terlibat perdebatan apa.

"Aku tak menyangka ternyata Gaara juga pengidap _sister complex _seperti Naruto." Komentar Ino. Shikamaru memutar kepala ke belakang.

"Ino?" Kaget Shikamaru.

"Sejak kapan kau dan Sai ada di sini?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Sejak kau menurunkan Temari-san." Jawab Ino.

"Jangan memasang wajah kecewa seperti itu, Shikamaru." Ino menepuk punggung Shikamaru dengan penuh tekanan. Seolah mencoba memberi semangat lebih pada Shikamaru.

"Nanti kau pasti punya kesempatan lagi untuk menggendong dan merasakan kehangatan tubuh molek Temari-san. Godaan Ino segera saja membuat kulit wajah Shikamaru tertutup oleh rona merah.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan!" Pekik Shikamaru tak terima.

"Hihihi…" Ino terkikik geli, sementara Sai hanya tersenyum simpul seperti biasanya.

.

.

"Nah. Ayo bantu aku angkat panci itu ke depan, Sasuke-kun." Pinta Sakura, yang sudah memakai celana pendek hasil perburuan Sasuke di lemari kamar Sakura.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke, yang pipi kanannya masih membekas jelas bekas telapak tangan Sakura, tanpa banyak protes.

Sementara Sasuke membawa sepanci kare ukuran sedang, Sakura membawa semangkok besar nasi putih yang masih panas.

"Apa pipimu masih sakit?" Tanya Sakura bersimpati juga pada bekas telapak tangannya yang memerah di pipi Sasuke.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Sasuke cepat dengan nada yang dibuat sedatar-datarnya.

"Salah sendiri membongkar baju dalam wanita seenaknya!" Sakura kembali mengomel kesal dengan pipi merona malu.

"Mana aku tahu dimana kau meletakkan celana pendekmu!" Sasuke mencoba membela diri.

"Kau hampir memenuhi lemarimu dengan pakaian dalam saja." Sindir Sasuke.

"Dan tidak ada yang memintamu untuk mencarikanku celana pendek, Uchiha!" Balas Sakura kesal.

"Lalu kau mau seharian keluyuran dengan hanya memakai kemeja putih yang ukurannya terlalu besar untukmu itu?" Urat kesal Sasuke mulai mengeras.

"Apa kau tidak tahu jika kau akan mudah menarik perhatian laki-laki saat memakai pakaian seksi seperti itu?" Suara Sasuke semakin mengeras.

"Dan aku tidak suka laki-laki lain melihatmu terus-terusan dengan tatapan mesum mereka!" Mata onyx Sasuke membulat saat menyadari dirinya keceplosan. Sakura yang tak kunjung memberi tanggapa membuat Sasuke semakin tersipu.

'_Sial!'_ Umpat Sasuke dalam hati.

"Apa kau sedang cemburu sekarang?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada yang sudah kembali tenang.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya sedikit ke samping, berusaha menghindari tatapan Sakura yang tak mampu diartikan Sasuke.

Sasuke tak segera menjawab. Jika ini Konoha, tak akan mau Sasuke mengakui perasaannya begitu saja. Tapi bukankah ini dunia yan dibuatnya dengan mempertaruhkan hampir semua cakranya hanya untuk mengubah jalan hidupnya? Ya, walau tak semua berjalan sesuai keinginannya, dan bahkan Sasuke merasa tak punya kekuatan sedikitpun untuk mempengaruhi jalan cerita setiap orang di dunia baru ini, Sasuke tetap ingin merubah hidupnya yang membosankan dulu.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Sasuke jujur, mati-matian menahan rasa malu.

Detik berikutnya dan bahkan sampai keduanya berada di ruang makan, tak ada satupun yang melanjutkan obrolan mereka.

**oOo oOo oOo**

"Itadakimasu!" Kesembilan remaja yang duduk berkeliling di meja makan mulai menyantap kare buatan Sakura dengan lahap.

"Masih belum ada sms dari teman-teman?" Tanya Ino pada ke delapan teman-temannya.

"Disini tidak ada sinyal, Cantik." Jawab Sai.

"Benar juga. Aku lupa." Gumam Ino dengan mulut penuh.

"Jadi kapan kita kembali ke Konoha?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku merasa tidak tenang meninggalkan sekolah musim panas kita terlalu lama." Ucap Sakura sebelum menyedokkan semangkok penuh nasi kare ke dalam mulutnya.

"Besok sore kita kembali." Putus Sasuke.

"Aku dan Naruto ada pertandingan sepak bola lusa." Jelas Sasuke.

"Sepertinya aku harus kembali besok pagi." Gaara berhasil menyita perhatian ketujuh teman dan kakak perempuannya.

"Aku harus melanjutkan lagi syutingku." Jelas Gaara.

"Bukankah kau bilang kau diberi libur satu minggu, Gaara?" Tanya Temari heran.

"Liburku dibatalkan karena suatu hal." Jawab Gaara yang berusaha menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa liburnya dibatalkan karena terpergok menculik Matsuri oleh sutradara.

"Ya… singkat sekali liburan kita." Ino mendengus kecewa.

"Apa kau ingin melanjutkan liburan ini berdua saja?" Tawar Sai. Seperti mendapat angin segar, sebuah senyuman lebar segera berkembang di wajah cantik Ino yang berseri-seri.

"Tidak boleh!" Cegah Shikamaru. Menghentikan gerakan mulut Ino yang terbuka untuk menjawab iya tawaran Sai.

"Kau lupa? Kita harus menyelesaikan tugas musim panas kita saat Naruto dan Sasuke sibuk dengan pertandingan mereka." Ingatkan Shikamaru.

"Oiya. Kau benar juga, Shikamaru." Kata Sai.

"Maaf ya, Cantik." Sai tersenyum simpul tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun pada Ino.

Senyum Ino segera menghilang, tergantikan oleh kerutan bibir kesal Ino. Rasanya ingin sekali menjambak rambut nanas Shikamaru. Sayangnya Shikamaru duduk sangat jauh dari tempatnya.

"Kenapa kalian pendiam sekali, Naruto? Hinata?" Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Naruto dan Hinata terlonjak kaget di tempatnya masing-masing.

Sai, Ino, Shikamaru, dan Temari saling bertukar lirikan dalam diam. Sementara Gaara melirik Hinata dalam diam.

"Go-gomenasai. A-aku sedang memikirkan i-ide cerita drama kita, Sakura-san." Jawab Hinata gagap.

"Dia yang bertanya, Hinata-chan. Bukan aku." Sakura menunjuk Sasuke dengan jempol kirinya.

"Eh, ah.." Hinata salah tingkah sendiri.

"Apa kau baru menangis, Hinata? Matamu terlihat sembab." Tanya Ino.

"Eh? Ti-tidak." Hinata semakin salah tingkah. Hinata tak ingin Naruto tahu dia baru saja menangis. Apalagi Hinata tanpa sengaja beradu pandang dengan mata langit Naruto yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Hinata! Jangan bilang kau…" Sakura menatap Hinata penuh curiga. Membuat Hinata semakin bertambah gugup saja.

"Kau melihat kelanjutan film terbaru Seung Gi oppa sendirian?!" Tuduhan Sakura membuat Hinata merasa sedikit lega. Entah sengaja atau tidak, yang jelas tebakan Sakura begitu membantunya.

"Benar juga. Tadi laptop Gaara terbuka. Mungkin Hinata melihatnya dengan Gaara." Temari mendukung tebakan Sakura.

Shikamaru tahu jelas bukan itu sebab Hinata menangis. Tapi biarlah. Itu tak penting untuk dibahas. Lagipula yang lebih penting adalah menghabiskan makanannya.

Sisa siang hari di meja makan kemudian dihabiskan oleh Sasuke dan kedelapan temannya dengan saling melempar cerita dan ejekan satu sama lain.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Zrrrsss… Zrrrsss… Zrrrsss…

Bunyi ombak yang berlarian ke tepi pantai tak sedikitpun mampu menarik perhatian Naruto yang melamun sendirian menatap matahari terbenam di sisi lain pantai dari kelima temannya dan adik perempuannya.

"_Karena aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun."_

"_Bangkit dan berdirilah bersamaku. Terus maju dan tak menarik kata-kata juga adalah jalan ninjaku."_

Naruto melemparkan satu buah kerikil kecil dengan kekuatan penuh, melampiaskan rasa kesalnya.

Sekarang setelah semua ingatannya bersama Hinata di dunia ninja, ingatan Naruto bersama Hinata di dunia baru mereka berputar cepat dalam kepala Naruto. Walau tak terlalu banyak karena Hinata pindah ke Amerika beberapa tahun, tapi tetap saja Hinata terlihat sebagai adik yang sangat manis bagi Naruto.

"Hahhh…." Naruto menghela nafas berat saat menyadari sedari kecil dia dan Hinata terlalu sering berciuman walaupun sebagai saudara. Membuat pikiran dan hati Naruto semakin kacau saja.

"Kau seperti kakek-kakek saja, Naruto." Komentar seorang gadis.

Naruto memutar kepala jabriknya demi menatap gadis bersurai merah muda yang mengambil tempat untuk duduk di samping Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto. Sakura mendengus geli mendengar pertanyaan Naruto.

"Lucu sekali." Komentar Sakura.

"Seharusnya aku yang menanyakannya, baka." Jawab Sakura.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Hinata?" Tebak Sakura.

"Aku tahu pasti dia menangis bukan karena film." Sakura masih sabar menunggu jawaban Naruto. Kening Naruto berkerut mencari jawaban yang tepat.

"Ya. Kau bisa bilang aku yang salah disini, Sakura-chan." Naruto memalingkan tatapannya dari emerald Sakura, pada gulungan ombak di depan mereka.

"Boleh aku tahu apa masalah kalian?" Tanya Sakura ragu.

"Hmmm…" Naruto menggumamkan sesuatu tak jelas.

"Hanya pertengkaran saudara. Hehe…" Naruto menyembunyikan kegundahannya beberapa saat lalu dalam cengiran rubahnya.

"Ya, semoga saja benar begitu." Walau bukan itu jawaban yang diharapkan Sakura dari Naruto, yang lucunya begitu persis dengan jawaban Hinata sebelumnya, Sakura memutuskan untuk tak terlalu ikut campur jika tak diizinkan.

Cukup lama kemudian Naruto dan Sakura saling mendiamkan satu sama lain. Hanya debur ombak dan tawa teman-teman mereka yang mendominasi dengungan suara di sekitar mereka.

"Naruto. Boleh aku bertanya?" Tanya Sakura. Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya merasa heran dengan perubahan drastis wajah Sakura yang saat ini terlihat sedih.

"Ya." Jawab Naruto singkat.

"Apa Nii-san punya kekasih?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah serius.

"Eh? Hmmm…" Mata langit Naruto berputar ke sembarang arah, tak tahu harus menjawab pertanyaan Sakura seperti apa.

"Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya seperti ini?" Tanya Naruto balik. Bagaimanapun juga Naruto sudah berjanji pada Sasuke untuk tak membocorkan rahasia mereka pada Sakura jika Itachi sudah memiliki kekasih sejak 2 tahun lalu.

"Jadi benar, Nii-san sudah punya kekasih." Lirih Sakura dengan suara bergetar.

"Aku tidak bilang iya, Sakura-chan." Kilah Naruto.

"Kau tak perlu mengelak, Naruto." Sakura mulai merangkul kedua lututnya.

"Aku pernah melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri Nii-san bergandengan tangan dengan seorang gadis cantik."

"Nii-san terlihat sangat mencintai gadis itu." Sakura segera menyembunyikan wajahnya, berusaha menyembunyikan tetesan air mata yang tak bisa ditahannya lagi.

"Nii-san. Dia terlihat sangat bahagia." Terlambat bagi Sakura sebenarnya karena Naruto masih bisa melihat setetes air mata yang sempat terjatuh.

Naruto tertegun melihat Sakura. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ingatannya saat Sasuke memintanya mengembalikan Sasuke ke desa dulu berputar-putar dalam kepalanya. Saat itu Sakura juga menangis. Saat itu Naruto tahu jika Sakura benar-benar mencintai Sasuke.

"Lucu sekali." Gumam Naruto.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Dia selalu membuatmu menangis di depanku." Gigi Naruto bergemerutuk menahan amarah.

"Jangan menangis seperti itu, Sakura-chan." Suara Naruto mengeras. Tiba-tiba Naruto merasa ingin marah. Seolah habis sudah kesabarannya sudah habis oleh kebingungannya.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Sakura-chan."

"Aku tak akan mengatakannya dua kali!" Naruto menarik paksa lengan kurus Sakura. Membuat gadis itu membalas tatapan tajam Naruto dengan takut.

"Apa kau pernah menyadari jika aku mencintaimu, Sakura-chan?" Mata emerald Sakura membulat penuh mendengar ungkapan Naruto. Nafas Sakura tercekat. Tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya.

"Apa kau mendengarku, Sakura-chan?"

Naruto dan Sakura tak menyadari jika di belakang mereka, berdiri penuh kekagetan Uchiha Sasuke dan Namikaze Hinata.

"Aku pernah mencintaimu." Ulang Naruto.

"Ya walaupun itu dulu, tapi aku tak bisa begitu saja menghapus rasa suka…"

"Brengsek!" Uchiha Sasuke menggeram penuh amarah.

Duak. Brug.

"Naruto!" Pekik Sakura.

"Nii-chan!" Pekik Hinata.

Sasuke tanpa bisa menahan diri meninju Naruto keras sekali, membuat laki-laki jabrik itu terhempas beberapa meter ke belakang. Hinata segera berlari mendekati Naruto. Membantu kakak laki-lakinya itu bangkit dengan susah payah.

"Sial!" Umpat Naruto yang menyeka darah di sudut bibirnya kasar. Rasanya perih sekali. Cukup lama memang Naruto tak melatih dirinya untuk berkelahi.

Sementara itu Sasuke mengepalkan tangan keras-keras berusaha menahan amarah. Matanya yang terasa panas membuat Sasuke sadar jika tomoenya seharusnya sudah nampak menghiasi mata merahnya.

"Sasuke-kun! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Teriak Sakura, yang sudah berdiri, dengan panik.

Sasuke berpaling cepat menghindari tatapan siapa saja yang kemungkinan besar menyadari perubahan matanya.

"Sasuke-kun!" Teriakan Sakura memancing perhatian Ino, Sai, dan Gaara.

Sakura memutar kepala cepat memperhatikan keadaan Naruto. Dengan Hinata disamping Naruto, Sakura yakin tak ada masalah jika dia memilih mengejar Sasuke yang begitu cepat menjauh darinya.

"Sasuke-kun! Berhenti!" Sakura berlari cepat menyusul Sasuke.

"Kau harus menjelaskan sesuatu padaku!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

**oOo To Be Continue oOo**

Cand : "Oh, Hai. Miina ^^"

Minna : "Lempar Cand ke laut!"

Gomenasai…

Semakin lama saja Cand updatenya.

Entah kenapa kepikiran mempercepat selesainya Dunia Baru Kita dari ide awal Cand.

Cand semakin sibuk tapi tidak mau tak bertanggungjawab dengan fic Cand. Jadi maaf ya kalo jalan ceritanya kelihatan kecepetan banget :'(

Yosh.

Waktunya balas2 review ^^

**Siska-san : **"Oke. Gak pa2 ^^"

**Hanzono-san :** "Heee… Tidak boleh menghina Naruto-kun ku :'( Haha.. Iya, Sasusaku memang manis dengan cara mereka sendiri ^,^"

**Hq-san :** "Kang Neji masih nunggu Eneng Tenten turun dari pesawat :p Haha, dimensi lain kayak ufo aja, Hq-san. Iya ini genjutsu Sasuke. Keren ya bisa membuat dunia seluas ini. Pake rinnegan sih."

**Kulika-san :**"Dari dulu Cand memang punya keinginan buat cerita incest tapi sayang baru sekarang kesampaian. Hohohoho *evillaugh"

**Feigun-san :** "Itachi memang ada dan hidup tapi sebagai ilusi, Feigun-san ^^. Ya, Cand emang punya rencana mempertemukan Neji dan Hinata kok."

**SS HH-san : **"Eh tersinggung kenapa, SS-san? Haha, fic Cad banyak. Tapi gak tahu buat greget apa gak :p"

**Ayumu-san :** "Wah, haha. Sudah ditanyakan endingnya. Yasudah kalo gitu Cand buat cepet selesai ya.."

**SS-san : **"Yosh! On fire, SS-san ^^"

**Hikari-san :** "Pairnya udah dijelasin di awal cerita, Hikari-san ^^"


	12. Bukan Dunia Seperti Ini

**DUNIA BARU KITA**

**Bukan Dunia Seperti Ini**

"Ada apa?" Tanya Gaara segera begitu dia, Ino dan Sai sampai di tempat Naruto terlempar oleh tinju Sasuke.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Bohong Naruto yang tak ingin memperpanjang masalah. Walau bukan pertama kalinya Naruto beradu tinju dengan Sasuke, entah kenapa kali ini tinju Sasuke terasa berbeda di hati Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa kepalamu!" Omel Ino.

"Bibirmu terluka, Naruto!" Dengan sadar Ino mengangkat tangannya, mengelus lembut dengan jempolnya sudut bibir Naruto yang masih menyisakan sedikit darah.

Naruto yang baru saja kembali ingatannya, lumayan terkejut dengan perlakuan lembut Ino padanya. Padahal saat berada di Konoha, Ino dan Sakura suka sekali berteriak kesal dan memukul kepala jabriknya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ino." Naruto menurunkan tangan Ino dengan sedikit melirik Sai yang tak menampakkan ekspresi berarti. Tentu saja selain merasa aneh, Naruto juga tak ingin mendapatkan tinju yang kedua dari Sai karena taijutsu anggota tim 7 paling baru itu tak kalah hebat dari Sasuke.

"Ayo kita kembali." Naruto menangkap pergelangan tangan Hinata, menyeret adik kembarnya itu tanpa memperdulikan ekspresi kaget Hinata karena tersentak tiba-tiba.

Ino saling bertukar pandang dengan Sai dan Gaara.

"Ada apa sih?" Tanya Ino dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Entah." Jawab Gaara singkat. Sai hanya mengendikkan bahu. Tapi detik berikutnya, Sai menatap punggung Naruto dan Hinata dengan kening berkerut. Entah kenapa perasaannya tak enak. Nalurinya yang terlatih sebagai seorang ANBU membuatnya merasakan seperti akan ada hal besar yang terjadi.

"Ittai, Nii-chan." Rengek Hinata saat genggaman tangan Naruto mengerat.

"Siaaaal!" Umpat Naruto yang sepertinya tak benar-benar mendengar rengekan sakit dari Hinata.

Naruto begitu takut jika ingatan Sasuke kembali dalam keadaan perasaan yang kacau seperti sekarang. Bagaimana jika kemarahan Sasuke semakin menjadi dan Uchiha Sasuke kembali berbuat kerusuhan di dunia baru mereka yang damai. Selain itu Naruto mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Sakura. Bukan Naruto tidak mempercayai Sasuke, tapi bagaimanapun juga, Sasuke pernah 2 kali hampir membunuh Sakura.

Sebenarnya bukan maksud Naruto menyatakan cinta pada Sakura. Naruto hanya ingin Sakura tahu perasaannya. Oke. Mungkin sama saja artinya. Tapi yang jelas Naruto tak pernah bermaksud mengganggu hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura. Lagipula semuanya tak direncanakan Naruto sebelumnya. Semua mengalir begitu saja.

"Kenapa dunia ini rumit sekali, ttebayou!" Naruto tanpa sadar semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya yang sebenarnya sudah erat pada pergelangan tangan Hinata.

"Sakit!" Hinata melepas kasar genggaman Naruto.

Merasakan sesuatu yang menghentak tangannya kasar, Naruto refleks berhenti berjalan dan menatap Hinata dengan tatapan penuh ketidakpercayaan. Jujur saja Naruto kaget Hinata bisa bertindak kasar seperti sekarang.

"Hinata?" Gumam Naruto masih terselimuti rasa kaget.

"Cukup sudah kau mengabaikanku, Naruto-kun!" Walau tak terdengar isakan tangis, tapi air mata tak kunjung berhenti mengalir dari mata perak Hinata.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah memberitahuku jika kau menyukai Sakura-san?" Tanya Hinata dengan tatapan seorang gadis yang memergoki kekasihnya berselingkuh di depan mata.

Seharusnya Naruto tak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Hinata karena memang seingat Naruto, di dunia baru mereka, Naruto tak pernah menunjukkan rasa sukanya lagi pada Sakura. Tentu saja itu karena Naruto sadar jika sebenarnya telah tumbuh rasa sayang dihatinya untuk Hinata.

"Hinata, jangan memperumit keadaan." Naruto membalikkan tubuh, menghindari tatapan menusuk yang dilancarkan Hinata padanya karena merasa bingung harus memberi penjelasan seperti apa pada Hinata yang belum mendapatkan ingata ninjanya.

"Jangan pergi!" Teriak Hinata saat Naruto kembali melangkah dan berada sedikit jauh darinya.

"Aku tahu kau menganggapku adikmu." Suara tangis Hinata berhasil menghentikan langkah Naruto. Naruto mengumpat dalam hati baru memahami bagaimana perasaan Sasuke saat melakukan hal yang sama pada Sakura dulu.

"Aku tahu aku tak pantas mengatakan hal seperti ini."

"Tapi aku juga seorang gadis, Naruto-kun."

"Jadi jangan mengabaikan perasaanku seperti ini. Hiks. Hiks." Hinata tak lagi mampu menahan isakannya.

"Kau pasti tidak tahu!"

"Tapi aku bukan saudara kembarmu!"

"Aku hanya anak malang yang ditemukan ayah dan ibu di depan rumahmu." Naruto membulatkan mata, merasa tak yakin dengan pendengarannya sendiri.

"Karena itu abaikan status kita! Izinkan aku memberitahumu perasaanku sekali ini saja!" Teriak Hinata penuh emosi diantara tangisnya.

"Aku men…" Mata indigo Hinata terbelalak kaget saat Naruto memeluknya erat untuk menghentikan kelanjutan kalimat Hinata.

Yang membuat Hinata kaget sebenarnya adalah karena Naruto dapat membunuh begitu saja jarak antara dia dan Naruto yang sebenarnya terlampau jauh bagi pemuda jabrik itu untuk bisa tiba-tiba memeluknya seperti sekarang. Naruto seperti baru melakukan suatu perpindahan tubuh yang sangat cepat.

"Sudah aku bilang jangan memperumit keadaan, Hinata!" Satu tangan Naruto menekan kepala biru Hinata pada dada bidangnya, membuat Hinata mampu mencium bau citrus dari tubuh Naruto.

"Aku sudah berjanji akan menjadi kakakmu."

"Jadi biarkan aku menjalankan peranku sampai kita kembali." Walau tak benar-benar memahami maksud Naruto, tapi Hinata tak bisa membantah. Pelukan Naruto pada tubuhnya terlalu erat.

"Jadi, Hinata. Aku mohon. Jangan pernah lagi mengungkapkan apapun perasaanmu padaku sekarang." Tetesan air mata Hinata membasahi kaos bagian dada Naruto. Hinata tak menyangka sedikitpun jika ternyata Naruto diam-diam memahami perasaan cinta Hinata pada Naruto sebagai seorang gadis. Hinata juga merasa seperti Naruto sudah menolak cintanya sebagai seorang gadis.

Tentu saja Naruto tahu dan tak akan pernah melupakan perasaan Hinata padanya. Bagaimana bisa lupa jika Hinata mengungkapkannya disaat-saat genting bagi mereka berdua. Saat keduanya berada dalam pilihan untuk hidup dan bertahan, atau mati mengenaskan di tangan Pein.

"Maafkan aku."

"Sekarang biarkan aku menyusul Sas..."

Naruto terbelalak kaget saat sedikit demi sedikit sekelilingnya memutih, seperti sebelum Naruto terjebak dalam dunia baru yang membingungkan ini.

'_Ti-tidak. Jangan lagi.'_ Teriak Naruto dalam hati sebelum dunia baru Naruto menjadi putih bersih, dan Naruto merasakan pusing yang luar biasa dalam keadaan masih memeluk Hinata.

Detik selanjutnya Naruto tak mampu merasakan apapun. Tak mampu mendengar apapun. Semua hanya putih.

**oOo oOo oOo**

"Ada apa, Sai-kun? Kenapa kau melamun?" Ino menarik lengan baju pendek Sai, berusaha mengembalikan kesadaran Sai.

"Tidak ada." Sai tersenyum palsu dan menggeleng sekali, tak ingin membuat khawatir gadisnya.

Drrrt… Drrrt… Drrrt…

Getaran ponsel Gaara sukses menarik perhatian Ino, yang merasa heran bagaimana Gaara bisa mendapatkan sinyal ponsel, dan menyelamatkan Sai dari rentetan pertanyaan Ino yang pasti sangat merepotkan.

"Maaf, aku pergi dulu." Pamit Gaara.

"Ya, baiklah." Jawab Ino yang sedang memiringkan kepala pirang berkuncir kudanya.

Walau sudah berjalan sedikit jauh, tapi Sai masih tak melepaskan tatapan tajam obsidiannya pada punggung Gaara. Sementara itu perhatian Ino berhasil tercuri oleh langit Kiri yang mulai berubah gelap.

"Duke! Kita baru saja melewatkan bagian paling indah dari matahari terbenam." Gerutu Ino.

"Ayo kita kembali, Cantik." Ajak Sai. Ino menoleh dan menatap Sai kesal.

"Hey! Kita tidak sewaktu-waktu berada dalam suasana romatis seperti ini dan kau melewatkannya begitu saja?" Ino berkacak pinggang di depan Sai.

"Kita bisa melihatnya lagi besok." Sai memberi alasan.

"Ayo kita kembali ke villa." Bujuk Sai.

"Ada apa, Sai-kun?" Tanya Ino melembut. Perasaannya merasakan saat ini Sai sedang mengkhawatirkan sesuatu entah apa.s

"Perasaanku tak enak." Ino mengerutkan keningnya bingung mendengar jawaban Sai yang ambigu. Dua tahun mengenal Sai di dunia baru mereka, belum pernah sebelumnya Ino melihat wajah Sai yang seserius sekarang.

"Baiklah." Ino mengalah, tak ingin Sai terlihat semakin gusar.

Sai berjalan dengan menggenggam tangan mungil Ino, bersyukur gadisnya ini menjadi penurut. Seharusnya Ino senang dan segera bermanja-manja dengan Sai karena tak setiap saat Sai berinisiatif menggenggam tangannya lebih dulu, tapi hati kecil gadis ini merasa tak berada dalam waktu yang tepat untuk melakukannya.

"Apa kau mengkhawatirkan sesuatu, Sai-kun?" Tanya Ino lembut. Sai bergeming. Sepertinya pemuda berkulit pucat ini terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Walau kepalanya terpenuhi rasa penasaran, Ino memutuskan untuk ikut diam.

"Eh?" Kaget Ino saat Sai tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya, kali ini wajah kekasihnya itu terlihat menegang.

"Sai-kun, apa yang…" Sebelum sempat melanjutkan pertanyaannya, Sai membawa Ino tenggelam dalam pelukannya, seolah merasa takut gadis bunganya itu menghilang dari kehidupannya.

Blush!

Wajah Ino merona merah. Hampir dua tahun bertunangan dengan Sai, ini pertama kalinya Sai bersikap yang menurut Ino sedikit agresif.

"Tidak lagi!" Gumam Sai yang mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh kurus Ino.

"Sai-kun, ada apa?" Tanya Ino dengan suara berbisik.

"Kenapa kau se…"

"…yang ter…"

"….-kun?... Ka…"

Suara Ino semakin lama semakin tak dapat jelas terdengar oleh Sai. Yang bisa dilakukan oleh Sai hanya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Ino. Dunia baru ini membuat Sai mampu merasakan cinta seorang gadis. Cinta yang sebelumnya terasa asing untuknya. Untuk seorang anak yatim piatu dan seorang anggota ANBU Root sepertinya. Sai tak ingin semua kebahagiaan yang didapatkannya di dunia ini hilang begitu saja.

'_Kami-sama, jangan hapus dunia ini!'_

'_Aku sudah berusaha menjadi orang baik. Pada kakakku, guruku, teman-temanku.'_

'_Dan khusus Ino, aku selalu memperlakukannya dengan sopan.'_

'_Aku bahkan belum pernah menciumnya.'_

Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Sai selain pasrah pada apapun yang akan terjadi bahkan tanpa dia tahu apa sebabnya. Dan sebelum dunia baru Sai menjadi putih bersih, Sai merasakan pusing yang luar biasa.

Detik berikutnya Sai tak mampu merasakan apapun. Tak mampu mendengar apapun. Semua hanya putih.

**oOo oOo oOo**

"Moshi-moshi," Gaara mengangkat panggilan masuk pada ponselnya.

"Aku tidak bisa mendengar suaramu dengan jelas."

"Aku masih ada di Kiri, Manajer."

"Aku tidak dengar."

"Hn?"

"Malam ini?"

"Kau bilang aku bisa pulang besok."

"Apa?!" Suara Gaara tiba-tiba mengeras. Mengalahkan suara debur ombak di depannya.

"Jangan bercanda seperti ini hanya untuk membujukku kembali lebih awal."

"Aku tidak menyukainya!" Raut wajah Gaara semakin menegang dari sebelumnya.

"Moshi-moshi!"

"Moshi-moshi!"

Gaara menatap ponselnya kesal. Sinyal ponsel yang tiba-tiba didapatkannya, sekarang tiba-tiba hilang begitu saja. Tak masalah sebenarnya dibawah kondisi Gaara tak mendapatkan kabar dari manajernya jika semalam Matsuri tertabrak sebuah bis saat berusaha melarikan diri dan sekarang dalam kondisi kritis di Rumah Sakit International Konoha.

Gaara mengangkat satu tangannya. Pasir kering yang ada di depan Gaara terangkat dan menggumpal dengan sendirinya kemudian melayang mendekat pada Gaara. Walau beberapa menit terlewat, Gaara tak kunjung menaiki gumpalan pasir cakranya.

Gaara menyadari sesuatu. Tak mungkin Gaara melayang diatas pasirnya agar bisa melaju cepat kembali ke Konoha. Sangat besar kemungkinan ada pesawat terbang yang lewat di atas langit. Melayang di atas tanah atau bahkan melompatpun memiliki resiko yang sama. Bagaimana jika ada orang yang memotretnya? Bukan hanya seluruh Jepang. Bisa saja ini akan menjadi berita internasional apalagi Gaara termasuk dalam jajaran artis muda terkenal dan berbakat di Jepang.

'_Apa yang harus aku lakukan?'_ Pikir Gaara frustasi.

"Kuso!" Gaara membanting gumpalan pasirnya kasar. Membuat pasir-pasir berterbangan tak tentu arah disekitarnya.

Bayang-bayang kenangan yang dibuatnya bersama Matsuri di dunia baru mereka bergantian berputar di dalam kepala Gaara yang berdenyut-denyut.

"Matsuri." Gumam Gaara yang hanya bisa mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat menahan amarah menyesali ketidakberdayaannya di dunia baru ini.

Hampir saja Gaara mewujudkan impiannya. Hidup penuh cinta bersama teman-temannya, bersama Ibu dan kedua saudaranya, dan Matsuri untuk mencari tahu perasaannya terhadap muridnya itu.

Tak pernah sedikitpun terlintas dalam pikirannya jika dia tiba-tiba saja merindukan Suna. Merindukan negaranya yang sebenarnya. Sungguh memalukan tak mampu menggunakan kekuatan ninjanya yang diatas rata-rata ini hanya karena takut oleh sebuah kamera. Karena matanya yang terpejam, Gaara tak menyadari jika dunia barunya sedikit demi sedikit menjadi putih bersih.

"Arrgh!" Gaara jatuh terduduk saat tiba-tiba pemuda bertato ai ini merasakan pusing yang luar biasa.

Detik berikutnya Gaara tak mampu merasakan apapun. Tak mampu mendengar apapun. Semua hanya putih.

**oOo oOo oOo**

"Shikamaru!" Panggil Temari kesal pada Shikamaru yang lebih sibuk dengan gamenya.

"Ya." Jawab Shikamaru tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Temari yang mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Kepalang tanggung memang bagi Shikamaru. Sebentar lagi dia akan bisa melampaui level Naruto dan menjadi peraih level tertinggi. Gaara berada dua tingkat dibawahnya. Sai berada satu tingkat dibawahnya. Sasuke? Jangan tanya Sasuke jika menyangkut game. Uchiha jenius itu tak berkutik dengan dunia game. Bahkan untuk lolos level satu saja pemuda emo itu tak kunjung bisa. Sasuke dipaksa untuk menerima tawa mengejek dari keempat temannya dan hampir saja _joystick _Sai rusak karena dibanting Sasuke yang merasa kesal.

"Antarkan aku." Pinta Temari.

"Kemana?" Tanya Shikamaru masih saja acuh tak acuh.

"Gak jadi!" Jawab Temari ketus.

"Hahhh…" Shikamaru mau tak mau menekan tombol _pause._

"Kau ini merepotkan sekali." Komentar Shikamaru yang memutar tubuh dalam posisi duduk dan menatap Temari sedikit kesal.

"Mau diantar kemana?" Shikamaru mengulang pertanyaannya. Temari membuang pandangan. Kok malah Shikamaru yang berbalik kesal padanya.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Aku salah mengacuhkanmu." Shikamaru beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Temari yang duduk di tepi ranjang kamar laki-laki.

"Temari!" Panggil Shikamaru. Temari bergeming. Masih tak mau memandang Shikamaru.

'_Dia ngambek.'_ Batin Shikamaru.

Sreeet…

"Huaaa…" Pekik Temari saat tanpa aba-aba Shikamaru menggendongnya seperti seorang pengantin baru.

"A-ap-apa yang kau lakukan, baka?!" Pipi Temari merona tipis. Shikamaru menyungging sebuah seringai geli.

"Mengantarmu ke kamar mandi sebelum kau ngompol." Shikamaru mulai melangkah dengan ringan, seolah Temari tak sedikitpun menjadi beban baginya.

"Darimana kau tahu aku ingin ke kamar mandi?" Tanya Temari bingung.

"Hanya menebak saja. Kau tak mau berhenti bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri." Jawab Shikamaru jujur.

"Baka!" Temari memukul pelan dada Shikamaru karena merasa malu.

'_Ya, untunglah dia tidak mengipasku.'_ Batin Shikamaru dalam hati.

Hanya butuh beberapa belas langkah bagi Shikamaru untuk mengantar Temari menuju kamar mandi karena memang setiap kamar dalam villa Sai memiliki kamar mandi dalam ruang.

Shikamaru menurunkan tubuh Temari perlahan di dalam kamar mandi, sementara Shikamaru sendiri mempertahankan posisinya berada di luar pintu kamar mandi.

"Nah, apa kau mau pipis atau…"

"BAKA!"

Bruak!

Shikamaru melotot kaget karena Temari membanting pintu kamar mandi keras-keras. Tentu saja Temari merasa malu dengan pertanyaan Shikamaru yang terlalu vulgar menurutnya.

"Duke! Aku kan hanya bertanya." Shikamaru berbalik dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding kamar mandi.

"Mendokusai!" Gerutu Shikamaru.

2 menit menunggu Temari, tiba-tiba Shikamaru sadar jika sedikit demi sedikit sejauh pandangan matanya, kamar laki-laki memutih satu per satu bagian seperti sebuah puzzle yang terambil.

"A-apa yang terjadi?!" Jantung Shikamaru berdesir khawatir. Shikamaru ingat sekali bahwa sebelum terjebak dalam dunia genjutsu Sasuke ini, Shikamaru mengalami hal yang sama seperti sekarang. Daerah sekitarnya tiba-tiba memutih dengan sendirinya.

Tok. Tok. Tok. Tok. Tok.

Shikamaru mengetuk pintu kamar Temari dengan panik.

"Temari! Kau dengar aku?! Buka pintunya!"

Tok. Tok. Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Temari! Jawab aku!" Shikamaru mengetuk pintu kamar mandi semakin keras saat Temari tak kunjung menjawabnya.

"Arrgghh!" Shikamaru berhenti mengetuk pintu. Laki-laki berkuncir tinggi ini menyandarkan kepalanya di pintu kamar mandi, saat Shikamaru merasakan pusing yang luar biasa.

Semakin lama dunia baru Shikamaru menjadi putih bersih, dan Shikamaru tak tak mampu merasakan apapun. Tak mampu mendengar apapun. Semua hanya putih.

**oOo oOo oOo **

"Hoooaaammm…." Kakashi menguap malas berjalan menuju ranjangnya.

Liburan musim panas terasa membosankan kali ini. Sial sekali Kakashi yang seorang guru tak bisa ikut kabur dari sekolah musim panas seperti yang dilakukan oleh para rookie.

"Kapan bocah-bocah itu kembali ya?" Kakashi berdiri diam di depan meja kecil disamping tempat tidurnya. Kakashi mengangkat dan menatap sebuah figura berisikan foto murid-murid I-A yang dibuat beberapa saat sebelum liburan musim panas dimulai. Sebuah senyum disungging laki-laki berambut perak ini saat menangkap foto Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto dan Sai yang tersenyum bahagia dengan gaya khas mereka masing-masing.

Kakashi mengembalikan figura tersebut ke tempat semula di atas meja.

"Apa yang dilakukan anak-anak itu di Kiri ya?" Tanya Kakashi pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku harap Naruto tak berbuat heboh karena ingatannya kembali."

"Semoga dengan kembalinya ingatan Naruto, akan lebih mudah mengembalikan ingatan Sasuke." Kakashi mulai memejamkan matanya.

Walau matahari baru saja terbenam, Kakashi entah kenapa tiba-tiba merasakan kantuk yang sangat.

"Shizu…" Gumam Kakashi. Tak tahu ada angin apa tiba-tiba saja senyuman Shizune berkelebat cepat dalam pikirannya.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Kakashi untuk kemudian terlelap dalam tidurnya. Kakashi bahkan tak menyadari jika dunia barunya sedikit demi sedikit menghilang dan tergantikan oleh suasana putih bersih.

**oOo oOo oOo**

"Sasuke-kun!" Entah kali ke berapa Sakura berteriak memanggil nama Sasuke tanpa mendapatkan tanggapan sedikitpun dari pemuda emo di depannya.

"Berhenti!" Sakura mulai berlari kecil berusaha memperpendek jaraknya dan Sasuke.s

"Aku bilang berhenti!" Sakura melepas sandal jepit kirinya cepat dan dengan sekuat tenaga melemparkannya tepat di belakang kepala Sasuke.

Sasuke memutar kepala cepat menatap kesal sandal jepit yang seenak jidat di lemparkan Sakura ke kepalanya yang berharga. Sasuke tak bisa menghentikan api amaterasu yang tiba-tiba membakar sandal jepit Sakura. Sasuke sendiri sempat merasa kaget karena terlalu emosi sampai mengeluarkan jutsunya di depan Sakura yang belum mendapat ingatan ninjanya sama sekali.

"Si-si-siapa kau?" Tanya Sakura dengan suara bergetar ketakutan. Sasuke bergeming. Otaknya berfikir keras, sedangkan mata mangekyonya tak bisa lepas dari sandal jepit Sakura yang naas.

"Ngggh…" Sasuke menutup mata kirinya. Tanpa berkacapun Sasuke tahu kemungkinan amarahnya yang memuncak merangsang cakra spesial di otaknya. Mungkin saja Sasuke berhasil membangkitkan kembali rinnegannya. Walau itu masih sebuah tebak-tebakan bagi Sasuke.

"Siapa kau! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sasuke-kun!" Teriak Sakura kembali saat tak mendapatkan perhatian dari Sasuke. Sasuke masih dengan kepala tertunduk, berbalik menghadap Sakura.

Dengan gerakan pelan Sasuke mulai mengangkat kepala ravennya. Menatap Sakura dengan kedua mata mangekyo sharingannya. Di kejauhan sana, Sakura semakin bergetar ketakutan. Tak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah katapun karena terlalu _shock._

"Kupikir aku bisa memperbaiki hubungan kita di dunia baru ini." Sasuke melangkah pelan maju mendekati Sakura yang gemetar ketakutan di tempatnya berdiri.

"Tapi aku salah."

"Rasanya tetap menyakitkan berurusan dengan cinta." Wajah Sasuke berubah dingin. Wajah dingin yang menakutkan karena baru sekali Sakura melihat Sasuke dengan wajah seperti itu di dunia baru mereka.

"Ja-jangan men-de-kat." Sakura mulai berjalan mundur karena Sasuke semakin dekat dengannya.

"Naruto. Aku tahu dia menyukaimu sejak kecil."

"Tapi aku tak tahu rasanya menyakitkan mendengar si brengsek itu mengakui perasaannya padamu."

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!" Teriak Sakura keras dan ketakutan.

"Padahal dia aku anggap sebagai satu-satunya sahabatku, Sakura!"

"Jangan…" Suara Sakura semakin bergetar ketakutan.

Slap…

Duk.

Sakura terhenyak kaget saat tubuhnya yang berjalan mundur menabrak Sasuke yang menggunakan shunshinnya untuk berdiri di belakang Sakura dan menghentikan semua pergerakan gadis itu.

"Bukan dunia seperti ini yang aku inginkan!" Kata-kata dingin dari Uchiha Sasuke membuat dunia baru disekitarnya perlahan berubah warna menjadi putih.

Detik selanjutnya perlahan namun pasti Sasuke tak mampu merasakan apapun. Tak mampu mendengar apapun. Semua hanya putih.

**oOo The END oOo**

Pasti banyak yang bertanya-tanya, kok udah end?

*PD banget. Haha

Gomen Minna, Cand kehilangan ide cerita asli Cand karena itu daripada alurnya semakin gak jelas dan berhenti di tengah jalan, Cand pilih buat stop cerita ini sampai disini. Sebenarnya bukan benar-benar stop. Mungkin lebih tepatnya memperbaiki cerita ini dari awal. Entah kenapa buat genre AU rasanya lebih _complicated_ ^^

Terima kasih buat dukungan, kritik, dan sarannya.

Aishiteru minna :*

Balas review nih :

**Khunee-Chan :** "Iya ini genjutsu Sasuke dari rinnegan dan perasaan terpendam Sasuke. Hehe. Dunianya emang genjutsu tapi semua yang terjadi dirasakan nyata sama para rookie kok Khunee-chan jadi jangan sedih ya. ^^ Terima kasih banyak buat dukungannya selama ini :D"

**Yuri-san :** "Sudah update ^^"

**Mantika-san : **"Loh kok ketawa? Cemburu itu gak enak loh #eh, curhat :p"

**Hinata-san :** "Haha. Terima kasih dan maaf, Hinata-san :D"

**Tampan-san : **"Yups ^^"

**Anna-san :** "Arigatou, Anna-san ^^"

**Cicikun : **"Iya, tonjok aja Sasuke si Naruto! Biar nanti Cand yang gemes ini punya alasan cipok km #loh? Haha. Geje seru."

**Annisa-san : **"Hehe, iya ini sudah diupdate. Jangan lupa reviewnya ya, Annisa-san ^^ Arigatou."

**Ome-chan : **"Hahaha, kangen baca reviewmu, Ome-chan."

**Alluka-san : **"Ini sudah diupdate, Alluka-san. Dan sepertinya pertanyaanmu sudah terjawab. Hehe."

**Kimura-san : **"Wah untung bukan Cand yang digigit, hihihi :p"

**Noer-san : **"Iya gak pa2. Terima kasih banyak ya buat reviewnya. Salam kenal juga, Noer-san ^^"

**Angel-san :** "Wah maaf ya, Angel-san. Ceritanya Cand putus dulu sampai disini :'( Tapi tenang saja, Cand bakalan bertanggungjawab sama km kok. #Lha?!"

**Queen-san : **"Wah akhirnya ada juga yang koment pair lain selain Sasusaku dan Naruhina. Huhuhuhu *menangis haru. Arigatou gozaimasu buat dukungannya dan pujiannya dan reviewnya, Queen-san ^^ Sakura sebenarnya mulai sedikit suka, tapi authornya saja yang sedikit geje. Maaf ya mengecewakan -_-"

**Velha-san : **"Tergantung jam nya gan. Klo pagi cowok, kalo malam cewek #bencong ciiiin LOL"

**Yuan-san : **"Hahaha, iya Cand sadar kok. Trima kasih untuk kejujurannya Yuan-san ^^ *menangis geje di pojok kamar #lho?!"

**Hanazonorin-san :** "Authornya juga payah -_- putus cinta jadi geje #eeeh kok curhat."

**Hq-san : **"Hahahaha, Cand senyum2 sendiri baca reviewmu, Hq-san. Abis marah-marah km seperti malu-malu. Hihihihi."

**Yuli-san : **"Menurut Cand, Cand buat Sasuke terlalu berlebihan. Gomen, Sasuke-kun ku sayang."

**Mastin-san : **"Arigatou ^^"

**Hikari-san : **"Iya, maaf ya Cand NHL dan SSL."

**Luca-san : **"Keluarga Hyuuga ada di fic sebelah judulnya Tadaima #hohoho promosi fic!"

**Feigun-san : **"Eh, beda ya? Genjutsu Sasuke apa gak sama aja dunia buatan Sasuke?"

**Alluka-san : **"Hinata kok jadi cengeng banget ya, Gomen Hinata-chan :'("

**Reader-san : **"Arigatou ne, Reader-san. Entah kenapa Cand ngerasa chap sebelas ancur gara-gara pikiran lagi error nyoba buat humor. Haha."

**Cherry-san : **"iya ini udah di update. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak review ya, Cherry-san ^^"

**Author Note :**

See you at Dunia Baru Kita Shippuden.

Hahaha *tambah gak jelas Cand iki.


End file.
